Let Us Burn
by Figgy Bonbon
Summary: The sequel to Hell Still Waits. Seifer is trapped thousands of years in the future, an ancient and powerful menace has been unleashed and the fate of everyone on the planet hangs in the balance. Squall, Rinoa and their baby are going to learn that you should never dismiss the sins of your past. Rated M for violence, strong language, sexual references, torture and drug use.
1. Chapter 1

_Yes I'm back, as I told you I would be. I'd like to take this opportunity to thank everyone who read and reviewed Hell Still Waits. It was a mammoth undertaking that wouldn't have been possible without all of you guys. It was very mentally taxing and a primary reason the remains of the shaky ground I am standing upon are about to go kaboom, but hey, these things happen. If you're reading this without reading Hell Still Waits, please STOP and read that first. Leave a review if you're so inclined, as I will and forever appreciate the thought. If you've got limitless time on your hands read Doomsday as well but I warn you, it's nowhere near the same standard as Hell Still Waits and I'm hoping Let Us Burn will raise the bar higher. Thanks again to Dragoon Dave for that title (also sorry I replied to your final review on HSW twice. I think I was drunk, or possibly insane – the jury's still out on that one)._

_I've decided to discontinue author commentaries because they were pointless, tedious and generally didn't add anything to the story. I have decided that I will reply to all signed reviews personally because you've taken the time to add a review so I might as well reply unless you expressly ask me not to. If you have any questions PM me, though please don't ask me to be a beta. I'm nowhere near good enough and I have enough trouble with my own work. While I'm on the subject of reviews, please don't feel obligated to leave one but I would appreciate it beyond words, good, bad or indifferent. My four fics haven't amassed too many during their existence but as far as I'm concerned quality above quantity is the golden rule. I like the reviews that make me out to be a fan fic god, I love those that contain constructive criticism and I'm pretty ambivalent to flames. I cannot and will not please everyone._

_And now for a warning; this fic is rated as T, and that's due to the strong language some characters use. There will also be some references to adult situations but I'm not going into any anatomical detail. There will be violence and death because let's face it; most of the main cast are mercenaries by trade. I will also use some of my own experiences to make it seem as real and traumatic as possible. That's why I think some of my younger readers might want to give this a miss. I will understand if they don't, but I did warn you. I will point out any chapters that involve stuff that constitutes an M rating. That said I really hope you enjoy this accursed endeavour._

**Let Us Burn**

**A Final Fantasy VIII Fan Fiction**

**By Ally Todd**

**Chapter One: Meetings**

Zann Zammera shifted his weight from foot to foot as he unsheathed his claymore and held it on his shoulder, the flat of the blade resting against the side of his face. He kept his eyes pinned on the single Grat that had accosted him this night in the Training Centre and readied himself. Like most monsters, Grat's used a tried and tested attack method. First they would test the waters by vocalising and making mock charges. Then they would go with a slow stalk before finally attacking with a lightning charge. This Grat however had not read the monsters handbook so it skipped the slow stalk altogether, proceeding straight to the lightning charge.

In spite of this unexpected development Zann was ready and he spun aside, his claymore flickering out and gashing the Grat's side as it blew past him. The monster continued its charge to the other side of the clearing before screeching to a halt and spinning to face Zann, hissing in displeasure. Zann nodded approvingly. The wound he'd inflicted was not too serious but it had succeeded in making the Grat a lot less sure of itself. Zann darted towards the Grat before backing up and waiting for the monster to come to him. It was an effective strategy and the Grat overcame is reticence and rushed Zann once again, waving its tentacles madly.

Zann ducked under the first tentacle strike and parried the next few with his claymore before letting go with one hand. He grabbed one tentacle and pulled with all his considerable strength on it. The Grat was unbalanced and Zann closed the monster down and soccer kicked it, the strength granted to him by the Guardian Force Leviathan sufficient enough to launch the Grat several metres away. It hit the ground, raising dust and managed to right itself ready to continue the battle. Zann had a different idea and he covered the distance between them in a single bound and swung his claymore. He scored a good hit and as the Grat somersaulted backwards Zann ripped out his Desert Eagle handgun and fired three shots, hitting the Grat dead centre. It ended the somersault and flopped over, dead as a doornail.

Zann nodded in satisfaction at his handiwork. Ever since he and Annabelle had served their ninety day period of solitary confinement he'd been heading to the Training Centre and doing everything in his power to raise his SeeD rank. He knew that sooner or later Barranca would show up and Zann wanted to show the Commander that he deserved to be involved in any move against his father. A high SeeD rank would do nicely.

Zann wiped his brow and was just about to head deeper in search of a more robust monster when his soldier's intuition tingled. Zann spun around and aimed his gun at a figure that had just rounded a clump of undergrowth.

"Easy Zann." The figure said raising his hands but still walking forwards. "I'm not a threat to you."

"You," Zann muttered as he lowered his gun and reluctantly holstered it. It had been nigh on six months since the battle with Barranca's army beneath Centra and as far as Zann knew no one had seen Rasconza since. Yet here he was now, self-confident smile and belts full of knives very much in evidence. Zann kept a wary eye as the other man moved to within three metres of him. Rasconza wasn't immediately threatening but Zann would have to be an idiot not to be on guard. After all, Rasconza did have some kind of relationship with Barranca, and Zann was in the training centre to stay in shape so he'd be ready when his father resurfaced as he undoubtedly would.

"Me." Rasconza confirmed calmly. "How've you been?"

"Peachy," Zann replied heavy on the irony. "I've been searching for two of my friends for the last six months to no avail and on top of that my father will show up any minute and turn the world on its head. I don't suppose you've heard from him."

"Not a peep." Rasconza shook his head. "I'm unsure of whether that's good or bad. I'd hate to have Barranca back in the game but at least we'd know what we're up against."

"What we're up against?" Zann echoed uneasily. "What do you mean what we're up against? The world has been pretty quiet recently."

"Indeed and that's why I'm worried." Rasconza explained casually. "Usually when the world is quiet it means something big is on the horizon. The world was quiet before Galbadia invaded Dollet and kicked off the Second Sorceress War. When you've lived as long as I have you pick up on things and I've learnt that whenever the world is quiet something is about to happen, Call it the deep breath before the plunge, or the calm before the storm. I need to know what's about to happen so that I can determine a course of action."

"Why do you need to intervene?" Zann demanded, beginning to tire of Rasconza's cryptic ramblings. "Let us deal with whatever is about to happen. It's what we're trained for and what we're paid for."

"Because it's not your job." Rasconza countered. "People like me and your father were put on this planet to balance the scales between good and evil. If good or evil were to get a foothold, bad things would happen. There always has to be a balance."

"And you're telling me this…why?" Zann enquired.

"Because I think you have a right to know where you come from." Rasconza answered evenly, shrugging of Zann's tangible animosity. "Your father and I have several interesting abilities as I'm sure you noticed. Enhanced speed, strength, eternal youth and a form of immortality, that sort of thing. We have these powers because we are part of a mystical order called the Dantis who work as enforcers for the PTB."

"The who?"

"Sorry, that stands for powers that be." Rasconza said. "They draw up the laws of time and space, good and evil. However they are generally incorporeal and unable to affect the world and people in it directly. They work through the Dantis and we do their bidding. The reason you haven't killed Barranca is because only another member of the Dantis can kill him. Anyone else kills a Dantis member and he or she will simply get up and walk it off sooner or later. I've died quite a few times and it's nothing more than a minor irritant."

"Then why are you talking to me?" Zann asked. He couldn't explain it but he got a feeling that there was something extremely sinister at work here.

"Because you have potential." Rasconza grinned. "Technically the Dantis are not really supposed to have children but it can and has happened. We fall in love like humans and can procreate. Several children over the years have become fully fledged members of the Dantis thanks to the fact that they possess as certain gene that gives them our gifts. Others, well the gene is dormant in them. I am here primarily to see you and determine whether you're a candidate to join us."

"Allow me to save you the trouble." Zann grunted boorishly. "I'm not interested. It's been good to talk but I have things to do."

"You seem to think you've got a choice in this." Rasconza said, an ominous edge creeping into his voice. "I can empathise with your dislike of Barranca believe me but that doesn't change the fact that the Dantis is in your blood and you'll have to deal with it sooner or later."

"Or how about this?" Zann retorted. "No I won't. It's been great catching up Rasconza but if you'll excuse me I have some monsters to dismember."

"You're saying that like you've got a choice." Rasconza said.

"Is that a threat?" Zann growled, stopping in his tracks and allow his hand to drop towards his holster.

"A truth." Rasconza corrected patiently. "All I ask for is a test of what a skilled young man like you can do. That way I'll be able to determine whether the gene is active or dormant. You have my word that I won't force you into shouldering the duties of the Dantis. I'll leave that to the universe."

"You're not going to leave me alone until I agree are you?" Zann sighed before nodding resignedly. "What sort of test?"

Rasconza didn't reply, instead he moved so fast it looked like he'd disappeared and reappeared directly in front of Zann. While Zann attempted to come to terms with this Rasconza's fist slammed into his guts. Zann was knocked off his feet and send crashing to the ground with a groan of agony. He remained there before forcing himself into a kneeling position only to see Rasconza throw a knife at him. Zann ducked out of the way and unsheathed his claymore, just in time to deflect a second knife. Then he dug into his reserves of magic and called up a powerful Firaga spell. Had Rasconza not dodged the spell would've barbecued him on the spot but the blast wave was still enough to take him off his feet.

Zann immediately charged in claymore at the ready but Rasconza rolled to avoid a thrust that would spit him on the floor. While he rolled to avoid a second thrust he kicked out, knocking Zann's legs from under him. The SeeD toppled over and Rasconza flipped back to his feet. He immediately pinned Zann to the floor with a boot on his chest. Zann wrenched the foot off him and pushed Rasconza back before leaping to his feet once more and kicking the older man hard in the chest. As Rasconza stumbled back Zann ripped out his Desert Eagle, dashed forwards and pumped two shots into Rasconza from point blank range. Rasconza found himself on the ground, staring up at the business end of Zann's gun.

"You done yet?" The SeeD asked his jaw tight with suppressed anger.

"Actually, I am done." Rasconza said civilly as he rolled to the side and got to his feet, holding his hands out in a gesture of supplication. "You may not want to hear this Zann but you've got a lot of your father in you. You've got potential but I'm unsure of whether your Dantis gene is active or dormant. I'll see you again soon." With a whisper of movement, Rasconza was gone.

Zann stayed where he was, trying to make sense of what had just happened. Trying, and failing quite miserably. He was fairly sure Rasconza wasn't trying to kill him. Instead he'd been testing him, probing for weaknesses perhaps. As far as Zann was concerned he would never join the order that his father had been part of. Rasconza had implied that the universe would force him to confront his heritage eventually but as far as Zann was concerned he made his own luck. As for the fact that joining the Dantis would give him the only chance to kill Barranca permanently, Zann was confident he could find a way around that. No one got to live forever. There was a loophole and he would find it regardless of how long it took. Zann decided to call it a night and wandered out of the Training Centre and back to his dorm room. He quickly undressed and wrapped his arms around a sleeping Annabelle and wound a strand of her hair (which she'd recently had styled into a cropped, layered pixie cut) around his finger. He made a mental note to tell the Commander about Rasconza's visit first thing the next morning.

* * *

Squall wasn't particularly tired that night so he was still sitting in his office, finishing up some paperwork even though it was gone one in the morning. The reports he was reading were incredibly tedious so Squall found his mind wandering. He found himself looking a picture in a frame on his desk. Edea had given it to him for his twentieth birthday. It was a photograph from their days at the orphanage, showing himself, Ellone, Zell, Irvine, Quistis, Seifer and Selphie. Squall had also slid a picture of Rinoa into the frame as well as a picture from her latest scan, just the previous morning. The baby was far along enough to tell the sex, but Rinoa had made it clear she didn't want to know. Squall was of a different mindset and had sneaked a peek at Kadowaki's file while the Doctor was looking the other way. He'd discovered that he would have a daughter in around three months.

Squall sighed as he looked at the picture, his eyes being drawn to Seifer. No one had seen or heard anything from Seifer or Marie since Centra and Squall was beginning to consider selling the possessions they left behind. He'd have to clear it with Cassie to sell Marie's stuff but Seifer had no immediate next of kin. Squall decided that he would let Fujin and Raijin take any souvenirs before he put what was left up for sale. Seifer was not a member of Balamb Garden but Marie was, so Squall had approached Cassie regarding funeral arrangements. It hadn't gone very well because Cassie, backed by Zann, Mark, Annabelle and half a dozen others believed Marie was still alive. Squall tossed the report he was reading aside and looked up as his door opened.

"You're still here?" Quistis asked. "I thought you'd left your office light on. What's the problem?"

"Couldn't sleep." Squall said noncommittally. "And even if I could, it would be impossible next to Rinoa. Do pregnant women really snore louder than usual? Every time she does she sends the nasal equivalent of Hurricane Hal scuttling around our room."

"Do you need a few more metaphors for that little mix?" Quistis asked. "I heard Rinoa had another scan this morning. How'd it go?"

"The baby seems perfectly healthy," Squall replied. "I think the Doctor's exact words were "an exceptionally strong heartbeat"."

"Well with you two as parents I'm not surprised." Quistis said as she sat down. "Have you found out if it's a boy or a girl yet?"

"Rinoa said she didn't want to know, but I took a sneak peak at her file." Squall said. "I would swear you to secrecy, but I know Galbadia's professional torturers couldn't drag something out of you, so here goes. We're having a baby girl."

"Congratulations!" Quistis squealed in a very Selphie-like way. "Have you thought of a name yet?"

"Are you kidding?" Squall snorted. "We've got about a million options. You, Selphie, Ellone and Edea are all in the frame. While we're on the subject Rinoa wanted me to run something by you. Would you and Irvine consider being god parents?"

"Me and Irvine?" Quistis gasped, looking like she'd just been hit in the face by a brick.

"Well we did contemplate Ellone, Zell and Selphie as well." Squall continued. "But Ellone spends most of her time in Esthar and we'd prefer if the child was raised here. As for the other two, they don't strike me as parental types. I could be wrong but I think they'll fill the post of the insane family friends. You and Irvine however, very different kettle of fish. I suppose it's a good thing it's a girl because if it was a boy Irvine would probably instil some very questionable ideas about how to approach the fairer sex."

"You're not wrong." Quistis sighed. "I can't speak for him but I'd be honoured to be godmother."

"Well good." Squall said simply. "I'll tell Rinoa in the morning. She'll be made up."

"Actually there is a reason I came up here to find you." Quistis reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out an envelope. It bore Squall's name and was sealed with a wax seal in the shape of the Galbadian national insignia. Squall opened the envelope and unfolded the letter within. He immediately recognised the neat, official looking handwriting.

_Commander Leonhart_

_First of all I would like to thank you for providing security at the Esthar-Galbadia Conference in two weeks. I have spoken with President Loire and both our nations are interested in forging closer links with SeeD and Garden. _

_Before the conference I have decided to welcome the Esthar delegation by having a social gathering in the Presidential Residence. I plan to have a banquet followed by a ball and I believe a large SeeD presence will make everyone feel safe. I hope you will attend with a number of SeeD members as I wish to show my appreciation to the unit as a whole. You and Headmaster Kramer will both receive personal invitations so consider this an invitation to anyone else who is interested. Black tie attire is required._

_Hoping you are well,_

_General Fury Caraway, President of Galbadia_

"This is interesting." Squall mused thoughtfully. "I know we provided security for the conference but we went through the Esthar Government even though Galbadia are playing host. I thought the President might still be holding a grudge about the whole Seifer thing."

"That's a long time to hold a grudge." Quistis said. "Besides, Galbadia are a lot more pro-Garden and open-minded now that Gaston Deling is out of the picture."

"I suppose." Squall said dubiously. "I guess I just think Caraway's still holding a grudge because he and Rinoa haven't talked in years. Obviously she can't come but I think I have to, so I'll have to figure out where to get an escort. Put a notice on the Garden web site that this event is open to all SeeD's, but make sure only fifty spaces are open. Make it clear they have to pay for their own attire, hotel rooms and transport. The Ragnarok's still being worked on and Selphie thinks it'll only be airworthy in three to four weeks. I told her using it to try and break the airspeed record would come back to bite her in the ass."

"Do you think we should tell Rinoa about this shindig?" Quistis asked.

"It is her father who's throwing it, so I'd sooner not." Squall said. "If she directly questions me, I'm not going to lie to her but I'm counting on the pregnancy keeping her occupied."

"You do know that once she finds out, and she will, she won't be thrilled." Quistis pointed out. "Whichever poor girl you end up escorting will probably have to go into protective custody. Actually now I think on it, you could ask Ellone to go with you."

"Nothing doing." Squall shook his head. "Ellone's currently going out with a Captain in the Esthar Special Forces who is coincidentally the commanding officer of the Presidential bodyguard. She's taken. I was actually thinking of asking you if it's not too much trouble."

"It'd be an honour to be escorted by you Commander." Quistis said, putting on a pompous voice and doffing an imaginary cap. "But I'm warning you now; if you get frisky I'll have your nuts in a jam jar." She spun around and marched out of the office and waited until she was in the elevator before keeling over, howling with laughter thanks to Squall's expression at her threat.

* * *

Zann's alarm went off every morning at seven 'o clock and he woke up immediately and looked over at Annabelle who was still dead to the world. Sometimes Zann guessed she could sleep through a Hexadragon stampede. Zann palmed the alarm off and rolled out of bed before trundling into the bathroom, gave the shower knob a violent twist and immersing himself in the scalding cascade. After washing his hair and body he enjoyed the heat for a couple more minutes before stepping out and getting dressed in his SeeD uniform and heading out of his dorm room in search of Squall, or someone who might know where he was.

His first stop was the canteen where he got a bottle of orange juice and a bacon roll to go. While his food was being fixed he looked around but could see the Commander nowhere. Fujin and Raijin were sitting together at a table in the corner but from what Zann could see this wasn't the kind of scene he was supposed to interrupt. He took his breakfast with a nod of thanks and decided to check the infirmary for Squall before he started wandering aimlessly and hoping he ran into him somewhere. One of the downsides of being a SeeD was a lot of downtime. This had been good for both and Zann and Annabelle as they'd used the time to raise their SeeD ranks after demotion, with a considerable amount of success. They were already known as one of Garden's power couples and a highly effective team, even more so when they worked with Mark or Cassie. A rogue Hexadragon had made it to Balamb and while Squall was deciding what to do, Zann, Annabelle and Mark had gone after it. Annabelle had riddled the beast with arrows while Zann and Mark hit it with claymore and sledgehammer until it stopped moving.

Zann stepped into the infirmary and saw Squall sitting next to Rinoa's bed, both of them talking in hushed voices. This also didn't look like they'd take an interruption lightly but Zann had decided that this was important.

"Excuse me Commander," He called as he approached. "I wonder if I could have a word with you."

"Not now Zann," Squall replied shortly. "Yes I am impressed you managed to kill three T-Rexaurs in a night by yourself but that's still not enough to promote you."

"That's not what this is about." Zann grunted, refusing to be intimidated. "This is an important matter and while I wish it could wait it can't. I really need to speak with you in private Commander."

"Very well." Squall sighed in exasperation before leading Zann out of the infirmary and towards the elevator. "I had better like this."

"Oh you won't like it," Zann informed him brightly. "And you'll wish I'd never told you but I think you need to know regardless. Now I think I should wait until we're in your office. I don't think it'll go too well if we're overheard."

"This is mighty ominous." Squall said, closing the door of his office before sitting down in his chair, facing Zann across his desk. "What's the problem?" Squall asked, never being one to mince his words.

"I was in the Training Centre last night." Zann began hesitantly. "I was blowing off a little steam until lo and behold, that Rasconza character pops up and starts chatting away happy as Larry."

"Rasconza?" Squall let out a growl of exasperation. "What did he want with you?"

"He started making a lot of noise about how the world is quiet right now." Zann explained promptly. "He seems to think it's the calm before the storm; that something seriously bad is on the horizon. I don't trust the man but I can't help thinking he's got a point. The world was in great shape prior to the Second Sorceress War. I think this has something…"

"…to do with your father." Squall completed, smiling understandingly. "I can understand that and they are both members of the Dantis and they do tend to show up within hours of each other. What else did Rasconza do?"

"He attacked me." Zann said before holding up a hand. "He didn't really hurt me and I don't think he'd set out to deliberately harm me. He's got this crackpot theory that because I'm Barranca's son I have the potential to become another Dantis. I think he was testing me, maybe looking for weaknesses. All I know for sure is the guy is not playing with a full deck."

"Listen to me Zann," Squall advised. "I wouldn't bother dwelling on it. Thanks for bringing this to my attention but I'll deal with it from here on out. If Barranca does indeed show up again we need to ask him where Marie and Seifer are and if they're still alive. Personally I'm not bothered about Seifer but Marie is a pretty gifted Seed anyway you slice it and you can never have too much Blue Magic. I'd quite like to have her back."

"You and me both." Zann muttered before saluting and about facing.

"Zann wait a second." Squall called him back. "If Barranca does indeed show up I don't want you anywhere near it. History has shown that you have trouble being objective and there are no words to how close you came to losing your job and freedom after Centra. Forty-eight percent of the Garden board thought I'd gone too easy on you and Annabelle, meaning that near enough one in two thought you should've been kicked out. Promise me you'll stay out of it."

"I promise I won't get directly involved." Zann said. "That said, if you think I'm not going to defend myself if he comes at me, you've got another thing coming, sir."

"That's fair I suppose." Squall said before allowing himself a small smile. "Oh and while you're here, I caught a glance of Annabelle's hair yesterday. I think the shorter do suits her."

"I thought so as well." Zann saluted again and vacated the office.

Once he was gone Squall slumped back into his chair and moaned, massaging his skull ridges and running a finger along his scar, a habit he'd picked up only recently, usually when something bad was happening. Much as he hated to admit it (and he really did), Rasconza did have a point when he said the world was quiet. It was actually what someone in a war film would call "too quiet". What's more there was an Esthar/Galbadia conference about to take place and the presence of someone like Barranca could derail the whole thing, destroy years of work and make a show of SeeD in one fell swoop. Squall immediately called up the equipment list for the SeeD security teams and started updating it with heavier firepower. He also made a mental note to contact the Esthar Air Force and ask to borrow a number of their new supersonic stealth drones with missile lock. Then he pulled out his mobile and texted Quistis.

"Okay, I'm here." Quistis grumbled as she walked into Squall's office a few minutes later. "What's so important?"

"Close the door and sit down." Squall said, and waited until she'd complied before deciding to come out with it. "Rasconza was hanging around in the Training Centre last night."

"Who said so?" Quistis wondered aloud.

"Zann Zammera," Squall answered immediately. "As someone as astute as you might imagine the reappearance of Rasconza may have something to do with Barranca. I don't believe in coincidences. Rasconza was making a lot of noise how the world is relatively quiet and how that might mean something big and bad is on the horizon."

"Is that all he said?" Quistis asked.

"Not exactly." Squall smiled thinly. "There was a reason he contacted Zann but that's between me and him for the time being. The reason I asked you up here is because I believe you and Rasconza developed a rapport when you were looking for Conva. If I know you at all Quistis, you'll still have his contact details. I want you to call him up and ask him to come into the Garden and furnish us with some answers."

"Ask him?" Quistis echoed.

"That's what I said." Squall nodded. "We could try dragging him in here against his will and torturing information out of him but a lot of blood would be shed and even if we did manage to capture him I don't love our chances of keeping him. Rasconza isn't exactly on our side, but based on what I've seen I am glad he's not against us. I think it's best if we act like we trust him. If we move against Rasconza it could end in a long bloody fight and I think we might need him if we come across Barranca again. Rasconza is our only sure fire way of killing him. Zann still insists there must be another way, but he's come up empty."

"I suppose you told Zann to stand down if Barranca does show up?" Quistis asked shrewdly. "He's emotionally involved and we've certainly proved that he can't be counted upon to behave professionally."

"I've got his word that he'll only move on Barranca in self-defence." Squall allowed himself a self-satisfied grin. "I told him that forty-eight percent of the Garden board thought he and Annabelle should've been booted."

"I thought only eighteen percent thought that?" Quistis said, confusion stamped on her face.

"They did, but Zann doesn't know that, does he?" Squall retorted. "Now get on to Rasconza, I want to know what this character up to. Make it clear that you're asking him to come in and talk to us, not telling him to. I know as a fighting force SeeD and Garden rely on conflict to pay the bills but I don't want to provoke this guy." Squall grimaced. "Yet."

* * *

Quistis called Rasconza as soon as possible and after a brief exchange of pleasantries he'd agreed to meet Quistis for lunch in Balamb and consider the possibility of talking to them about any incoming threats he was clued up on. Quistis normally would've met with a "civilian" in casual dress to avoid attracting too much attention but she thought Rasconza might appreciate the effort so she elected to dress in her SeeD uniform. It wasn't the most low profile attire ever, but Rasconza's collection of knives was not what one would call low profile either.

"Quistis," Rasconza said brightly as she approached his table in an open air restaurant. "Come and sit down. Try the Rioja, it's excellent."

"No thank you." Quistis said icily as she sat down and regarded the knife wielding Dantis warily. "I prefer not to drink when I'm working. In my job, it could mean the difference between life and death."

"Live a little Quistis," Rasconza chirped. "You're not working. You're having a conversation that may lead to us working together which, to me, is a rather attractive prospect. I enjoyed working with you back when we were looking for Conva. I can also state with certainty that even if you were utterly paralytic you're safe from any potential threats around here."

"Really?" Quistis arched an eyebrow sceptically. "And how precisely do you know that?"

"Because you're with me." Rasconza raised a glass of wine as if toasting her. "If anyone around here poses a threat to your life, I'll put a knife between their eyes as soon as look at them, if not faster. Provided of course you don't blast them into the next world with your Blue Magic first. I must confess; that is quite a talent you have Quistis. I've seen a few Blue Magic users in my time and I've seen what they can do. Now, do try the Rioja."

"Squall told me to ask you if you'd mind telling us what you know." Quistis said as she poured herself a glass and sipped it. "You talked to a certain SeeD and some of the things you said gave us cause for concern."

"Zann," Rasconza chuckled knowingly. "When you say Squall told you to ask me to fess up what do you mean? Is it an order or a request?"

"A request." Quistis answered firmly. "Squall may be a bit of a blunt instrument every now and then but he knows when to try and be diplomatic. He doesn't want to make an enemy of you if he doesn't have to."

"He probably realised that any move against me would end very quickly and violently." Rasconza nodded. "Tell me Quistis, if we entertain the possibility of me talking to you, what sort of secret might I divulge?"

"Everything." Quistis said firmly. "Where have you been for the last six months? Why are you so interested in Zann? What exactly is this big horror you expect to turn up soon? Most importantly, where is Barranca and what the hell is he doing?"

"If I knew the answer to the last one we probably wouldn't be having this conversation." Rasconza replied. "I would've tracked him down, dealt with him and dumped him on your doorstep with my name carved into his chest."

"Yet you brought Conva in because you were scared to face him before." Quistis pointed out.

"Yes I did but obviously that idea didn't go entirely to plan." Rasconza remarked, a dark look flashing momentarily across his face. "I was sure Conva could kill him but now with Conva out of the picture there's no one who can really stop Barranca taking control of the order and turning them into his own personal foot soldiers. Well, apart from me."

"Is that what he's doing?" Quistis asked.

"I don't know, I haven't heard a peep from him." Rasconza shrugged. "My guess is he's biding his time, waiting for the opportune moment to strike. It'll be on his agenda though. Anyone in their right mind would rather have the Dantis with them than against them. I know Squall has a SeeD taskforce out looking for him, headed by Kinneas and Tilmitt but he should just call them off to save money and manpower. If Barranca doesn't want to be found he won't be."

"I'll pass it along." Quistis said. "Or maybe you can tell Squall yourself. Shall I call the meeting for seven o' clock this evening?"

"Slow down Quistis," Rasconza laughed. "In fact come to a screeching halt. What gives you the impression I can be called like some scruffy little mongrel pup? What makes you think I'll come to your meeting?"

"Because you're scared." Quistis replied sagely. "You have no idea what Barranca's up to and that scares the shit out of you. You know that sooner or later he'll resurface and that you'll be the one to face him and you don't want to do that alone. You need someone to back you up and who better than SeeD Special Forces? How am I doing so far?"

"Pretty well." Rasconza admitted mildly. "That covers a lot of it. One thing I've always admired about you is your ability to read people. Come to think of it. You could make a mint playing poker in one of those big casinos in Esthar."

"Gambling's a mugs game, but don't try to side track me." Quistis snapped. "You really need to work on your people skills. Letting me stew while you've clearly made up your mind isn't helping my mood."

"On the contrary Quistis," Rasconza said softly. "Whether or not I disclose my information depends on you. I can and will tell you everything I know at the moment in exchange for a few things from you."

"What do you want?" Quistis asked. "I'm not sure if I can guarantee you anything."

"Well, how about I tell you what I want and you can tell me if you can guarantee it or not?" Rasconza suggested. "First up, I will want unlimited access to Balamb Garden."

"I can't say if Squall will go for it but if you do agree to help us I can't see it being much of a problem." Quistis said. "Next?"

"When Barranca finally reappears you bring me along, then stand back and let me do the heavy lifting?" Rasconza grinned. "Deal?"

"We're going to need you anyway." Quistis pointed out. "You're the only person we have who we know can kill the guy. Anything else?"

"I want Zann Zammera to come along as well." Rasconza announced before noticing Quistis expression. "What?"

"We've decided that Zann will not be allowed on any missions involving his father as he's emotionally involved." Quistis explained. "We can't jeopardise an entire operation because he can't detach when he needs to. Zann is a rock solid SeeD in most situations but he hates his father and it has definitely started to colour his judgement."

"That's a shame because he definitely has a big future ahead of him." Rasconza commented lightly. "You should reconsider because without my guidance Zann's whole life smells of unfulfilled potential."

"I'm afraid you'll have to take that up with Squall and Zann himself," Quistis answered. "As for the other stuff, I don't think it'll be much of a problem but again, I'll have to talk to Squall."

"That's my price." Rasconza replied. "Take it or leave it."

* * *

Zann was on his bedroom floor, doing sit ups when there was a knock on his door. He got to his feet and mopped his brow with a towel before opening the door to Squall. Zann snapped to attention and threw a salute as Squall walked inside without waiting for an invitation.

"Stand easy," Squall said, waiting for Zann to relax. "I hope you're doing nothing at seven this evening."

"I haven't got anything planned," Zann replied, trying to read the Commanders face, but the other man wasn't giving anything away. "And Annabelle and I have this agreement that we don't try spontaneous dates or getaways until we retire. Why do you ask?"

"Because we require your presence at a meeting in my office." Squall told him evenly. "Instructor Trepe managed to track down Rasconza and convince him to talk to us. He is very intrigued by you and one of the conditions he agreed to talk to us about involves you."

"Let me guess," Zann grunted. "It involves me in some ridiculously dangerous capacity. Am I close?"

"I can't really discuss details right now." Squall replied. "According to Quistis he was conveniently vague about what he wants with you. I wish I could tell you that you don't have to attend this meeting but so far, Rasconza is the only person who can damage Barranca permanently and we need to keep him on side."

"So I've got no choice where this meeting is concerned." Zann grunted. "Fair enough. I knew what I signed up for when I applied to Garden. We are technically a military force and in the military we do what our superiors tell us regardless of our own feelings."

"That's the spirit." Squall deadpanned. "You might want to get some food. Something tells me that this meeting may run on for quite some time. Also I'd advise you to come unarmed. I don't want Rasconza to feel threatened at all."

"With all due respect Commander, no can do." Zann said stubbornly. "I feel naked without my weaponry and you can never tell when you'll need one. Observe." Zann crossed to his bed and lifted up his pillow to reveal a silenced pistol beneath.

"What if I order you to come unarmed to the meeting?" Squall asked.

"I'll respectfully refuse, sir." Zann answered immovably. "Usually I'd follow your order seeing as I'm never unarmed with my martial arts skills but I doubt a few kicks and punches will get it done with Rasconza. I may not be able to kill him permanently but if he threatens me or anyone I care about I'm not going to just stand there. It's not my style."

"Very well." Squall relented. "Just try to curb any violent urges around Rasconza. I'd quite like to keep him on side. Try and remember, that no matter what their connection he and your father are different people."

"I know that," Zann nodded before a shadow crossed his face. "But there's something Rasconza is hiding. I have no idea what it is but I know there's something I'm not getting. I've met quite a few people connected to my father and they make Sorceress Ultimecia look like a Sunday School teacher. I don't care how Rasconza feels about my father now, but I wouldn't turn my back on him any time soon."

"I don't think he's after us." Squall disagreed. "Usually I'm loath to admit this but Rasconza seems pretty solid. He may not be telling us everything but I think he's not out to hurt us."

"Maybe," Zann grunted, clearly unconvinced. "I could be wrong but I'm going to keep a close eye on him. Still, if I see irrevocable proof he's on the level then I'll happily prostrate myself before him and beg his forgiveness. He may help us out but I get the impression he's working his own agenda."

"Well maybe you'll get some answers tonight." Squall suggested. "Seven o' clock tonight, my office. Be there."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: A Little Information**

It had just gone quarter past seven and Squall, Quistis and Zann were all sitting in Squall's office waiting for Rasconza to come by and kick off the meeting. Squall wasn't the most patient of men and once the time reached twenty past he let out an inarticulate growl of irritation.

"Where the hell is he?" The Commander fumed before looking over at Quistis. "You did tell him the time and date right?"

"What do I look like?" Quistis demanded. "Of course I did. I don't know what's keeping him but how about we give him until quarter to eight before we give up on him altogether."

"I know why he's not here." Zann grunted. "My dad used to do this all the time. By turning up late he's showing you that his time is valuable and that he's a great deal more important than you are. He'll be here but for all we know he'll be hours. Personally I'd quite like to pass the time in the Training Centre but I doubt showing up covered in monster blood would make a good impression."

"If you want to go to the Training Centre feel free." Squall grumped. "When Rasconza shows up I'll call you up here on the intercom. Don't feel obligated to change out of your messy clothes."

"Okay." Zann shrugged before standing up and heading out of the office. Then he backed into the room almost immediately followed by Rasconza, who was smiling as if at some private joke.

"About time." Squall thundered.

"Now that's not very nice." Rasconza observed brightly. "I've got some useful information and you would do very well to mind your tongue Commander. If you continue to snipe at me I'll walk right out of here and take my info with me."

"Fine." Squall growled. "Quistis told me your terms, and I've decided to give you unlimited access to Balamb Garden and I will take you along when we locate Rasconza as you are the only person we know who can kill him. As for your other condition, the one involving Zann I have no personal problem with it, but its Zann's decision."

"Zann?" Rasconza asked.

"Maybe I'd be better qualified to answer if you were specific about why you're so interested in me." Zann replied coldly. "Until you fess up, I see no reason to agree to your terms."

"All in good time Zann." Rasconza chuckled good-naturedly. "I believe you will agree when you understand everything. As for now, we need to discuss other subjects so Commander, fire away. Anything you want to know?"

"Let's start with an easy one." Squall spoke, sounding more business-like. "Where have you been for the last six months? You disappeared after Centra and we don't get so much as a postcard? I want to know why."

"I've been around." Rasconza replied. "I've been doing some digging. You may remember that when Conva figured out where Barranca was and what he was up to he was terrified. Unfortunately, he wasn't able to elaborate before he went off and got himself killed. So, a good portion of my missing months have involved trying to find out why Conva was so scared, because trust me, he was never an easy person to rattle."

"Yeah I think we grasped that." Squall muttered. "Did you find anything interesting or was your little fact finding trip in vain?"

"The fact finding trip as you so quaintly put it was in vain, but I cast my memory back a few years." Rasconza continued evenly. "The only person who could scare Conva was the leader of our order, a man by the name of Absalom."

"Hold on a second," Quistis broke in. "I thought Conva was the undisputed leader of the Dantis. In fact I can remember you telling me that, but now you turn around and tell us that was a crock. Instead of Conva being the boss, it's this other guy. I'm curious, have you ever told the truth in your life?"

"When I told you Conva was our leader, I didn't think Absalom was relevant in the slightest." Rasconza scratched his chin. "You see, certain members of the Dantis were pretty ambitious, and they harboured ambitions of moving up the food chain. Conva was one of them, Barranca a possible second. However, Absalom did not like his subordinates getting too big for their boots. Anyone got a little too uppity and he killed them slowly and inventively. Conva knew Absalom would kill him for trying to usurp his position. So he, and two other Dantis called Alphonse and Juliette moved first and sealed Absalom away, across time and space permanently."

"That could be something." Squall said, unable to conceal his excitement entirely. "Do you reckon we could find Juliette and Alphonse and do the same to Barranca?"

"No we can't do that." Rasconza shook his head.

"Why not?" Zann exploded belligerently. "It's no more than the bastard deserves."

"What Barranca deserves is open to debate." Rasconza retorted. "The reason we can't do what they did to Absalom is because they're both dead, and I wouldn't be at all surprised if Barranca was in it up to his neck. I think we need to find a different method to deal with him."

"What about this Absalom?" Squall broke in. "Do you think, if we can locate him, he could help us? If Conva feared him, it stands to reason Barranca fears him as well."

"Personally I wouldn't go there." Rasconza answered, sounding uncharacteristically subdued. "Absalom is not a nice person and he definitely cannot be trusted. He's the purest evil I've ever clapped eyes on and I don't think anyone I know wants to see that man again. Besides, I don't think it's possible to get to him. It would take every witch, warlock and Sorceress on the planet weeks, if not months to figure out where he was sent, let alone how to get there. Anyone suggesting years or centuries would not be accused of crazy talk."

"I think you underestimate the assets we have at our disposal." Squall told him.

"You're not getting it." Rasconza sighed in annoyance. "This is not the kind of problem we can solve by throwing money at. Furthermore, you don't want to bring Absalom in. He's bad news. On a scale of one to Terminator, he makes Schwarzenegger look like a Sunday school teacher. Anyone who tries to find Absalom, I'll kill them without a second thought. That includes you."

"I'd like to see you try." Squall barked, exploding out of his chair.

"Would you?" Rasconza replied mildly, standing up as well.

"Hey guys, take it easy." Quistis said, leaping between them. "We're all on the same side here. If Rasconza says we shouldn't go after this Absalom character then I think we should listen."

"Very well." Squall sighed as he sat down. "Now for my next question? Where is Barranca?"

"If I knew that we wouldn't be sitting here right now," Rasconza snorted. "I've scoured the globe for him and haven't found a trace. He doesn't want to be found and if I couldn't locate him than I doubt Kinneas, Tilmitt and their cohorts will fare much better. You might as well call them off and not waste time or money. They won't find him."

"You don't know Selphie and Irvine." Squall replied acidly. "Besides, you never know. They might get lucky."

"I doubt it." Rasconza shook his head. "The only way you get lucky with Barranca is if he kills you quickly. I'm sure you SeeD's are very good at what you do but didn't the events of six months ago teach you anything? Barranca is not Sorceress Ultimecia. He's seriously dangerous and if he's quiet it means one of two things. Either a member of the Dantis has dredged up enough enterprise to kill him…"

"That breaks my heart." Zann muttered under his breath.

"Or he's planning something." Rasconza continued. "If it's the latter it's bound to be big and probably bad. He's been incommunicado for six months, meaning he's been spending this time moving things into place."

"How do you know that?" Squall demanded. "How can we be sure you're not leaping to the worst possible conclusion?"

"I didn't leap." Rasconza chuckled. "I took a tiny step and there the worst possible conclusion was. I know Barranca and I know how he operates. I frequently wish I didn't but hey, what can you do?"

"You could help us put a stop to him and whatever he's up to." Quistis suggested blithely.

"I've already said I'll do that." Rasconza chirped. "Now I'm going to take a wild stab in the dark and guess that you want me to clue you in on this whole great evil I think is coming."

"Well?" Squall replied.

"Let me be clear, this is not guesswork." Rasconza said darkly. "Something is coming and that's definite. I've talked to a few contacts in the witches and warlocks community and you should see the bones they've been casting. I know a group of warlocks who specialise in dimensional magic and they've booked it for pastures new, and they are not easily rattled people. Something's happening and everyone's tail is twitching. This is a bad time to be a good guy. Something is brewing and all I know is that it's so big, ugly and damned it makes you and I look like little bitty puzzle pieces."

"Whoopee." Zann remarked under his breath.

"Rasconza, you must have some idea what's coming." Quistis ventured. "If we know anything we might have a chance of stopping whatever's coming."

"Doubtful." Rasconza chuckled humourlessly. "You may think that Barranca's escapades six months ago were bad but you've just seen the warm up act. Whatever's happening, I think there's a pretty good chance it could trigger the end of time. Me being an immortal, you must be able to understand why I'm opposed to time ending."

"I seem to remember you saying you'll welcome death when it comes." Quistis pointed out.

"People like the Dantis like to talk big." Rasconza explained patiently. "Strut around with your mates over a round of beers; I'm going to control the order, I'm going to trigger Armageddon. It's just tough guy talk. The truth is that I like this world. I'm not overjoyed at the prospect of watching it burn to a crisp before my very eyes. That would send the wheel of destiny spinning off its axis and believe me you don't want that."

"Why not?" Squall asked.

"Because there are much worse monsters out there than Barranca, Conva or even Absalom." Rasconza replied. "If we maintain the balance these monsters are unable to manifest on our plain of existence. If the balance is upset they'll be freed and the world will burn, big time."

"Well on that note," Zann spoke up. "Maybe you can tell me why you're so interested in me?"

"I've already told you that." Rasconza answered brightly. "As Barranca's son you have a gene that might help you become a member of the Dantis yourself. As far as I can tell Zann the gene is dormant but it could activate at any time."

"I've already told you I'm not interested." Zann bit off angrily. "Pay attention."

"Look Zann, you have no choice." Rasconza growled. "For all you know the gene may stay dormant for the rest of your mortal life but if it activates you're in and you can't get out. You have no choice whether or not it activates. Back when I was called to join the order I wasn't overjoyed either. I tried to avoid it for nigh on thirty years but it didn't work. I didn't age and my destiny started getting a little intrusive. Nightmares and visions, showing episodes from our history, that sort of thing. You cannot escape it Zann and I hope your gene never activates."

"Then why are you so interested in dragging me into this order of yours?" Zann hissed between tightly clenched teeth. "I have no interest hanging out with you and your friends paddling each others arses to prove our manhood."

"We're not frat boys Zann." Rasconza replied. "All I know is you have potential and if the gene activates you'll need someone to help you adapt and to teach you the ropes. Think about it this way. If you become a member of the Dantis you'll be able to protect those you love."

"And watch them die." Zann spat. "Also I'm not a big fan of all the back biting and scheming your little club obviously loves. So you can take my so-called destiny and shove it where the sun doesn't shine. I make my own luck." Without another word Zann stood up, kicked his chair aside and stormed out of the office.

"He'll come around." Rasconza said brightly. "Zann's little tantrum aside, I still require you to take him along when we go after Barranca. Take it from me; it's for his own good. Now, do either of you have any idea where to start?"

"The conference." Squall said before elaborating off Rasconza's questioning look. "A conference between Galbadia and Esthar is being held in Deling City in a couple of weeks. If I was Barranca I'd look for a way to derail it, and in doing so destroy years of work and make a show of SeeD in one fell swoop. We've certainly given him a reason. He knows we worked with Conva to kill him, so he'll probably retaliate against us."

* * *

"You know something," Irvine grunted bitterly. "I have no idea why Squall sent us out to find Barranca. It's pretty obvious he doesn't want to be found."

"These things take time." Selphie replied soothingly. "We'll find him eventually and then we decide whether to drag him back to Garden or just kill him ourselves and call it a day."

"Weren't you listening during the briefing?" Irvine grumbled. "We can't kill this guy ourselves, and I mean that literally. He's one of this Dantis outfit and as far as we know the only thing that can kill a member of the Dantis is another member. We can put them down certainly, but not permanently."

"There'll be another way." Selphie retorted. "Even if there isn't, all we have to do is strike a killing blow. He'll be down for hours and that should give us enough time to drag him back to Garden and lock the bastard up. Besides we're being paid to have a shufti around. It's easy money."

For the last couple of months Selphie and Irvine had been coordinating the search for Barranca. The whole task force had meticulously searched Centra without success and Selphie had suggested they split into pairs, and each pair would search a part of the world. Selphie and Irvine had chosen the forests and canyons around Timber and Dollet. They'd originally been offered assistance from Galbadia Garden but had declined, mindful of Galbadia Gardens heavy use of vehicles and firearms. The last thing they needed was Barranca to hear them coming and have a fighting chance. It was currently early December and snow was blanketing the ground.

As Irvine followed Selphie his thoughts wandered before coming to rest firmly on the subject of their relationship. They were both in their early twenties but Squall and Rinoa were of the same age and were about to become parents. Zell had forged an exceptionally intense relationship with the library receptionist and Xu and Nida had even gotten married to boot. However their relationship didn't seem to be progressing at all. It had lasted four years and counting but for at least three and a half they'd been stuck in some kind of holding pattern. Despite the well-earned reputation as a lothario he'd created at Galbadia Garden Irvine was an old fashioned romantic and he'd often wondered how Selphie felt about the prospect of marriage or children. He would have to devise a subtle method of sounding her out sometime.

Irvine was about to break the silence when Selphie suddenly stopped in her tracks. Before the sharpshooter could ask what was wrong Selphie whipped out the Strange Vision, and dropped into a crouch; her standard combat pose. Irvine pumped his Exeter and raised it, looking left and right for the threat.

"What is it?" He asked.

"I thought I saw something." Selphie murmured. "I think there's something or someone hanging around in the trees dead ahead."

"It could be a monster." Irvine suggested dubiously.

"I doubt it." Selphie shook her head. "A monster would be easier to spot. Whatever I saw vanished almost immediately after I clocked it. If I saw a monster it probably would've attacked."

"Are you absolutely sure you saw something?" Irvine began tentatively. "We've been working like dogs recently and we haven't got nearly as much sleep as we should've. Maybe your eyes are playing tricks on you."

"Maybe." Selphie agreed although she still sounded unconvinced.

"It could just be a farmer or a hunter." Irvine said as they continued forwards.

"If so they're moving with remarkable stealth." Selphie replied as she shouldered the Strange Vision. "Keep your eyes open."

They headed into the nearest forest, alert for any sign of danger. Selphie retained a tight grip on her Strange Vision and kept checking her supplies of Forbidden magic while Irvine kept his finger on the Exeter's trigger. The most common monsters in these forests were Cockatrices, Fungaurs and Ochu's but Cockatrices hibernated while Fungaurs and Ochu's headed south for the winter months so they headed through the forests more or less unmolested. As a sniper Irvine was used to waiting hours for action but Selphie was less patient.

"Okay I'll go." She chirped. "I spy with my little eye, quite a lot of things beginning with T."

"Trees." Irvine grunted without missing a beat.

Selphie took the hint and for the next half hour they continued onwards in silence. Then without warning Selphie froze once more and dropped into a crouch again.

"Okay now I know I saw something." She said urgently without a single iota of doubt in her voice. "Give me the motion sensor." Irvine immediately pulled out a handheld motion sensor and handed to Selphie who turned it on and aimed it dead ahead. It wasn't long until the sensor started to squawk. Selphie frowned. "I'm getting a lot of movement. Someone's coming. A hundred metres away and closing fast."

"Let's get into cover." Irvine suggested. "For all we know they could be civilians and we don't want to kill them by accident." Immediately after Irvine had spoken there was a hiss of parted air and a small tomahawk buried itself in the tree trunk to the left or Irvine's head.

"I think they're not civilians." Selphie said, stating the obvious.

"Get behind me." Irvine said as he shoved his Exeter into his bag and pulled out a Minimi light machine gun. "I'll slow them down with this and once they're confused feel free to light them up with magic." Irvine slammed a box magazine into the slot, dropped to one knee and braced the butt against his shoulder as he peered through the holographic sights.

Seconds later they first of their assailants came into sight. With an unintelligible battle cry, a figure in a black cloak and hood charged towards them, wielding a wooden staff. Irvine squeezed the trigger and the attacker was sent somersaulting backwards, dead before he hit the ground. Three identical figures exploded out of the undergrowth followed by several more. Irvine hosed them down with streams of hot lead. Selphie decided to lend a hand by pulling out a grenade and rolling it along the ground. It went off, immolating several of the attackers. As Irvine ran empty, he pulled out his sidearm and fired while Selphie used a Flare spell to keep the attackers at bay.

"We're outnumbered and outgunned!" Irvine yelled over the cacophony. "Let's get the hell out of here! If we can make it to Galbadia Garden we'll be okay!"

Selphie decided that Irvine had a point so she cast a Holy spell on their attackers before spinning around and sprinting off through the trees. Irvine reloaded his Minimi and sprayed an extended burst in the general direction of their assailants before charging off after Selphie.

_We are in serious trouble_.

* * *

Annabelle was lying on her bed, reading _The Lord of the Rings _and drinking coffee. Zann in contrast was sitting on her desk chair and running a whetstone along the blade of his claymore and apparently trying to burn a hole in the floor with his eyes. Annabelle was a pretty patient person but she had her limits and the grating sound was beginning to get to her. She sighed in annoyance before setting her book aside and looking over at him.

"Zann," She said eventually. "The blade is sharp, it's razor sharp. It's as sharp as it's going to get."

"Sorry," Zann grunted as he set the whetstone aside and sheathed his claymore. Then he unbuckled his sword and gun belt, dumped it on the floor and leapt onto the bed next to her. "I was just thinking some things over."

"Am I allowed to ask what about?" Annabelle ventured.

"Nothing important." Zann answered evasively. "It's not exactly world-in-peril stuff."

"It wouldn't have anything to do with that Rasconza bloke turning up in Garden tonight would it?" Annabelle smiled at the shocked look Zann shot at her. "I saw him in the main hall tonight. He didn't stop to chat so I guess he had something to do. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that would you?"

"Trust me Annabelle," Zann said warningly. "Drop it. Yes I talked with Rasconza and you don't want to know what about. I cannot stress how much you don't need that sort of thing in your head."

"I'm a qualified SeeD Zann." Annabelle retorted. "I think I can handle it."

"Maybe, but as your boyfriend I'm disinclined to risk it." Zann said stubbornly. "If you know what's good for you you'll leave it. I'm pretty freaked out about it myself and I don't want to burden you with it."

"All the more reason to tell me about it." Annabelle growled. "I'm your girlfriend and helping to shoulder your burden is more or less in the job description. You might as well tell me otherwise I'll never leave you alone."

"I'm not going to win here am I?"

"Zann!" Annabelle barked, hitting on the chest before fixing him with a glare that would put a Cockatrice to shame. "Out with it."

"Just remember you asked for it." Zann grumbled before launching into an explanation covering Barranca and Rasconza's powers, Rasconza's mad belief that Zann was also a member of the Dantis in waiting and Rasconza's belief that something bad was on the horizon. He avoided looking at Annabelle throughout but when he finally did he had to force down the urge to laugh at the comical look on her face. Her jaw had dropped and she was goggling at him as if he'd grown an extra head. "…according to Rasconza I can't outrun my destiny any more than I could part the waves."

"Part the waves?" Annabelle asked faintly.

"Funny story actually." Zann explained. "When I was eleven I read the Bible and when I got to the part where Moses parts the Red Sea I made my dad take me to the beach where I spent the next four hours attempting to part the waves. It's one of the only happy times we ever had."

"So you're one of them?" Annabelle asked.

"Not yet, but if Rasconza is telling the truth I could happen at any time." Zann ran a hand down his face. "The way he tells it I've got potential and that if the gene inside me had activated I'd know about it. I must say you're handling this a lot better than I did."

"Why wouldn't I?" Annabelle exclaimed. "Zann, you're one of the most special people I've ever met and now I find out you've got the potential to be a superhero? Why not sew a big red S on your chest and be done with it?"

"How can you think this is a good thing?" Zann spluttered. "Yes maybe I can become a superhero but it is at the expense of my humanity and mortality. I'll stay the same age I am now, while you'll get old and die. Does that sound good to you?"

"No relationship is perfect." Annabelle answered, although she privately thought Zann had a point. "But you'll be saving the world and stopping some very nasty and conveniently ambiguous things turning up on our doorstep and killing everyone and everything. That's really heavy Zann. At the same time that's really heroic. You couldn't be more of a superhero in my eyes if you went off and legally changed your name to Clark Kent."

"This is not good." Zann moaned, falling back onto the pillows and covering his eyes. "At any minute the Dantis gene could activate, turning my world upside down and all my girlfriend can do is sit around making Batman jokes."

"Zann, Clark Kent was Superman." Annabelle corrected. "I don't see why this should turn your world upside down. You seem pretty convinced this is a curse but did you ever consider it could be a gift? You can save thousands of people, maybe more and once your father shows up you'll be able to fight on level pegging with him. You'll also be able to kill him."

"At what cost?" Zann demanded. "Annabelle, if this gene activates I'll be bestowed with unimaginable power and we both know power can corrupt. Look at Seifer for example."

"You worry too much." Annabelle admonished him. "You'll be with me, and I'll keep you in line. You can bet your life on that."

"You won't always be there." Zann pointed out. "You've got maybe fifty years left and while that's half a century it's a blink in the eye to one of the Dantis."

"You're talking like you're one of them already." Annabelle observed. "For all you know the gene will never activate. Now I think on it, that'd be a crying shame because your whole life will smell of unfulfilled potential…"

"That's enough!" Zann barked his temper snapping. "I don't want this and the sooner you accept that the easier it'll be on you. If you want to talk, or have come up with a way out of this, I'll be in the training centre." He leapt off the bed, grabbed his sword and gun belt and yanked the door open. "Otherwise, I'd be insanely happy if I never heard the word Dantis again." Zann stormed out in the corridor and after about thirty feet he was accosted by Mark.

"Zann!" The monolithic SeeD cheered. "Did you see the Raiders game last night?"

"Fuck off Mark."

* * *

Zann wasn't the only one hating the turn his life had taken. Selphie and Irvine had run through the woods, shredding their lungs and stopping every so often to fight off the black cloaked figures. There was a seemingly inexhaustible supply of them and they weren't just armed with thrown tomahawks and staffs; they also carried a pair of lethal looking daggers. The slash marks in Irvine's shoulder and the blood soaking into his jacket attested to that. He'd run out of ammunition for his Minimi and had discarded it but he still had a veritable arsenal in his jacket. What's more, he had Selphie at his side who was perfectly happy to drop Forbidden magic on anything she saw moving.

"We have to get out of these woods!" Irvine roared as he snapped up his MP5K and stopped the nearest attacker with an accurate four round burst to the head. "They'll never catch us on the plains!"

Early in the chase Selphie had cast Haste spells on her and Irvine. Over open ground they'd leave their attackers in the dust but in the woods it was a different story. They had to clamber through undergrowth and over fallen trees and this allowed their pursuers to keep up admirably. The snow that was some points thigh deep wasn't helping much either. If Irvine used the language he was spouting at Garden he would've been sacked on the spot. Irvine spun around and emptied the remnants of his magazine into the nearest attacker before pulling out the Exeter and firing, the blast taking another man off his feet. In the momentary respite Irvine took stock of the situation, and more importantly, the current threat to Selphie.

"Up on your left!" The sharpshooter yelled, swinging the Exeter around. Before he could fire Selphie spun around and one of the bars of the Strange Vision smashed into the man's chest, reducing most of his ribs to dust and hurling him into one of his fellows. Selphie them promptly cremated both of them with a powerful Flare spell. Then she hared off between the trees.

Irvine chuckled admiringly. "That was so hot!" Then he became aware of a piercing pain and looked down to see a tomahawk sticking out of his thigh. One of the black cloaked men charged towards him staff held aloft, yelling in triumph as Irvine wrenched the tomahawk out. He weighed it in his hand before dodging the staff and hitting the man in the skull hard enough to snap the tomahawks handle. The man dropped, his head cloven asunder. Irvine should've kept on running at this point but his eyes widened as he noticed the man's hood had been thrown back, revealing horribly familiar needle like teeth, big dark eyes and dull grey skin. He was a double for the creatures they'd fought in Dollet and Centra, the very same creatures that Barranca used as his personal killing machines. Irvine stood rooted to the spot but then a second tomahawk galvanised him into action, knocking his hat off in the process. Irvine scooped up the wayward headgear and sprinted off after Selphie.

"Get down Irvine!" Selphie yelled as he caught up. The sharpshooter dove flat as Selphie used her magic to go for the grand effect. She waited until their pursuers were no more than ten metres away before blasting them into the next world with a potent Ultima spell.

"Woo-hoo!" Selphie pumped a fist in the air before thundering through a patch of undergrowth and out onto the plains. Irvine followed her and they immediately started to dig in no more than thirty metres from the treeline. While Irvine reloaded and took pot shots at any of the cloaked figures he saw moving. Selphie meanwhile had got on the radio and hailed Galbadia Garden.

"This is SeeD Tilmitt, requesting immediate air support over!" She yelled over the cacophony. "We have contact with a hostile force and are outnumbered. We need air support immediately over!"

The radio operator in Galbadia Garden immediately relayed the contact to a Galbadian airbase near the border with Dollet and within a minute three Tornado GR4 fighter bombers were streaking towards Selphie and Irvine's position armed with Paveway II general purpose laser guided bombs and movable tail fins thank you very much. Galbadia Garden had also dispatched two Jackal APC's to bring Irvine and Selphie back. The cloaked figures had bunched up within the treeline and from what Irvine could see they were readying themselves to charge. Selphie pulled an item from within her bag and hurled it at them. The nearest man picked it up. With hindsight this wasn't the cleverest thing he could've done as it was in infra-red targeting beacon, visible through the Tornados radars.

"Good fight boys!" Irvine called jauntily over the roars of the jets. "Let's never keep in touch."

* * *

Annabelle headed into the Training Centre after giving Zann a few hours to cool off. It had become a sanctuary of sorts for Zann who spent more time there in a week than most other members of Balamb Garden did in a month. It didn't take Annabelle long to discover Zann; all she had to do was follow the shredded monster carcasses. As she'd suspected he was in the Secret Area, sitting with his back against the wall and head bowed. Annabelle walked over and sat down next to him before waiting for Zann to notice her presence.

"I'm sorry for the way I spoke to you." Zann said eventually.

"So you should be." Annabelle answered. "I feel I should apologise for pushing you to talk about what Rasconza said. You were right Zann."

"I don't feel very right." Zann replied. "Look at my anger management issues and a penchant for violence. If I become a Dantis for all I know that power could turn me into my father all over again."

"Rot." Annabelle said simply. "You father is a raging psychopath who exhibits precious little in the way of human qualities. You on the other hand have no problem with that. When I pushed you to tell me about this, you exhibited anger. After Geoff died you exhibited sorrow. Just because you have a temper, that doesn't mean you'll turn into your father."

"I'm glad you think so," Zann sighed heavily. "But how can you be sure? Who knows what the future holds?"

"I'm sure you'll stay grounded because I won't let you go off the deep end." Annabelle said firmly. "That's a promise. Hey, for all you know the gene won't activate in your lifetime at all."

"And what if it does?" Zann asked. "Quite apart from the fact that my life will be ruined I'll also have the ability to pass it on to my kids and ruin their lives as well. I can't have that on my conscience."

"There are such things as surrogacy and adoption but I wouldn't worry about them just yet." Annabelle chuckled. "I can't look after a goldfish let alone a baby and I think that would complicate our job. If we had children I wouldn't be able to disregard the danger in our job like everyone else. Children need their parents. I was an orphan and I didn't do my development any good."

"I beg to differ." Zann said, finally raising his head to give her a cheeky wink.

"Get your mind out of the gutter." Annabelle said, hitting him on the shoulder. "I was talking about mental development. I'm okay now but I was so different in the orphanage I was tested for everything from ADHD to autism. The shrink diagnosed me as quirky."

"Lucky you." Zann deadpanned. "I'd call it charming. That is, if you still want to be my girlfriend after my little tantrum."

"You're not getting rid of me that easily." Annabelle told him. "We all have our bad points. I don't know how you put up with my snoring every night."

"Call me crazy but I kind of find it endearing." Zann smiled. "It's especially cute the way your right nostril whistles every time you breathe out."

"Boy, that's what every girl wants to hear." Annabelle chuckled. "While we're on the subject of our relationship I wanted to run something past you. You know the big Esthar-Galbadia peace treaty-cum-conference in a couple of weeks?"

"I've heard of it." Zann admitted noncommittally.

"Well, the President has decided to hold a banquet and ball for all the officials attending and SeeD have been invited as well." Annabelle explained. "There are only fifty places open and they'll get snapped up pretty quickly. We have to pay for our clothes, transport and accommodation but I was wondering if you'd be my escort?"

"Do you even have to ask?" Zann replied. "Go right ahead and put our names down. I have a feeling we'll need some fun and games before long."

"Will do." Annabelle pecked him in the cheek before getting back to her feet. "And Zann, if you ever feel the need to talk about Rasconza and the Dantis. I'll always be able to listen but only when _you_ want to talk."

"Thank you." Zann said, trying sound sincere as Annabelle vacated, leaving him alone with his thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Memento**

Most of the SeeD party who headed to Deling City rented rooms in the Galbadia Hotel for their stay, Zann and Annabelle among them. Zann was content to attend the festivities in his SeeD dress uniform, but Annabelle and every other female SeeD were delighted at the prospect of getting dressed up. While Annabelle headed out to go dress shopping Zann headed down to the hotel bar in the basement and took an unoccupied bar stool. He ordered a glass of bourbon with ice and simply sipped it moodily. He was so deep in thought he didn't notice someone sliding onto the next stool until he spoke.

"I'll have what he's having." Rasconza said to the bartender before casting a sidelong look at Zann. "Hello again Zann. We really have to stop meeting like this."

"Nothing would make me happier to never see you and hear your crackpot theories again," Zann retorted venomously. "But since when did the world take any notice of what I wanted? What do you want Rasconza?"

"I know you think I'm all bad, but riddle me this." Rasconza grinned. "If I was a bad guy would I tell you what could happen to you if the Dantis gene activates? I genuinely hope it doesn't but if it does you'll need someone to teach you the ropes and help you figure out how to accommodate the change in circumstances you'll have to endure."

"I don't want your help." Zann grunted boorishly before fixing Rasconza with a hard look. "End of chat."

"You might not want my help but you'll need it." Rasconza said. "I know you hate the idea of becoming a Dantis but it's not all bad. We do have certain advantages that some people would kill for. In my experience, being almost indestructible is cool. I tested that by wrestling any monster I could find on the Island Closest to Hell."

"Yeah?" Zann growled. "Tell me, how am I supposed to deal with the fact that I'll never age while my girlfriend will get old and die?"

"Nothing lasts forever." Rasconza said philosophically. "Look Zann, I'll level with you. That's one of the main problems new members of the order have but sooner or later they realise that their own happiness is small potatoes compared to the duty they have. We maintain the balance and protect the world in general. Admittedly we have to let evil people get away with stuff every now and then but that is for the greater good. If the balance goes one way or the other, bad things will occur."

"Can't people just leave the order?" Zann asked.

"Back when Absalom or Conva was in charge no one would dream of even thinking that." Rasconza explained. "They were both elitists and as far as they were concerned being a Dantis practically made you royalty. Anyone who tried to leave ended up dead. I don't really know who's calling the shots now but even if you are allowed to leave, the universe will force you back sooner or later. You can't escape your destiny. You'll keep getting visions and nightmares and it's either an eternity of balancing the cosmic scales of an eternity in a straight jacket howling your innards out day and night."

"That's my father for you." Zann seethed. "Even when he's missing in action he has a real talent for fucking my life up."

"Look Zann, I meant what I said." Rasconza said. "I truly hope your Dantis gene stays dormant but if it doesn't I'll take in upon myself to train you in our ways and help you adapt. Think of me as your Yoda." A beat. "Except I don't talk like an utter spoon."

"Fine, I'll make you a deal." Zann sighed resignedly. "If the gene activates I'll find you and you can teach me how to facilitate this into my life. Otherwise, stay the hell away from me."

"I'm afraid I can't do that." Rasconza shook his head. "For some reason, the Commander seems pretty convinced that Barranca will show up at this conference and he's decided that we'll kill him. I think Squall's general plan is to subdue Barranca until I can strike the finishing blow. Squall has also asked me to keep an eye on you. Apparently you have difficulty being objective where your father is concerned and I have been charged with keeping you in check."

"Brilliant." Zann thundered. "Why did I come along on this little trip?"

"Well I believe Annabelle asked you to escort her to this upcoming banquet and ball." Rasconza grinned. "Looking at her, I can't fault you for agreeing. I also made it clear to the Commander that you should come along so I can observe you some more. I think the primary reason you came along is because you might get a crack at your father. Maybe you can't kill him outright but if the time he turned up in Balamb is anything to go by you can beat him to a bloody pulp."

"I suppose so." Zann nodded before his voice hardened. "Be warned, if the name Annabelle rolls of your tongue again I'll tear it right out of your head." With that Zann swallowed the last of his drink, slid off the bar stool and headed upstairs towards the reception without a backward glance.

Zann stormed upstairs, the look on his face warning everyone he passed to get out of his way and stay there. When he reached his room it was pretty obvious that Annabelle was back. A dress bag was lying on the bed and the shower was running. Zann however stormed over to the mini bar and yanked it open with so much venom it was a miracle he didn't tear it clear off its hinges. He pulled out a tin of spiced cashew nuts, a bottle of whisky and a glass. It would be easier (not to mention cheaper) to get a drink in the hotel bar but he wouldn't be able to pick his fellow barflies. He poured himself a glass of whisky and gulped it hungrily down.

While Zann munched the nuts and gave his liver a right kicking he stared out the window at the lights of Deling City and allowed his thoughts to wander. He certainly didn't enjoy the prospect of becoming a Dantis but was beginning to understand that if the gene activated he wouldn't be able to run from it. His job as a SeeD was inherently dangerous and with this in mind most of his fellows (Mark, Marie and Annabelle among them) had written a list of things they'd like to do before the Grim Reaper came calling. Zann had a funny feeling that his gene would activate sooner or later and he was seriously considering writing a list he would try to complete while he still had his mortality. As Zann poured a second glass of whisky the bathroom door opened and Annabelle emerged, dressed in a towel.

"You do know that the mini bar here is the most over priced in Galbadia?" She asked, sounding more amused than annoyed.

"I'm past the point of giving a shit." Zann grunted. "I don't suppose money means that much to a member of the Dantis."

"You're not one of them yet." Annabelle rested a hand on his shoulder. "Who knows, maybe you'll never become one but even if you do I'll be there to help you get through it, because I'm your girlfriend."

"I appreciate the sentiment." Zann smiled slightly before nodding at the dress bag on the bed. "Are you doing to show me what you managed to buy for tomorrow night?"

"Not yet." Annabelle shook her head. "Don't worry; it'll be worth the wait. Some of the girls and I are going to get out hair done tomorrow so while we've got some down time what say you we order some room service and put the bed to use?"

"I thought you'd never ask." Zann said before reaching out and whipping the towel of Annabelle's body with one movement. "I've always wanted to do that."

* * *

Mark was about to head into Balamb to pick up some supplies. All he had in his food cupboard was a couple of tubes of breath mints and warm soda. He decided to see if Cassie wanted to come with.

Truth be told, Mark had been growing more and more concerned about his friend. Technically, Marie was still listed as missing but more and more people were referring to her as killed in action, though they were careful to avoid speaking that way around Cassie who was doggedly following any lead whenever she had time. She'd been granted a couple of month's compassionate leave almost immediately after her twin had disappeared and had spent all the time looking for Marie, barely eating or sleeping.

"Come in." Cassie called as Mark knocked on her door. As Mark entered he came to a stop. Cassie was usually neat and ordered to a fault but her bed was piled high with papers as well as the desk. Cassie herself was sitting on the floor, hammering away on her laptop, also surrounded by papers. She looked up at Mark with a smile. "I was just about to come and find you. I think I've got a lead."

"Oh really?" Mark asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Really," Cassie nodded before proceeding to explain. "I managed to hack the Esthar Department of Monster Control, not strictly legal I know, but needs must. Recently they've been getting reports of monsters north of the capital being killed. Scavenging predators have gotten to most of the carcasses but magic testing on some recovered specimens has confirmed they were killed with Blue Magic."

"I don't know Cassie," Mark began delicately. "Do you not think it's a bit of a long shot?"

"Not really." Cassie shook her head. "I've checked with some contacts in Trabia and Galbadia Gardens and as far as they know there are no SeeD operations out there."

"They wouldn't know about deniable operations though would they?" Mark reasoned. "I know Blue Magic is a rare talent but do you think, even for a second, that there might be one person out there using it who isn't Marie or Quistis Trepe?"

"What's with the attitude Mark?" Cassie demanded angrily. "It's like you want Marie to be dead."

"Of course I don't want that." Mark replied patiently. "I'm simply saying that we have to look at the evidence. We've seen nothing of Marie for six months and every lead we find leads us nowhere. Try to stay calm Cassie but what makes you think Marie is still alive?"

"Twin telepathy." Cassie retorted shortly. "I'd know if she was dead and my gut tells me she's still breathing."

"Okay," Mark said uncertainly. It sounded uncannily like she was grasping at straws. "I'm heading into Balamb to get some stuff. Do you want to come with?"

"No thanks, but I wouldn't say no to some microwave curries." Cassie said without looking up.

"Wasn't asking." Mark said before striding forwards, grabbing Cassie and throwing her over his shoulder before heading out of the room with a mightily pissed off Cassie Pryde over his shoulder. "You need to get out."

"Markus Astonol!" Cassie shrieked. "Put me down now! That's an order! Put me down! Do you hear me?"

"It's hard not to," Mark announced cheerfully. "But I'll only put you down when you promise to behave yourself. Right now you're being unreasonable."

Cassie was reduced to glowering as Mark carried her out of the dormitories and towards the Parking Lot. He was just heading there when a highly unwelcome sound reached his ears. There were a series of sharp bangs from the direction of the front gate and alarm started to howl. Both Mark and Cassie recognised the sound instinctively and as Mark set Cassie down they both pulled out their side arms and slipped the safety catches off before sprinting off to the front gate. When they got there, the very last thing they expected to see greeted them.

Several SeeD's and cadets were already there with weapons drawn and firearms aimed at the person who'd just walked into the Garden. Three guards were sprawled on the floor. Two were feebly stirring but the other was clearly still out cold. The intruder was carrying one of their rifles and the alarm was cut off as silence fell. The silence stretched until two bewildered syllables left Cassie's mouth.

"Marie?"

As Mark headed over to the unconscious guard and checked his vital signs, Marie turned towards her twin, eyes wide. It was instantly clear that something was badly wrong. Marie's trademark flirtatious grin was gone and there were precious little in the way of human emotions on her beautiful features.

"Hold your fire." Cassie called to her fellow SeeD's and cadets. "For pity's sake put your weapons down! Can't you see you're frightening her?"

"We can't just put her weapons down." A voice replied. "She's armed as well and she's already taken out three guards. Who's to say she won't start shooting, us or herself?"

"She's my sister, but if it makes you happy…" Cassie shoved her weapon back into its holster and approached Marie, speaking slowly and calmly to avoid spooking her. There was definitely something wrong but they could figure it out once a shootout had been avoided. "Okay Marie, I want you to listen to me. We all want to help you but we can't do that until you put that gun down. Please put it down."

"Stay back." Marie said tonelessly as she raised the rifle to point at Cassie's head. The SeeD's and cadets responded by cocking and raising their own weapons.

"Hold you fire!" Cassie roared before turning back to Marie. "Okay, I won't come near you but please put the weapon down. Something is wrong Marie, I can see that but if you want our help, please lower the gun. We won't hurt you, I promise."

There was a brief pause before Marie turned the rifle around in her hand and extended it to Cassie who took it, ejected the magazine and held the gun high for all to see. The watchers all lowered their own guns as Mark and Cassie approached Marie.

"You're back." Cassie observed, groaning inwardly at her directness. "I don't know where you've been or what you're gone through but it's okay Marie. You're home. You're safe now."

"So I live here?" Marie asked slowly, looking around. "Who are you people?"

"I'm your twin Cassie," Cassie told her before nodding at Mark. "He's Mark. We're your friends. Honestly, you are really safe here."

"Okay," Marie said uncertainly. "And who am I?"

* * *

Zann was not the type of person who let his guard down at social functions but even by his own standards tonight was bound to be interesting. For one thing, the Commander did seem pretty convinced Barranca would show up. Zann didn't see it possibly but he respected that the Commander probably had a good reason for worrying about it even if he didn't share said reason with Zann. That was why Zann had procured a plentiful supply of powerful magic. He'd was also wearing a pistol in a shoulder holster beneath his uniform jacket and he'd also slid his combat knife up his sleeve. If Barranca did indeed show up and have a pop at him Zann was ready, willing and able to put him in a world of hurt. He'd happily hold him down for Rasconza if it came to that. Zann adjusted his uniform slightly before rolling his eyes and calling into the bathroom where Annabelle was getting dressed.

"Are you going to come out of there anytime soon?" He demanded. "I know girls need time to get ready but two hours is stretching it a little don't you think?"

"Patience is a virtue Zann." Annabelle replied. "If you're so impatient you can go on and I'll catch you up."

"To be honest you're in the running for girlfriend of the year thanks to your approach to my new destiny." Zann announced. "So I pretty much have to put up with any and all of your shortcomings."

"Like my snoring." Annabelle giggled.

"I know you think your snoring is bad but believe me you're nothing compared to Mark." Zann informed her. "Every single night we shared a dorm I was woken up by a sound like God gargling cufflinks. When he gets married I pity the poor girl who'll have to live with that sound every night."

"You know, people still think there's something going on between you and Cassie." Annabelle said. "Before you accuse me of jumping to an entirely new subject, what say you we set her and Mark up together?"

"Not going to happen." Zann shook his head vehemently. "In the early days when we started hanging out Marie was always trying to set Mark up with Cassie, when she wasn't hitting on him herself, but there's no way it'll actually happen. They have this whole thing about not dating friends or colleagues. I actually got where they were coming from, and then you happened."

"I'm flattered." Annabelle quipped before laughing. "Okay here I come ready or not."

"About bloody time." Zann grumbled before his jaw dropped as Annabelle emerged from the bathroom. An odd little moan escaped from his mouth as he goggled at her.

"How do I look?" She asked.

It was immediately apparent Annabelle had gone all out to impress. Her hair was tied back but she'd left her bangs free to frame her face and her makeup accented her mismatched eyes strikingly. She'd opted to dress in a spectacular, strapless, dark red evening dress that hugged her figure but still allowed for ease of movement. Annabelle smiled at Zann's reaction and twirled.

"You look beautiful." Zann said eventually. "Do we still have to go to this ball? Can we not just be alone and be tender?"

"I'm afraid we do have to go." Annabelle said before deciding to exploit one of Zann's main weaknesses. "Look on the bright side. For all we know Barranca might show up and if you remember the last time you tried to resolve your daddy issues you half killed him."

"Yeah I did but that only succeeded in pissing him off." Zann reasoned as Annabelle pulled a stole that matched her dress from its bag and wrapped it around her shoulders. "When you think about it like that it's indirectly my fault that Seifer and Marie disappeared."

"That's bollocks and you know it." Annabelle told him firmly. "One person and one person alone can be held accountable for what happened to Seifer and Marie and his name is not Zann Zammera. If there's any justice in the world we'll make him pay for it. Now come on, let's make an effort to enjoy ourselves tonight."

When they'd arrived in Deling City, Annabelle had suggested that Zann should rent a fancy car in order to blend in. He'd done so, but Zann was not a very subtle person so instead of renting a sophisticated Aston Martin or Jaguar, he'd settled on a Lamborghini Aventador, in blood red thank you very much. It only took a few minutes to drive to the Presidential Residence and once they got there it transpired that some members of the Dragon Squadron had been ordered to form a highly efficient valet parking service.

"Go on and get me a seat." Annabelle told Zann. "I'll catch you up. I just saw someone I recognised." She waited for Zann to disappear into the enormous banquet hall before approaching Rasconza who was dressed in a traditional black and white tuxedo, complete with waistcoat, cummerbund and bow tie.

"Miss Rathbone," He said, inclining his head towards her. "It's a pleasure. You look beautiful."

"So I'm told." Annabelle carped. "I have a few questions for you. I probably can't beat it out of you and you strike me as the kind of man who can resist torture. That said I'd appreciate it if you'd answer honestly."

"Let me put it this way." Rasconza went on. "I'll answer all your questions about Zann truthfully unless I have a very good reason for not doing so. That's the best I can offer you."

"Fair enough." Annabelle relented. "Let's start with an easy one. How did you know Zann was a potential Dantis?"

"As soon as I found out he was Barranca's son." Rasconza answered. "I kept an eye on him from then on and in spite of his formidable combat expertise I was able to determine the fact that the gene hasn't activated yet. If you're thinking that I'm lying then you better think again. I don't want Zann to become a Dantis anymore than you do."

"Are you prepared to bet on that?" Annabelle asked. "I'd never tell him this, and if you tell him I said this I'll make you sorry you were born but I quite like the idea. Imagine what Zann could do with those powers. He may act like a bit of a boor at times but he is a genuinely good guy. If he became a member of the Dantis, he could change the world."

"There is that I suppose," Rasconza nodded. "But consider this. He'll stay young and handsome while you'll wither and die. Does that not bother you?"

"Of course it does." Annabelle admitted. "It sucks but Zann as a Dantis can do so much good and the needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few or in this case, the one."

"I must say that's a very mature perspective on the whole thing." Rasconza remarked admiringly. "Next question?"

"Let's say Zann's Dantis gene does activate in the near future." Annabelle pressed. "What happens then?"

"He'll know all about it, trust me." Rasconza grimaced. "When it happened to me I thought I was having a stroke. He'll start to have dreams, or nightmares. Some show episodes from our past, some show possible futures and nearly all of them focus on our most primal fears. If it does happen, you should make sure Zann comes to me as soon as possible. These visions drove me damn near insane and they'll do the same to him if he ignores the calling."

"Okay, what happens next?"

"I'll have to prepare him for life as a Dantis." Rasconza went on. "There will be trials and suffering of sorts. I'm not going to lie to you there is a chance he won't survive it…"

"You clearly don't know Zann as well as I do." Annabelle grunted.

"I suppose you have a point there." Rasconza nodded. "He's the most promising potential I've seen since Barranca. Those two should be under the dictionary definition of like father, like son."

"If you want to keep your teeth in the vicinity of your head, I wouldn't say that to him." Annabelle warned him before curtseying respectively. "That's all I needed to know for now. Enjoy your evening." She spun around and headed off in search of Zann.

* * *

Outside, a silver Rolls Royce Phantom had pulled into the gates. As it stopped, the driver got out to meet the guards who had approached. He was dressed in a stylishly cut tuxedo and had long dark hair and grey eyes.

"Good evening sir," The lead guard was friendly as he was ordered to be. After all, everyone at this event was very important indeed. "If I may ask your name while my men take care of your car."

"My name is Absalom." The man replied. "You won't find my name on your list. I wasn't invited but I can tell you now, I'm more important than everyone in the building put together."

"I see." The guard said, surreptitiously unbuttoning his holster, a movement that did not go unnoticed by Absalom. "If your name is on the list I'm afraid I cannot let you inside. This event is invitation only. If you would like to speak with the president I suggest you call his office."

"Let me be clear about this." Absalom replied pleasantly. "If I decide to walk inside you cannot hope to stop me. So you might as well let me in unmolested. I don't want to get your blood all over my nice new suit."

"Okay, we're not communicating very well." The guard said. "You're not entering so unless you turn around and leave of your own accord we'll be forced to get rough."

Absalom didn't reply. Instead he unbuttoned his jacket, reached inside and produced his battle scythe.

Once the banquet was finished and President Caraway had made a speech welcoming the Estharian delegation and thanking SeeD for providing security everyone was directed to the ball room. As it was announced that the ball would begin with a traditional waltz Quistis looked around for Squall and quickly located him near the bar, talking with some Galbadian officials. It didn't look like he was in the mood to be interrupted so Quistis decided to try and find another partner. Before she'd gone three paces her path was blocked by a familiar figure.

"May I have this dance?" Rasconza asked, self-confident as ever.

"You?" Quistis couldn't keep the surprise out of her voice entirely.

"Do you see anyone else lined up for the job?" Rasconza grinned. "I just want a dance Quistis, I'm smart enough to know that's as far as it'll go. That said, I have to say you look absolutely ravishing tonight."

"Thank you." Quistis said uncertainly. She liked to think that she had a better handle on Rasconza than most but with that came her suspicions he was always up to something. Then again, maybe he had no ulterior motive and just wanted a dance. Quistis sighed. "Alright then, but that's all you'll get from me. You get frisky and there'll be biblical amounts of trouble."

"Understood." Rasconza said, taking her by the hand and leading her onto the floor. As they took up the classic waltz stance and the music started Quistis, deciding small talk wasn't her forte, jumped straight in.

"Have you seen any sign of Barranca?" She asked.

"Not a dickey bird." Rasconza answered as they danced. "Usually I'd know if he was near as I can practically smell him but Barranca can keep a seriously low profile when he needs to. If he isn't here, then good. If he is, well things could be worse."

"How do you get to that?" Quistis exclaimed. "Barranca turning up here and sending years of work down the shitter pretty much qualifies as worst case scenario."

"I can understand that," Rasconza nodded. "But look at it from my perspective. Having Barranca back in circulation would be bad but we'd know what we were up against and we'd also know that I can kill him. Better the devil you know right?"

"That does make sense in a sense." Quistis admitted. "How are you going to kill him without your knives?"

"I currently have six knives concealed on my person." Rasconza replied. "Even if I didn't, I'd be able to improvise. You see Quistis, you'd be surprised how many members of the Dantis were weapons experts before they were called up by the order. In my hands anything is a weapon. Then there's your good self."

"As you frequently point I can't kill Barranca and neither can my friends." Quistis reminded him. "What can I do to him?"

"Your aptitude for Blue Magic is a gift of the highest order." Rasconza informed her calmly. "With that talent you could put Barranca down with little effort. You may not be able to kill him permanently but if you could deliver him to the brink of death, I'd jump in and finish the job myself."

"It's not that I don't trust you but how can we be sure you'll come down on our side?" Quistis asked.

"You mean my actions six months ago didn't convince you?" Rasconza said, a look of irritation flashing across his face momentarily. "I must confess, I thought you would trust me by now."

"I don't trust anyone outside Garden." Quistis shrugged. "Sorry, but it's an occupational hazard. My worry is you have said that you once treated Barranca like a brother. Have you read Dante's Divine Comedy?"

"Several times." Rasconza replied automatically. "Where exactly are you going with this?"

"If you've read the first part, Inferno then you'll know that the very bottom of hell, the ninth circle is reserved for those who betray." Quistis continued. "One of those who is found down there is Cain, who killed his brother Abel. If you kill Barranca, you're looking at the same punishment. If you believe, I'd think you'd do everything in your power to avoid that kind of torment."

"My soul is well beyond redemption." Rasconza replied. "One more betrayal won't make much difference."

The night wound on and Quistis began to loosen up a little. She'd danced with Squall a couple of times as well as others, but Rasconza was by far her most frequent partner. Maybe it was the alcohol or maybe it was something else but Quistis was secretly enjoying the attention from the charismatic Dantis. She'd headed away from the ballroom for a little peace and had found herself in a long and deserted corridor. She turned at the sound of a light footfall behind her.

"Craving a moment alone," Rasconza said as he walked towards her. "Or do you mind if I join you?"

"Would it make any difference if I said I do mind?" Quistis asked lightly.

"Of course it would." Rasconza reasoned. "If you want to tell me to sod off go right ahead. I'm not a giddy schoolboy who follows a beautiful girl around like a lost puppy. Tell me, why are you hiding out here? Shouldn't a social butterfly like you be tearing it up downstairs."

"You really haven't done your homework on me, have you?" Quistis remarked bitingly. "You should know that I'm not a social butterfly and I don't tear it up at parties."

"Then maybe it's time you started because there's obviously something in your bottle that needs uncorking." Rasconza retorted. "Come on Quistis, all I'm asking is that you live a little and luckily I have something that might help with that." With a flourish Rasconza produced a bottle of amber liquid from within his jacket. "I found President Caraway's liquor cabinet and by extension found this. This, Quistis is a thirty year old Lagavulin, usually costing in the region of two grand."

"I thought people just bought expensive whisky as a status symbol." Quistis ventured. "They just show it off every now and then and never drink it."

"That's humanity for you." Rasconza unscrewed the top of the bottle and took a mouthful. "Exquisite. Here, you try."

"Are you trying to get me drunk?" Quistis asked as she took the bottle and took a mouthful. The fiery liquid burned its way down her throat and she doubled over, coughing and spluttering. Rasconza watched her with an air of mild interest until she recovered her powers of speech. "That's strong stuff."

"Try it again." Rasconza advised. "But this time just take the smallest of sips. Let yourself get used to it."

"No thanks." Quistis handed the bottle back to him. "I'm not much of a whisky drinker. I prefer wine."

"Suit yourself." Rasconza shrugged noncommittally before taking another mouthful. "More for me."

Before the conversation could progress any further a commotion caught their ears from the far end of the corridor. Quistis spun around immediately on the alert. Rasconza simply took another mouthful of whisky, produced a knife from his jacket and twirled it.

"Hey!" A voice yelled. "What the hell do you think you're doing? Put your hands on your…" The voice was suddenly cut off and a headless body wearing the uniform of Presidential Security was tossed into Quistis' and Rasconza's line of sight. It was quickly followed by a tall man with long dark hair and grey eyes. He was carrying a short battle scythe, the blade dripping gore. Quistis couldn't recall ever seeing him before but the same did not hold true for Rasconza. As the man walked towards them Rasconza set the whisky down before whipping out another knife and launching it at the man. It hissed through the air and slammed up to its hilt in the newcomer's chest. He stumbled back a handful of paces.

"Whoa!" He protested as the righted himself. "That was a little thoughtless. Come now Rasconza, an outburst like that in front of your friend? You're not making a brilliant case for peaceful cooperation between the Dantis and humanity."

"Quistis go and get Squall." Rasconza growled as he dropped into a combat crouch. "I don't have time to explain just do it."

Quistis immediately about faced and headed out of the corridor at top speed while the newcomer pulled the knife from his chest and tossed it back to Rasconza with a chuckle.

"Oh come on Rasconza," He laughed as he idly twirled his scythe. "You knew it wouldn't kill me."

"I was hoping it would hurt a bit more." Rasconza bared his teeth menacingly. "I must confess Absalom, I wasn't expecting to see you here. Or anywhere now I think on it. I don't suppose you'd like to tell me exactly how you escaped from wherever our beloved comrades Conva, Juliette and Alphonse sent you."

"Quite an involved little tale." Absalom replied evenly. "I doubt it'd interest you very much."

"Bore me." Rasconza hissed, flipping one of his knives in his hand.

"Oh put it away Rasconza." Absalom continued. "I didn't come here looking for a fight. I didn't come here to kill anyone." He afforded the bloodstained blade of his scythe a look before smiling demonically. "Well, anyone important. Luckily you and a number of homo-sapiens in this building fall under the heading of important."

"I'm honoured." Rasconza said as he stood up straight and reluctantly sheathed his knives. "I respectfully request that I can ask you a question."

"Go right ahead." Absalom said cheerfully. "Whether or not I'll answer remains to be seen."

"You wouldn't happen to have come across Barranca in your travels would you?" Rasconza asked. "He's been making some mischief lately and I think it's high time he was held accountable for his actions."

"Oh I've seen him." Absalom nodded. "In fact he was the one who managed to free me. Usually, I'd reward him beyond his wildest dreams but a few of his little secrets irritated me so I pulled his head off."

"He's dead?" Rasconza sighed.

"Very." Absalom nodded. "I must say Rasconza it's good to see you again. I've been back here for six months and in between gleaning information about this time I've been looking for our brethren. You're the first one I've come across so I need you to put the word out. Very soon I'm going to put my plans into action and when that time comes I don't want any member of the Dantis screwing it up."

"What plan would that be?" Rasconza asked, a nameless dread beginning to bear down on him.

"I don't like questions as you know, but seeing as it's you asking I'll cough up." Without warning Absalom's hand snaked up to grab Rasconza by the throat. "I have a plan and what it basically boils down to this; you don't know hurt. What Barranca did is going to seem like cake after what I put this world through and I am not a fan of easy death. The fact is, the whole good versus evil, balancing the scales, I'm over it. I'm done with the mortal coil and believe me, I'm going for a big finish."

With that Absalom bundled Rasconza to the ground and kicked him hard in the head, knocking him cold. Then he picked up the bottle of whisky and headed back the way he'd come, whistling merrily.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: Father's Day**

As usual Vinch Marcus was sitting on a bar stool in his local bar, staring into his pint glass moodily. He wasn't a particularly big or impressive looking man but his experience in the Galbadian Dragon Squadron had taught him that appearances were deceiving. He had short dark hair just beginning to grey and a rough beard. He threw the last of his pint back and swallowed before signalling to the bartender for a refill. He was just pulling out his wallet when a bill was thrown onto the bar in front of him as another man sat down on the next stool.

"It's on me." The newcomer said before catching the eye of another member of the bar staff. "Whiskey, straight. A lot of it."

"Not interested." Marcus replied, immediately assuming that this man wanted some kind of sex act performed on him in the alley behind the bar.

"You're not interested?" The man echoed before laughing. "What sort of answer is that? You haven't even heard my proposition yet. Before we get to that allow me to introduce myself. My name is Absalom and I think I can help you with a couple of problems. You need not introduce yourself as I know without question you are Gunnery Sergeant Vinch Marcus of the Galbadian Dragon Squadron."

"Not anymore." Marcus replied before fixing Absalom with a hard glare. "I don't know what you're selling, but I think its best you peddle you wares somewhere else if you know what's good for you." He slid of the stool and was heading for the exit when Absalom's next comment stopped him in his tracks.

"Hey Vinch," He called out, his eyes twinkling. "You wouldn't happen to know a Squall Leonhart would you?"

"Who the bloody hell are you?" Marcus demanded, spinning around and striding back until he and Absalom were nose to nose.

"Your new best friend." Absalom smiled as he sipped his drink. "I have a proposition you might find rather appealing and all I ask is a few minutes of your time. Are you interested?"

"I'm listening." Marcus said neutrally as he retook his barstool.

"Well then allow me to start by telling you a story." Absalom said brightly. "Once upon a time there were two men. One was called Vinch Marcus and the other was his son Archer. They were both excellent soldiers and in time they were invited to join the elite Galbadian Special Forces, the Dragon Squadron. They were both extensively decorated and were posted to Galbadian Garden during the battle of the Gardens' in Centra. Both men were among the first wave to attack Balamb Garden and they came up against Squall Leonhart. Archer was killed, and Vinch was grievously injured."

"What is this?" Marcus demanded. "Why are you telling me the story of my life?"

"Because I'm going to tell you what happens next." Absalom explained calmly. "First of all, tell me about what happened between you and Squall Leonhart?"

"Archer attacked first." Marcus said automatically. "He was killed so quickly I didn't even see what happened. Then he comes at me. I blocked his gun blade but then I released he had a knife as well. He knocked me aside and when I looked down I saw the hilt of a knife sticking out of my stomach." Marcus looked around before lifting up his shirt to reveal his scar; a distinct line of white dead skin that snaked across his belly and down below the waistline of his trousers. "I didn't feel anything, but looking down…there was so much blood. It was streaming out of me, it was everywhere. I passed out but someone must have gotten me back into Galbadia Garden. I woke up in the infirmary four days later."

"Go on." Absalom said evenly.

"The pain came later." Marcus continued. "You have no idea how bad it was, and I'd lost my son to boot. I should've died that day but I didn't. I was on the critical list for a week and I'd lost five pints of blood. In the end I came through, but you've seen the scar. I'm missing about half of my stomach. There wasn't anything they could do about that. Now there's about a hundred things I'm not supposed to eat because there's nowhere for them to go. I have to take a lot of pills. I didn't come out of that whole operation too well if you want the truth. I was on sick leave for six weeks, during which the Second Sorceress War was played out. When I returned Gaston Deling called me into his office."

"I think I can guess what he had to say to you." Absalom grunted.

"I was crippled and then demoted on top of it." Marcus said. "I was seconded to the military intelligence where I was given a desk job. It didn't matter to Deling that I'd almost been killed. In a way, that just made it worse. A nice guy, Gaston Deling. All heart! It was not too soon after that my wife left me and after that my heart sort of went out of it. Archer was always a patriot; he wanted to serve his country. Maybe I felt like that as well, but in the end I'd had enough. I did a couple more months of desk duty and then handed in my notice. Now four years later, here I am. Now what?"

"I think its high time Squall Leonhart was paid back for his sins." Absalom said, a cold smile creeping across his lips. "I have my reasons for wanting him dead, and I suppose we could do away with his Sorceress bitch while we're at it. Oh and did I mention that Rinoa Heartilly, is pregnant? Maybe there's a way we could pay Balamb Garden back for all their wrongs with one fell swoop."

"Sounds like fun." Marcus growled before smiling grimly. "What do I have to do?"

"I want you to go out." Absalom said. "We could hire mercenaries but conviction is a better motivator than money. I want you to find people who have suffered as you have at the hands of SeeD. I have a few things to do, but I will come to you soon and then we can move on with the plan. Sound good?"

* * *

Mark and Cassie were both sitting outside the infirmary in which Doctor Kadowaki was performing the full body examination Cassie had managed to convince Marie to submit to. Mark couldn't quite get his head around how calm Cassie was. Marie's sudden reappreance gave him a feeling akin to a Wendigo punching him in the head but if Cassie was surprised she wasn't showing it. Mark had privately decided that as soon as he knew Marie was okay he'd deal with the shock by getting completely plastered and then call Zann.

It was almost an hour later when the door opened and Kadowaki stepped outside and cleared her throat.

"Can we see her?" Cassie asked immediately.

"I gave her a sedative and she's sleeping right now." Kadowaki replied before gesturing to her office. "Step into my office please. The tests revealed a few things which gave me cause for concern."

"Why do I get the feeling we're not going to like this?" Mark grumbled, downbeat to say the least.

"Probably because you're not." Kadowaki admitted. "I have no idea what caused her amnesia but right now it's Marie's physical health I'm focusing on. The examination showed some internal bruising which indicated she's had sex recently. The severity of the bruises indicated this was no seven minutes in heaven. Throw in the bruises on her ankles and wrists which are consistent with restraints and I'm ninety percent sure she's been raped."

"By whom?" Cassie asked her voice surprisingly calm.

"I thought you were supposed to be smart!" Mark barked. "This has got Seifer Almasy written all over it and when I find him I will destroy him piece by piece. I knew Marie befriending that psycho would get her into trouble."

"Where's your evidence Seifer had anything to do with this?" Cassie enquired.

"Well if you look into his exploits four years ago you'll find a mountain of evidence against him." Mark seethed. "Then there's the fact that the last anyone saw of Marie, she was jumping through a portal after Seifer."

"A portal that was opened by Aloysius Barranca." A voice said as Rinoa stepped into the room. "I heard about Marie from Xu. Mark, you hardly know Seifer, but I do. He's done a lot of questionable things but you didn't see the way she and Seifer were together. Seifer would never hurt her and he's incapable of rape. It has to be Barranca."

"I have to agree with Rinoa on this." Kadowaki said. "I've known Seifer since he was a kid _and _I psychologically profiled him when he enrolled at Garden. It's not in him and I if were you I wouldn't mention your theory around Zann. He and Seifer became friends and Zann had to defend him on more than one occasion."

"I don't think Zann is in the mood to talk to me right now." Mark grunted. "There's something on his mind."

"Yes, well I believe whatever Zann's going through he can handle it." Cassie said before gesturing at the door to the infirmary. "Now can we focus on my sister? Doctor, is it possible being raped triggered her amnesia?"

"I've never heard of rape totally wiping a person's memory." Kadowaki admitted after a couple of seconds thought. "I suppose if it was traumatic enough it's possible."

"Are there any other injuries?" Mark asked.

"Nothing to write home about." Kadowaki shook her head. "A couple of cuts and bruises but nothing outside of everyday injuries. I do want to keep her in for a few days for observation so I'll need your consent Cassie, as her next of kin."

"You have it." Cassie nodded. "Do you think I should bring her some of her things when she wakes up? Who knows; they might trigger recall."

"Sounds like a good idea to me." Rinoa nodded. "We'll have to look into a way of curing her amnesia but for the meantime you might want to put a photo album together and give it to her so she can put names to faces. I'll do some reading on amnesia and see if I can come up with something."

"Are you really sure you should be bothering yourself with this Rinoa?" Kadowaki asked the raven haired Sorceress. "You are seven months pregnant."

"I'm pregnant, not invalidated." Rinoa replied easily. "You never know what my Sorceress powers could do. Besides, I need something to keep my mind off the morning sickness that can't tell time."

* * *

Slowly, as if climbing a long, dark staircase Rasconza regained consciousness. As soon as he cracked an eye open his memories came back to him and the picture they formed was one of potential disaster. He was contemplating moving to the moon when someone cleared their throat from across the room. Rasconza sat up and looked around. He was lying on the bed in a hotel room while Quistis and Squall were watching him from across the room.

"About time." Squall observed waspishly. "We were thinking you were going to sleep the whole day away."

"Sorry to disappoint." Rasconza replied, deciding to pass over Squall's attitude on grounds that he had bigger fish to fry. "I hope you enjoyed the little party before everything blew up in our faces."

"Who was that man Rasconza?" Quistis asked.

"Well the good news is that Barranca is dead, and he won't be coming back any time soon." Rasconza said as he opened the mini bar and pulled out a bottle of vodka. "The bad news is the man that accosted us is the one person with the capacity to be an even bigger problem. I'm sure I've mentioned him. Absalom?"

"That was the leader of the Dantis?" Quistis asked shock evident on her face. "I thought he was supposed to be trapped somewhere he couldn't escape from."

"The way Absalom tells it Barranca figured out how to free him." Rasconza took a drink from the bottle. "Absalom thanked him by ripping his head off and while that's no great loss I'd rather we were fighting Barranca. Whatever Absalom has planned, a lot of people are going to get hurt and if there's a lunar shuttle going up any time soon I'm on it."

"And what exactly does he have planned?" Squall asked.

"Let me tell you something about Absalom." Rasconza grunted. "He doesn't like questions to the extent that he's killed people for asking him one. This is because everything he says is the truth. He quite literally cannot lie; it's a curse or something. That's how I know we're in trouble. Absalom says he's tired of balancing the scales and he's looking to kick the world into touch."

"Meaning?" Squall pressed.

"Are you always this slow?" Rasconza growled. "Based on what Absalom was saying, he's got an Armageddon scenario up his sleeves. At least we know Barranca is in hell now on a charge of accessory to the apocalypse."

"Oh good, another one of those." Squall snorted. "Been there, done that, got the tee-shirt. You forget Rasconza we've faced the end of days before and came out of it alive. What can this guy throw at us we haven't seen before?"

"How did you survive so long being this retarded?" Rasconza retorted. "We're not talking about a time travelling Sorceress. Even if you survive Absalom royally screwing up the cosmic scales you'll find yourself facing flesh and something that passes for blood demons with enormous power, and they _will_ mow you down. There is no version of this where you come out on top. Absalom is going to end life as we know it and no one is coming to save us."

"Then we'll just have to save ourselves." Squall said confidently, fingering the hilt of the Lion Heart. "If this clown thinks he can mess up our world he's got another thing coming. All we need to do is find him, hold him down and the Rasconza can put a knife through his heart."

"If you think that's going to happen you've got another thing coming." Rasconza replied dully. "I wasn't overjoyed to see him again and now that I know what's he's up to I'm not going within a hundred miles of the man. If I were you I'd start contemplating how you want to spend the last days of your lives. Even if you survive the initial salvo, you'll soon wish you'd died. Now if you'll excuse me…"

"You're going nowhere." Squall snapped, blocking Rasconza's path to the door. "You can't just dump this on us and disappear. You're in too deep now to back out and leave us to clean up the mess."

"You can try and stop me leaving Commander, but I wouldn't recommend it." Rasconza warned him. "Step aside or I'll have to remove you myself."

"Oh yeah?" Squall chuckled darkly. "You and whose army?"

Rasconza's leg shot up in a snap kick in Squall's chest. There was enough force behind it to launch Squall against the door with enough force to smash it to smithereens. All credit to the Commander he reacted very quickly and leapt back to his feet, pulling out the Lion Heart. Rasconza sighed and whipping out a knife sent it spinning through the air. The pommel stone struck Squall directly between the eyes and the Commander dropped, pole axed.

"Where do you think you're going?" Quistis asked as Rasconza headed for what was left of the door.

"Somewhere as far away from Absalom as possible." Rasconza said. "I don't want to hurt you Quistis so…" Rasconza shrugged before casting a Sleep spell on Quistis, streaking across the room to catch her before setting her down on the bed. "Sweet dreams Quistis."

Then Rasconza left the room, taking care to tread on Squall's unconscious form as he went. He didn't leave the hotel right away. Instead he headed downstairs to the bar and was pleased to see that Zann was sitting there, nursing a pint and staring into space. Rasconza took the seat next to him and ordered a glass of whisky. Zann showed no hostility towards Rasconza other than his neck tendons tightening slightly as he took a mouthful of his drink. The silence stretched and Rasconza decided he should be the one to break it.

"I must confess I'm surprised to see you here." He said pleasantly. "I thought you'd be upstairs with your girlfriend, being tender."

"I was if you must know," Zann grunted. "But us humans have a little thing called stamina. What do you want Rasconza?"

"In light of recent events I have decided to sever my ties with Balamb Garden for the time being." Rasconza informed him mildly before pulling out a small spiral bound notepad and setting it on the bar in front of Zann. "That said, I have no intention of leaving you in the lurch should your Dantis gene activate. That notepad contains all my contact details, so if your gene does indeed activate, you call me and I'll come a-running. I honour my duty to my comrades."

"Thanks." Zann muttered as he pocketed the notepad. "Now if that's all you came down here for why don't you sod off?"

"You're hard work do you know that?" Rasconza sighed in annoyance. "Look Zann, I'm going to give you some advice. I had a conversation with Annabelle last night and before you throw a wobbler, she approached me."

"What's your point?" Zann carped.

"My point is that you shouldn't push her away." Rasconza explained patiently. "You'll need me to help you adapt if your Dantis gene activates, that's obvious but you'll need Annabelle as well. I barely know the girl, yet I can tell she loves the bones of you. I know that you'll be immortal while she'll be mortal but what relationship worth a damn is easy? Do everything in you power to stay with her Zann. You'll kick yourself from here to the moon if you fuck it up." Without another word Rasconza drained his glass, slid off his barstool and headed out of the bar.

* * *

Dave Murtaugh was an elderly farmer, but while pushing eighty he was easily capable of running his farm outside Winhill even after his sons had moved to Deling City and his wife had passed away. He was just opening his door to let in his sheepdog when a low rumbling caught his attention. He grabbed his shotgun and pumped it before walking out into the snow and looking for the source of the noise. He reached the path between his farmhouse and barn but couldn't see anything out of place.

"Hello?" He called out before pointing the shotgun in the air and firing a shot. "Who's out here?" He pumped the gun again and advanced towards the barn. He'd discovered a few intruders in here in the past, mainly unruly youths from Winhill so he kept his gun pointed at the floor, as he wouldn't be able to keep the farm going from the Desert Prison.

Dave walked up the stairs to the second level of the barn and looked out the window for anything. He could see a herd of Wendigo's in the distance but they were heading off. Dave frowned and listened. The mysterious rumbling had all but faded so he simply dismissed it and slipped the safety catch onto his gun. His ears were probably playing tricks on him and he had to get up at six the next morning to milk the cows.

Dave was just walking back to the farmhouse when the rumbling began anew. As Dave looked around in confusion the rumbling developed into a roar and the ground started to shake violently. Dave had just registered that Winhill was nowhere near any regions of seismic instability when something hit him very hard in the back of the head. He was knocked off his feet and as he rolled over he saw something very curious indeed. There was a hole opening in mid air, maybe twenty feet above the ground, and miniature bolts of lighting were flashing downwards, melting all snow and ice for a metre in every direction as they struck the ground. Naturally Dave assumed that the exertion of running a farm by himself had driven him mad, but what happened next put paid to that.

Very suddenly, the rumble and lightning strikes stopped and the mysterious portal in the air simply disappeared, leaving no trace of it's presence other than the clouds of steam that used to be snow. Well that and the body of a young man lying naked in the middle of the path. Dave picked himself up, dusted his clothes off and approached the man, shotgun at the ready in case he was a lunatic. He poked the man between the shoulder blades with the gun but he didn't stir. Dave sighed and ran into the barn to get a blanket which he draped over his "visitor".

Whoever this man was, he was evidently not in the best of health. Practically every inch of his body was covered with bruises, burn marks, scars and lacerations, most looking pretty fresh. As Dave rolled him over he noted his protruding ribs, indicating borderline starvation. The man had long blonde hair and a scraggly beard. Most noticeable of all was his left arm. At some point in the past it had been hacked off just above the elbow. The man seemed to have adapted, fashioning a crude prosthetic arm from a rod of metal and twisting the end into a five fingered claw like appendage. Dave crouched next to the man and checked his pulse. It was pounding away quite merrily, and while Dave was no doctor he knew that someone on deaths door shouldn't have a pulse like that. He grabbed the man by his right arm and hauled him upright. Then he half dragged, half carried him inside, dumping him on the sofa. As Dave headed for the kitchen something caught his eye and he headed out to the path and picked it up.

Dave had never seen a gun blade before but he immediately knew what it was. He weighed the weapon in his hands and examined it. It wasn't exactly the best looking weapon ever with a single edged ebony blade and a grip resembling that of an automatic pistol. Dave took the weapon back inside and came to a surprised halt to see his visitor had regained consciousness and was now standing up unaided, the towel wrapped around his waist.

"Where am I?" He demanded hoarsely.

"A safe place." Dave said warily as he propped the gun blade next to his shotgun at the door. "You didn't happen to get all mixed up in the drugs did you?"

"No sir, I…." The man paused briefly and looked down at himself. "Where are my clothes?"

"I was hoping you'd be able to tell me." Dave said before gesturing towards the stairs calmly. "My eldest son was about your size. His room is upstairs first from the left so why don't you try on some of his stuff? Feel free to have a shower and a shave. Not to get too personal but you look like you could use it."

"You're not wrong." The man said evenly. "Thank you Mr…"

"Murtaugh, David Murtaugh." Dave answered. "But I answer to Dave, Farmer Dave or "hey ugly" take your pick. What do I call you?"

"Seifer Almasy." The man said. "Before you even ask, yes I am _the _Seifer Almasy you've undoubtedly heard of but I can assure you I'm not a threat for you. I have no idea how I got here but you invited me into your home, offered me clothes and a shower so I've got no reason to hurt you."

"I'd like to see you try." Dave said bluntly. "No offence but you look like you can barely stand while I'm three paces away from my shotgun. Take your time and I'll make some food. Do you have any dietary restrictions?"

"Nothing aside from an irrational hatred of broccoli." Seifer said before heading upstairs and locating the bathroom. He used his intact hand to turn on the shower as his false one wasn't very suited for anything other than a secondary weapon. Not for the first time he cursed the Blue Dragon that had removed his arm with language he wasn't even aware he knew.

As Seifer stepped under the cascade of warm water he tried to make sense of the turn his life had taken. He was clearly back in the time he belonged to. He'd regained consciousness and the newspaper on the coffee table had been dated for six or seven months since he'd ended up trapped in Ultimecia Castle. His first priority was to find his way to a major population centre and start searching for any trace of Marie and Absalom with a view to rescuing the former and damaging the latter quite extensively. He'd have to work himself up to full fitness again. Farmer Dave seemed like a nice enough fellow, and Seifer owed him, so he thought about offering to work on the farm for a while. Baling hay and performing maintenance on a tractor might help him build up some muscle mass.

Seifer came downstairs, dressed in jeans, a white tank top and unbuttoned plaid shirt. He'd learnt to do a lot of things with his prosthetic arm but buttons was not one of them. He'd lost the shirt he was wearing in Ultimecia Castle to a kleptomaniac Imp that he'd immolated with a Flare spell, torching the shirt as well. He felt a vague feeling of annoyance at the loss of his trench coat but it was unimportant in the grand scheme of things. As he walked downwards a scent caught his attention and he sniffed the air. It smelled like Farmer Dave had made some meat loaf.

"So tell me Seifer Almasy," Dave said as they ate, Seifer using his prosthetic arm as a makeshift (not to mention oversized) fork. "How'd you end up in my path? Balamb Garden announced your death on the news a couple of months back."

"Did they mention anything about anyone else being dead or missing?" Seifer asked before he could stop himself. "Did the name Marie Pryde come up?"

"Sorry." Dave shook his head. "Who was she?"

"A friend of mine." Seifer stated noncommittally. "I have a hunch that she's gone missing and it's only the state of my body that's stopped me downing cutlery and going to look for her right now. I have reason to believe she might be in the clutches of a very unpleasant individual."

"And you're going to kill him for abducting your lady friend?" Dave guessed shrewdly before shrugging. "Make sense I suppose. If anyone had taken my wife while she was still alive I would've found them and blown a huge hole in their chest."

"I don't know about killing him, but I will make him suffer." Seifer said firmly.

"Well good luck to you." Dave offered. "If I may make a suggestion, you should build yourself up to peak fitness. You look like you can handle yourself but something tells me this man you're going after could be difficult to kill."

"Yeah about that," Seifer began tentatively. "I wouldn't want to impose but do you think I could work here on the farm in exchange for the couch and some food. I wouldn't be any trouble but I think I could he helpful, especially if some monsters come calling."

"Some help would be appreciated as long as you don't mind getting your hands dirty or manual labour." Dave nodded. "Don't feel like you have to kip on the couch though. There's three bedrooms up there, not counting mine. You can have any one, though if you try to crawl into mine there will be biblical amounts of trouble."

"I'll try to remember that." Seifer smiled.

"Not that it's any of my business, but you have been missing for months." Dave ventured. "Do you mind me asking where you've been?"

"No offence Dave but I'm not up to spinning a lie and it's better for both of us if I don't tell the truth," Seifer answered before attempting an apologetic grin. "Sorry."

"No problem." Dave nodded understandingly. "I'm just a simple farmer. I probably wouldn't understand."

"Don't sell yourself short." Seifer cautioned. "You took me in without a second thought, even after you knew who I was. That's not the modus operandi of your average country bumpkin. You strike me as a pretty together guy. You run a whole farm by yourself for pity's sake."


	5. Chapter 5

**Author Note: I am so sorry this took so long. It did not want to be written.**

**Chapter Five: Thanks for the Memories**

"Okay sis," Cassie said as she took a seat next to her sister's bed in the infirmary and pulled a leather bound book from her bag. "I took the liberty of putting together a photo album so you could put some names to faces. It may even trigger recall. We can but hope."

"Okay," Marie replied taking the book and opening it. The first page showed pictures of Mark, Cassie, Zann and a group shot. Cassie had added labels beneath the pictures. "So these are my friends?"

"Yes." Cassie nodded. "Nothing's coming back to you I assume?"

"Sorry." Marie said simply before turning the page before pointing at the next photograph. "Who's this?"

"That would be Seifer Almasy." Cassie said brightly. "I wasn't here when you two got to know each other but Zann gave me the cliff notes. According to him you two got pretty close."

"My boyfriend?" Marie asked before chuckling slightly. "Good on me then. He's pretty hot."

"Good to see whatever caused your amnesia hasn't damaged your excessive libido." Cassie observed before noticing a flash of annoyance cross her sisters face. "Don't worry about it. You are the kind of girl who swapped toys for boys before you hit your teens but the best thing about it was the fact you didn't care what people said about you behind your back. Come to think of it, that's probably why Seifer and you got on so well."

"So he was a bit of a lady killer then?" Marie guessed.

"Not exactly," Cassie shook her head. "He just had a colourful past but it's of no consequence now. I'm sorry to say that he was initially listed as missing in action but now they've upgraded it to killed in action. They haven't found a body, but they've found nothing that says he's still ticking."

"Maybe I'd be more devastated if I could remember him." Marie said before reaching out and clasping Cassie's hand. "Tell me more about my friends and my life in general."

Cassie was about to start when a commotion erupted outside the infirmary. Cassie wasn't able to decipher what the various voices were saying until a familiar voice roared out above the commotion, and its owner didn't sound like he was in the best of moods.

"I don't care what her mental state is like Doc!" Zann's voice bellowed. "She's my best friend so stand aside if you know what's good for you!"

"Uh oh." Cassie moaned.

After a few more seconds of indecipherable shouting the door swung open and Zann boiled into the room. He took the whole room in and before anyone could stop him he hared forwards, hurdled three beds in quick succession and threw himself on Marie, hugging her for dear life.

"I'm happy to see you as well." Marie gasped. "I have no idea why though and oxygen is really becoming an issue now."

"Sorry." Zann said, getting to his feet and offering Cassie an apologetic smile before turning back to the bedridden twin. "Marie are you alright?"

"Who's he?" Marie asked, looking to Cassie.

"Use the photo album." Cassie said before taking Zann by the arm. "She just showed up with no memory of whom she is or who we are. We're talking almost total amnesia. We're working on the assumption Barranca raped her and that's what caused it."

"Wouldn't surprise me." Zann nodded. "Still I've never heard of rape triggering memory loss this severe."

"The Doc thinks it's trauma related." Cassie told him. "I think the best thing we can do is not excite or scare her. Mark and Rinoa are looking into what caused this and looking for a way to reverse it."

"What about Seifer?" Zann asked. "If Marie just showed up, who's to say Seifer won't come back, if he hasn't already? Barranca as well, I'm sorry to say."

"I haven't heard anything about Seifer." Cassie shook her head. "She hasn't got a clue who he is, but I put a photo album together for her that would help her fill in the blanks and maybe trigger recall. I got some of the ones you took at that beach party."

"Holy crap!" Marie exclaimed before looking over at them. "You didn't tell me that I liked to wear bikini's the size of a DNA strand."

"Zann, I would also advise against mentioning your father around her." Cassie continued. "Who knows what hearing his name could do to Marie? We need to tread very carefully. We're dealing with sensitive neurological damage here."

"We need to tell the Commander that." Zann pointed out. "You know he'll want to debrief Marie and knowing him he'll do it with all the tact of a wrecking ball. You should sit in on the debriefing as her sister."

"Well I'd like to stay here with her for now." Cassie said. "Can you talk to the Commander, maybe get him to postpone the debriefing until Marie is a bit more herself?"

"I'll take care of it." Zann nodded before crossing to Marie. "Don't worry Marie; you'll get your memories back soon. There's nothing on this planet that can keep you down." He leaned down and kissed her on the cheek before spinning around and heading off in search of Squall.

"He's off to take care of some things." Cassie explained in response to Marie's questioning look. "He's right though, you shouldn't worry. You're among friends here and you're safe as houses. I'll look after you for as long as it takes."

"Maybe I'd be more able to feel safe if I could remember anything about this place and my friends." Marie said sadly before shaking her head. "For now, I suppose I'll just have to take your claims at face value."

It didn't take Zann very long to locate Squall; he was in his office which was conveniently the first place Zann looked. The Commander looked up as Zann entered, saluted and stood to attention in front of the desk.

"At ease," Squall said, with a rare smile. "What can I do for you?"

"Permission to speak freely." Zann asked as he relaxed.

"Granted." Squall tossed the file he was reading aside and observed Zann more closely. "Why do I get the feeling I'm not going to like what you're about to say?"

"As I'm sure you've been told Marie has just returned from wherever Barranca took her and Seifer after six months." Zann said. "The only problem is we have no idea where that could be because Marie is suffering from near total amnesia. She hasn't got a clue who she is, let alone who we are. I'm aware it's not my place to give you orders or tell you how to do your job but I'm telling you now, hold off with the debriefing. We're dealing with sensitive neurological damage and she doesn't need you coming at her with a million questions. Just give her some time to adjust."

"Are you asking me or telling me to give her time?" Squall asked.

"At the risk of demotion, it's an order." Zann growled. "Marie is my friend and if you upset her with an interrogation you'll have me to answer to, do you understand me?"

"That's enough!" Squall barked. "Permission to speak freely ended. Zann, your sentiments are admirable and I see where you're coming from but if you ever dare to threaten me or tell me how to do my job, you'll find yourself in some exceptionally hot water indeed."

"Marie's wellbeing is more important than my SeeD career." Zann said stubbornly. "Please Commander; just give her a little bit of time."

"I suppose I could stretch to that." Squall said after a few moments thought. "I do want to talk to her but right now I have some considerably bigger fish to fry. Begone."

* * *

It transpired that Squall had taken Zann's threat seriously and had told Cassie that although he needed to debrief Marie he was willing to wait until she was a bit more herself, as he was unlikely to get anything useful out of her. Marie had been discharged from the infirmary and Cassie had taken her back to her dorm room, hoping rather than expecting something to trigger recall. Cassie had been up half the night showing Marie every one of her possessions without any luck and she looked half asleep the following morning as she sat at the table she was sharing with Mark, Zann and Annabelle.

"I'm going to take a wild guess," Mark grunted. "And say that nothing's come back to Marie yet."

"Correct," Cassie nodded, stifling a yawn. "She hasn't got a clue who she is and I get the feeling that she knows we're holding back on her. I want her to remember who the hell I am before I fill her in on what we do for a living. "

"She'll work it out sooner or later." Annabelle pointed out. "Everyone around here carries weapons and when she turned up she did take out three armed guards and commandeered one of their rifles. I think we should just come out and tell her. If nothing else it might give her some answers."

"Of it might freak her out and she'll do a runner." Zann reasoned. "We've just got her back and if I thought it'd help I'd happily tie her to her bed with her own handcuffs."

As far as Annabelle could tell Marie's unexpected appearance had made Zann forget all about the Dantis and his potential. She wasn't sure if it was a good thing or not. For one thing he wasn't acting as moodily as he did, no doubt because he was researching all documented cases on amnesia obsessively. On the other side of the scales Annabelle was still sure that he needed to accept it and prepare in case his gene ever did activate.

"My guess is that given time, she'll find her way back to us." Mark said, putting a comforting shovel sized hand on Cassie's shoulder. "Should you feel the need to accelerate matters, then you could probably sign her up for a course of electro shock therapy."

"That'll definitely convince her that we're her friends." Zann grunted while both girls rolled their eyes at the monolithic SeeD. "Besides, electro shock therapy usually causes amnesia. I'm inclined to go with the wait and see approach but I'll still keep researching. You never know what could come up."

"Don't worry Cassie." Annabelle said sympathetically. "Marie will get through this in one piece. You know what she's like; she'll be okay or even better. It's like her guarantee."

"Annabelle's right." Mark concurred. "This _is _Marie we're talking about. The only thing she can't handle is a nun's lifestyle." Everyone laughed at this and continued bantering until Rinoa put in an appearance lowering herself gently into a chair.

"Hey guys," She chirped before turning to Zann. "I heard about your conversation with Squall. I must confess I'm impressed. Most people who threaten him don't do again in a hurry."

"You threatened the Commander?" Annabelle echoed, exchanging a long suffering look with Mark and Cassie.

"That's an exaggeration." Zann said indignantly. "I simply impressed on him that he should hold off from debriefing Marie until she's adjusted and that if he upset her he'd have me to answer to. If that's a threat, then okay, guilty as charged."

"I'm assuming nothing's come back to Marie then." Rinoa asked.

"Afraid so." Cassie nodded wearily. "These guys seem content to adopt a policy of wait and see but that's not my style."

"We're not just waiting around Cass," Zann interjected soothingly. "We've been researching everything we can find on amnesia. Rinoa, have to found anything we could try?"

"I'm afraid not." Rinoa sighed heavily. "Once this baby is born I might be able to do something. With my Sorceress powers I could transfer my consciousness into Marie's mind, move in there and possibly find the root cause of her amnesia." A beat. "In theory."

"I don't know." Cassie said uncertainly. "That sounds pretty risky. For all we know one or both of you could end up in a vegetative state. You shouldn't mess with the human brain, particularly one as fragile as Marie's. There's no telling what the consciousness of a Sorceress would do to her."

"Just a thought." Rinoa said before pulling a face. "I'm telling you, when this baby makes an appearance it won't be a day too soon. I can't even keep crackers down and junior spends most of the time trying to boot their way out of my torso."

"Do you know what the sex is yet?" Annabelle asked.

"Squall says he knows." Rinoa answered before shaking her head. "I'd prefer to be surprised. We've got about a million names either way. The list of girl names actually include Cassandra and Marie."

"What's wrong with Annabelle?" Annabelle muttered under her breath.

"Such a good question." Zann whispered.

"You know, if it's a boy Markus is an exceptionally strong name." Mark chuckled good naturedly.

* * *

Over the last two weeks or so the townsfolk of Winhill had been dealing with a rogue Wendigo. It had been pretty content to use it's strength to commit criminal damage and carry out wanton destruction of people and property. Dave hadn't been too bothered until he'd walked into the barn to find the monster cheerfully dismantling his tractor. He'd shot the beast in the back but instead of killing it he only succeeded in pissing it off. Then Seifer joined in with gun blade (and prosthetic arm) at the ready.

The monster lumbered forwards with improbable speed for a being of it's girth, massive shoulders heaving and every fibre of it's being focused on Seifer who stood facing it fearlessly. He knew this kind of monster well, having killed many during field trips to this part of the world. Wendigo's were not particularly intelligent. When it came to violence their whole game plan was "charge in and smash". As the monster reached Seifer, the former Sorceress' Knight spun out of the way, the Hyperion flashing out and gashing the beast in the ribs. It then threw a right cross that would've taken his head from his shoulders had he not dropped to the floor, pulled a forward roll and then sprang explosively back to his feet.

"Oh come on big guy," Seifer taunted. "If that's all you got you might as well throw in the towel and call it a night."

The Wendigo snorted, somewhat miffed by this reaction. Usually the mere sight of it sent any opposition running but it seemed it's current adversary was harder to rattle than most. The Wendigo made a few half-hearted lunges and mock charges towards Seifer who held his ground. Most monsters Seifer had encountered recently were intelligent enough to deduce Seifer had a pretty good reason for his confidence but when it came to brainpower Wendigo's were not much further up the scale than your average earthworm. So the monster decided to go with a simple and predictable course of action. It ballooned it's cheeks and howled at Seifer; scare tactics, testing the waters.

"Yeah, yeah," Seifer said calmly. "Real scary. Now back off and maybe I won't have to cut you into little pieces."

The Wendigo thundered forwards and swung at Seifer. Seifer danced nimbly aside, content to avoid the attacks and let the monster wear itself out. The Wendigo looked a tad lost until Seifer let out a wolf whistle. The monster turned to face him once more.

"I must warn you," Seifer said, utterly straight faced. "I am armed and prepared to use deadly force if I have to."

The Wendigo bellowed again and charged head long at Seifer who hurled himself at the advancing monster like an uncoiling spring. As soon as Seifer reached the monster he brought the Hyperion down on the Wendigo's shoulder, attempting to remove it's arm. Had he still had some ammunition in the magazine, or indeed two intact arms he probably would've succeeded but the Wendigo's advanced muscular structure stood up to the blow admirably. The blade only bit a third of the way in and the beast clearly took offence at this. It drew back a fist and punched Seifer in the chest.

The former Sorceress' Knight was rocketed off his feet by the blow and he flew at least ten metres before hitting the ground like the proverbial ton of bricks. He was dimly aware of the approaching Wendigo but was in no position to stop it pounding him into a sludgy substance. Luckily Dave was on hand to distract the monster and the distraction involved shooting the Wendigo in the back again. It spun on Dave incensed. In the monsters eyes, the whole world was conspiring against it. Every time it had an opponent in it's sights something else got in the way. As it advanced on Dave, who backed up, reloading his shotgun Seifer dug into his magic reserves. He had a few Curaga spells he'd been keeping for a special occasion and now that he was back where he belonged, he might as well use one of them.

The Wendigo was all set to beat Dave to death when it was distracted by Seifer leaping on it's back. It immediately attempted to shake him loose but Seifer held on and started to wallop the monster with gun blade and prosthetic arm. It wasn't long before the monster was a quivering mess of bloody agony and Seifer hopped off before gesturing at the monster.

"Do you want to do the honours Dave?" He asked.

"Don't mind if I do." Dave pumped his shotgun before sighting briefly down the barrel and honouring the beast with a twelve gauge blast to the chest. It's struggles immediately ceased. Dave grimaced. "I believe there's a cash reward for this monster dead. I hope it's enough to repair my tractor."

* * *

Squall was in the training centre, facing off with two Grats working off some excess aggression that had begun to collect. For starters, Zann's fundamental lack of respect was really beginning to grate on Squall. He was an excellent SeeD but the Commander had a funny feeling some disciplinary action would be needed to remind him of his place in the organisation. Irvine and Selphie had also returned with news that some of Barranca's mysterious personal killing machines had attacked them. That didn't bode well, as with Barranca dead the attack meant someone else was on their case. Squall unsheathed his gun blade and covered the distance between himself and the nearest Grat in one leap. He brought the blade down directly between its barbed mandibles and bisected it firmly. Then he pivoted and immolated the other with a well placed Firaga spell. Squall snorted.

"Is that it?" He muttered under his breath before rolling his eyes heavenwards. "I don't think the forces of darkness are even trying."

Squall continued on through the training centre, fending of Grats and Red Bats as he searched for T-Rexaurs or the odd Granaldo but the more tenacious monsters refused to appear. Squall sighed. It looked like he'd have to set a large amount of money aside to have some more monsters shipped in. Maybe he'd look into Grendels and Blue Dragons to give the more experienced SeeD's a different challenge. Squall headed into the secret area and sat down with his back against the wall before allowing his thoughts to wander.

It wasn't long before his thoughts wandered to the subject of Rasconza. Squall wasn't quite sure what to make of the mysterious knife experts predictions of doom. Sure Rasconza hadn't lied to them too much in the past but Squall had seen nothing that tallied with Rasconza's claims that the end was nigh. If Absalom was back and ushering in the end of days he was keeping an extremely low profile, which didn't fit with the way Rasconza had described him. Squall sighed and decided to ask Zann if Rasconza had been in touch.

He was so deep in thought that he didn't notice Selphie's arrival until the diminutive SeeD was right next to him. Selphie was never reserved and always overexcited, but tonight, even by her standards, she was exceptionally animated.

"Squall!" She squealed. "We have to get to the infirmary now! Rin's gone into labour!"

When Squall reached the infirmary Rinoa was well into the active stage of her labour and she wasn't very happy to see her partner. As Squall approached she attempted to punch him, but missed.

"Oh for fuck's sake Squall!" She roared at him. "Where the bloody bastard hell were you?"

"Don't worry about the language." Kadowaki said, offering Squall a sympathetic smile. "It's completely normal. She doesn't mean it."

"Yes I fucking well do!" Rinoa shrieked. "I had to get Zell to take me to the infirmary while you were off playing with yourself! Fuck you Squall, fuck pregnancy and fuck this demon spawn! Get the little shit out of me right now!"

"Thanks Zell." Squall said to the brawler. "I owe you one."

"You owe me a damn sight more than that. She scratched me half to death." Zell said, showing Squall the numerous cuts on his arms. "I got this one for suggesting all we needed was a catcher's mitt and some Vaseline."

"This is bull shit!" Rinoa said.

"I know." Kadowaki said to the Sorceress who was now blaspheming profusely. "I know it's hard but you have to work with us Rinoa. You're not fully dilated yet so it's going to be some time. For now you just have to breathe and try to remain calm."

"I need to strangle Squall!" Rinoa replied. "Shouldn't I be pushing yet?"

"Not yet." Kadowaki shook her head. "I can help you though. I can give you some morphine. It won't dull the pain entirely but it should help you. Just lie back, relax and breathe."

"Where's Squall?" Rinoa groaned. "I want Squall."

"It's okay Rinoa." Squall said sitting down next to bed and taking Rinoa's hand squeezing it gently. "I'm here. Everything's going to be fine."

"Sorry I said fuck you." Rinoa said, smiling dopily as the morphine took effect. "I was just scared because it was really hurting. I know I said I wanted to be surprised but I need to know what the baby's sex is."

"I'm not going to tell you." Squall said, attempting a smile. "You said you wanted to be surprised and you can't go back on that now."

"Please Squall," Rinoa whined petulantly. "When it really starts to hurt I need to know what sex it is so I can call it a bastard or a bitch. Tell me, or I will throttle you."

"She can't throttle you right now." Kadowaki told Squall. "For at least the next three hour she'll be unable to stand up unaided with all the morphine I gave her."

"I'll go and get the felt tip pens." Irvine announced before noticing the odd looks he was receiving. "It's a thing. I've always wanted to draw a handlebar moustache on someone who's completely off their tits on pain medication. It's on my bucket list."

"Do that and I'll put a rabid and mentally ill weasel in your bed Irvine." Rinoa droned.

* * *

Rasconza was sitting at a table in the corner of a darkened pub in Esthar's city centre nursing a pint when a shadow fell across the table. He looked up to see a tall man with grey eyes and short black hair looking down at him before taking a seat facing him. As he did so the man's full length jacket shifted, revealing a sword strapped to his waist.

"Greetings Rasconza," The man spoke with a pronounced but hard to place accent. "I must confess, I didn't think I'd ever get a call from you unless you were trying to lure me into a death trap."

"We've had our disagreements in the past Tancelo," Rasconza replied neutrally. "But I never wanted you dead and when we get down to the business I called you here to discuss I'm certain you'll prove why I'd rather be with you than against you."

"You always had a talent for sweet talking." The man named Tancelo said. "Why did you call me?"

"Because I've discovered that something is about to happen." Rasconza told him, deadly serious. "Something bad, for everyone including our brethren. I'm looking to stop it but I can't do it alone. That's why I called you. Among the Dantis you're known for being utterly fearless. I know however that you're not fearless, you're just stupidly brave and that might just give us the edge."

"What are you getting at?" Tancelo asked nonplussed. "What edge do you think we need?"

"I'm asking the questions for now." Rasconza said. "I'm sure you've learnt of Conva's death, and I can tell you Barranca's also dead. So who's the big fish in the pond now they're gone."

"I'd say it's probably me." Tancelo said evenly. "I suppose an argument could be made for you, although some people are saying you've gone soft for tramping around with the humans."

"Yet I tracked Conva down when I knew full well he'd probably end up killing me on the spot." Rasconza countered. "How's about I furnish you with some real knowledge? Absalom is back in town."

"What?" Tancelo juddered, shock and fear fighting for dominance on his face.

"Saw him myself." Rasconza proclaimed, immensely pleased at the effect he'd created. "As it turns out, he's over the whole balancing the scales thing and he's…well his exact words are that he's going for a big finish. I don't know exactly what's he's up to but I can't imagine it's good whatever it is. All I can say for sure is that the world will burn big time."

"Why are you telling me this?" Tancelo asked.

"Because I'm out to find him before he gets things up and running." Rasconza said. "I've put some thought into it and I've decided that a small group of the best warriors in the Dantis all armed to the teeth should be adequate to do the deed. That's why I approached you."

"What do you think I can do?" Tancelo demanded.

"Where to begin?" Rasconza laughed humourlessly. "I need you to select a few of the best warriors in the order and clue them in. I'll also need you to lead the charge. Also I need you to do some digging for me."

"Digging?" Tancelo echoed.

"Indeed." Rasconza confirmed with a nod. "You see, during my travels I've come across a potential Dantis member who I think could be very useful. SeeD by trade thank you very much. That said, his gene is not showing any signs of activating in the near future, and I was wondering if there is any way of accelerating the process."

"I can't say for sure but I can look into it." Tancelo said noncommittally. "Do you know how this potential is connected to the order?"

"He's Barranca's son." Rasconza informed him. "It's a shame because I think if the gene activates his life will be turned upside down but if we're going to go up against Absalom and take him out we'll need a lot of firepower. Basically I need a way for the gene to activate as soon as possible."

"Well, like I say I can't say for sure," Tancelo replied. "But I think I ought to focus on convincing some of our brethren to join the battle. We're not all stupidly brave like me, or borderline suicidal like you."

* * *

Zann and Annabelle were currently in bed together. Zann had his arms around Annabelle who was resting her head in his chest and listening to his heart beating. For some reason she couldn't quite fathom she enjoyed listening to the rhythmic thumping; it seemed to calm her.

"So has anything come back to Marie yet?" Annabelle asked, in spite of the fact she was fairly sure what the answer would be.

"Nothing." Zann grunted.

"It's a real shame she can't remember Seifer." Annabelle said. "The way they were together, if anyone could help her through this, it would be him."

"I wouldn't get your hopes up if I were you." Zann replied. "He'd have to come back first and my gut tells me that'll be a long time coming if it happens at all. Call me a doom and gloom merchant but I don't think he's alive anymore. As for Marie, I'm guessing my dear old dad got tired of her and couldn't be bothered killing her. He dumped her on our doorstep with no memory, probably as some kind of insult."

"I did have a thought." Annabelle began carefully. "Don't fly off the handle but do you think we should go to Rasconza with this."

"Why Rasconza?" Zann asked cocking an eyebrow at her.

"Well, I think Marie's amnesia is probably Barranca's handy work," Annabelle explained. "And, like Barranca, Rasconza is a Dantis. Then there's the fact that he's been around for thousands of years, maybe more. It stands to reason that he's seen something similar to Marie's condition at least once. Everything else we've tried hasn't made any difference. Why not try it?"

"It's a thought I suppose but we'll have to play it carefully." Zann cautioned her. "If Rasconza was to help us with this I guess he'd want payment of some kind and it'd probably be something we didn't want to give him. Then there's the fact I'd rather be eaten by weasels that contact him until I have no other choice. The man's a walking reminder of how effectively my dad can fuck up my life even when he isn't even trying."

"Suck it up." Annabelle told him. "Marie's your best friend. What happened to the Zann that would make sure his friends were okay even at the cost of his own wellbeing?"

"I suppose you've got a point there." Zann said. "He gave me his contact details the last time I saw him. I'll call him first thing tomorrow morning. Now can we please get some sleep?"

"I didn't come here to sleep." Annabelle said before sitting up and pulling the tank top she wore to bed over her head and tossing it aside. "I'm still a bit buzzed so maybe you can wear me out."

"I suppose saying I'm too tired tonight is out of the question." Zann said as Annabelle started to kiss his neck.

"You suppose correctly," She replied as she kicked her pyjama bottoms out of the bed and snuggled up closer to him. "Please remove your clothing now."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: Firefight**

It had only been a few days, but it seemed that the entirety of Balamb Garden had taken their newest addition, a baby girl by the name of Julia Raine Leonhart-Heartilly to their hearts. Rinoa and her daughter hadn't left the infirmary yet but that hadn't stopped the Sorceress being inundated with cards and gifts from well wishers, even her estranged father. Laguna had sent her a ludicrous amount of flowers and chocolates, while Zone and Watts had also gone with flowers and bought Julia a teddy bear the size of a Blue Dragon. As more and more gifts poured in Rinoa had told the bearers to send them to her room instead.

Squall wasn't getting the easiest time either. He quite literally couldn't go anywhere in the Garden without dozens of people congratulating him or asking him for progress reports. By the three day mark he was headed for an ungainly collapse so he decided to combat it by more or less locking himself into his office and throwing his remaining sanity into paperwork and the day to day duties of Commander. He'd started heading down to the infirmary in the dead of night to see Rinoa and Julia, but during the daytime he had work to do and he'd started by debriefing Marie.

To say the least, the debriefing hadn't been a total success. Marie hadn't been upset by Squall's questions but she'd been unable to answer them either and Squall had quickly realised that her amnesia was almost total and until Marie regained her memory he'd be more likely to get answers if he questioned his desk. Squall was not shy about throwing money at problems however so he anonymously donated half a million Gil to the Odine Laboratory in Esthar run by Doctor Hans Odine, the countries minister for mad science on condition that the money be used to fund research into amnesia and synthesising a foolproof cure. Odine had originally decided to use the money to fit Esthar's orbital satellites with weaponry. Then the Presidents Office had immediately ordered the not-so-good doctor to honour the mysterious benefactor's wishes.

Squall's next problem was Zann. He knew that the taciturn SeeD was under a great deal of pressure with Marie's return and the career as a Dantis Rasconza seemed to have marked out for him but Zann's lack of respect for his Commander was showing itself more and more often and it had to be nipped in the bud before things go out of hand. Luckily Squall had a good idea about how to do that so he sighed and touched the intercom.

"Could SeeD Zammera report to the Commanders office?" He stated. "Repeat SeeD Zammera to the Commanders office."

A few minutes later the door opened and Zann marched in, stood to attention and saluted. Squall nodded at him and gestured to a seat. As Zann sat down Squall braced himself. This had to be done, but it was unlikely to be pretty.

"Thank you for coming Zann." Squall began delicately. "I called you up here because I think you and I need to have a talk. Upshot, we have a problem."

"Is it my…is it Barranca?" Zann said, cutting to the chase.

"I have heard some news of him, but first we have to talk about you." Squall told him firmly. "This problem I speak of… well there's no easy way to say this but you're the problem."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Zann growled.

"I understand that you're under a lot of pressure Zann," Squall said "But I've tired of the lack of respect you've been showing authority, me in particular, and if it continues you will find yourself in some extremely hot water. I've let it ride thus far because of what happened with Rasconza and Marie's return, but no longer. I am referring specifically to the conversation you and I had about Marie's debriefing."

"What about it?" Zann demanded before noticing Squall's raised eyebrow. "What do you mean sir?"

"What I mean is that you never threaten me." Squall said icily. "I am your commanding officer and from this moment onwards you will treat me with the respect my station deserves, do I make myself clear?"

"Sir." Zann nodded before standing up to attention and throwing a salute. "Now you said that you had some news about Barranca."

"I did, but let me be clear the usefulness of this information hinges of whether you trust Rasconza or not?" Squall looked to Zann. "Well?"

"I may hate to admit it but I think he's solid." Zann nodded. "I don't trust anyone vas a matter of operation prudence but if I did he'd be pretty near the top of the list. I may not like the man but I read people well and I think he's been truthful when I've spoken to him. He may not be telling us the whole truth but he's not lying either."

"Okay, according to Rasconza the leader of the Dantis, a man named Absalom was banished from this plain of existence eons ago." Squall shrugged. "Apparently certain members of the order can do that sort of thing. Then sometime in the last six months he returned and made contact with Rasconza. Before he beat Rasconza unconscious he dropped some information on Barranca. Apparently Absalom killed him."

"And because this man is a part of the Dantis, Barranca won't be able to come back from this." Zann sighed. "How do we know this Absalom was telling the truth?"

"This is where, as we say, the plot thickens." Squall continued. "Rasconza says that Absalom is mystically compelled to tell the truth. He literally cannot lie so I think Barranca is dead and we don't have to deal with him anymore."

"There's a catch isn't there sir." Zann guessed shrewdly.

"Well deduced." Squall deadpanned. "Rasconza has told us that in addition to killing Barranca Absalom is up to something bad, and that's bad for everyone. At the risk of sounding a bit melodramatic he's talking it up like the apocalypse. I would be delighted if Rasconza was lying but…"

"You think he's telling the truth." Zann completed.

"I do, but I also get the impression that Rasconza knows more than he's telling us." Squall said. "If he contacts you Zann, I need you to sound him out and on what he knows. I'm sending you the file on Absalom, what little we have, to you later on today but this is a covert operation. You cannot tell anyone what you're up to, least of all Annabelle."

"Clearly you've never tried to keep a secret from her." Zann remarked. "You don't know her like I do, she'll figure it out."

"You can't tell her." Squall repeated firmly. "If you want, I'll call her up here to tell her to back off. It's your choice. I know that secrets aren't generally good for relationships but needs must. I'm in the same boat as I am keeping this from Rinoa as well."

"Advice?" Zann asked to which Squall nodded. "If you need someone to talk to, talk to Rinoa junior. After all, she's unlikely to betray your confidence for up to two years."

* * *

No more than two hours later the Commander was in Balamb Harbour. He was standing with the chief of the Balamb Police, surveying a boat moored in one of the docks. It wasn't a fishing boat or a pleasure yacht; instead it was a medium sized motor vessel. Squall could see several men on the decks of the vessel.

"We haven't heard a peep from the crew. We've tried hailing them, but nothing." The police officer said. "Every vessel that lays anchor here has to check in face to face on dry land."

"I know that." Squall ran a finger along his scar, a habit he'd picked up a couple of years ago. "What I need to know is what you expect SeeD to do about it? A vessel not checking in is not exactly a threat to national security."

"I suppose an argument could be made for that," The officer conceded. "But for all we know they could have something to hide. Maybe I'm a little paranoid but better safe than sorry is my motto. It's probably nothing but tasking SeeD to investigate is the best option I have. The level of piracy around Balamb has risen recently and at the very least they could be potential victims."

"I'll have to talk to my people." Squall said. "SeeD are a backup for the local law enforcement so you won't have to pay us. Just do whatever you can to stop them leaving and then stand back and let us do our job. The Dollet navy are out there keeping an eye out for pirates so I'll call them to divert a battleship to keep them here."

"Don't you trust us?" The police chief demanded.

"You said it yourself; we could be dealing with pirates." Squall permitted himself a thin smile. "Sometimes, wouldn't you believe it, pirates carry guns. I know you have armed response units but they aren't trained to take a vessel. SeeD on the other hand, we train for this sort of thing day in, day out."

No more than a couple of hours later Squall had got approval for an armed surveillance operation in the harbour. Squall would be the commander while Cid and Xu would handle communications. Irvine, Zell, Zann, Annabelle and a new SeeD Ryan Kemp would also be on site. Ryan was a confident swords master and his approach to the fairer sex had led to a well-earned nickname; Irvine Kinneas 2.0.

The control centre for the operation would be a derelict warehouse overlooking the harbour. The SeeD team dumped bags full of weaponry on trestle tables before turning to the police officer.

"That's the motor vessel the Timber Star." The officer said. "They're moored here but we haven't heard anything from them. The powers that be consider that suspicious so you've been tasked to keep it under armed surveillance."

"Are we working on the assumption the crew are an immediate threat to life?" Zell asked.

"Hope for the best, plan for the worst." Squall said, borrowing a line from the SeeD handbook. "There could be any number of simple reasons but we have to work on the assumption that they're here for trouble so start issuing live rounds."

"Is this an exercise?" Irvine enquired.

"We wouldn't tell you if it was." Cid answered, shooting the sharpshooter a look that indicated he thought he was a little slow on the uptake.

"But it's not." Xu added.

"But you'd say that even if it was." Zann had never forgiven Xu for her prejudicial approach at he and Annabelle's disciplinary tribunal.

"True," Xu nodded, flatly refusing to rise to the bait.

"Right, so what's the plan?" Zell said impatiently. "Tell us what to do."

"I thought surveillance would've covered it, but allow me to expand on that." Squall started. "I need some of you to hang around the docks and get a good look. Side arms are to be carried at all times. Irvine, I need you and one other at the top of that tower at nine o' clock with a telescopic lens. You should be able to see everything from up there."

"Right," Irvine nodded, grabbing his equipment before punching Ryan on the shoulder and grinning crookedly. "Come on kid, now you're on the payroll." Ryan seized his own kit and followed Irvine out of the warehouse.

"Xu and I will need some time to set up the communications." Cid said. "You should all go and have a good look while we do that. Keep your heads down though."

Squall meanwhile had decided what to do and he motioned Zann over before unzipping a bag of equipment.

"Okay here's the plan." He said. We need to get onto the ship and plant a tracker so we can keep an eye on it. How do you fancy a swim to the ship?"

"Not much." Zann admitted. "Especially at this time of the year."

"Yeah, well tough." Squall said before pulling out his car keys and handing them to Zann. "Head back to Garden and get some wetsuits and re-breathers. I'll handle the weaponry and additional equipment. Any preferences?"

* * *

Darkness had fallen and Ryan and Irvine hadn't moved, watching the target vessel through their night sights. Irvine was comfortable waiting for hours on end without moving but Ryan was more impatient type and he chose this moment to voice a certain bit of gossip he'd heard in the canteen that morning.

"I didn't realise Zann was shagging Annabelle."

"Where?" Irvine yelped, swinging his rifle around and scanning the docks for any sign of them.

"I'm not watching them, you knob." Ryan chuckled. "I just heard about it in the canteen this morning. I knew they were friendly but I thought that was just because they had that little adventure in Centra together."

"You'd be surprised how often people end up being bonded by trauma." Irvine replied, sighting on the target vessel once again. "Take myself and Selphie for example. We were friends as kids and were then separated by circumstances. When we met again, she'd been using Guardian Forces and had forgotten me. If we hadn't gone through the Second Sorceress War together I'm not sure if we'd have ended up together."

"Slow night." Ryan remarked before snapping off a couple of photographs of the ship quickly. "Do you see those blokes on the upper deck? Is it me or do they look like they're on stag duty?"

"You've got something there." Irvine nodded. "Try and get a picture of their faces and send them back to Garden. If we get a name we might be able to figure out who the crew are and why they're being so reticent to let anyone know that they're here."

"This is Romeo One Zero Alpha," Squall's voice came over the radio. "It's 1142 hours, myself and Romeo One Zero Delta are entering the water, over."

"Have that." Irvine replied, swinging his gun around and watching as Zann and Squall waded into the water and descended below the surface. Squall had explained that he and Zann would enter the boat from the stern, so Irvine trained his rifle on the rear end of the target vessel and waited. He guessed it would take them twenty minutes to swim the distance.

"I'm going to go and get some more rations." Ryan said. "Do you want anything while I'm gone?"

"You're not going anywhere." Irvine turned and fixed the younger SeeD with a glare that would cut any normal person to the quick. "You're staying here and keeping an eye on the target until we're told otherwise."

"It's alright." Ryan chirped, unfazed. "I asked the Commander and he said I could go and get some once he and Zann were on their way over there. He just said I had to hurry back."

"Get some coffee and anything with high sugar." Irvine relented. "It's going to be a long night and we could do with something to keep us awake. Just hurry. I don't want to miss something because you're always thinking with your stomach."

Ryan walked into control and headed over to the ration containers. Cid was slumped in a chair, snoring like a hurricane while Xu had head phones on, listening to the radio chatter. The only other occupant of the room was Annabelle who was staring out the window, her attention fixed completely on the target vessel. She didn't notice Ryan until he spoke.

"Nervous wife?" He grunted, casting a sidelong glance at her and smirking just noticeably. When Annabelle didn't reply his smirk grew. "So it is true."

"Does everyone know?" Annabelle asked calmly, still refusing to take her eyes off the ship.

"Yeah." Ryan said simply before deciding to needle her a little. "There's a poster up in the canteen next to the ad for the second hand bikes."

"You're jealous." This time Annabelle did turn to look at him.

"Oh yeah." Ryan burst out laughing, jerking Cid none too gently away from the land of dreams. Once Ryan controlled himself he looked Annabelle straight in the eye and nodded. "Yes I am. Beneath all the gags and innuendos I would've liked to…but rule number one is that shagging other guy's girlfriends is wrong."

"I'm heartbroken." Annabelle turned back to the boat just in time to see two heads emerge from the water next to the bow.

"Romeo One Zero Alpha and Delta," Squall's voice came over the radio. "In position over."

"Have that." Xu replied as Ryan picked up his rations and headed back to he and Irvine's observation point. "The starboard side is clear on the lower deck but go carefully. There are at least three X-Rays on the upper deck over."

"Have that." Squall said, treading water as Zann produced a rolled up wire ladder from his belt kit before throwing it upward, nodding in satisfaction as the hooks caught on the railing. Zann went first and checked the stern was clear before pulling off his wetsuit. Underneath he and Squall were both dressed in CRW (counter-revolutionary warfare) battle dress; flameproof black overalls, Kevlar vests, body armour, goggles and helmets. They were armed with silenced MP5 submachine guns, Sig Sauer P226 pistols, also silenced and combat knives. Squall climbed up after Zann and stripped his own wetsuit off. Then he unhooked the ladder from the railing and dropped it, allowing it to sink.

Zann started along the deck with his pistol at the ready, while Squall followed facing backwards so he could deal with anyone who came up behind them. They'd passed two cabins when Xu's voice came over their radios.

"Halt," She said urgently "At least one X-Ray moving in cabin three." There was a tense silence during which Zann kept his finger on his trigger. Then Xu's voice came over the radio again. "Okay you're clear, over."

Squall and Zann reached the front of the boat without any further trouble and as Zann kept a lookout Squall reached into his belt kit and pulled out the tracker. He checked it hadn't gotten wet and the crossed to a generator and allowed the tracker to magnetically secure itself on the underside. Squall nodded and tapped his radio.

"Tracker operational and in place." He whispered. "Now moving below deck to gather more intelligence, out."

This time Squall took the lead, while Zann kept an eye on the rear. They made it to the cargo hold without major incident but the came to a T junction. Communicating by hand signals, Squall ordered Zann to go to the left while he headed right, alert for any sign of danger. Squall holstered his pistol and pulled out his MP5, sliding the safety catch off. For all he knew there was a small army around the next corner and he would be grateful for the additional firepower.

It wasn't long before he came to a dead end, more accurately a steel door that probably led to a storage room. Squall stepped forwards and tried the handle to find it was locked. He sighed and opened the small hatch in the door. Several bewildered faces looked back at him. Squall concealed his surprise and stepped away from the door before heading back the way he'd come.

Judging by the amount of women and children he'd glanced, the people in the compartment were probably illegal immigrants, meaning that the crew of the ship were probably neck deep in organised crime and were probably transporting guns and drugs as well. That was easily enough to justify armed seizure of the ship, crew and cargo. He was so deep in thought he didn't notice a shadow ahead until its owner had rounded a corner and practically run headlong into him.

The man's eyes widened in shock but he reacted quickly enough to kick out and knock Squall's gun from his hand, before following up with a fast kick that thumped into Squall's kidneys, sending him clattering sideways. Squall groaned in pain but retained enough training to block a punch and respond with one of his own. Had it connected it would've crushed his opponent's windpipe and killed him instantly. The other man swung his arm across, redirecting Squall's punch and kneed him in the guts. Squall shoved out while the man still was on one foot and knocked him over. Squall kicked him up against a wall and pulled his knife out.

The man bulled upwards, knocking Squall backwards and pulled out a knife of his own, aimed a stab at Squall's throat before kicking him in the ribs and punching him in the face. Squall stumbled back, stunned but as his adversary pressed his advantage he managed to grab the man's knife arm and hold it fast. Both men groaned as they struggled for dominance. Squall lost and his opponent charged forwards, butting him in the stomach. He didn't stop there and he lifted Squall bodily before throwing him against a wall. A soccer kick in the stomach followed and then the man pinned Squall's knife arm under a boot. He grabbed the SeeD Commander by his lapels and hauled him up, raising his own knife.

Then quite suddenly he was gone. Squall looked up and saw to his relief that Zann had sneaked up and grabbed the man in a stranglehold from behind, dragging him backwards. Ignoring the pain, Squall leapt up, brandished his knife and slammed it up to the hilt in the man's neck before clamping his hand over the dying man's mouth. After almost a minute of violent shuddering the man went still and his eyes glazed over.

"Romeo One Zero Delta, we have contact, over." Zann said into his radio as Squall pulled his knife free, returned it to his sheath and retrieved his gun. "That sort of changes things."

"He was a serious customer." Squall said breathlessly. "Knew how to fight. I should've insisted everyone junction a Guardian Force."

"Romeo One Zero Delta, we have contact over." Zann radioed again before shrugging his head as he was rewarded with static only. "Oh brilliant."

After dragging the man they'd killed out of sight, Squall and Zann continued on. It transpired that Zann had found a large amount of heroin and firearms in another storage room, proving Squall's suspicions correct. They decided to vacate the ship but before they could reach the deck there were footsteps from the staircase ahead of them. The two SeeD's immediately backed up and into a cabin before forcing themselves under a desk, pistols at the ready.

Back in the control room, Cid, Xu and Annabelle were gathered around the radio. All they could hear was silence and patches of static in a seemingly random pattern. Xu shook her head.

"That's all I'm getting from Zann and Squall."

"It's the ship." Cid suggested dubiously. "Communications are always bad on ships, with bulkheads and who knows what else."

"No it's Morse." Annabelle interjected. "R-U-T-H…"

"Ruth?" Cid echoed.

"E-R-E." Annabelle completed.

"Are you there?" Xu said before putting her headset back on and leaning towards the microphone. "Loud and clear Squall."

Squall quickly relayed that he and Zann were trapped in a cabin, under a desk with two armed crew members sleeping no more than a metre away. There was barely room for the two of them and they didn't know if it would be possible to escape before the ship sailed out of Balamb.

"Poor bastards." Xu murmured.

* * *

Dawn came and brought with it another unwelcome surprise. Black smoke was billowing from the funnel atop the ship. Xu let out a string of profanity and slammed her fist down on the desk. Everyone aside from Irvine was in the warehouse with her.

"They've started the engines." Zell said, opening a laptop and checking the harbour schedule. "There was a communication from the ship just before five. They've logged their departure for…shit! They're off-ski in forty five minutes."

"So what are we supposed to do?" Ryan demanded. "We can't just have a jaunt over there and ask them if they'd mind giving our mates back."

"If they could've got off they would have." Annabelle said reasonably. "It's obvious they're trapped somewhere. We can hope they hear the engines and manage a breakout without bringing the whole crew down on their heads."

"Or how about this?" Xu spoke up. "We can delay the sailing; give them some more time to get out."

"How?" Cid asked.

"She's right," Zell agreed enthusiastically before deciding to voice his plan. "I could go on as a customs officer, tell them that their papers are crap."

"No way." Cid shook his head aggressively. "You're too recognisable Zell. We need someone less noticeable and famous to go on so they don't smell a rat. I'll do it."

"No, me." Annabelle broke in. "Come on Headmaster, you know it's a lot less suspicious if a woman does it and not a lot of people know my face. I had the highest grade of my class in the diplomacy training." A small smile warped her lips. "It looks like I'm the man for the job."

"Yeah," Ryan agreed. "It's sound. Zell and I will follow up close behind in case there's any bother and we'll have Irvine to cover us."

"I can deal with that." Cid nodded. "I think it sounds pretty good."

Twenty minutes later, they were all in place. Annabelle was walking slowly towards a gangplank the crew had reluctantly lowered for her. Zell and Ryan were following close behind, Zell carrying two shovels and Ryan wheeling a covered wheelbarrow containing two MP5's, several extra magazines and a few flash bang grenades. Irvine was tracking Annabelle with his scope.

Meanwhile below deck, one of the crew had gone missing and the first mate pulled out his phone and called the missing man. He tracked the ringing phone to a heap of shipping supplies and pulled a discarded sheet of plastic aside to reveal the man Zann and Squall had killed; his eyes wide and a huge bloodstain soaking into his jumper.

"What seems to be the problem?" The captain asked Annabelle.

"There's been a problem with your bondage certificate." Annabelle informed him confidently. "You'll need to resubmit. It shouldn't delay you by any more than thirty minutes." Annabelle was lying. Resubmitting such an important piece of paperwork would take forty five minutes to an hour. Before the captain could reply a member of the crew rushed up and yelled something at him in a language Annabelle didn't recognise. The man was also carrying a machine gun.

"Have armed X-Ray on deck." Irvine said into his radio as he slipped the safety catch off his PSG-1 sniper rifle. "Will I fire?"

"Is he threatening?" Xu's voice asked.

"Not immediately." Irvine replied.

Down on the dock, Ryan had decided that the best course of action was to act quickly and use surprise. He whipped the cover off his wheelbarrow and grabbed a gun, loading a magazine before storming for the gangplank.

"Annabelle's up there." He exclaimed. "Lob a flash bang."

Zell immediately snatched up a gun with one hand and a flash bang grenade with the other. He popped the pin and hurled it upwards before moving to back Ryan up.

Annabelle, the captain and the armed man were all immediately disorientated by the blast but it also managed to alert everyone on the ship. The men in the cabin Squall and Zann were hiding in leapt out of bed and seized their weapons, shouting in a language both SeeD's recognised as Estharian. Squall and Zann acted quickly and dispatched both men by winding lengths of wire around their throats.

"These guys could be Estharian army." Zann suggested as he pulled out his MP5 and cocked it.

"That had occurred to me." Squall replied.

Back in the warehouse, Cid had gotten a phone call on a diplomatic line. He left Xu with the communications and stepped outside to take it, wincing as he heard the first shots of an impending fiasco.

"Foreign office?" He said into his phone. "Esthar foreign office? And what have they said exactly?"

Ryan reached the foot of the gangplank and as he hared up it, another crew member raised a machine pistol and fired at him. One bullet ricocheted off the railing and struck Ryan in the shoulder but he disregarded the pain and continued upwards. As he dropped the first armed man and the captain while they were still stunned, Irvine fired a shot, killing Ryan's assailant. That was when Cid's voice came through everyone's radios.

"Do not engage!" He roared. "I repeat do not engage, you are up against Esthar Special Forces!"

The whole franchise had spun spectacularly out of control. Annabelle had dived for cover while Ryan pinned down the nearest men and allowed Irvine to pick them off from the tower. Zell was halfway up the gangplank, firing at men coming out of the cabins. The fire slackened off a little when Ryan ducked behind a generator to reload. Once he'd done that, he pulled out a pistol and slid it across to the deck to Annabelle who snatched it up.

"Annabelle!" Ryan yelled over the cacophony. "One, two, three!" On three both SeeD's stepped up and opened fire, covered by Irvine who was firing as rapidly as his small magazines would allow. Ryan moved forward fearlessly, before ducking back as two men on the upper deck opened up on him. Two other men from the cabins came up behind him, having escaped Zell's fire. Irvine dropped the men on the upper deck, while Zell charged up the gangplank and tackled one of the men from the cabins. The other man kept his cool and honoured Ryan with a twelve gauge shotgun blast to the back. Annabelle kept her cool and dropped him as Ryan crashed to the floor.

"Ryan!" She screamed, preparing to rush over to him.

"No don't!" Ryan gasped, motioning her back to cover. "I'll be okay it was just a flesh wound…" that was when Ryan stopped talking because one man had realised Irvine was reloading and had opened up, nearly twenty rounds ripping into Ryan's body in less than a second. The man disregarded the dead SeeD and advanced on Annabelle, his gun at the ready. Then Squall and Zann made their appearance and both fired, shooting Ryan's killer in the back.

Irvine kept firing from a distance while Zell and Squall vied with their opponents at closer range. Zann however only had eyes for Annabelle. She was standing up, eyes wide and as Zann headed for her, her pistol fell from her grip. There was a single hole in the uniform, leaking blood from a bullet wound to her stomach. As Annabelle collapsed Zann leapt on top of her, shielding her body with his before twisting around and adding his weapon to the cacophony.

Squall had fought his way up to the upper deck and two armed men spun around as he raised his weapon.

"Cease fire!" He roared at them. "Cease fire. SeeD Special Forces. Drop your weapons! Do it!"

The fire fight was over and all of the Esthar soldiers were dead or restrained. Annabelle had been airlifted back to the Garden but there was no saving Ryan who remained on the deck. Zell and Squall were keeping an eye on the prisoners while Zann was staring at the pool of blood Annabelle had left behind. Xu crouched next to Ryan and relieved the body of it's dog tags. She looked up as a policeman wearing the insignia of an inspector stepped onto the ship and addressed her.

"Right what happened here?" The policeman asked. "I heard that you're army, is that right?"

"Technically." Xu nodded. "SeeD Special Forces."

"What happened?" The policeman asked again.

"Button it." Cid said before Xu could answer. The Headmaster stepped up and addressed the policeman, not completely able to conceal the anger in his voice. "Inspector, my operatives will talk to you tomorrow."

"You are not free to leave, sir." The officer snapped. "This is a crime scene."

"Yes and my operatives are SeeD Special Forces." Cid replied. "As SeeD members, and check with whoever you need to, they have special rights including the right to seventy-two hours cool down after a fire fight. We will not give statements until then. SeeD's Dincht, Leonhart and Zammera. Let's go."

Squall was passing one of the Estharian survivors when the man stepped up and addressed him.

"You are army?" He asked in accented Balambese before cursing in Estharian. "Was it army? Why? Why did you do it? You are murderers!"

"Us?" Squall said quietly before grabbing the soldier by his lapels, his voice rising uncontrollably. "Us? This is _our _country!" With that he bundled the soldier to the ground and stepped over him, heading towards the gangplank. Xu followed, pausing by Ryan's body.

"Come away Xu." Zell said dully. "It's just meat now."

"God help us all." Cid muttered.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven: Tribunal**

President of Esthar Laguna Loire and Balamb Garden headmaster Cid Kramer were sitting in Cid's office, looking through photos of the fiasco in Balamb and trying to think up ways out of the mess they were in. Trying and invariably failing. A great deal of the Esthar government wanted SeeD tried for murder and that put Laguna in a very tricky position seeing as the battle had been between his Special Forces and SeeD, led by his own son.

It transpired that the crew had been members of an organised crime syndicate whose currency was drugs, guns and illegal immigrants. A group of Estharian soldiers had stowed away; dispensed with the crew and were on their way to a mid-ocean rendezvous with the heads of the gang when rough seas had damaged the ship. They laid anchor in Balamb to make repairs but decided to not tell anyone to avoid blowing their cover, basing it on the fact that they'd only be in port for twenty four hours at most. Laguna opened another manila folder showing graphic photographs of the dead.

"Surveillance," He muttered, shaking his head. "You were there on surveillance. Imagine if you'd been there to shoot people. This is not good Cid."

"No sir." Cid replied.

"We're left with a damage limitation exercise." Laguna continued. "Quite a challenging one really. There is after all rather a lot of damage."

"There were armed Esthar Special Forces in Balamb unannounced." Cid said, suddenly possessed by a powerful need to defend himself. "You must realise how it looked to us. We hope for the best and plan for the worst."

"Half my government want your head on a silver platter," Laguna growled. "And I'm not entirely sure that's a euphemism. The media are having a field day and most of the families are screaming for blood. There's also a bit of a stink about the girl, one of yours. Why was she on the ship?"

"She's a corporal." Cid informed him. "SeeD is an equal opportunity employer."

"Even so, girls in body bags doesn't exactly translate to good PR, for either of us." Laguna sighed.

"She is still alive." Cid protested.

"You'd better pray she stays that way." Laguna replied. "I've tried to shield you as best I can but even as President there's only so much I can do. The intelligence minister called for a full inquiry and the government put it through on a seven to two majority vote. We'll be lucky to get through this without someone going down for life. We need to play this carefully because if we fuck it up most of my men will be contemplating a rather lengthy spell in the nick and I'm prepared to bet some of yours will as well."

Squall, Zann and Irvine were all in the firing range, wearing ear defenders and brushing up on their pistol skills, shooting at the pop up targets. Suddenly their shots were drowned out by Zell, who tore a target (which he'd draped in an Estharian flag) to shreds with a G36 assault rifle. All three of them shot a glare at the brawler who was chuckling and looking immensely pleased with himself. The door opened and Cid entered.

"Heads up!" Squall shouted and they all sprang to attention and saluted the headmaster.

"As you were." Cid said before waiting until they'd all removed their ear defenders and put the safety catches on their weapons. "The President's announcing a full judicial inquiry in Esthar later today."

"What's that supposed to mean when it's at home?" Zell asked, scratching his nose.

"It means someone has to answer for the farce in Balamb." Cid told him. "It means we have to shift blame on to Esthar and make sure we don't go down with them. At the same time, they'll be trying to do the same thing to us."

"Shit!" Irvine exclaimed.

"Exactly." Cid nodded. "Three judges, no holds barred no whitewash. The truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth."

"Is that such a bad thing?" Zann spoke up.

"This is the sort of situation that can bring down governments," Cid said. "And they don't like to be brought down. This inquiry means the Esthar government would rather we were brought down than they were. You are all jointly and individually in danger of indictment with a variety of offenses, up to and including murder. You will give statements but I also need you to appear in the witness box and the inquiry. Standard reporting rules will apply, but the court will not allow you the usual anonymity you're used to. Appear and we might come out of this with a minimum of collateral damage. Fail to appear and you face the risk of dismissals and you might even go to prison."

"That's not fair," Zell ejaculated indignantly. "We were just following orders."

"The world's rarely fair." Squall grunted. "Headmaster, I know you have no choice but to suspend us all from active service until this whole mess is sorted out. I'd like Quistis and Nida to divide my duties between themselves."

"Gentlemen; the Garden lawyers are on their way to arrange legal counsel and take your statements." Cid told them grimly. "If we all sing from the same hymn sheet; the Esthar soldiers had no right to be there, they shot first, they failed to stop shooting despite shouted warnings, we might make it through this. If not…" he let the sentence hang in the air.

"Any news on Annabelle?" Squall asked.

"I checked in on her on my way here." Zann said tonelessly. "She's still unconscious but she's breathing on her own. She's not completely out of the woods but the signs thus far are good."

* * *

The following afternoon, Squall, Zell, Irvine, Xu and Zann all met up in the lecture theatre to work out their statements. A diagram of the ship was on the projector screen and Squall was using several felt tip pens to show how the events had unfolded.

"Right, Ryan and Zell in support of Annabelle," He said. "They see X-Ray One, produce and raise an automatic weapon."

"Also witnessed by Irvine." Zell said.

"Yeah, and I also witnessed you kicking the whole thing off by lobbing a flash bang onto the deck." Irvine thundered.

"Which Ryan told me to do a split second before storming the gang plank!" Zell barked. "Did you expect me to just stand there?"

"Shut it the pair of you!" Squall roared as Irvine opened his mouth angrily. "Now, allow me to reiterate. Ryan and Zell in support of Annabelle, they see X-Ray One produce and raise an automatic weapon. They then shout a clear warning; Army, drop your weapon."

"Army," Zell echoed as he wrote it down. "Drop your weapon."

"X-Ray one then opens fire." Squall said.

"Why?" A voice said from the doorway. The light was flipped on as Balamb Garden's principal legal representative Trenton Kerr entered the room. He walked forwards and met everyone's eyes in turn. "Why would the Esthar soldier, when you have given a clear warning, decide to go ahead and open fire?"

"Why are you asking us?" Irvine demanded.

"Because that's what the inquiry will want to know." Kerr replied. That was when three men carrying briefcases and wearing suits entered the room.

"Are the statements ready yet?" One of them asked.

"No, not yet." Squall replied. "We'll be with you in half an hour. In the meantime head to the canteen and have a cup of coffee if you please."

The lawyers certainly didn't look like they pleased but they all trooped out of the lecture theatre all the same. Kerr didn't follow, instead he sat down next to Zell and opened his briefcase.

"Do we have to give statements?" Zann asked.

"How do we convince the court it was all the fault of the Estharian guys if you don't?" Kerr said, shooting Zann a look that suggested he was a little slow on the uptake.

"Yeah, but the bottom line is that we don't have to give statements right?" Zann pressed.

"I thought you wanted to tell the truth." Squall remarked.

"I just don't want to lie," Zann stood up and everyone could hear that his voice was shaking with anger. "About the fact that everyone was gagging for a fight. That no one was in control, that the communications were next to useless, that Annabelle was sent back onto the ship when everyone knew it was about to kick off."

"Everyone was using their dicks instead of their brains!" Squall told him (Xu looked affronted). "I know you're upset about Annabelle Zann, but bombs and bullets, people get hurt. I do try to keep things as bloodless as possible so something like this doesn't happen. To keep our heads above water, we have to give the right kind of statement so you'd better fall in line!"

"And what happens if the tribunal figures out that we collaborated on our statements?" Zann asked.

"We can't really be deeper in the smelly brown stuff than we are already." Xu said before looking to Kerr. "Correct?"

"If you don't give statements, the chances are most of you will go to jail." Kerr said heavily. "If the tribunal knows you collaborated on your statements then I can state with utter certainty you will all go to jail, most likely for a long time. Usually perjury carries a mandatory sentence of five years, but in this instance, it's hard to say. I'm not going to say anything, but you'll be cross examined by three of the best lawyers in Esthar."

* * *

Less than a week later, an Esthar courtroom was filled to bursting. Three judges sat behind a desk facing the entire room. Politicians from both sides sat to their right, while SeeD and Esthar Special Forces sat to the left, dressed in their dress uniforms. Two women sat in a corner, their fingers poised over miniature typewriters while the majority of the room was taken up by the media, families and members of the public.

"It is a widely held belief that free speech and free inquiry underpin liberty in a democracy." The lead judge said in a clear carrying voice. "This inquiry has been called so we may resolve a matter of urgent public importance. We are now in session."

After opening statements had been taken, the witness statements began and as luck would have it, the Esthar soldiers were the first to be interviewed. Their commanding officer had been killed by Irvine so it fell to his second–in-command, a relatively inexperienced man whose rank was more thanks to his family's political standing than merit.

"We had infiltrated a highly dangerous and organised gang whose currency was heroin and human beings." He said. "The ship we were on was going to a mid-ocean rendezvous with the heads of this gang. The infiltration of this gang was the work of many months, an opportunity such as this would never come around again. The more people you tell about such an operation, the greater chance it will be compromised."

"Which was why no attempt was made to inform the officials in Balamb that you had armed men in port?" One of the lawyers asked.

"Well, yes," The soldier said anxiously. "But we thought we would be there for twenty-four hours at most and we had not expected to be attacked with no warning…"

"My Lord," Kerr said, standing up. "From the perspective of the SeeD members…"

"Perspective we will share in due course." The judge said before turning back to the Esthar soldier who was now looking decidedly sick. "Continue please."

"It was the act of a coward," The soldier shot a look burning with hostility at the SeeD members. "To attack without warning! We are not trained to attack without warning. Why? Why would we do that?" The soldier paused and choked back tears that were threatening to fall. "There was no warning! Men falling…without firing a shot."

In the group of SeeD and Esthar soldiers Squall shifted uncomfortably in his seat and Kerr leaned back towards him.

"I think we could be in for a rather bumpy ride." The Garden lawyer murmured grimly.

Next up was Irvine, and one of the other judges, a prim proper woman in her sixties took over the questioning.

"Was there any shooting before this?" She asked.

"No." Irvine said dully.

"Did you see who shot first?"

"Yes it was X-Ray one." The sharpshooter said before clarifying "The man on deck, their commanding officer. He fired on my comrades so I opened fire on him. He missed and I didn't. It's that simple."

"Other witnesses were pretty adamant in their statements that there were no warnings." The judges said, observing Irvine over the top of her glasses. "They said there was absolutely no shouted warnings before firing."

"They were mistaken." Irvine growled. "There was a warning and then they opened fire and we responded."

"In the interest of objectivity, maybe he was just firing warning shots?"

"Shots are shots." Irvine answered. "You don't stop to find out if they're warning shots are not. You respond instinctively and that is what we did."

"I don't see why you couldn't make time to find out who you were up against and whether they were shooting to kill or not." The judge said.

"That's why I'm a soldier and you're not." Irvine retorted.

"And Kemp and the SeeD man on the dock, designated Soldier C chose this moment to open fire." The judge enquired to which Irvine nodded. "No more warnings being shouted."

"It had all just kicked off." Irvine said. "There's no time for calling stuff out. You just go on until they go down or you go down or you run out of ammunition."

"You go on until you run out of ammunition?" The judge echoed. "No orders, no controls? Just, it's all kicked off and you go on until you run out of ammunition. It all sounds rather undisciplined and wild. It also sounds rather callous. Rather indifferent to those human beings involved."

"Lady, listen." Irvine said, cold anger in his voice. "This Kemp bloke you're all discussing, whether he did this or that, he was my friend. In my job you do not admit easily to having friends. In other jobs people get transferred or sacked. In my job people get killed. But he was my friend. There's nothing callous in my thoughts about what happened on that day. My friend died because unauthorised armed Esthar Special Forces were hanging around in Balamb Harbour. It's all very easy now, now that we know who they were. It wasn't then. They were armed men, who posed a real and immediate threat to life. We dealt with that threat. It's what we're trained for and we do it very well." With that Irvine lapsed into silence and stole a glance at Cid, who was smiling grimly.

"You may step down Soldier D." The male judge said. "I would like to call Soldier C to give his evidence."

Zell stood up and walked into the dock where he met the judge's eyes. The judge held his gaze before consulting his notes.

"You are twenty one years of age and currently serving with SeeD Special Forces is that correct?" He asked.

"Yes sir." Zell nodded.

"How long have you been an active member of SeeD?"

"A little under five years sir." Zell replied. "Before that, I trained at Garden from a very early age. I don't really know anywhere else."

"And you are Soldier C, who was at the foot of the gangway when the shooting began on the motor vessel Timber Star?" The judge asked. Zell stayed silent and looked to Kerr who stood up.

"If I may my Lord," Kerr grimaced. "My client would like to exercise his right to silence."

"But you were at the dock?" The judge addressed Zell.

"My client exercises his right to silence." Kerr said again. In their seats Squall and Irvine exchanged enraged looks. As far as they were concerned Zell remaining silent was tantamount to punching someone's sainted mother.

"Do you have any memories you wish to share with us?" The judge asked Zell, scrutinising him closely.

"Forgive me my Lord," Kerr said as he stood once more. "My client exercises his right to silence."

* * *

It transpired that Dave had a dilapidated motorcycle in the barn and he and Seifer had spent most of the last three days repairing it and making it roadworthy. Dave had no need for it so he decided to give it to Seifer, provided the former Sorceress' Knight could ride it with his prosthetic arm. Seifer had tested the theory on the quad bike Dave used to herd sheep and he'd handled it quite well.

"I must say," Dave said as Seifer sat astride the bike and bounced the suspension. "I'll miss you. It was nice having someone around to talk to. Thanks for helping to kill that Wendigo."

"If you start crying I'll knuckle you." Seifer pointed a warning finger at him. "Don't worry. Once I'm settled I'll call you from time to time just to check in. Anyway, something tells me you can look after yourself."

"Here," Dave said, pulling out a bundle of paper money held together by an elastic band. "You did a bloody good job so I think you should be paid for your efforts."

"No need." Seifer shook his head. "You've already given me food, clothes and a bed. I worked the debt off. We're even."

"I wasn't asking." Dave shook his head. "You worked the debt off on your first day, and on the second day you earned the bike. Take the money Seifer, you earned it."

"Fine." Seifer sighed melodramatically as he took the money, pocketed and made a mental note to donate it to some kind of charitable cause once he'd gotten back to civilisation. "Anything else?"

"Maybe you could put these out on the streets." Dave pulled out a bundle of hand written flyers looking for farm hands. "I'm not a young man anymore, and none of my kids have an interest in running a farm."

"If you need help I can stick around a bit longer." Seifer suggested awkwardly.

"Forget it." Dave told him firmly. "Something tells me you've got bigger fish to fry and I'm prepared to bet you can't fry them wasting your potential away on some little farm in the arse end of nowhere."

"You shouldn't put this place down." Seifer shrugged. "It's the kind of place I'd like to retire to when I can't swing a gun blade anymore, provided a blade or a bullet doesn't get me first."

"Have you decided where you're going to go?" Dave asked.

"Well I need to track Balamb Garden down first of all." Seifer said. "I'd love to see the look on Squall-wanker-Leonhart's face when I stroll into his office, happy as Larry. As far as I can tell they tend to visit Dollet and FH a lot. I'd rather not visit Dollet as the place holds a lot of bad memories for poor me. I'll head for Timber, then ride across Horizon Bridge to FH and wait for Garden to drop by. I'll call you to let you know I'm okay, and if I'm ever here again I'll drop by." Seifer was lying on that count. He knew he had some enemies and he didn't want to bring them down on Dave if he could avoid it. "I'd better get going then."

"Take care." Dave said as Seifer kick started the bike and roared off. Dave reached down and scratched his sheepdog behind the ears. "I guess it's just you and I again boy."

* * *

To say the very least, Zell's decision to stay silent hadn't gone down particularly well. Not only did it confirm the growing suspicion that SeeD was the guilty party it had infuriated the SeeD's. Irvine was hopping mad and had nearly dragged Zell in front of the judges himself until Cid pointed out no one could deprive the brawler of his legal right to silence and that this was hardly the time for rash actions.

Zell remaining silent had brought Squall's evidence giving forward but luckily he was allowed a brief respite as a great deal of forensic evidence was being presented. Still, no more than two hours later he was in front of the judges.

"Allow me to ask a question." The female judge asked Squall. "Would the expression, keep on shooting until you run out of ammunition, be a SeeD byword?"

"We are usually brought in when a situation needs to be resolved through the use of violence." Squall explained confidently. "In those circumstances we are aggressive and robust. If you hesitate…"

"You might find out it is an Esthar Special Forces group you are up against." The judge cut him off. "Did the fire fight just happen, or were there decisions involved?"

"There were decisions," Squall nodded. "But decisions made in that sort of environment can hardly be judged in the same context as decisions made in the peace and quiet of a courtroom."

"I believe it was a bullet from your weapon that hit Corporal Annabelle Rathbone." The male judge took over.

"That bullet was not from my weapon." Squall said, shocked to say the least at the turn this conversation had taken.

"Our forensic report says it was from your weapon." The judge persisted.

"That is incorrect sir." Squall replied calmly, although his temper was beginning to bubble ominously. Squall chanced a glance at his comrades and was unsurprised to see Zann staring at the judges with utter loathing.

"Well you are Soldier A," The judge continued before picking up a sheet of paper and reading aloud. "And the bullet fired by Soldier A hit the Esthar soldier, designated X-Ray three, caught the rib, followed the curvature and left the body again at an angle of thirty-five degrees, whereupon it hit Corporal Rathbone. Were these notes not passed onto your legal team?"

"Ah, my Lord they were," Kerr said, getting to his feet. "But there wasn't enough time to communicate that information."

"You are telling this court," The judge said angrily. "That you failed to inform your client that he fired the bullet that shot down and seriously wounded one of his own people?"

"Yes my Lord I am afraid that is the case." Kerr replied, shooting an apologetic look at Squall.

"That's very shoddy." The judge replied. "Perhaps it would be unkind to press this matter. Should we go on to another witness and return to Soldier A at another time?"

"I'm fine, sir." Squall said firmly.

"If I may, my Lord?" The female judge broke in, flipping a folder open before addressing Squall. "You all submitted statements. This one reads; I shot the man because I believed he posed a genuine threat to myself and my colleagues, I shouted two clear warnings and then opened fire. Do you recognise that statement?"

"That is my statement." Squall said.

"Well no, actually." The judge now wore a look close of savage triumph on her face. "That is the statement from Soldier B, but I can understand the confusion as all the statements are uncannily alike. Did you collaborate on their production at all?"

"No ma'am." Squall answered, allowing an undercurrent on anger to creep into his voice.

"The court turning out to be a stressful as the battlefield after all." The judge remarked knowingly. "That will be all Soldier A. We will call you back later to finish giving your evidence. Soldier B, would you mind stepping up?"

Zann looked like he minded quite a bit but he stood up and walked into the witness box regardless. He placed his left hand on a Bible and raised his right hand.

"I solemnly declare and affirm that the evidence I will give will be the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth." He said before facing the judges and returning their gazes steadily.

"Now Soldier B, you do know that SeeD rules of engagement are similar to those of Esthar Special Forces?" The male judge said. "And you believe that you're always acting within the guidelines and that any insinuation that you, because of your training, might have been over-eager to get involved, are false."

"Myself and Soldier A were placing a tracker on the vessel in question." Zann explained icily. "We both wanted to get off without anyone even knowing we were there. Sometimes plans do not transfer smoothly from paper to real life. I wasn't eager to get involved."

"I mean the SeeD force were over-eager." The judge amended quickly.

"Is that a question?" Zann carped.

"Were your SeeD colleagues over-eager to get involved?" The judge demanded, his patience beginning to fray.

"If you've read my statement you'll know that I was below deck when the shooting started." Zann retorted. "I've got not idea whether they were or not. Ask them."

"Did you not get any idea if they were over-eager from the debriefing or from conversations you had after the event?" The judge pressed.

"I've been in a number of situations where shooting took place." Zann growled ominously. "In that time I've seen a lot of bodies. Some of them people I've killed, some of them friends. It's not something you go home and look forward to happening again."

"Were they over-eager?" The judge said slowly.

"If you'd cleaned the muck out of your ears you would know that I don't know." Zann replied angrily. "I withdraw that statement with apologies. I do not know whether my colleagues were over eager."

"If it has such an effect on you, why do you do it, over and over again?" The female judge said. "If those bodies were civilians or indeed women colleagues would you still shrug and move on to the next job?"

"I don't think that's what I just said." Zann gritted out between tightly clenched teeth. "I'm just saying you don't give up just because your mates die. No it's not pleasant but it is a cold, hard fact in what we do. So you don't just give up."

"Had Corporal Rathbone received the same training as you all?" The female judge pressed.

"SeeD is an equal opportunities employer." Zann hissed. "She was every bit as committed and capable as anyone else. Any insinuation that she was hurt as a consequence of ineptitude on her part, or because she is a woman, is an insult to her professionalism and SeeD as a whole."

"During the Firefight, were there no communications saying the opposition were Esthar forces?" The third judge asked.

"Not until it was far too late." Zann answered.

"Thank you Soldier B." The male judge said again. "That will be all. We will take a break and reconvene in one hour."

During the break, Cid, Squall and Zann stood in the reception of the court. To say Cid was unhappy with the proceeding would be a pretty big understatement. Put simply he was seething.

"This is an absolute farce." He raged. "They had no right to be there, and we had every right to open fire. SeeD is our organisation and that organisation is under threat."

"What else can we do?" Zann asked.

"A resignation or two might buy off the slavering hordes." Cid suggested dubiously. "Zann, could you tell Zell, Xu and Irvine?"

"There will be no need for that." Squall said firmly. "I still have to finish my interview so don't worry. I'll straighten this out no problem."

"How?" Cid asked, unsuccessfully trying to read the Commanders face.

"Trust me Cid, I know what I'm doing." Squall said before smiling at Irvine, Xu and Zell who'd just arrived. "Don't worry guys, I've got a plan."

Half an hour later the courtroom was full and Squall was sitting in the witness box, a grim look on his face. No one in the SeeD camp had any idea what the Commander had planned but something about his face had told them this was not the best time to argue.

"Just to reiterate you are Soldier A, Commander Of SeeD Special Forces?" The judge asked to which Squall nodded. "And you were the commanding officer on the day of the incident we are here to discuss? Would you share your memories of that day with us once more."

"Yes sir." Squall began. "Armed Esthar Special Forces were operating on a ship in Balamb Port without our knowledge. It was a ship we were tasked to keep under armed surveillance. They had absolutely no right to be there and their very presence was a recipe for disaster."

"The fact of their presence was not license to shoot them." The judge reasoned.

"No sir." Squall said. "I do not feel that I behaved appropriately on that day in my capacity as commanding officer. Myself and one of my men were trapped on board the ship. In keeping with my earlier orders, which I realise were grossly misguided, my remaining soldiers moved to forward positions in order to affect the extraction of Soldier B and I. I should never have given those orders. Haven gotten into a hole I should have stopped digging. It was my responsibility to assess the risks and keep strong lines of communication between all my soldiers. I failed in both these regards."

"I'm not sure Squall's idea was the best ever." Irvine muttered to the others in an undertone. "Why's he taking the fall for our mistakes?"

"I failed to maintain control in a situation," Squall continued. "And that failure, in concert with the transgression of the Esthar Special Forces, contributed to considerable loss of life. I am duly resigning my post as Commander of SeeD Special Forces and demoting myself to Seed Rank 1. I apologise to those who have lost loved ones." With that Squall turned to his bewildered looking colleagues and saluted them, before saluting the Esthar soldiers as well. Then he sat down and dropped his eyes.

"My Lords, I have witnessed and signed affidavit from Corporal Annabelle Rathbone who remains in intensive care and is therefore unable to attend these proceedings." Kerr stood up and cleared his throat. "She has asked that this statement be read out at the tribunal. There has been a great deal of emotive sniping in the media about the presence of a woman in the operation in Balamb Harbour. I resent the sexist nature of some of the comments I have read. I worked hard and applied myself to become a member of SeeD Special Forces. It is a matter of great pride that I have been allowed to serve with them and when I am cleared for duty I hope to return and take my place with them."

As the court was adjourned Squall stood up and came to a halt. His comrades were all standing facing him.

"Squad attention!" Cid rapped out and they all snapped ramrod straight. "And salute!" Irvine, Zell, Xu and Zann all threw perfect salutes to their former Commander.

"I hope you don't think I acted rashly." Squall said as he and Cid exited the court together. "I was glad to take the fall."

"You did act rashly and if I thought I could change your mind I would." Cid replied calmly. "But someone had to take the punishment. Esthar have contributed a junior cabinet minister and two officers, so we win."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight: Domestic Disharmony**

Squall's shock resignation had been met with incredulity, shock and a great deal of disbelief among members of the Garden organisation and SeeD in particular. Usually Xu would stand in as Commander until a replacement could be appointed but as she'd been involved in the operation that had led to Squall's resignation she couldn't so Quistis had reluctantly stepped into the breach. There was one person in particular was not incredulous, shocked or disbelieving. Instead, Rinoa was livid.

"You did what?" She shrieked after Squall had finished telling her about the hearing.

"What I had to." Squall replied as he gathered up the remnants of the cereal bowl Rinoa had seen fit to throw at him. "Someone had to take the fall and if I hadn't offered myself up as a sacrificial lamb there's a good chance SeeD could've been disbanded completely."

"Why demote yourself on top of the resignation?" Rinoa howled. "In case you haven't noticed we have a daughter and this may shock you but a child is expensive! Why should Julia suffer because her father has a seriously misplaced sense of self-righteousness?"

"That's not what's happening and you know it." Squall retorted stubbornly. "I have a rather tidy nest egg tucked away for a rainy day and what's more, I don't think it'll take me too long to climb the ranks once more and get a better pay cheque. I've actually thought this through and the very last thing I need is you giving me crap for it."

"Oh really?" Rinoa growled a dangerous gleam in her eyes. "You make a major life changing decision without even talking to me? Did you expect me to jump up and down with joy?"

"I did think the conversation would be going better." Squall admitted. "But I forgot to factor in your post pregnancy hormones. Speaking of which I'd quite like to see my daughter. I missed her while I was away in Esthar."

Rinoa sighed and smiled ruefully before reaching into the cradle at the foot of their bed and lifting Julia (who was happily gurgling away) tenderly out before handing her over to Squall. Squall took his daughter with the same level of care he reserved for his gun blade and gently rocked her back and forth. Julia responded by making a contented sucking noise. Squall glanced up at Rinoa and didn't miss the smile she was trying to conceal.

"You're lucky I find it cute when you try to play daddy." Rinoa muttered as she sat down on the bed.

"You don't need to worry." Squall said as he tickled his daughter's stomach happily. "If I thought my resignation and demotion would impact you or Julia I wouldn't have done it. You're the two most important people in my life and I would never do anything to make your life difficult if I can help it."

"I know that." Rinoa conceded. "I was just shocked. I don't know why but I thought you'd be Commander forever or at least until you retired. Stupid really, me believing in happy endings like that. Do you have any idea who's going to succeed you?"

"I know Quistis' is just a fill in but as far as I'm concerned she's made for the job." Squall grunted as he replaced Julia in the cradle. "I've decided I'll get her the job if I have to sweat blood."

"Do you think you're likely to?" Rinoa asked. "Because I'd like to be somewhere else."

"No doubt the Garden Authorities have got a few candidates lined up." Squall growled viciously. "My guess is it'll either be some pompous Headmaster from some high end private school or a prolific mercenary with a pretentious name like…oh I don't know…Dante."

"Perish the thought." Rinoa laughed. "I wouldn't worry about it. Quistis has probably got the support of damn near everyone in this place. If she doesn't get the job the Garden Authorities will have a riot on their hands."

"I suppose I'll have to ask Quistis whether she's interested in the job." Squall grunted.

"Don't worry about that." Rinoa snorted. "Quistis' instructor's license was revoked because she allegedly lacked leadership qualities and I'm prepared to bet a sizeable amount of money it's still eating at her. What better way to put that particular ghost to rest by becoming the Commander of Garden and SeeD? She'll go for the job faster than Selphie with the keys to a Bugatti Veyron."

"Eh?" Squall said, scratching his nose confusedly. Cars weren't his forte.

"Bugatti Veyron." Rinoa replied. "It's a car. A thousand horsepower, four turbochargers, top speed of two hundred and fifty three miles an hour and more radiators than your average house. It's Selphie's dream car."

"Oh really?" Squall arched an eyebrow. "And how much exactly does this "dream car" of Selphie's cost?"

"Selphie said around a million Gil." Rinoa shrugged. "Apparently though, it costs Bugatti five million to make one so they make a massive loss on every one they sell. The way I've got it figured, they made it just to see if it could be done. Then they decided to put it into production."

"When did you become such a petrol head?" Squall enquired.

"Oh I couldn't care less about cars." Rinoa amended quickly. "Selphie's just been banging on about it for the last couple of years. I wouldn't know an Audi from an Allegro."

"Right." Squall stood up. "I should go and see Quistis and tell her that I'm giving her my support for the post of Commander. Regardless of whether she wants it or not, protocol dictates I have to ask her. If I didn't the Garden Authorities would find out, throw a shit pit and probably have me fired completely."

"They do that and they'll have me to answer to." Rinoa laughed. "I've got a good handle on my powers these days and I'm pretty sure I could literally turn them inside out with my thoughts. Remind me; why haven't we kicked them out yet?"

"Because we couldn't keep Garden running without their financial support." Squall answered tiredly. "SeeD are some of the best soldiers on the planet and the combat expertise we bring to the table is not cheap. It costs over a million Gil to train one SeeD, and between the three Gardens we've got thousands on our hands. Without their money, Garden would die and SeeD would go with it."

"Bad times." Rinoa chirped.

"Indeed." Squall nodded. "So, appealing as it may sound, try not to upset them and keep your gruesome fantasies about killing them to yourself. Oh and if you see Nida, maybe you could drop it into his shell-like that before my resignation I was about to order Garden to check up on Fisherman's Horizon."

* * *

Seifer had made pretty good time, as it had taken one and half days of riding to make it to the middle of Horizon Bridge and Fisherman's Horizon. Seifer cut the engine and freewheeled down the ramp that marked the entrance to the pacifist community. FH was still peace loving to a fault but the invasion by Galbadia under Seifer's command had shown them that sometimes violent conflict was inevitable and they'd relaxed the rules about weapons of violence in the city so after Seifer submitted to a quick anti-drugs search at the entrance gate he was let in.

Truth be told, Seifer quite liked FH, as he'd spent nine months hiding here as a fugitive. The locals were almost unnaturally cheerful and perpetually willing to give even the most hardened hoodlum the benefit of the doubt. He'd never admit it but Seifer actually admired the ethos of the population. He didn't think their pacifist lifestyle was particularly good for them, but who was he to question it, especially after he'd nearly burned the city to the ground back when he was still a Sorceress' Knight.

In spite of their peaceable ways, one thing FH had in abundance were bars and Seifer stopped outside one he'd frequented during his time here. He left the bike resting on its kickstand and walked inside. It was a dimly lit establishment but it was evidently popular; the amount of patrons attested to that. By far the most raucous were a group of rough looking men, talking in Galbadian accents. Judging by their builds they were probably ex-soldiers. Seifer knew that to most military or ex-military personnel in Galbadia he was the anti-Christ so he bowed his head and headed up to the bar. For once in his life, he wasn't actually looking for a fight. He'd had his fill in Ultimecia Castle.

Seifer stepped up to the bar and ordered a glass of beer. As he sipped it he considered his next move. Balamb Garden was hard to miss and Seifer hadn't seen it on his approach. Still, Balamb Garden did visit frequently so Seifer thought he should give it a couple of weeks before he gave up and headed to Dollet with a view to catching a boat to Balamb Island itself. He was about to take another mouthful of his drink when something knocked into his back and caused him to slosh half the drink down himself. Seifer spun around and eyeballed the man who'd stumbled into him.

"Are you a retard or something?" He barked furiously. "I'm bloody soaked. Why don't you watch where you're walking?"

"Sorry." The man said, though his voice was devoid of sincerity and it was abundantly clear that he was far from sorry. The old Seifer would've sent the guy to casualty but Seifer wasn't here for trouble and he liked to think he had a better grip on his temper so he turned away. His tolerant mood lasted approximately ten seconds before the guy very deliberately stumbled into him again and laughed. He stopped abruptly, because Seifer spun fast and smashed his beer glass over his head. The man fell like an axed tree, unconscious before he hit the ground. Unfortunately, this guy was one of the rowdy Galbadian's number and his mates had seen the whole thing.

"Frankie!" One of the men yelled before throwing a punch at Seifer. "You're a dead man!"

Seifer easily ducked the punch and instead of retaliating backed up and held his intact hand up in a gesture of supplication. The men didn't seem they were about to back off so Seifer thought he might try to threaten them.

"Honestly guys," He said warningly. "Wrong guy, wrong place. Go and pick a fight somewhere else. You don't want to get into it with me."

The lead drunkard sniggered before shoving Seifer in the chest. Seifer stood his ground and surreptitiously slid his body into a combat stance. He could've pulled out the Hyperion and made them back off but he could live without someone figuring out who he was. That however was a moot point as the lead drunkard was beginning to put it together. His eyes slid to the scar across Seifer's brow and then realisation blossomed across his face.

"Well lookee here," He cackled. "We have a celebrity in our midst. You're Seifer Almasy, Sorceress' little bitch by trade. We all fought in your little war and it's time we got some payback. This meeting is but chance, but fate delivered you into my hands."

Seifer considered telling this idiot that chance and fate were basically the same thing but guessed now was not the best time.

"Go on Carl!" One of the other men jeered. "Do 'im!"

"This is your last chance to walk away." Seifer cautioned before allowing the men a couple of seconds to back off. When they didn't Seifer leaned forwards and lowered his voice to a threatening growl. "Now are you boys sure you want to ride this train?"

"He thinks's he's tough." Carl mocked before his eyes slid to Seifer's prosthetic arm. "Looks like his fortunes haven't improved much."

Deep inside Seifer, something snapped.

Carl was still laughing when Seifer threw an explosive uppercut that caught him under the chin and sent his head snapping backwards with an audible crack as the vertebrae in his neck impacted. He crashed over backwards with enough force to shake the floor. Then he faced off the others. The looks on their faces shifted abruptly from shock to anger and they advanced on Seifer. He sighed. He'd hoped that they'd back off once their leader was out of commission. Seifer smiled.

"Now, now girls, before we get into anything allow me to set out some ground rules." His smiled widened. "No biting, swearing or spitting, and above all no tattling to mummy."

The men howled en masse and hurled themselves at Seifer and propelled him back against the bar. Their number allowed them to grab and pin his arms and another guy came forwards to punch Seifer in the face. Seifer kicked him between the legs and he dropped to the floor, complexion deepening. An agonised lowing sound, like a cow giving birth escaped his mouth. Another guy punched Seifer in the face but Seifer used his legs to shove him away before going about freeing his arms.

He nutted the man holding his intact arm in the face and as the man's hold loosened Seifer freed his arm and punched out the man holding his other arm. Then he seized a bar stool and felled yet another drunkard with it. The man he'd head butted seized a bottle and charged towards Seifer. Seifer dodged his clumsy swing and popped him on the chin. It was a nasty punch but not the jawbreaker Seifer could've thrown if he wanted to, so he followed it up with a high kick that smashed into the man's temple and sent him crashing into a table. Then Seifer whipped out the Hyperion and pointed it at the remaining man who about faced and sprinted out of the bar as fast as his legs could carry him.

Seifer shook his head in disgust and sheathed the Hyperion again. He rooted through his pockets before dumping a handful of paper money on the top of the bar.

"Sorry about the mess." He said to the astonished bar tender before storming out of the bar, kick starting his bike and heading for the hotel. He failed to notice a familiar figure sitting in the corner of the bar.

"Well now," Absalom murmured to himself. "This is very interesting."

* * *

Zann was wandering aimlessly through the Training Centre, claymore and Desert Eagle at the ready. Zann had been heading to the Training Centre a lot since the operation that had resulted in Annabelle ending up in the infirmary. She was stable, conscious and talking but the Doctor wanted to keep her in for observation. She'd also told Zann in no uncertain terms that when she finally released Annabelle they should avoid "strenuous" activities.

He made it to the Secret Area without incident and stepping in, looked around to check it was empty. No one was present so Zann stepped up to the wall overlooking the Garden grounds and fished his mobile phone from his pocket. He punched in the number he'd memorised and put it to his ear. The person on the other end picked up halfway through the first ring.

"Zann," Rasconza's voice said jovially. "I sincerely hope that you're not calling me to tell me your Dantis gene has activated."

"Not yet." Zann replied. "I have to level with you Rasconza but Squall told me everything that has been happening. I know about Absalom, I know about Barranca being dead and I know about the apocalypse you seem to think is nigh."

"And you're telling me this…why?" Rasconza asked.

"I'm calling you because I need your help." Zann grunted. "I wish it wasn't the case as I don't enjoy your company at the best of times but this isn't about me. It's about someone I care about and it goes well beyond our differing opinions about my future and the genetic time bomb I'm carrying around."

"What's the problem?" Rasconza enquired.

"Marie's returned from wherever Barranca took her and Seifer." Zann informed him calmly. "We don't know where this was because she's afflicted with almost total amnesia. She didn't even recognise her own twin sister. Some people seem to think it was triggered by Barranca raping her but I'm not buying it."

"I've never heard of rape doing that." Rasconza said thoughtfully. "I suppose I could have a look at her, but something tells me the former Commander Leonhart might not be pleased to see me."

"You let me worry about Squall." Zann said. "In addition to the resignation you've clearly heard about, Squall demoted himself to SeeD Rank 1. I happen to be SeeD Rank 12, so I outrank him. The person you need to worry about is Quistis who is current Acting Commander."

"Interesting." Rasconza mused approvingly. "I must confess that when I heard Squall had resigned I seriously considered calling him up and listing each and every reason why Quistis should be the one to take up his mantle."

"Don't take this the wrong way," Zann growled dangerously. "But I don't give a piss about the inner workings of Garden politics. I called you up to see if you could help me figure out what was wrong with Marie and how to remedy it."

"What makes you think I can do anything about it?" Rasconza asked lightly.

"As you've frequently told us you've been around for thousands of years, possibly more." Zann explained impatiently. "Marie's case is unusual, certainly but I doubt it's unique. When you think about how long humans have been on this planet, it stands to reason that this kind of thing has happened before."

"I can't remember it happening off the top of my head." Rasconza answered. "But I suppose I can look into it. I'll talk to any members of the Dantis I can find and ask if they've ever seen anything like this. For the time being however, I'd talk to Rinoa. She's a Sorceress so who knows what she could pick up by simply observing Marie?"

"Something tells me she's busy." Zann bit off shortly.

"Ah, the baby." Rasconza laughed. "How's parenthood treating Squall and Rinoa?"

"I don't know, I haven't talked to them about Julia." Zann replied. "I don't see how this is any of your business. If I were you I wouldn't approach the subject around Squall. He may be the lowest ranked SeeD in the whole Garden organisation but if you piss him off you don't do so again in a hurry."

* * *

Just past six the following morning, Balamb Garden was steaming into Fisherman's Horizon. Aside from the skeleton crew that operated the Garden at night the only person up was Irvine. He was standing on the second floor, watching the water towers and solar panels of FH approaching.

"You're up early." A voice said behind him as Rinoa joined him by the railing.

"Couldn't sleep." Irvine replied before throwing a sidelong look at the raven haired Sorceress. "No Julia?"

"She's sleeping." Rinoa said. "If she wakes up Squall will take care of it. That said, when we get into FH I was thinking of taking her out to see the city, what do you think?"

"Have fun." Irvine grunted.

"Come on Irvine, you should come with us." Rinoa pouted. "Squall has his hands full with helping Quistis to prepare for the Commander job interview. You're Julia's godfather and I think you should bond with her."

"Maybe some other time." Irvine grumped. "I'm just not in the mood today. I've got a ton of inventory to do in the armoury and if I don't get it done soon Quistis will have my head."

"There are plenty of people who can do that for you." Rinoa persisted. "Come on Irvine you've got no excuse and you know it. More to the point, so do I. So I'll ask again will you come out with Julia and I when we get into FH."

"No." Irvine said bluntly.

"You mean no, as in eventually?" Rinoa ventured.

"You really have a problem with that word don't you?" Irvine growled. "Read my lips Rinoa. I am not in the mood."

"Okay Scrooge," Rinoa chuckled, digging him playfully in the ribs. "My intuitive grasp of the male psyche tells me that something is seriously playing on your mind and I'm wondering if you'll be good enough to enlighten me. Come on Irvine, what's the problem?"

"You're going to think I'm an asshole." Irvine replied, attempting to fob her off although he was painfully aware all hope was lost.

"Probably," Rinoa nodded as if the sharpshooter had made a fair point before smiling to show she was joking. "But maybe not. Come on Irvine, what's rattling around in that big bulbous brain of yours?"

"Rinoa, it's personal." Irvine thundered before fixing her with a glare. "Sense the tone."

"Is now the best time to point out you can't intimidate me?" Rinoa continued doggedly. "If it's personal then there's all the more reason to tell me. I'm one of your best friends. You might as well cough up, otherwise I'll never leave you alone."

"Oh would you let it go!" Irvine exclaimed. "You're like a dog with a fucking bone!"

"So what?"

"It's my bone." Irvine stated, determinedly forcing his temper under control. "Just drop it."

"Try it again with even less feeling." Rinoa shot back. "Come on Irvine, I might even be able to help. Remember, I'm a Sorceress. You'd be surprised what we can do. Just a few days ago I crushed a melon with one hand."

"Big whoop." Irvine clapped sarcastically. "Come and talk to me when you've spent your downtime shooting them with a twelve gauge, pump action shotgun."

"Don't deflect." Rinoa warned him. "Come on Irvine, cough up. Is it what happened to Ryan on the boat? Is that what's bothering you?"

"It's not that." Irvine shook his head vehemently. "Yes, Ryan was my friend but it was his choice and he knew the risks. When we work with bombs and bullets, people die."

"Maybe but that doesn't mean we show no emotion." Rinoa told him. "The way we cope is how we deal with death and injury. With that in mind talk to me Irvine, or even better talk to Selphie. We're your friends; it's what we're here for."

"Are you done yet?" Irvine seethed. "It's got nothing to do with what happened to Ryan."

"Then what is it?" Rinoa demanded, beginning to loose patience. "I'm going to warn you now Irvine, if you try to fob me off one more time I will not be responsible for my actions. Come on, what's bothering you?"

"What is your problem with the concept of privacy?" With hindsight this wasn't the cleverest thing Irvine could've said.

Before the sharpshooter Rinoa had seized him by the front of his shirt and lifted him off his feet with one hand and minimal effort. Irvine immediately started to pry Rinoa's fingers loose but she simply shook him until he gave up, her eyes boring into his. Then the spell was broken by the door to the balcony opening as Zann stepped through, his eyes ranging across the tableau before him.

"Am I interrupting anything?" He asked pleasantly.

"We're busy Zann." Rinoa replied.

"Yeah, I can see that." Zann remarked. "Please put him down Rinoa, I'd like to talk to you but I can't take you seriously holding a man twice your size in the air with one hand. Speaking of which, what the hell are you on? Three Shredded Wheat?"

"I'm not done with you." Rinoa said before setting Irvine down on his feet and following Zann back inside. "Before you even start Zann, Irvine and I were just having a small difference of opinion."

"It makes no difference to me." Zann shrugged. "The reason we're talking now is obviously Marie. I called up Rasconza to see if he knew anything about this sort of affliction. He didn't actually say no, but he did say he would ask around and do some digging."

"Well if anyone knows what's happening my money would be on the guy that's been around for thousands of years." Rinoa nodded. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I'm confident I could throw Rasconza a great deal further than I trust him." Zann replied. "He didn't sound hopeful and for all we know keeping Marie's memories under lock and key might suit his greater agenda."

"Greater agenda?" Rinoa echoed. "Do you think he's up to something?"

"I've just got a feeling he's hiding something." Zann sighed. "Every time I talk to the man I just get this sense that he knows more than he's saying. I don't know what it is but there's something else I'm not getting. Whatever faults I have my instincts are pretty good. Look Rinoa, I need to tell you something but you need to keep it to yourself. So far the only other people who know this are Squall, Quistis, Annabelle and Rasconza himself. Can I trust you?"

"Um…I guess." Rinoa said uncertainly. "What is it?"

"Right you know about these Dantis guys okay?" Zann began tentatively. "Well it turns out that because my father was one there is a chance that I'll become one as well. I'm carrying the gene which as far as we can tell is dormant but for all we know it could become active at any time and when that happens I'm a Dantis and I can't escape it. I think that my Dantis gene figures somewhere in whatever Rasconza has planned."

"Wow…" Rinoa murmured. "And I thought I had problems like changing diapers and whether I should try breastfeeding. That's really heavy Zann. I can't believe you're not freaking out about it."

"Oh I am," Zann contradicted her. "I'm just keeping it under wraps because I don't need to add it to the list of how everything's falling apart. However, back to Marie. Rasconza told me that I should talk to you about helping Marie. I know you've been doing some reading, do you have anything?"

"Nothing." Rinoa said, shaking her head despondently. "I hate to say this but I think Marie's problem is unique and possibly irreversible. I don't know what else we can do apart from the whole idea about transferring my consciousness into Marie's mind so I can determine the root of her affliction and maybe go about curing it."

"That's the idea Cassie vetoed." Zann remembered. "I see where she's coming from when she says we shouldn't mess with the human brain, especially when it's as fragile as Marie's. That said we've tried everything with no success. I think we need to get radical."

"If you're talking about going into Marie's head, I have a pretty good idea who we need to talk to." Rinoa said grimly. "I happen to know someone who has first hand experience of transferring people into other people's heads."

"And who might that be?" Zann asked waspishly.

"Ellone Loire." Rinoa replied. "She managed to transfer certain people into the bodies of people she knew over twenty years ago. Doing it with two people in the present will be a dawdle for her. Any ideas on who's going to go in there?"

"I'll let you know." Zann said. "Right now I need to convince Cassie and Marie to let us try this. All you have to do is convince Ellone to help us. Thanks for your time Rinoa; you can go back to strangling Irvine now." With a cheeky wink and jaunty wave Zann headed off in the direction of the lift.

"He is the weirdest guy I've ever met." Rinoa murmured.

* * *

In a warehouse near the harbour Vinch Marcus had assembled his rapidly growing band of what he'd started calling "Anti-SeeD militia". He'd spent most of the last weeks recruiting them, procuring firepower and training them in the use of the weapons he'd chosen. He allowed himself a grim smile as he drew a sword and tested the edge ominously.

"Our scouts have reported that Balamb Garden is on its way in." Marcus said calmly. "According to the harbour logs they'll get here at about eight o' clock this morning and they'll be in port for around forty-eight hours. That means we'll have plenty of time to get into position and do our thing. Does anyone have any problems with the plan?"

"No boss." One man said, speaking for the whole group.

"Be advised, this is Balamb Garden and SeeD we're tangling with." Marcus said warningly. "That means quite a lot of us could end up dead. Furthermore, we will most likely have to kill quite a lot of them. Anyone who isn't alright with that should leave now, we won't stop you." No one moved.

"Don't let me interrupt you." A voice said behind them as Absalom appeared in the doorway. In an instant two of Marcus' men moved to intercept him, one pulling out a crossbow pistol, the other a hurling axe.

"Stand down." Marcus ordered immediately. "It's only Absalom."

"_Only_ Absalom?" Absalom exclaimed indignantly. "You really have to work on the reverence and awe you should show when you're talking about me Marcus. No matter though. How's the warmongering coming along?"

"It'd be better if you weren't hanging around providing colour commentary." Marcus said coldly. "I used to do this sort of thing professionally, so cheers for stopping by but we don't need your help."

"Now, now Marcus," Absalom cooed. "With attitude like that you'll never get on in this world. What's more you'll kick yourself from here to the moon if you act without knowing all the facts."

"What are you talking about?" Marcus demanded shortly.

"There is a great deal more at work here than you and your monkey slaves little vendetta." Absalom said, ignoring the others who bristled at his words. "Uncle Absalom has been doing some digging and there are a couple of random factors you need to know about before you go off on your vengeance crusade."

"Enlighten me."

"Don't mind if I do." Absalom chirped as he pulled out a manila folder from his jacket. He pulled out a head and shoulders photograph and held it up, allowing everyone's eyes to fix on it. "This is a man you may be familiar with. His name is Seifer Almasy and I liberated this picture from the Galbadian Intelligence Services secure server. He has been spotted in Fisherman's Horizon and if the little test of his skills I engineered is anything to go by, he's not let himself go. He's easy to recognise as he has somehow lost an arm and fashioned a replacement out of scrap metal. He's a dangerous random factor, so if you see him, keep on your guard."

"Anything else?" Marcus growled.

"Indeed." Absalom smiled still wider, now looking quite manic as he produced another photograph. "I'll be surprised if you're familiar with this man. His name, or at least the one he's using as of now, is Rasconza. He's been rubbing shoulders with Balamb Garden recently and let me tell you, he's the most dangerous person you're likely to encounter. He's usually armed and always dangerous and he's capable of killing each and every one of you before you even know you've been attacked. With Rasconza, there's only one safe way to play it. Do not engage and run like hell." A beat. "Maybe that was two ways to play it."

"Well thank you for your information Absalom." Marcus said. "You can show yourself out. I've got a war to ignite."

* * *

**A/N: I am **_**so **_**sorry this took so long. I had a lot to do. My brother just graduated from university (He's got a Masters Degree in Aero-Mechanical Engineering; with distinction thank you very much) so I had to celebrate that. I have also been watching the tennis. As I write this Andy Murray has just lost his semi-final to Roger Federer (Bollocks!). Throw in the unwelcome return of the bubonic plague that was killing me throughout Doomsday and there you have it. **

**I hope that the next chapter will come out a lot quicker, and hey let's face it, that wouldn't be hard. I have also not heard from one of my consistent reviewers from quite a while, and it's no more than I deserve. If anyone is still reading this (and I'll understand if you're not) than I thank you and apologise profusely for the delay. I blame Tidus from Final Fantasy X.**

**In all fairness, I tend to blame that blitheringly stupid waste of lederhosen for everything that goes wrong in my life.**

**~Ally**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine: Daddy Dearest**

As soon as they docked in Fisherman's Horizon nearly everyone disembarked to stretch their legs. The only people who stayed behind were Squall, Quistis, Irvine (who was still refusing to voice his problems) and an entire group of SeeD's. They were not allowed out of Garden for six months after they'd fought a pitched battle on a Dollet petrol station forecourt in a dispute over who'd pay for the petrol. Rinoa had decided to take Julia down to the sea side to feed the ducks, despite the fact that all Julia did these days was sleep, cry and eat. Zell had nearly gotten a slap for voicing his opinion that Julia wouldn't know a duck from a dodo.

Before heading out, Zann decided to stop by the infirmary to check on Annabelle, but she was fast asleep, mouth wide open and doing her level best to deafen everyone else with her snores. Zann shrugged and turned for the door before coming face to face with Marie who was holding an icepack against her arm.

"I haven't quite got the hang of my whip," She said, in response to his questioning look. "But Quistis has been helping me out. She says I'll get it eventually."

"Of course you will." Zann replied, without a single iota of doubt in his voice. "I've seen you use your whip before and memory or no memory you've got a natural talent for it. You used to compare it to riding a biker."

"Charming," Marie remarked before laughing. "I don't remember anything about Fisherman's Horizon so I was wondering if you could show me around. I saw Mark and Cassie heading out but it didn't look like they were in the market for company."

"Mark and Cassie?" Zann echoed before shaking his head. "No way. They're too professional to make time for romance. I'm pretty certain Mark doesn't even have a sex drive and it's probably just as well, because no one could put up with his snoring for long."

"In all fairness, Annabelle is no sleeping beauty." Marie reasoned.

"Yeah, but I find it cute the way her left nostril whistles." Zann explained. "I was Mark's roommate for nearly two years. I think I developed a tolerance or immunity to it. Now come on, I'll show you FH. Oh and please try to not get into any fights. The locals really don't like it."

"Don't worry Zann." Marie laughed good-naturedly. "According to Cassie, I'm a lover not a fighter."

"Got to say I'm with you on that." Zann muttered as they headed for the front gate. "I think I should tell you, Rinoa and I may have an idea about how to cure your amnesia and bring back your memories. Something tells me that some of them might not be the easiest to accept so I'll let you make the final decision."

"Do it." Marie said firmly. "Without my memories I'm no one. They're a big part of what makes me myself, good, bad or indifferent. Are you telling me you'd delete some of your memories?"

"In my line of work people die." Zann scratched his nose. "I've seen a lot of bodies of friends and sometimes I wish I could forget them so I wouldn't have to bother with the grieving period. Then I think of the good times I had with them and I don't want to forget those. I wouldn't want whatever's wrong with you Marie because I think you're probably right. Our memories make us who we are and without them we lose our sense of identity."

"Preaching to the choir." Marie murmured, momentarily looking sadder than Zann had ever seen her. "Here's hoping your plan will work."

"If it doesn't we'll find another way." Zann said confidently. "I promise you right now, I will help you get your memories back if I have to kill every member of Garden and half the world to do it."

"Okay," Marie smiled uncertainly. "Now let's talk about a more uplifting topic, what say you? Tell me, what do people do in Fisherman's Horizon?"

"First of all, you'll find very few people in Garden who call it that." Zann said as they walked along the jetty that had been constructed to connect to Balamb Garden's front gate. "Most people call it Fisherman's or just FH. As for what people do here, they mostly stink of fish or get so bladdered they forget where they live. I am however confident in my ability to find something in between. I'm good at this sort of thing."

"What sort of thing?" Marie asked.

"The downtime thing." Zann clarified evenly. "As SeeD members we have a lot of downtime and some people don't know how to deal with it. I always find something to do and that's what I plan to do today, with you in tow."

"Sounds good." Marie said before pointing at his waist. "This may sound like a dumb question but if you're looking for a good time why are you bringing a pistol with you."

"There's a line in the SeeD handbook." Zann grunted. "It says we should treat our weapons like a condom. I'd rather have one and not need it, than need one and not have it."

"Sounds like a rule to live by." Marie said. "Can you wait here while I go and get a weapon from my room?"

"I wouldn't worry." Zann shook his head. "For one thing, you're with me and for another, this is FH. They're a pacifist community so you're unlikely to get jumped. Even if you are, you're with me and there are at least a thousand SeeD's and cadets, most of whom are armed and trained in martial arts within shouting distance. Trust me, no one in their right mind will mess with us."

* * *

Five hundred metres away and atop a water tower, Vinch Marcus scanned the monolithic shape of Balamb Garden through his binoculars before turning to some of his men who where crouched beside mortars.

"Fire."

* * *

Zell was sitting in the canteen, wolfing down one of his traditionally massive breakfasts. Balamb Garden would be FH and he was hoping to make a little extra money by selling his services as bodyguard for some of the businessmen who met up to talk in the eastern district of town. He wouldn't be needed, as the main reason for a bodyguard was image, not practise.

What happened next put paid to Zell's plans for the day. A loud whistling reached his ears and then with an ear splitting explosion the glass roof the canteen blew in. Zell reacted quickly enough to avoid the lethal hailstorm of glass by diving into the section of the canteen with a stone roof. He leapt to his feet, pulled out a pistol and checked it before sprinting towards the exit. He stopped, doubled back and grabbed the last hash brown on his plate. He pulled the shard of glass skewering it out, tossed it aside and shovelled it into his mouth. He swallowed and turned to the shell shocked cafeteria staff.

"Take cover." He advised before ducking as another ear splitting explosion was heard.

When Zell reached the bridge it was a scene of full mid morning mayhem which took some doing as only Quistis and Cid were present. Zell rushed over to the controls before seeing another yet mortar shell coming straight for them. He threw himself sideways, tackling Cid. They hit the ground hard, followed a second later by Quistis. The projectile exploded as soon as it hit the bullet proof glass. Bullet proof it may have been it wasn't designed to take an explosion from close range and every window in the bridge shattered. Had anyone been standing they would have been decimated by flying glass but they were more or less unhurt.

"What the hell is going on?" Zell barked.

"We're under attack." Cid replied, stating the obvious. "There are mortars on the water tower at nine o' clock. We need to contact Xu and Nida and mount a counterattack."

"Communications are down." Quistis said, checking a monitor. "We'll have to rely on mobile phones and with Horizon Bridge so close, it could be tricky. This is the last thing I need."

"Well it's not exactly a picnic for us." Zell grunted. "What I want to know is what do we do about it?"

"Get any SeeD still inside to the armoury." Quistis ordered. "Then head into FH and find Xu and Nida. We need them to get the Garden moving, find out who the clowns with the mortars are and deal with them accordingly."

As soon as Zell made it to the Front Gate it quickly became obvious that the mortars were not the only problem. As the lift door opened Zell dropped thanks to the sword point coming straight at his face. The sword embedded itself in the lift wall and while its owner tried to free it Zell tackled him and they rolled down the stairs and came to a halt next to the directory. Both men leapt to their feet and faced off.

Zell attacked first, aiming two punches to the man's guts. Zell expected to feel soft fat but instead his fists met a solid ring of muscle. The man absorbed the punches and kicked Zell in the ribs, knocking the brawler back a pace or two. Zell steadied himself and blocked the next few punches before getting in one of his own, spinning the other mans head around. As he moved forwards to press his advantage his opponent recovered quickly and spat out a mouthful of blood, getting Zell in the face. Zell cried out on disgust and while he was disorientated he felt a fist smash into his temple, nearly knocking him spark out before his legs were swept away.

Zell was in trouble, semi-conscious and probably would've got the crap beaten out of him if it wasn't for the stone containing the Guardian Force Ifrit in his pocket. He immediately drew Ifrit out of the stone and into his own mind. His vision cleared and he saw his opponent raising a knife. Zell's right hand slashed up and he stopped the man's knife arm dead in midair. The man used both arms to push down on the blade but it refused to budge and Zell smiled grimly.

"There's a reason bastards like you don't mess with us if the know what's good for them." He growled.

With that, Zell used his free arm to throw the hardest punch of his life, sending his metal knuckles slamming into the side of the man's head. He was thrown off Zell, his knife spinning away. Zell leapt to his feet ready to continue the battle. However, judging by the way his opponents head was twisted something was badly wrong. Zell closed his victim down and finding no signs of life…stomped his throat in all the same, just to make sure. Then he bolted for the front gate and heaven help any of these clowns who got in his way. He needed to get reinforcements, he would just have to hope someone else could deal with any other intruders. There was never just one.

* * *

In the city itself, mayhem reigned. SeeD members closest to Garden had come under attack by skilled adversaries mainly wielding swords, axes or clubs. While they were capable of defending themselves ably, the element of surprise combined with sniper fire from nearby water towers resulted in several SeeD's and cadets being cut down before they could find cover or defend themselves. Usually people would focus on the SeeD's and not pay attention to the cadets but these mysterious assailants were making no distinction. What was worse, they weren't shy about sacrificing civilians caught in the crossfire and couldn't have cared less if their targets were armed or not.

Squall had been enjoying a long lie while Rinoa took Julia out but had been jerked unceremoniously away from the land of dreams by the initial mortar strikes. He had jumped out of bed as if electrocuted and gotten dressed in seconds. Then he grabbed the Lion Heart and Revolver before charging out of his room and along the corridor. He reached the main hall but his path was suddenly blocked by a middle aged man dressed in pseudo military garb with a sword unsheathed and ripping blood. A few metres beyond were two headless bodies wearing the uniform of Garden security guards. Squall couldn't recall ever seeing this man before but the same clearly didn't hold true for him.

"There he is." The man sneered, hatred clear on his face. "It's good to see you again Commander."

"Read the paper." Squall retorted. "I resigned as Commander recently. Now, who the hell are you?"

"My name is irrelevant," The man growled before taking an aggressive step forwards. "But I just became your worst nightmare. Now, I'm going to ask you to do this once and then I'll get testy. Drop your weapons and surrender. I think we need to have some man time."

"And if I don't?" Squall asked.

"In that case, I'm afraid I'll have to confiscate your weapons and take you by force." Marcus informed him calmly.

"Oh really?" Squall laughed humourlessly. "You and whose army?"

"Me and my army." Marcus said before letting out a wolf whistle. Other similarly dressed men emerged from hiding spots. They were armed with melee weapons and a selection of firearms, mainly Browning pistols, AK-47's and M16 carbines. Some also carried grenades and anti-tank rocket launchers. Behind Squall appeared six more men, carrying stun guns, pepper spray and baseball bats. Best of all, the intruders outnumbered Squall at least thirty to one.

* * *

Seifer had been jerked awake by the explosions and the minute he'd opened his eyes he'd been greeted with three rough looking men in his room, all well built and armed. As soon as Seifer tried to get up the nearest man attempted to pin Seifer by sweeping his knee across the ex-Sorceress' Knights body. Seifer however kicked out at him and knocked him off balance. Then he seized the Hyperion and swung it in an arc, beheading the first man instantly. The other two men didn't react fast enough and Seifer was on them like a fox in a chicken coop. He gutted one with his prosthetic arm and kicked the other in the chest. The kick had sufficient power behind it to launch the man against the door, snapping it off its hinges. As he attempted to disentangle himself Seifer leapt forwards and stuck the Hyperion through his mouth, before pulling the trigger for good measure, blasting the mans skull into oblivion.

As soon as Seifer left the hotel it was instantly obvious that what was happening was not a normal occurrence. Two bodies in SeeD uniform were on the ground, both sporting fatal wounds. Seifer could also see the huge shape of Balamb Garden in the harbour. There were smoke and flames billowing from several holes blown in the side. Seifer hefted the Hyperion and smiled grimly. He figured now was as good a time as any to let Balamb Garden know that he was still very much alive and kicking.

When Seifer rounded the corner and found himself in the market place a scene of total chaos greeted him. SeeD's and other men like the ones that had attacked Seifer in his hotel room were fighting all over the place. Bodies from both sides were littering the ground but it looked like SeeD were for once losing. They were unprepared, outgunned and seemed to be focused on staying alive, let alone killing their attackers. Seifer grinned bloodthirstily. Maybe he should lend a hand and even the playing field somewhat.

The minute he started forward a man holding an axe charged at him yelling an unintelligible battle cry. Seifer barely blinked and immolated the man with a well aimed Flare spell. Another man came at him, twin knives at the ready. Seifer dropped the Hyperion and grabbed a fistful of chilli powder from a sack next to the nearest stall. He waited until the man was within striking distance before hurling the powder in his face. The man screamed in agony and Seifer scooped up the Hyperion and gutted him. He was impressed by the strength of the powder so he ducked down and started to formulate a plan. First he seized a grenade from a body and popping the pin shoved it into the sack before knotting the top tightly. Lastly, he exerted all his considerable strength and hurled the sack into a thick concentration of the enemy. It landed among them but before they could even realise what it was, the grenade went off, covering the unfortunate men in chilli powder. Seifer was about to attack them when a number of vengeful SeeD's fell upon them wielding gardening tools, and in one case, a large cucumber.

Seifer chose to skirt the marketplace, casting supportive and healing spells on any SeeD's that needed it while he hacked any of his enemies to death with the Hyperion and his prosthetic arm. As far as he was concerned this was just another way for him to get redemption. It was at that point he noticed that two men had pinned Mark Astonol to the ground while a third raised his sword for a stab at the huge SeeD's heart. Seifer leapt forwards and blocked the stab before opening the man's belly up with his arm (showering Mark in blood and intestinal matter). As he fell to the ground screaming his friends released Mark and attacked Seifer. Seifer backed up and parried a sword strike while Mark tackled the remaining man and locked his arm around his throat, throttling him then and there. Seifer dispensed with his opponent and moved on without a backwards glance. Mark tossed his victim aside and glanced after Seifer's receding figure.

"Was that who I thought it was?" He muttered, bewildered.

Seifer ducked under a club simultaneously disarming his opponent. The man followed the severed limb, dropping to the floor and Seifer kicked him in the head, knocking him cold. The chances were the man would bleed out before he regained consciousness but Seifer wasn't losing much sleep. Another man retained enough semblance of sense to pull out a pistol. He lifted it with remarkable speed and fired at Seifer. As luck would have it the bullet ricocheted off his prosthetic arm. There was still enough force behind it to unbalance Seifer and a dying SeeD stumbled into him. Before Seifer could react he was on the ground, the body pinning him in place. Before he could recover he found himself staring at the muzzle of a pistol.

"Seifer Almasy," A gloating voice said in an unmistakeable Estharian accent. "This is for the Lunar Cry."

Quite suddenly the man was gone. Seifer managed to turn his head enough to see his would be murderer had been thrown bodily through the air. He was struggling to get out of the ruins of the stall that had broken his fall. Then the struggles stopped as a knife hissed through the air and embedded itself in his right eye. Seifer exerted all his considerable strength and heaved the body off and sat up.

His suspicions were proved correct. Rasconza was currently streaking all around the market, lashing out left and right with his collection of knives and hurling them at anyone out of range. Regardless of how well trained the enemy were they were not remotely prepared to deal with a member of the Dantis. Seifer got to his feet, readied the Hyperion and then hurled himself head on at them, howling like a demon for added effect. He was determined to show these clowns Rasconza wasn't the only person they had to fear.

* * *

Squall meanwhile was still standing, but not in the best of health. He was standing in the middle of he and Rinoa's room stripped naked, with his hands manacled in front of him. Further lengths of chain were wrapped around his shoulders, calves and waist, held by Marcus' men. Marcus himself was stalking around the room. He stopped by the cradle at the foot of the bed.

"So, where is the little nipper?" He asked.

"She had to go out." Squall replied. "It's too bad. I'm sure she would've loved to meet you."

"It doesn't matter." Marcus replied maliciously. "I'm sure she'll turn up sooner or later."

"I would've though this was obvious but let me make it clear all the same." Squall growled. "You lay a finger on my daughter and I will hunt you down. There won't be a safe inch on the planet."

"I don't know what I was thinking!" Marcus exclaimed, slapping a melodramatic hand to his forehead. "You're right of course Squall. Threatening one's family is just not on is it? I can relate. I have a wife and a son. Actually, I _had _a wife and son but one left me and the other is dead. My family is gone; you saw to that." Vinch produced a knife and pressed it gently against Squall's larynx, drawing a thin trickle of blood. "I dreamed of this moment for nearly five years."

"Which would explain why you look so well rested," Squall remarked, already deciding he wouldn't play ball with these lunatics no matter how much pain he had to endure.

"Come on Squall," Marcus hissed. "I think you've got something to say to me, don't you?"

"I'm going to take a guess here." Squall retorted. "I killed someone close to you, probably that son you spoke of. Your wife left you and without someone to blame for that you turned all your hatred on me. Am I getting warm yet?"

"Good for you Squall." Marcus applauded dryly. "Two plus two."

"And now you want me to apologise." Squall continued. "The only people I've killed are people who were trying to kill me or pose a threat to the lives of the innocent public. Soldiers, put simply. Your son was a soldier correct? Well he knew the risks. I will not apologise for doing my job, so if you're going to kill me back, get on with it."

"I could kill you, but there are fates a lot worse than death." Marcus wrenched his flak jacket open and pulled his shirt up, revealing the scar across his belly. "You did this to me. I'm a cripple thanks to you and I think you deserve a little punishment. For now, I think some beer is in order." One of Marcus' men opened a sports bag and produced several cans of Fosters, while Marcus opened Squall's underwear drawer and pulled out several pairs of socks. He unrolled them and started to force a can inside each sock. Squall struggled to no avail. He knew exactly what was coming next. Once every sock was filled; Marcus twirled his improvised club menacingly.

"Anything to say Squall." He chuckled. "If you get down on your knees and beg, I might only break one of your legs."

"Leonhart, Private," Squall spat. "234987."

"I was so hoping you'd say that." Marcus said before walking around Squall before smashing a blow home between his shoulders viciously. Squall screamed bloody murder which was the signal for Marcus' men started attacking. The first blows to the guts, groin and kidneys were taken by the more bloodthirsty members who had a personal grudge against Squall but as the beating progressed the other, less sadistic members got a taste for it and within seconds Squall was a quivering hunk of agony. The beating finally slackened off and the chains held a semi-conscious Squall up. Marcus pouted before pulling out a stun gun and zapping Squall with it on the lowest setting, reviving him fully. The SeeD spat out a mouthful of blood.

"Leonhart, Private." He repeated stubbornly. "234987."

"Just sticking with the name rank and number isn't going to help you here Squall." Marcus giggled before lighting a cigarette and holding it up a few millimetres away from Squall's left eye. "Now, you're still fifteen questions away from a million Gil. You can't go fifty/fifty, phone a friend or ask the audience. So tell me, what stage are we at? A; I can kill you now. B; let's keep going and revaluate in a few minutes. C; I'm not even close to cracking you. Or is it option D; you don't know what's good for you."

"D!" Squall replied immediately.

Before Marcus could follow through on his threat, a sound reached his ear, and it sounded oddly like a body being thrown against the bedroom door. Marcus turned to look at it and in the silence everyone could hear the unmistakeable sound of metal on metal and screams. Marcus nodded at one of his men.

"Go and check it out."

The man nodded and drew his sword before heading for the door. Before he reached it however it was blown open with enough force to take it off its hinges. Into the room stepped the last person Squall expected to see, let alone a person he expected to come to his rescue. A blond haired, one armed, mightily pissed off someone.

Marcus and his men didn't know quite what to make of Seifer's sudden appearance in their midst, and they paid dearly for that oversight. Seifer was on them like jet propelled lightning with attitude and a gun blade. Well trained and running on conviction they may have been, Seifer was on a whole different level. As they struggled to process the speed and ferocity of Seifer assault the former pulled out a pistol and dropped the men holding Squall's chains with inch perfect head shots. Marcus' men fell like corn to a reaper and their leader wasn't best pleased.

"Enough!" He roared.

Seifer immediately spun towards Marcus to see that the former Soldier had an arm around Squall's chest while the other held a knife against his throat. Marcus tightened his hold.

"Stand down or I'll kill him." He threatened.

"Are you serious?" Seifer laughed out loud. "As you no doubt have realised I am Seifer Almasy. Have you heard about my relationship with Squall?"

While Marcus and Seifer postured Squall was not idle. One of Marcus' men was spread eagled on the floor and Squall could quite clearly see the grenades on his belt. Moving slowly so he didn't tip Marcus off to his plan he stretched out a foot and got it to one of the grenades.

"Seifer!" Squall gritted out. "Duck!" The he flicked the grenade into the air and using his knee knocked it towards his face. Squall managed to catch the pin between his teeth before jerking his head backwards, catching Marcus in the face and pulling the pin at the same time. Squall freed himself, knocked the grenade towards the ceiling and then hit the deck. Marcus' men didn't know what to make of the unexpected manoeuvre and while they were frozen in place Squall and Seifer cast Protect on themselves.

Then the grenade detonated.

Those men who weren't blown to smithereens by the explosion were sent flying to the furthest extremities of the room. Marcus himself was blown backwards until he met the window. He crashed straight through before dropping three stories to the ground.

Squall and Seifer eventually got back to their feet and looked around to see the room in a state of total destruction, strewn with unconscious bodies and body parts. Squall sighed regretfully.

"Rinoa is going to kill me." He looked to Seifer. "I thought you were dead."

* * *

"Thirty one SeeD's and cadets dead," Cid growled, cold anger in his voice. "Half again seriously wounded. Who do these bastards think they are?" The Headmaster looked around his office. Quistis and Nida were both present, as were Squall and Rinoa. Xu had taken two bullets in the stomach and was in the infirmary, described as critical but stable.

"I got the impression they were ex-military." Squall said. "Their leader, the guy who tortured me seems to have a major bone to pick with me. Apparently I killed his son and crippled him. He's looking for payback."

"Most of the buggers had Galbadian or Esthar accents from what I heard out there." Nida added. "I get the feeling they don't like us very much and aren't impressed with the way we handled the Second Sorceress War. That said; I'd like to know who trained them and who supplied their arms. Maybe if more of us had junctions we'd have been more evenly matched, but it gives me no pleasure to admit they kicked our arses."

"They did at that." Cid hissed before looking to Quistis. "Have any of the survivors talked yet?"

"Most of them are still unconscious." Quistis replied. "As for the ones that are awake, they're not telling us anything. We're just warming up with lack of sleep and food. We'll break them, though I think we may need to water board them."

"Let me know as soon as they crack." Cid said. "I don't think we've seen the last of these guys. We need to know who the hell they are and what they want. Then we can anticipate their next move."

"The scary thing was how organised they were." Rinoa had been attacked near the harbour by four men, whom she'd promptly incinerated with her Sorceress powers. "I'm a hundred percent sure they're ex-military and if I was going to guess what they'd do next, I'd ask myself what would SeeD do?"

"I dated you for your brains." Seifer said as the door opened and he and Rasconza walked in. "Hello all."

"Seifer." Quistis said, speaking for the thunderstruck room. "You're alive. What happened to your arm?"

"Blue Dragon." Seifer grunted. "I'm sure you want to know where I was, seeing as my girlfriend can't remember anything. It's quite a thrilling tale to be honest but the upshot is Barranca is dead and there's another bad ass Dantis running around."

"That's great." Squall carped sarcastically. "We actually already know that."

"Irrelevant." Seifer waved his intact hand airily. "As for what happened to my arm, it's no biggie. I lost it but I got a perfectly good, if slightly unorthodox, weapon in the deal." He raised his arm so everyone could see the blood still dripping off it.

"Questioning Seifer can wait." Quistis broke in. "Right now we need to figure out what we're going to do. One person in this room has been oddly quiet for a pathological chatterbox. Rasconza, what do you think is going on? Does this have anything to do with Absalom?"

"I honestly don't know." Rasconza sat down and started idly twirling a knife. "The thing about Absalom is that he doesn't need help. If these people are working with him then he's using them as a smokescreen, a distraction. I have a large number of the Dantis out keeping an ear to the ground and if anyone can find out what Absalom is up to it'll be then. As for now, I'm here to offer my services once more."

"Services with what?" Nida asked.

"I know you took some of these guys alive and are planning on interrogating them." Rasconza answered casually. "They struck me as not the forthcoming types. I offer my services to question them to get information. You might go with beating or water boarding. That's not going to get it done here. Luckily, no one lies when they're at the mercy of my wrath."

"Glad to have you." Quistis admitted reluctantly before turning to Nida. "Nida get us out of FH as soon as possible. Mayor Dobe hasn't made contact with us but if I know the man he'll blame us for a full scale battle breaking out around here. The fact that it was an unprovoked attack won't cut much ice. Lay a course for Balamb Island. Rinoa, can you send communications to Trabia and Galbadia Gardens? They might be targets as well. Cid, take Rasconza down to the detention block and start the interrogation, but hold off on the torture until I come down. Squall, if you're feeling up to it, head down to the infirmary to help out."

"I'm up to it." Squall nodded before following everyone out of the room leaving Seifer and Quistis alone.

"Have a seat." Quistis gestured to the seat Rasconza had vacated.

"I heard you'd succeeded Squall as Commander." Seifer remarked. "It's a good choice. You're certainly who I'd choose. When they stripped you of your instructors license, my fault by the way, my initial reaction was; Quistis Trepe has no leadership qualities. Are they on crack?"

"The official announcement is next week. Thanks for the endorsement." Quistis said, though why she was accepting a compliment from Seifer Almasy was beyond her. "Seifer we need to talk about Marie. Have you been to see her?"

"Not yet." Seifer shook his head. "I met Zann and Cassie downstairs and they filled me in. I could not be more pissed off but as far as I'm concerned screaming and shouting won't help Marie."

"Glad to hear it." Quistis braced herself. This was unlikely to be pretty. "Seifer I'm sorry but you are not to see Marie, talk to her or contact her in anyway. Do you understand me?"

"What?" Seifer barked.

"It's for the best." Quistis said firmly. "Marie was freaked out enough when she met her friends and sister. Some guy she can't remember with a missing arm calling himself her boyfriend won't help. I know I can't order you around but you have to stay away from her. Disobey me and you'll find yourself in some very hot water."

"Maybe seeing me will trigger recall." Seifer muttered mutinously.

"I doubt it." Quistis retorted. "Seeing Mark, Zann and Cassie didn't help so there's no reason why you'll be any different. The health of SeeD's and cadets, mental as well as physical, is paramount. You do anything to jeopardise that and you'll answer to me, got it?"

"What if she comes to me?" Seifer asked.

"Then you make with the pleasantries only." Quistis told him. "There is to be no physical contact and you make sure it's only a brief conversation. If enough comes back to Marie then I'll let you talk to her but until then you give her a wide berth."

"Fine." Seifer grunted. "If you think it's for the best who am I to disagree? Do you think her memories will come back any time soon?"

"I don't know." Quistis said. "I might get Rasconza to take a look at her, and Rinoa tells me that she and Zann have something cooked up. They apparently just need to fine tune a few things. I haven't talked to Zann but Rinoa seems pretty confident it'll work. I don't suppose you know what may have triggered it? Where did Barranca take you two?"

"Not now." Seifer shook his head. "It's quite a thrilling tale. I'd quite like to do it justice and there's too much to do around here."

* * *

**A/N: He returns! This was probably the easiest chapter to write thus far and I'd like to take this opportunity to thank everyone who's still here. God bless you. I'd send you a fruit basket if I knew where you lived. We're transitioning into mid story now and it's going to be a hell of a ride.**

**I've always said that this is Rinoa's story and starting next chapter you'll see a lot more of everyone's favourite raven haired Sorceress. You'll also get to see she and Zann put their plan to help Marie into action. Irvine will continue to have problems and help will come from an unlikely source. I'm also building up to a romance that will make fans of a certain pairing want to kill me with box cutters.**

**Thank you all so much. **

**~Ally**

**P.S. If, like me you're a fan of the Seifer/Quistis pairing, read Black Swan by h34rt1lly. It's one of the best fics I've read in a long time and it's got everything we want. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten: House with the Red Door**

There was a knock on Marie's door, and she opened it to be confronted with Quistis, Cassie and a man she'd never seen before, which wasn't actually saying that much with her amnesia. He was smiling and while it was a self-satisfied smile Marie got the impression she could trust him, and given her condition she needed as many friends as she could get. She invited them all with a jerk of the head and returned to the bed where she'd been reading a book.

"What can I do for you?" She addressed Quistis.

"Marie, how are you feeling?" Quistis asked, sympathetically. "Nothing's come back to you I assume?"

"Nothing." Marie shook her head before smiling all the same. "As for how I'm feeling, I'm peachy with a side of keen and tomorrow I'm planning on being obnoxious."

"Glad to hear it." Quistis said before gesturing to the man. "You two have met before but seeing as you can't remember allow me to introduce Rasconza. He's an outside contractor but we're hoping he might be able to determine the root cause of your amnesia and remedy it."

"Pleased to meet you Mr Rasconza." Marie offered her hand to Rasconza and allowed him to kiss it. "If you can fix my problem than you'll have made a friend for life."

"Just call me Rasconza." Rasconza replied brightly. "None of this Mr nonsense. It makes me sound as old as Methuselah, which contrary to all appearances I am not."

"Pants on fire." Quistis muttered under her breath.

"Okay Marie," Rasconza said. "I think the best way to help you is to identify the root of your amnesia. I can't read your mind but I'd like to try something. Give me your hands, and close your eyes. Let your mind wander. This might give you a bit of a head ache but you'll survive. If it hurts too much, just let go of my hands. Do you want me to do this?"

"I'll do anything to get my memories back." Marie said. "Without them, I've got no sense of self."

"Okay," Rasconza said as he sat lotus style on the bed, facing Marie. "Give me your hands, close your eyes and don't speak. This should only take an instant from your perception."

"What's he doing?" Cassie asked Quistis who shrugged as Rasconza closed his eyes.

"Let me in." Rasconza said quietly. "Open your mind and let me in. Let go of your misgivings. Oh, open sesame already!" The next thing that happened was quite unexpected. Rasconza was propelled off the bed and thrown across the room. He smashed through the door and hit the opposite wall with adequate force to reduce a human's skeleton to dust. While Quistis checked on Rasconza Cassie rushed over to her sister.

"Marie, do you know who I am?" Cassie asked.

"You're Cassie, my twin sister." Marie said. "But I only know that because you told me. I still don't remember anything."

"I'm going to take a wild guess here." Quistis said as she and Rasconza walked into the room. "That wasn't supposed to happen."

"No it wasn't." Rasconza grimaced painfully before looking at Marie. "I must say Marie you're a remarkably strong individual, mentally speaking. I couldn't get in there."

"Sorry." Marie said in a small voice.

"Don't worry about it." Rasconza smiled and waved a hand airily. "Usually I would say if at first we don't succeed, we try again. However, I don't think psychic probing will get it done here. There's no shortage of things I could try from electro shock therapy to an exorcism but there's very few that pose absolutely zero risk to Marie. I could bring her memories back here and now but send her into a vegetative state. I think it's time we brought Rinoa and Zann in on this."

"What do they have in mind?" Marie asked.

"Hell if I know." Rasconza shrugged. "I approached Zann in the Training Centre but when I tried to sound him out he gave a sort of growl and threw a beer bottle at me. I talked to Rinoa as well and it didn't go to well. I don't suppose they've said anything to Cassie or Quistis."

"Not a dickey bird." Cassie said.

"Sorry." Quistis shook her head.

"That bodes well." Rasconza grunted.

* * *

Seifer was heading back to his room after a highly productive evening in the training centre. He was unsurprised to find Zell Dincht waiting for him. After all, it had to happen sooner or later. Seifer sighed and walked forwards until he and the brawler were less than a metre apart. Seifer rolled his eyes, cursed under his breath before deciding to go with the civil approach.

"Excuse me." He said, to which Zell didn't move. Instead he folded his arms and stared Seifer down, who to his credit was unperturbed. "Excuse me please."

"No I don't." Zell replied menacingly. "I must say, I'm so glad you managed to escape from wherever you ended up after that farce in Centra. Who chopped your arm off Almasy? I'd like to send them flowers."

"Bite me." Seifer growled, meeting Zell's gaze. "You know, contrary to your self-involved world view I didn't actually come back here to hash out my differences with you. I came back to find my girlfriend and maybe lend a hand if the powers that be ask for it."

"I wouldn't hold your breath." Zell seethed. "Newsflash Almasy, no one wants you here. You're not one of us and you never will be."

"Have you told Quistis and Squall that?" Seifer grinned darkly. "You may be interested to know that it was me who saved Squall's life. As for Quistis, well she seemed pretty happy to see little old me alive and kicking. If you've got a problem with my presence go and take it up with her. If not, do me a favour and sod off."

"You listen and listen good." Zell growled, grabbing Seifer by the shirt front and twisting. "I don't care who thinks you've reformed I know better. People like you can't change and if you think I won't be ready the next time you go crazy, you're tragically wrong. I'm telling you Almasy, one sniff that something's not right. One hair stands up on the back of my neck and you're history. I will kill you, don't think for one minute I can't."

"I'd like to see you try." Seifer said, dropping his smile like a handful of plague virus.

"Would you?" Zell said between tightly clenched teeth. "Because I'd love to give you a demonstration right here right now what say you?"

"Don't push me Dincht." Seifer said before sliding out a Sig Sauer P226 he'd acquired in the armoury earlier. Seifer pushed the barrel against Zell's hip. "Let me go, or it'll take a miracle to get the bloodstain off the floor."

"Do it." Zell snarled his eyes boring into Seifer's. "Go on, pull that trigger. Are you man enough to kill me? Do it!"

"Oh I would like to." Seifer shoved Zell in the chest propelling himself backwards and away from the brawler. "But if I did that would mean I'm every bit the villain you seem to think I am. Maybe a little restraint will convince you I'm to be trusted." Seifer slid the gun back into its holster before unbuttoning his gun belt and tossing it aside. Then he unsheathed the Hyperion and discarded it as well.

"Nice try," Zell sneered. "But it'll take a lot more than that to convince me you're a changed man."

"I suppose that was a bit hopeful." Seifer retorted. "You say that I haven't changed? The words pot, kettle and black spring to mind. You haven't changed one bit Dincht. You're still the same cry-baby you always have been. Go back to bed!"

Deep inside Zell something snapped and he charged forwards, propelling Seifer back against the wall. He drew back a fist but Seifer was quicker. He brought up a knee and slammed it into Zell's kidneys, before unleashing a surprise punch to Zell's chest, stunning the brawler momentarily and knocking him back a pace or two. Then Seifer dropped to the floor and scythed his legs around, taking Zell's from under him. Before Zell could react he was sprawled on the floor with the end of Seifer's prosthetic arm hovering under his chin.

"That was very unprofessional." Seifer said. "You don't want to do that Zell. It's murder, or GBH and it's the end of you. I know Quistis well enough to state that if you killed me you'd be kicked out of SeeD without a pension, and probably face criminal charges. Do you really want that?"

"Maybe proving you're no angel would be worth it." Zell replied maliciously. "Did you ever consider that?"

"Jesus Dincht, the buses really don't go where you live do they?" Seifer retorted calmly. "I never said I was an angel. You and I both know I don't have a reputation for being a thinker, so I've made a lot of mistakes. A lot of wrong calls, especially the big one involving Sorceress Ultimecia. So yeah, I'm no saint but you're not exactly a threat to the Angel Gabriel yourself."

Before Zell could return fire, or roll to the side and kick Seifer's legs out someone else put in an appearance.

"Oh dear." Rasconza drawled as his eyes ranged over them. "Looks like I've just walked into a pissing contest between a pair of alpha male douche bags. Silly me."

"Yes, silly you." Zell said as he took advantage of Seifer's distraction to roll away from the arm and get back to his feet. "This is between Seifer and me. We don't need you sticking your oar in."

"You know what?" Rasconza said before whipping out two knives. "I don't see this being settled through reasoned discussion." Quicker than the eye could follow he hurled one knife at Zell and the other at Seifer. Seifer was pinned to the wall by a knife through the collar of his shirt. Zell dropped as the handle of the other knife impacted solidly with his forehead, putting him out cold.

"What the hell are you doing?" Seifer growled as he reached back and pulled the knife free, before throwing it to Rasconza who snatched it out of the air and returned it to its sheath in a single motion.

"Call it housekeeping." Rasconza answered with an enigmatic smirk. "Quistis told me that you might get a hard time from Zell and she asked me to keep him in check. Doing so will require me to get some background information. So tell me, what was going on before I got here."

"A slight difference of opinion." Seifer said evasively. "What I don't get is how this is any of your business?"

"Something bad is coming, and judging by what Quistis and Squall have told me they seem pretty hell bent on stopping it." Rasconza said. "As a Dantis, I think I should lend a hand but if we go into this with two of our strongest warriors at each others throats, we haven't got a chance of surviving."

"Okay, so tell me." Seifer growled. "What exactly is coming?"

"Ah Seifer, that would be telling." Rasconza chuckled. "Put it this way. It's for me to know and for you to figure out. Just let me know if Zell gives you anymore trouble."

* * *

The following morning, Rinoa and Zann were in Balamb train station, waiting for the train from Esthar to get in. Over the last few years Rinoa had forged an extremely close friendship with Ellone and was looking forward to seeing her again. Zann on the other hand had never met Ellone and was looking a lot like he'd just come from a funeral.

"You could try and look a little more cheerful." Rinoa suggested, digging him in the ribs. "By this time tomorrow we'll have Marie back."

"You'll forgive me if I don't get excited." Zann said dully. "For all we know Ellone might be as useful as a chocolate teapot. I'm not getting my hopes up. Dare to hope and you'll just get knocked down. It's the way of the world."

"You're a lot like Squall." Rinoa observed. "Do you know that?"

"Well seeing as you sleep with the man, I'll take that as a compliment." Zann replied grumpily. "Or was it a criticism?"

"Neither." Rinoa answered. "It was just an observation. I suppose it's this new destiny Rasconza has marked out for you that's turned you into a manic depressive without the good days."

"That covers a lot of it." Zann nodded. "Now shut up about it."

"Sorry for breathing." Rinoa muttered under her breath. "Assuming Ellone does decide to help Marie, have you got any idea who's going into her mind to look for the root of her amnesia and a possible cure?"

"Me." Zann said simply. "Marie is my best friend and I'd die for her in a heartbeat. You might also want to impress on Ellone that she has no choice in the matter. Either she does this or she'll have me to answer to."

"Threatening her will really get her on side." Rinoa carped. "Clever strategy. Her train will be getting in very soon so let me do the talking okay. Please try to look less doom and gloom. If Ellone sees you standing around looking surly she'll immediately be on guard. I need to butter her up before we can even think about her doing this. She doesn't like using her powers if she can avoid it."

No more than ten minutes later, Ellone stepped off the train and let out a squeal of delight before bounding over to them, dropping her suitcases and hugging Rinoa so enthusiastically she lifted the raven haired Sorceress off her feet. As both women continued squealing at each other Zann decided he should at least try to look helpful and picked up Ellone's cases.

"Jesus Christ!" He groaned. "What the hell have you got in here? A nuclear submarine?"

"Ellone this is SeeD Zann Zammera." Rinoa said. "I brought him here because there's a very good chance you two will be working together on the reason I called you over here."

"And that would be what?" Ellone asked as she shook Zann's hand.

"All in good time Ellone." Rinoa smiled in a manner that sent a shiver up Zann's spine. "For now however, I think we ought to get some lunch what do you say?"

"Why not?" Ellone nodded.

It transpired Rinoa had planned ahead and booked a table in the Balamb Bar and Grill, an establishment famous for having more meat based dishes than every other restaurant in Balamb combined. As they sat down Zann caught the eye of a waitress and quickly ordered a pint of cider for himself and a bottle of Merlot for Rinoa and Ellone to share. While Rinoa and Ellone made small talk Zann simply sipped his drink and listened intently, trying to gauge the likelihood of Ellone helping them with Marie.

When the main courses (bacon and beef sandwiches for Ellone and Zann and a mountain of pulled pork for Rinoa) arrived Ellone decided to cut to the chase, and she did it with all the tact of a wrecking ball.

"Okay Rinoa, what gives?" She demanded. "I'm willing to bet the contents of my bank account that whatever you want me to do has something to do with my abilities."

"I'd say that's pretty obvious." Rinoa nodded. "We are currently dealing with a case of amnesia. We've tried every conventional avenue we can think of, not to mention quite a few unconventional ones, with no success whatsoever. We, meaning Zann and I have decided it's time to get drastic."

"Why do I get the feeling I'm not going to like this?" Ellone enquired rhetorically.

"Basically, we need to transfer someone's consciousness into our amnesiac friends mind." Rinoa stated. "That person will move inside her mind to try and determine the root cause of the amnesia and try to reverse the effects. We know it could be quite dangerous so that's why we need you."

"Are you insane?" Ellone yelped. "There's no way I can do that. I wouldn't know where to start."

"Please don't tell me that." Zann said ominously.

"Fine, you tell him Rinoa." Ellone hurled back, refusing to be intimidated. "I can't do this."

"What's the problem?" Rinoa asked calmly, shooting Zann a warning look.

"It's difficult in every conceivable way." Ellone proceeded to explain. "Anyone saying it's impossible would not be accused of crazy talk. For starters, I don't know your friend. Secondly, I was able to transfer people's consciousness into the past for short periods of time. I have no idea if it's even possible in the present. My abilities are dangerous and they're not something you play around with."

"Who says we're playing?" Zann growled. "In case you're wondering, the person who's going to be transferred into Marie's mind is yours truly. If I come out the other side a vegetable, then fine, no one can say we didn't try."

"That's the most likely outcome." Ellone said. "Even if I do attempt this, I can't guarantee anyone's safety, least of all yours. I can't do this. I won't."

"You will you know." Zann said quietly.

"No I won't." Ellone protested, now looking extremely freaked out by Zann giving her the eyeball. "You don't know what you're asking of me."

"Zann, calm down." Rinoa said diplomatically. "Ellone, let's just say that if the two people in question were in a medically induced coma would you be able to link their brainwaves and open Marie's mind to Zann. I know you've been refining your power; you must be able to make an educated guess. Could you link their brainwaves?"

"Yes, in theory." Ellone admitted. "But once I did that, it would be totally out of my hands. Best case scenario, it works. Worst case scenario, they both end up in a permanent vegetative state. Zann, you seem to be past the point of caring what happens to you, but do you really want to risk your friend?"

"She's wandering around without the slightest idea who the hell she is or where the hell she is." Zann said. "You didn't know her before. Marie Pryde is one of the most charismatic individuals you'll ever meet. Seeing her like this, knowing how full of life she was, tears me apart inside. If I can do anything to help her, I'll do it at the cost of my own life, if need be. The final decision is up the Marie but I'm telling you now, you will do this or I'll send you back to Esthar in half a dozen pieces."

"Threatening me is really going to work." Ellone retorted.

"Who said that was a threat?" Zann countered, smiling darkly. "I prefer to think of it as a promise."

"Easy Zann," Rinoa said warningly. "The way I see it Ellone is that the main danger is to Zann and Marie. What we really need to do is make sure they both know the risks. Then we need to ask them if they're willing to proceed."

* * *

Later that evening, Marie and Zann were sitting on two beds next to each other in the infirmary. In the room with them were Doctor Kadowaki, Ellone and Rinoa. Seifer, Cassie, Annabelle and Quistis were watching the proceedings from outside the room. It had been deemed to risky to put Marie and Zann in a medically induced coma so instead Doctor Kadowaki had prepared a powerful concoction of tranquilisers.

"Okay, listen up." Ellone said. "When Marie was asleep earlier, I took the liberty of having a shufti around in her mind, and I added a couple of safeguards. When you go in, you will see a red door. That's the escape hatch. I have no idea what you're going to see in there, but whatever you do, you can't lose track of the red door. If you do, your chances of successfully navigating your way out are astronomical, literally billions to one. Are you still sure you want to proceed?"

"I need my memories back." Marie said firmly. "I'm nothing without them."

"I'll die to help a friend." Zann said firmly. "Now can we please just get this over with? If I know Marie, her subconscious is probably going to be some kind of weird sex dungeon."

"I may well have to kick your ass for that once we're done." Marie said before lying back on the bed and closing her eyes. "I'm ready."

"Zann," Rinoa said as he lay back on his bed and clasped Marie's hand. "You don't have to do this."

"Now she tells me." Zann muttered under his breath before gritting his teeth as Kadowaki injected him with the tranquiliser. Within seconds both Zann and Marie were dead to the world. Ellone stepped forwards and placed her hands on their foreheads and closed her eyes. Abruptly Zann and Marie's eyes were moving rapidly below the lids. Ellone stepped away and nodded.

"Their brainwaves are synchronised." She said.

"So what do we do now?" Rinoa asked.

"Nothing." Ellone replied. "There's nothing we can do other than pray. It's up to Zann now."

When Zann opened his eyes, he found himself in a long corridor. It was dark, the only light being provided by the windows set in the wall. They were caked with grime so Zann stayed where he was, allowing his eyes to get used to the darkness. Then he glanced over his shoulder to see a red door.

"Red door," He murmured before walking forwards keeping alert and memorising the location. "Okay, let's find Marie."

Zann started down the corridor, before walking over to one of the windows and peering through one of the grime free sections. All he could see was a thick fog that was almost tangibly unnatural. Zann grimaced before spinning around at the sound of a light footfall behind him. Surprisingly there was no one there. Zann arched an eyebrow at this development before continuing down the corridor before he came to a corner. He quickly rooted through his pockets and pulled out a Zippo lighter. He lit it and held the flame against the wall, leaving a distinctive black scorch mark so it would be a simple matter to retrace his steps to the red door.

Suddenly Zann's attention was grabbed by a loud rattling and banging ahead of him. He started forwards and found a door in the wall. It was rattling violently and Zann could see light emanating from the gaps between door and frame. He dashed towards the door and yanked it open to be confronted with a solid brick wall. A single post it was stuck the wall and Zann pulled it off to read the message written on it.

"You didn't think it would be that easy did you?" He read before balling up the post-it and tossing it aside. "Well, that's just maddeningly unhelpful."

Zann continued down the corridor before coming to an intersection and using the lighter to mark his path. He was beginning to feel incredibly uneasy here, almost as if he was being watched. The fact that this was Marie's subconscious comforted him a little and no matter how disturbing this got Zann wouldn't leave without Marie, memories and all. He'd signed up for this so there was no turning back now. This wasn't exactly textbook SeeD stuff but as far as Zann was concerned this was just another job and he would do it to the very best of his ability.

After what felt like another twenty minutes of walking down corridor after corridor, taking intersection after intersection Zann spun around as he heard another footstep behind him. He stayed still, trying to penetrate the darkness before sighing in annoyance.

"I volunteered for this, but that doesn't mean I want to be here." He growled firmly. "Now it's late, I'm tired and I don't want to play childish games. Show yourself." Zann hadn't expected anyone to reply so he was surprised when a tall and broad man with a scarred visage, dressed in armour dropped in front of him. Then two similar men seemingly phased through the walls on Zann's other sides. The three of them spread out and surrounded Zann. The SeeD allowed himself a confident smile and dropped into a combat crouch. "Okay, this is cosy!"

Before Zann could react, two of the men grabbed him and seized his arms, pinning them as the third man advanced on him pulling out a vicious looking, saw toothed dagger.

"Oh, okay!" Zann said as he struggled to get free. "Look I don't want to fight all three of you unless I have to." With that Zann snap-kicked the man holding the knife in the groin, sending him staggering back. Next Zann freed his left arm before striking backwards with his elbow, smashing it into one of the other men's solar plexus. Then he stomped the man's foot, spun fast and kneed him in the groin. He followed through by striking upwards with the heel of her hand, breaking his nose. Then he threw the third man aside and backed up to a wall. He reasoned it would be better to be boxed in than stabbed from behind.

The man with the knife lunged forward and aimed a stab at Zann's chest. Zann knocked the blow aside and punched the man in the chest before pivoting and kicking the other two men back. The knife came at Zann again but he pulled a coin from his pocket and tossed it in the man's face. His hand went up to block the coin and Zann dived in, depriving the man of his knife and driving it straight through his breastplate and into his heart. The man keeled over and twitched a couple of times before going still. Zann smiled as he faced off the other two men who were looking understandably shocked.

"You see what happens when you play with knives." Zann lectured them before spinning on his left heel and kicking out with his right foot. It impacted with one of the man's abdomens, taking him clean off his feet. While he crashed to the ground his friend seized Zann around the waist and attempted to pin him. Zann reacted instinctively and grabbed the man by his left wrist before pulling him forward and slamming him into the nearest wall, pulping most of his face. He repeated the move two more times before locking his arm around his semi-conscious victim's neck and breaking his neck with a sickening crunch. Then he closed down the last man, who was still downed and finished him off. He wiped his brow and prepared to move on.

"Hi Zann," A voice said behind him. Zann wheeled around to see a small girl standing a few metres away, seemingly unperturbed at the bodies. The girl looked as if she was roughly four or five years old. She was dressed in a white sundress and had long brown hair and shockingly familiar, almond shaped brown eyes.

"Hello Marie." Zann replied.

"You killed the ugly men." Marie said as she walked forwards and looked up at Zann. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm looking for you." Zann crouched down until he was at the same level as Marie. "The seventeen year old version of you. Do you know where I can find her? You don't need to worry. I'm your friend."

"I know that." Marie said fiercely before offering her hand to Zann. "I'll show you around. These bastards always tried to hurt me, but you killed them. We need to be quick and quiet. There are always more."

"Okay, lead on." Zann said as he took Marie's hand. They headed off down the corridor. Zann was unsure why Marie's subconscious had manifested itself as he five year old self. It seemed pretty obvious that Marie's seventeen year old personality was inside her; the language and knowledge of his name, not to mention her detachment to the corpses of the "ugly men" were a testament to that. Zann didn't know quite what to make of this, but he might be able to get some answers when he discovered the seventeen year old Marie. If he tried to escape from this place via the red door he might end up bringing Marie's memory back but giving her the mind or body of a five year old. Possibly both.

As it turned out it didn't take very long for them to find seventeen year old Marie. Before Zann could react his hair was seized from behind and he was thrown off his feet and sent crashing to the ground. As he pulled himself into a sitting position he identified Marie herself. She was standing less than ten metres away, dressed in a white suit, complete with tie, jacket, trousers and loafers. The only non-white garments were her black leather gloves. Zann was surprised. Usually Marie wouldn't be seen dead in a suit, particularly one that covered as much skin as this ensemble.

"Good to see you Zann." Marie said before turning to her younger self. "This is the part where you leave, junior." The younger Marie spared Zann a wave before sprinting off.

"Hello Marie," Zann said as he got back to his feet. "I don't suppose you'd like to tell me what the unwarranted violence was all about."

"I'm surprised you haven't figured it out." Marie said evenly. "I don't like people invading my mind. It's very intrusive. If you know what's good for you you'll get out of here and never come back."

"If you think that's going to happen you've got another thing coming." Zann growled grimly. "Tell me, when did you become such a bitch?"

"Oh so naïve Zann." Marie cackled in a decidedly un-Marie like way. "Haven't you figured it out? This is my subconscious so there's no point in me lying to myself. This is the real Marie you're talking to. The Marie you know is just a façade I put up years ago."

"I don't believe that." Zann retorted. "I'm here to cure your amnesia, and what's more I think I'm looking at the root cause."

"How could I be so rude?" Marie suddenly exclaimed, clapping a melodramatic hand to her forehead. "I forgot to give you the grand tour. Let us begin with a round of show and tell." Within a split second Marie grabbed Zann by his lapels and propelled him against a door that flew wide open. Zann looked around and identified the room as Seifer's dorm room. His suspicions were confirmed when the turned to the bed. Seifer was lying flat on his back, naked with Marie straddling him, also naked. Zann tried to avert his eyes but Marie came up behind him and seizing his head, forced him to watch. Zann tried to close his eyes but found he quite literally couldn't.

"Why show me this?" He demanded as the couple in the bed cavorted, seeming oblivious to their audience.

"I'm showing you what you missed because you were too busy making moon eyes at Cassie and Annabelle." Marie giggled sadistically. "Seifer got the best end of the deal. I was pretty happy because he certainly knows how to satisfy a woman. I'd always welcome into my bed with open legs. Now listen up, it's about to get good."

"What you do in your private life is no concern of mine," Zann said before striking backwards with an elbow. "And I want no part in it." He followed Marie out of the room and faced her off.

"You son of a bitch!" Marie spat as she dabbed at the blood running out of her nostrils. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm not an idiot." Zann growled. "I know the real Marie is in there somewhere and I'm willing to do whatever I have to in order to provoke her into making an appearance. If that requires beating you into a sludgy substance, hey, greater good."

Marie reacted by lunging forwards, attempting to claw Zann's face. He sidestepped her wild lunge and lashed out with a kick that thumped into Marie's kidneys. As Marie stumbled sideways, there was a surprise in store. The darkened corridor around them swam and for the briefest of moments Zann was back in the infirmary. He was standing off to the side and just had enough time to identify himself and Marie on the beds with Ellone, Rinoa and Kadowaki standing around. Then Zann stumbled back as Marie punched him in the face.

"I'm not leaving here!" She yelled as she punched him again. "And now, neither are you. I told you but you paid no attention."

"Just tell me when it hurts." Zann muttered before deciding he was tired of the charade. He dodged a punch, sidestepped a kick and then darted forwards and threw the hardest punch of his life, getting a good solid shot on Marie's temple, blasting her into unconsciousness. He caught her before she fell and gave his friend a quick once over. In spite of the force of the punch there was unlikely to be much damage done. She just would have one hell of a headache.

Zann was fairly sure that once this less-pleasant incarnation of Marie was separated from Marie's subconscious her memories would be restored. If that didn't happen…well Zann had volunteered to move in Marie's mind once, and he'd do it again without hesitation. He lifted her in a fireman's lift and headed back the way he'd come in search of the red door.

* * *

Zann regained consciousness as soon as he bore Marie's unconscious body through the red door, but the sudden departure from Marie's mind was quite disorientating. He leapt out of bed, like he'd been electrocuted with murder in his eyes and put his fist into the wall directly above his bed. He glared around at the room breathing hard before he calmed himself down and withdrew his bloodied fist.

"I'll get some bandages." Kadowaki said.

"No drama." Zann waved a hand dismissively. "I'm good. How's Marie? Did it work?"

"I have no idea." Ellone replied, stepping aside to allow Zann to approach Marie's bed. Her eyes were still closed but she was rapidly stirring. Zann sat down on the bed and took Marie's hand in his own.

"Guy's do you think you could give Marie and I a few minutes alone please?" He asked quietly before waiting for Ellone, Rinoa and Kadowaki to vacate. He squeezed Marie's hand gently. "Come on Marie, you don't have any choice here. I need you I've got a dangerous job, and I'll never survive without you around to watch my back. Who am I going to hang out with, and talk about everything we did every day? You're my best friend. You've always…" Zann paused and took a deep breath, and blinked away tears that were threatening to fall. "I love you." He leant forward and kissed the stirring Marie gently on the forehead. "Take as long as you need. If it didn't work, I'll do it again until it does." As Zann pulled away Marie's face twitched and she squeezed his hand. "Marie?"

"Seifer," Marie whispered feebly before she cracked an eye open and raising her voice fractionally. "Seifer?"

"I'm here." Seifer said as he entered the room with Cassie in tow. When he saw her boyfriend and sister Marie's face broke into a smile and she sat up in bed. Then Seifer and Cassie threw themselves on her. Zann exchanged a triumphant look with Rinoa before jumping in and hugging Marie as well.

"Don't think I'm not glad to be back," Marie gasped. "But I haven't been this breathless since Barranca bitch slapped me around before Absalom turned up. Oh and who lives in a stalagmite? Honestly?"

"You remember that?" Seifer asked as he drew away from her.

"I remember everything." Marie nodded, a haunted look momentarily flashing across her face. "I remember quite a few things that I wish I didn't but there you go, that's life. You remember everything as well right?"

"Most of it." Seifer nodded. "I must say Marie, you're a lot stronger mentally than I ever gave you credit for. You've been through such an ordeal but you don't seem fundamentally changed by that experience. I feel like I'm still talking the same person."

"I am the same person." Marie said.

"Marie," Quistis said as she entered the room. "I don't know if you remember this but I'm Commander for the time being. I need to debrief you about where you were and Absalom. You and Seifer together preferably."

"I understand that." Marie nodded. "However I'd quite like to put that off until tomorrow morning if it's all the same to you. Seifer and I need to be alone and tender."

"She means bonk." Zann supplied helpfully.

* * *

**A/N: So ends the Marie amnesia arc, and we'll be focusing on Rinoa more and more in upcoming chapters. We're headed for mid-story and I think it's high time I devoted some time to our favourite raven haired Sorceress don't you?**

**You'll also get to see some more posturing between Absalom and Marcus, believe me. Absalom is not going to be very happy about Marcus' methods because Marcus is going the deviate from the plan. **

**Keep reading and reviewing.**

**~Ally**


	11. Chapter 11

**Warning: I have decided to raise the rating to M. Some of the content in this chapter is the reason for it.**

**Chapter Eleven: Protection**

Despite Marie being cured, the general mood in Balamb Garden was a tad maudlin as they'd just held a joint funeral for all the SeeD's who'd lost their lives in FH. Cid had decided that the black drapes around the Garden would remain in place for thirty one days, one for each death. Once the funeral, cremations and burials had been dealt with the high ranking members of Garden, meaning Quistis, Cid, Xu, Zell and Nida had locked themselves in a conference room and tried to come up with a plan of action. They only left to eat, use the bathroom, sleep and torture the prisoners. Unfortunately none of the prisoners had cracked, even when Quistis had authorised the employment of waterboarding. They'd been reduced to hoping Rasconza would show up sooner or later and put his conveniently ambiguous interrogation methods into practise.

Most SeeD's were well aware that they could be going into action against their attackers in the near future so they were spending as much time in the training centre as possible. They'd also been given money in order to procure ammunition and have their weapons refined to their finest models.

"What are you thinking about?" Rinoa asked Squall in bed one night. "You've been tossing and turning for hours, leading me to believe somethings on your mind. Would you care to share?"

"It's unimportant." Squall replied, though his tone was almost totally devoid of conviction.

"Squall," Rinoa said as she propped herself up on her elbow to look him straight in the eye. "Out with it."

"You won't like it." Squall warned before sighing and running a finger along his scar like he always did when anxious or irritated. "I'm betting that sooner or later we'll be marching to war on the clowns that attacked us in FH. This is non-negotiable Rinoa, but I don't want you anywhere near it."

"What?" Rinoa hissed, keeping her voice down to avoid waking Julia. "I'm a bloody Sorceress Squall; do you not think that I might be useful?"

"I have no doubt you'd be useful but it's not about that." Squall said. "The leader of these guys has a pretty major mad-on for me and I don't want him coming at me through my family. There is a possibility that this war could cost both of us our lives and I don't want Julia growing up not knowing her parents. I've talked to Quistis and she's agreed to give you paid, open-ended leave. Basically I think you should leave Balamb Garden for a while and take Julia somewhere out of the way."

"You're mad!" Rinoa spat. "If you think for one minute I'm going to leave my friends to fend for themselves then you've got another thing coming. This place is my home and I'm not leaving. You can't make me."

"I know I can't but consider Julia." Squall gestured towards the cradle at the foot of their bed. "We have a child and that means we have to revaluate our priorities. I don't want you to leave but it's for the best."

"No it's not." Rinoa shook her head vehemently. "Why don't you leave?"

"Colour me self-involved, but from what I could tell these people don't like us very much," Squall continued. "And they seem to particularly dislike me. If I disappeared with Julia they'd follow and whatever happens I am not putting our daughter in danger like that. They might not be too bothered about you or her. If I'm here the next time they show up, they might leave you alone."

"Or they might come after me and Julia to get to you." Rinoa retorted furiously. "I should be here so we can face them as a family."

"Not going to happen." Squall growled. "I can't guarantee you or Julia's safety but I can optimise it and if I have to do so by sending you away then that's your bad luck. I am not going to let Julia get hurt, or you."

"I'm going nowhere." Rinoa said, folding her arms resolutely. "Final."

"You heard me when I said it was non-negotiable." Squall said. "On the upside I'll let you choose where you hide out and seeing as you'll have to travel with protection you can choose whom said protection will include."

"I can't listen to this!" Rinoa exclaimed before throwing back the duvet, clambering out of bed, grabbing her dressing gown and storming out of the room. She thundered through the Garden, muttering darkly under her breath. She was so deep in pissed off thought she wasn't looking where she was going and she ended up ploughing headlong into someone's chest. There was enough force behind the collision to knock Rinoa backwards onto the floor.

"Hello to you as well Rinoa." Zann said cheerfully which was his general state of existence now Marie was cured. He extended an arm and pulled her back to her feet. "Where are you off to in such a hurry?"

"Anywhere as far away from Squall as possible." Rinoa said bleakly as she dusted herself off.

"Can I ask what he's done this time?" Zann ventured, falling into step next to the raven haired Sorceress. "I may not be the most approachable person around here but I am a good listener."

"Squall's such a selfish bastard!" Rinoa replied bitterly before launching into a tirade about Squall's decision that Rinoa should be sidelined for the duration of the upcoming conflict. To his credit Zann simply listened patiently and didn't roll his eyes once while waiting for Rinoa's anger to run its course. By the time she'd vented they'd ended up in a secluded corner of the Quad. Zann sighed and cupped his face in his hands.

"I'm not a fatherly type, mainly because I didn't have the best role model in life," Zann began delicately. "But I can see where Squall is coming from."

"You're siding with him?" Rinoa exclaimed, outraged.

"I didn't say that." Zann shook his head. "I can also see where you're coming from Rinoa and I think it's pretty admirable, you wanting to fight alongside your friends. That said; if you stay here you'll endanger Julia. My suggestion is that she should spend some time with some of her extended family. Maybe you should send her to your father or something?"

"That is not going to happen." Rinoa snapped with more venom than a nest of black mambas. "He already screwed up raising me, I'm not about to let him mess up with Julia."

"Just a thought." Zann said. "Look Rinoa, I have an opinion on what you should do but before I voice it, do you want me to tell you what you want to hear or do you want the uncomfortable truth?"

"I suppose I should go for the truth." Rinoa relented. "Though I reserve the right to ruin your family plans if I don't like what you say."

"I've already said I wouldn't make a good dad, so go right ahead." Zann retorted calmly before bracing himself all the same. This was unlikely to be pretty. "I think Squall has got a point here. You're a mother now Rinoa and that means you have to put the needs of your child ahead of your own. You can't offload her on her godparents because they're both SeeD's at this Garden. I also wouldn't recommend sending her to some of your or Squall's relatives. I don't think this little war we're about to kick off will blow over quickly and being separated from her parents for an extended period can be disastrous for a child's development."

"Thanks a bushel." Rinoa said after a few minutes of silent contemplation. "I never thought of it like that. You've made quite a few fair points Zann."

"I'm a master debater me," Zann chuckled good-naturedly. "I am not the person to tell you what to do but if you want my advice you'll consider what Squall said. My personal opinion is that you have to put Julia first."

"I suppose I do." Rinoa sighed resignedly

"Not that it's any of my business, but where do you think you'll hide out?" Zann asked her.

"I could go back to the Forest Owls I suppose." Off Zann's blank look Rinoa decided to elaborate. "They're the Timber resistance movement I joined a couple of years before I met Squall. Then again, if people are coming after me and they've done their homework that's the first place they'll look. My dad does have a holiday villa in southern Galbadia. The deed is actually in my name. Usually, I avoid anything he has something to do with like the plague so that might fit the bill."

"Well you never know," Zann concurred. "Maybe a holiday will do the little nipper some good. Now if you'll excuse me I need to get some sleep. Do you think Seifer and Marie might quieten down if I thump on the wall and threaten to rip their heads off?"

"Huh?" Rinoa said uncomprehendingly before she realised what Zann was referring to and let out an embarrassed giggle. "I doubt it; Seifer's a noisy guy in the sack."

"You have no idea." Zann said before the implications of what Rinoa had just said hit him like a runaway freight train. "Hang on a minute; you and Seifer actually had…when was this?"

"Years ago." Rinoa waved a hand dismissively. "It was no big thing. I don't think it'll go down in history as one of my greatest romantic entanglements. Anyway, what about you and Marie? Are you telling me you've never been tempted to see if you could be more than friends, maybe if you were a little drunk?"

"If you must know, my first kiss was with Cassie." Zann admitted. "As for Marie, there was one episode where we both got pissed at a party but we still didn't go any further than making out and some heavy petting. Discount a couple of one night stands and my whole romantic history revolves around Annabelle."

"I'll see you around." Rinoa laughed. "Look Zann, thanks for listening. It really means a lot."

"Don't mention it." Zann smiled. "You never know when I might turn up at your door to rant and rave about the fabulous new destiny Rasconza has marked out for me, so there you go. Send me a postcard while you're away yeah?"

"I haven't decided if I actually will go." Rinoa said before heading back inside. She'd barely set foot back inside the Garden when she spun around and jogged back to where she'd left Zann. "Zann, I want to ask you something."

"Shoot."

"If I do decide to follow Squall's orders, he says I have to travel with some kind of protection." Rinoa rolled her eyes. "Personally I think he's mad but he's pretty dead set on that sort of thing. Would you mind if I asked for you to be my bodyguard?"

"I don't know." Zann said truthfully. "I think I'll need to check with the Commander whether she needs me for something special. If not, I'll have happily have a crack at protecting you. I might feel a tad redundant though; you're a Sorceress and I've heard what you can do. I feel a great swell of pity for any poor soul that comes at you looking for trouble."

* * *

Quistis was sitting in her office poring over reports she'd received from the intelligence departments of Galbadia, Esthar and Dollet agencies. As far as they could tell no known terrorist or paramilitary group would be brazen enough to attack someone like Balamb Garden so conspicuously. Quistis had interviewed Squall after the Doctor had patched him up and it quickly became obvious that Squall and the terrorist's leader had some kind of personal history. There was precious little coming from the prisoners in the detention block. If Quistis didn't know better, she'd say they'd been trained to resist interrogation and torture. She would just have to hope Rasconza's ambiguous interrogation techniques would yield better results.

In ironies little joke, the door swung open and Rasconza swaggered into the room. He was dressed casually and had left off his belts full of knives. Quistis looked up at him unsmilingly.

"About time." She grunted acerbically. "We were about to send out a search party for you."

"Oh very nice!" Rasconza exclaimed sarcastically. "That's all the thanks I get for devising various methods of torture that even the most resistant men in the world can't tolerate. They'll give me chapter and verse inside two minutes."

"I wouldn't bet on it." Quistis replied. "We started out by beating them to a pulp, then moved on to waterboarding and they haven't cracked. I think someone trained them to endure torture."

"There's your problem Quistis." Rasconza chuckled good-naturedly. "Beating and waterboarding show a lack of imagination. I have taken some torture methods I've learnt during my time on this world, refined them and if you'll take me down to the detention centre I'll happily show you some of them."

Quistis sighed in annoyance and led Rasconza down to the detention centre before unlocking one door to reveal a man wearing nothing but a pair or combat trousers. His hands were tied behind him. Quistis gestured to the two SeeD's on duty grabbed the prisoner and manhandled him out of the detention centre and into a bare room with stone walls. The only light came from a bare light bulb hanging from the roof. While the SeeD's dragged the struggling prisoner inside Rasconza halted Quistis briefly.

"I'm going to warn you about this once." He said seriously. "My questioning is not going to be pretty and once I'm through you might as well execute the guy to put him out of his misery."

"I can handle it." Quistis replied.

"Hold onto that." Rasconza said before entering the room. The SeeD's saluted Quistis and marched out, closing the door behind them. Rasconza crouched next to the prisoner and smiled a smile that was simultaneously disarming and terrifying. "Okay, I'm going to ask you this one time and then I'll get nasty. Who are you and what do you and your friends want with Balamb Garden."

"Screw you!" The man said, spitting in Rasconza's face. The Dantis sighed theatrically and wiped his face before turning to Quistis.

"You heard the part about it not being pretty?" Rasconza asked.

"I heard you." Quistis answered before addressing the prisoner. "If you tell us what we want to know we'll stop. It doesn't have to be like this."

"Let's get started." Rasconza said brightly as he pulled out a handful of small objects and held one up, allowing the prisoners eyes to fix on it. It was a small strip of wood, no more than two or three centimetres long, with one end carved to a razor sharp point. "I learnt how to do this a long time ago. I learnt with reeds but this is something similar; bamboo. When the shoots are inserted under the fingernails, the effect is the same." Before the prisoner could react Rasconza crouched behind him and grabbed his left arm and forcing one of the bamboo shoots under the man's index fingernail. The man howled in agony but Rasconza paid him no mind and gave all the other fingers similar treatment.

"Feel like talking yet?" Quistis said.

"That's all you got?" The prisoner gasped before screaming again as Rasconza forced the shoots deeper under his fingernails. "Splinters?"

"Okay let's begin with what you can tell me." Rasconza hissed in the man's ear. "Name, rank and number. Quickly now, I'm not in a great mood and I tend to get murderous impulses when I'm grouchy."

"Bite me!" The man snapped. "I don't care what you do to me. Looks like Balamb Garden and SeeD aren't whiter than white. You're just like everybody else. We're not the villains. You are."

"Who said I was a SeeD?" Rasconza said before pulling a knife from his jacket and tossing it from hand to hand menacingly. "Quistis, do you have a pistol?"

"Yeah, here." Quistis pulled out her sidearm and handed it to Rasconza who took it with a nod of thanks. Then he turned back to the prisoner and slashed him across the brow with his knife. Next Rasconza deployed the magazine of the pistol and pulled out one bullet before using his knife to pry it open. Then he pinned the man down and poured the gunpowder into the man's knife wound, being rewarded with another scream of agony. That said, it had nothing on Rasconza's next move. He produced a box of matches and struck one on the floor before setting the gunpowder in the man's wound alight. The prisoner screamed his head off.

Quistis watched impassively, though she was beginning to feel quite sick. It wasn't the torture itself that affected her. She knew this needed to be done and as far as she was concerned the men who'd attacked Garden and killed thirty-one SeeD's and cadets needed to be punished. What disturbed her was the sadistic glee Rasconza was taking in the torture.

"Feel like talking yet?" Rasconza asked pleasantly as he seized the man's wrist and jerked his arm out straight.

"I don't know anything!" The man said.

"Well then, I suppose it sucks to be you." With one frighteningly violent movement Rasconza tore the man's arm clean off. The prisoner screamed bloody murder and Quistis decided that enough was enough. There was a fine line between necessary torture and sadistic entertainment and Rasconza had gone well over it.

"What the hell are you doing?" She yelled.

"Shut up!" Rasconza roared venomously before spinning back to his unfortunate and now severely traumatized victim. After a couple of seconds of consideration Rasconza jammed his knife into the man's neck and tossed the severed arm aside. Then he turned to Quistis. "Dump him in the middle of the detention centre and make sure all the prisoners see him. They need to know what will happen to them if they refuse to talk. I'll pay for the floor to be cleaned." Then Rasconza walked out of the room, leaving Quistis alone with a corpse.

"Have you completely lost your mind?" Quistis demanded furiously, storming after Rasconza.

"I told you it wouldn't be pretty." Rasconza replied simply. "You wanted answers and I was getting them."

"He told us nothing." Quistis said stubbornly. "What you did back there, that was completely over the line. You need to exercise some restraint Rasconza. We'll get more information out of their mouths than gaping holes in their corpses."

"Maybe you will." Rasconza said, turning to Quistis. "That man withstood incredible torture and still wouldn't talk. That means he's more scared of whoever's pulling his strings than he is of me. Who could that be, I wonder?"

"You don't think Absalom is involved do you?" Quistis asked, horror rippling through her.

"I think he's a damn sight more than involved." Rasconza said grimly. "I think he's up to his genocide loving neck in it. That's why I went as far as I did. With Absalom in circulation the time for being a nice guy is past. It's kill or be killed Quistis, take your bloody pick. I did what I had to do back there. So you have two options. You suck it up, or you leave it to me."

"There was me thinking you were the nice Dantis." Quistis muttered.

"There's no such thing as a nice Dantis." Rasconza retorted. "We exist to maintain the balance through any means possible. You wouldn't believe me if I told you how many people I've slaughtered with my bare hands. We have to balance the scales and to that end we have to kill, main and torment. We can't let good gain an advantage over evil because if we did, bad things would follow. There are worse monsters in the world than Barranca, Conva or I. There are worse monsters in the world than Absalom."

* * *

Rinoa had reluctantly decided to follow Squall's orders and take Julia to her villa in the southern reaches of the western continent, where she'd spent several holidays as a young girl, enjoying the sunshine and sub-tropical climate. She'd also been allowed to take Zann along as additional protection. While Rinoa's bags were mainly filled with clothes and baby care products Zann's were full to bursting with protective equipment, weaponry, ammunition, explosives and various other items that would make life quite miserable and a lot shorter for anyone who threatened Rinoa or Julia. Quite a few people had gone with them to the train station to say goodbye including Squall, Selphie, Quistis, Seifer, Marie and Annabelle. While Squall pecked Rinoa on the cheek and kissed a sleeping Julia on the forehead gently.

"You look after yourself." Annabelle said to Zann. "Don't take risks and try not to do anything stupid."

"This is Zann you're talking to." Marie pointed out.

"Good point." Annabelle considered but before she could say anything else Zann decided to bid her farewell in a decidedly R-rated fashion. In full view of the entire train station concourse he plunged his tongue into her mouth and shoved his hand up the back of her miniskirt. Marie and Seifer both made vulgar puking gestures and an elderly woman tutted disapprovingly as the two teenagers slobbered and groped. Zann wasn't much of a fan of shaving and his stubble irritated Annabelle's face. She didn't care about that but she did care when a lad of about thirteen whistled and shouted "Nice bum".

"Everyone's staring." Annabelle said as she shoved Zann away.

"Let them." Zann said with a mischievous grin. "They could arrest us for gross indecency for all I care. Our trains not due to leave for half an hour or so. We could find a toilet or something."

"Zann I'm not shagging you in a train station toilet." Annabelle said. "Besides by the time you come back I'll be all better and you know what they say. Anticipation can heighten the pleasure."

"That reeks of bollocks." Zann declared before turning to Seifer and lowering his voice confidentially. "Listen Seifer, I need to you keep an ear to the ground and let me know what's happening especially with Rasconza. Can you do that?"

"I suppose I could, but you are going to be thousands of miles away." Seifer replied uncertainly. "Do you have any idea how much international phone calls cost in this day and age."

"No biggie." Zann waved a hand airily. "I'll charge your phone bill to my SeeD expenses account when I come back. Also, give these bastards hell from me, and if Marie get's hurt I'll slot you myself."

"Don't take him seriously Seifer." Marie advised before kissing Zann on the cheek. "If it wasn't for the existence of Seifer and Annabelle I'd give you the ultimate thank you Zann. You helped me get my memories; good, bad and indifferent back and I cannot thank you enough. If there's anything I can do to pay you back just name it."

"Ellone did most of the work." Zann said modestly. "As for what you can do, can you keep an eye on Annabelle for me? I'd feel a lot better knowing that my girlfriend has my best friend watching over her."

"Consider it done," A smile warped Marie's lips. "You old romantic."

"I'm not that old." Zann said before giving Annabelle another kiss, handing his last testament and will to Quistis and dragging his luggage toward the train, growling a great deal of imaginative profanity under his breath.

"I give you my bodyguard." Rinoa remarked.

"Promise you'll call me when you get in." Squall told Rinoa firmly. "You can call me anytime and one of these days I'll get Irvine to set up that Skype thingy so we can talk face to face."

Selphie chose this moment to pluck Julia from Rinoa's arms, handed her to Quistis and grab the raven haired Sorceress in one of her spontaneous bear hugs that as usual had her fearing for her ribs.

"Goodbye Rin!" The diminutive magical specialist squealed. "Don't worry about us; you just concentrate on enjoying your holiday. You'll have sun, barbecues and you've also got an insanely hot bodyguard with you."

"Did you hear that?" Zann laughed as he returned and grabbed Rinoa's luggage. "I'm insanely hot."

* * *

Unorthodox and quite disturbing Rasconza's methods of torture may have been, that's not to say they weren't effective. Whether he was employing electric shocks, shooting his victims toes away one-by-one or slicing off their lips and force feeding them chilli peppers it was only a matter of time until one of the men cracked. The man in question held out longer than most people would believe possible but as far as he was concerned having a red hot poker, wrapped in razor wire shoved into every orifice was a bridge too far.

"I have some information." Rasconza announced as he swaggered into Quistis' office, wiping his hands clean. "The source wasn't very forthcoming, so I had to apply some pressure."

"This source you speak of," Quistis ventured carefully. "He wouldn't happen to be dead by any chance?"

"No he's not." Rasconza shrugged. "I had to do bad things to make him talk and the state he's in; I think it'd be merciful to kill him. That said, he might have more information. I doubt it seeing as once he cracked he wouldn't let me get a word in edgeways but better safe than sorry. That's why I killed one of his friends for calling him a traitor and dead man walking."

"Right," Quistis said, wondering if Rasconza's trigger happy attitude would become troublesome. "What did you find out?"

"Where to begin?" Rasconza chuckled. "You might want to get the whole gang in. They'll want to hear this for themselves."

No more than ten minutes later, Quistis, Cid, Nida, Xu (temporarily in a wheelchair), Zell and Squall were waiting in Quistis' office with Rasconza. They looked up as a thoroughly dishevelled looking Seifer entered, with a self-satisfied smirk firmly in place.

"Hello people," He chirped with a jaunty wave. "Sorry I'm late, but blame Marie. She's insatiable."

"Did anyone just go to a scary visual place?" Zell muttered in the background.

"Well now that you're here why don't we cut the crap and get down to brass tacks here." Rasconza announced. "As I'm sure you know, Quistis gave me permission to do whatever was necessary to get answers out of your prisoners in the detention block. The questioning was not pleasant but it was also very illuminating and one prisoner in particular was a right little canary. He gave me chapter and verse."

"And?" Squall prompted.

"The leader of your attackers is a former Sergeant in the Galbadian Special Forces called Vinch Marcus." Rasconza said. "As far as I can tell he and his cronies are not best pleased with the way you, meaning SeeD and Balamb Garden handled the Second Sorceress War. As far as I can tell, the members of this little paramilitary organisation are all ex-elite military who have every reason to want you all dead."

"We'd best find out exactly what that means." Quistis said before picking up the phone on her desk and pressing a button. "Get onto the Galbadian Army and do whatever it takes to get the file on one Vinch Marcus. Then get down to the detention block and fingerprint the remaining prisoners."

"We already know all this." Squall grunted, unimpressed. "The leader who tortured me, I apparently killed his son and crippled him. He wants payback and if I was looking for people to follow me into a war against Balamb Garden I know where'd I'd look for unswerving loyalty. I'd look for people who have suffered in the same way. With the amount of people who we've killed, there won't be a great shortage of people willing to fight and die for a shot at revenge."

"This is great." Zell grunted. "We've got that Absalom character running around and as if that wasn't bad enough now we've got highly trained mercenaries who are swimming in conviction on our case as well."

"Oh I doubt Absalom and the "We Hate Balamb Garden Fan Club" are totally unconnected." Rasconza said simply. "If I know Absalom he'll be neck deep in this. He'll need time to make his moves and he'll need someone to distract you. These guys are a smokescreen and Absalom will probably kill the lot of them the minute they cease to be of use. He cares about one thing only and it sure as hell isn't Vinch Marcus and his revenge quest."

"What do you suggest we do?" Cid demanded aggressively. "We can't just ignore the death of thirty one SeeD's and cadets. If we let that go unanswered that'll send the wrong message to anyone who fancies their chances."

"My advice?" Rasconza began. "I would put together a small team of your best fighters and send them out to track down Marcus and his cronies and kill them. The majority of the Garden organisation can focus on finding Absalom and stopping him. I'm not entirely sure it's possible but we can have a go."

"Any idea who should form this small team Quistis?" Nida asked.

"A few." Quistis braced herself. This was unlikely to be pretty. "Squall is a shoe in for this team, and so is Zell. I need to be here and I'd quite like to have some serious firepower, so I'll keep Irvine and Selphie. Zell will go with Squall and so will Seifer. Beyond that, I'll have to put some thought into it." Quistis stole a quick look at Zell, who was quivering with rage, his face turning a pleasing purple shade.

"Do you think Squall, Zell and Seifer all in the same team is a good idea?" Cid ventured uneasily. "Especially if Zell is the team leader?"

"I can hear you Headmaster." The brawler said between gritted teeth.

"I trust them to act with the utmost professionalism." Quistis did recognise she was asking for a near miracle, as Seifer and Zell were regarding each other with loathing. "I'll finish assembling a team by this evening and I'll draw up an equipment list."

"My two cents worth?" Rasconza said to which Quistis nodded. "Put Zann on this team. If they get into trouble he might give them the edge they need."

"No can do." Squall said before Quistis could reply. "Zann has another job to do and it's a pretty important one. Besides he's not a Dantis yet."

* * *

**A/N: Yes I know I suck. Nothing can excuse twenty-one days without an update so I won't insult your intelligence by trying. It was my mum's birthday on the 16****th**** but that was one day. Feel free to track me down and pelt me with fruits and various meats.**

**We're coming up on the meat of this story, and a not inconsiderable amount of revelations. Suffice to say Seifer is keeping a pretty earth shattering secret and we'll see more of Selphie and Irvine who will meet Absalom face to face. It's not going to be a happy encounter and after all, neither Irvine nor Selphie are the type to kiss the ass of a diabolical megalomaniac through seven dinner courses.**

**As for Rinoa…well if you haven't figured out who her upcoming romance is then in the nicest way possibly you are a bit dumb. I also changed the rating to M primarily due to Rasconza's torture scenes but also because there will be some characters getting a tad frisky soon. I've never tried writing smut and if anyone is interested in being sub-contracted drop me a PM and I'll get back to you. I'll give you your due credit.**

**~Ally**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve: Counterattack**

The mood in Balamb Garden was less maudlin than it had been but if you'd asked anyone apart from Selphie they wouldn't call it cheerful. Everyone was determined to give Vinch Marcus and his friendly neighbourhood militiamen a boat load of reasons to fear SeeD and what they could do. Quistis had seen fit to send out a memo to every e-mail mailbox in the Garden system, containing the complete low down on Absalom, complete with photos and list of his powers. The general feeling about that was less optimistic but everyone in SeeD knew they couldn't choose their battles. Despite this, Quistis had also stated that anyone who didn't want to be involved in the coming battles would be granted paid, open-ended leave similar to Rinoa's situation.

No one accepted it.

One person that had decided the situation called for some good news was Zell who decided the time was right to disclose a certain secret he'd been keeping under his hat for a good couple of months. It was no secret that Zell and the library receptionist, Carmen had always carried a torch for each other. They'd finally started dating after the battle in Dollet against Barranca and his henchmen. Actually, Selphie had locked them in a dorm room and refused to let them out until they got their act together. Their relationship had deepened from there so no one was particularly surprised when Zell decided to casually drop the fact they were now engaged into the conversation at lunch one day.

"None of you seem all that surprised about this." The brawler exclaimed, somewhat miffed.

"It had to happen eventually." Squall replied through a large mouthful of hamburger. "All we're wondering is why it took you so long."

"Well I'm impressed." Selphie said clapping Zell on the back, a hearty congratulation that nearly reduced the brawler's rib cage to dust. "Marriage is a binding, unifying, permanent, chaining of yourself to someone." She paused briefly. "Zell, have you thought this through?"

"Yes I have." Zell nodded. "We've decided to put off the wedding until after we've dealt with Marcus, his monkey slaves and the super powered killing machine they call Absalom."

"Excellent!" Selphie bellowed. "That means I have plenty of time to plan a bachelorette party."

"No offence Selphie, but that's the maid of honour's job." Quistis pointed out. "I know you and Carmen are close but she does have three sisters. It makes sense that Gemma, Alexis or Bree will be doing that."

"Indeed." Selphie nodded, unperturbed. "And once I've figured out which one, I'll just drop a few suggestions into her shell like. I wonder where we can get a troupe of obscenely muscular male strippers in Balamb."

"Have you heard from Rinoa, Squall?" Irvine spoke up.

"She let me know that they got there safely." Squall replied. "Apparently Zann has been complaining about how the villa and grounds are a security nightmare. He's apparently been setting up a ton of spear and deadfall traps around the place. He even wanted to get some piranhas for the swimming pool, but Rinoa put her foot down."

"That does sound a lot like him." Quistis remarked grimly. "You have to ask yourself, what possessed her to ask for Zann to be her bodyguard? He's a blunt instrument."

"Maybe but sometimes the best bodyguards are not the best diplomats." Squall answered evenly. "What matters is Rinoa feels safe with him and we'd do well to fall in line behind her opinion."

"Come on Squall," Zell pressed. "Are you honestly telling me Zann would be your first chance to protect your partner and your daughter? I know he's a handy fighter but he's not Superman."

"Yet." Quistis murmured, but only so Squall could hear her.

"What I think is irrelevant," Squall said calmly. "But yes, you're right. He wouldn't be my first choice, but only because I think someone with his talents for combat will be needed before this thing is over. That said, he's doing something equally important so in my mind we should just sit back and let him do it. Actually, even if Zann wasn't there I'd still feel a great swell of pity for anyone who turns up at that villa looking for trouble."

"No lie." Selphie concurred. "It suppose it's something of a lottery for any poor bastard who shows up there. Zann will introduce them to a blade or a bullet and if he doesn't Rinoa will turn them inside out like a shirt. I wouldn't want to tangle with either of them."

"Can she actually do that?" Irvine exclaimed, looking slightly alarmed.

"Hello all." A familiar voice said as Seifer loomed up over the table, a slightly manic grin on his face.

"What the hell do you want?" Zell demanded antagonistically.

"Believe it or not, I actually came over here to talk to you." Seifer said. "I do sincerely wish it wasn't the case but hey, we all have to do things we don't want to sometimes."

"If you're uncomfortable we can try making you leave." Zell growled standing up too quickly. More out of habit than anything else Selphie and Irvine grabbed the brawler and manhandled him back into his seat.

"I didn't come here for a fight." Seifer replied, his green eyes sparklingly mischievously. "I thought I should congratulate you on your pending nuptials. It's good to see that you've finally located your dick, denounced masturbation and decided to use it to satisfy a female someone. I'm proud of you chicken wuss." Without another word Seifer about faced and swaggered off looking immensely pleased with himself.

"I cannot believe you expect me and Squall to work with that savage." Zell said to Quistis as he honoured Seifer's receding back with a sequence of obscene hand gestures.

"All I ask is you exercise some restraint." Quistis replied. "You three are the best fighters we have and except for Rasconza, our best chance at handling whatever is coming."

"Yeah about that," Squall spoke up. "I think we can all agree that Absalom is our biggest threat, so why are you sending your big guns after Marcus and his gun toting friends. They're comparatively small potatoes."

"We're going to need a LOT of firepower to take down Absalom." Quistis explained patiently. "I haven't got a clue about how we're going to pull it off. We'll need to plan our attack to the inch and we can't do that with a bunch of disgruntled paramilitaries messing up the works."

"Makes sense." Irvine nodded. "Speaking of Absalom, am I going to get a chance to shoot him?"

"I wouldn't if I were you." Squall said. "No offense to your skills Irvine but you can quite literally not kill the guy. If you put a bullet into him…I don't think he'll thank you for it. He'll just rip your guts out instead."

"I'd like to see him try." Irvine said before standing up, grabbing his shotgun and heading out of the canteen. The group exchanged surprised looks at Irvine's prickliness.

"Squall, I think you might have hurt his feelings." Selphie remarked, breaking the tense silence.

"And you should never hurt the feelings of a ruthless trained killer." Squall considered. "Actually, that's some pretty good advice now I think on it."

* * *

Later that afternoon, a naked Marie collapsed on top of an equally naked Seifer. She moaned contentedly and licked a bead of sweat off her boyfriend's chest before rolling off him and pummelling her pillow. Seifer smiled at Marie and gently curled the fingers on a far more practical prosthetic arm that had been fitted as thanks for Seifer's actions in FH. He was getting used to having ten fingers again and at first glance it looked just like any other limb.

"That was relaxing." Marie panted.

"You want to relax some more?" Seifer cocked an eyebrow meaningfully at her before dipping his head and kissing her collar bone.

"Again?" Marie exclaimed incredulously. "Right away again?"

"Maybe you're too tired." Seifer conceded as he rolled over and buried his face in his pillow.

"Hey!" Marie snapped, slapping him gently on the back. "I have the endurance of ten men."

"Let's make it women." Seifer replied as he turned back over and wrapped Marie in his arms again. "Just for the imagery okay?"

"Whatever." Marie waved a hand dismissively. "It takes a lot to wear me out." She moved closer to Seifer and pecked him on the lips before she headed south, kissing his chin, neck and then chest. She'd reached his navel when there was a cheery _bing-bong _sound from Seifer's laptop, signifying that he'd received mail. Seifer growled with aggravation and sat up furiously.

"Just ignore it." Marie suggested from beneath the covers, her voice somewhat muffled.

"It might be important," Seifer replied evenly. "And don't speak with your mouth full."

"You're hard work, do you know that?" Marie grumbled as she remerged and Seifer clambered out of bed. "How do you know I won't go off and find someone who's harder to distract?"

"Go right ahead." Seifer chirped, fully aware that threats like that from Marie didn't come emptier. "Be sure to let me know how it goes."

"I think I'll hang around." Marie replied. "I'm pretty sure this is the most comfortable mattress in Balamb Garden. Who's the e-mail from?"

"Quistis," Seifer replied as he scanned it. "It's an equipment list for the job Squall, Zell and I are going on and I don't think I've seem more weaponry, ammo and Forbidden magic on one list before. I thought we were supposed to be going after some second rate terrorists, not starting a world war."

"When are you shipping out?" Marie asked as Seifer typed out a quick reply to let Quistis know he'd gotten the list.

"A couple of days." Seifer replied dubiously. "Quistis wasn't too clear on that, but she said it wouldn't be long. Actually, while I'm away I need to ask you a bit of a favour."

"Go ahead."

"Zann asked me to keep him updated on the goings on around here." Seifer replied. "He especially wanted me to tell him anything that happened regarding his mate Rasconza but I won't be able to do that while I'm out on a jaunt with two of my least favourite people ever. Would you be willing to take over?"

"I suppose so." Marie said before opening Seifer's dresser and pulling out a foil package she tore open with her teeth. "Now what do you say we spend the next couple of days productively?"

* * *

The villa owned by Caraway included a small cottage in the grounds where a mother and son, the maid and gardener lived. Squall had called Caraway and the Galbadian president had pulled some strings and relocated them both, partly because he wasn't sure they couldn't be paid for information and partly for their own safety. This suited Rinoa fine, as she'd never gotten on well with the maid, no doubt owing to the fact the gardener had been her first kiss. It also suited Zann well who didn't need a random factor and didn't want them walking into any of the traps he'd spent most of the first day at the villa setting up. Usually in SeeD training these traps were designed to kill animals for food, but Zann had made the necessary corrections to turn them into a first line of defence. Zann had also wanted to ring the villa with Claymore anti-personnel mines. Rinoa had aggressively vetoed that idea, reasoning that she wasn't going to be a prisoner in her own house.

Julia had been crying when they'd reached their destination but she soon calmed down after a feed and a change. Rinoa had put her down for a nap and then gone for a swim in the large outdoor pool that most high end villas in this part of the world had while Zann set out his weaponry on the bed and floor and checked it all over, performing maintenance when needed. Rinoa had offered to do a barbecue for dinner but she was still in the pool so Zann pulled out some SeeD rations and headed for the kitchen. Maybe the rations would taste better cooked, but he wasn't hopeful. He dumped the rations into a plastic dish, added some rice, jalapeno peppers and chopped hot dog and put it into the microwave. Then he headed through to his bedroom.

The climate was generally considered sub-tropical but it was high summer and when they'd arrived at mid day it had been perilously close to a hundred degrees. It had cooled down slightly but it was still a little too warm for Zann's tastes so he decided to change into a tee-shirt and shorts. After a quick glance around the door of the nursery that confirmed Julia was sleeping soundly Zann headed back to the kitchen and hit the pause button on the microwave, dipping an index finger into the mixture in the dish and tasting it. He grimaced before looking through the cupboards. They were well stocked with non-perishable goods so Zann quickly located a bottle of Tabasco. He poured a generous measure into the jug, stirred it in and put it back in the microwave.

"What are you doing?" Rinoa asked as she walked into the kitchen dressed in denim short shorts and a blue tee-shirt, her hair still wet from the pool. "I said I'd do a barbecue for dinner."

"I'm not stopping you." Zann replied evenly. "I had a shufti in the freezer and there's plenty of sausages, burgers and spare ribs. The problem is, they'll take time to defrost and I'm a bit peckish."

"I'm not sure about pork, but the burgers are beef." Rinoa retorted. "I can do them from frozen."

"That'll still take time," Zann said reasonably. "But I'll definitely have some. After all, I'm a growing boy but in the meantime my SeeD rations, complete with Tabasco and rice will do."

"Really?" Rinoa arched one slender eyebrow. "I seem to recall a certain SeeD with the initials I.K. describing the SeeD rations as tasting like Marlboro dung. How he became well versed in that subject, I do not want to know."

"It's totally safe when cooked right and full of fibre." Zann said before noticing the nauseated look Rinoa was shooting at him and changing tack at the speed of light. "Usually SeeD issue rations do taste pretty foul. I, however have developed a talent for experimenting and generally making quite acceptable grub. Not exactly gourmet, or flame grilled animal parts, but passable." The microwave beeped and Zann pulled out the dish, dumped the contents onto a waiting dinner plate and grabbing a fork dug in. He chewed contemplatively for a few moments.

"Well?" Rinoa asked.

"Not one of my better creations." Zann grunted before sprinkling it liberally with both salt and pepper and taking another mouthful. "That's better."

"You have got to be one of the weirdest people I've ever met." Rinoa remarked, her eyebrows shooting towards her hairline.

"I'll take what I can get." Zann replied brightly.

Rinoa shook her head and laughed quietly to herself before heading for the nursery to check on Julia. Zann was a different breed of cat that was for sure but Rinoa was glad he was around. For starters she didn't doubt his ability to protect her, however redundant she thought it might be. Secondly, it seemed like he'd be a much needed source of humour for as long as this period of hiding lasted. Thirdly, for some reason Rinoa couldn't quite fathom she simply enjoyed being around him. He didn't seem to take himself to seriously, like Squall did, but when it was time to go to work he seemed single-minded and completely focused on the job at hand. She didn't consider herself helpless by any stretch of the imagination but she did feel a slight pang of sympathy for any would be assassins or kidnappers Zann got to first.

That said, it was only a slight pang.

* * *

Vinch Marcus' new base of operations was a warehouse in Timber. He was currently sitting in a chair in the office, putting a fresh edge on his combat knife and thinking evil thoughts about Squall Leonhart. Most of his men were being trained in hand to hand combat by a couple of his lieutenants. They'd been given orders not to disturb Marcus, so he didn't need to look up when the door opened to guess the identity of his visitor.

"Hello again," Marcus drawled before Absalom seized him by his lapels, dragged him out of the chair and pinning him to the wall. "Hey come on! Let's be reasonable here!"

"Let me break this down for your underdeveloped apology for a brain." Absalom hissed before honouring Marcus with a right hander to the face. "I'm evil, so the reasonable thing is out. I have questions, and you'd better have the answers or it'll take a miracle to get blood off the floor."

"Ask away." Marcus said as he managed to twist out of Absalom's grip. "Just so you know I haven't read the sports pages yet so I don't know the score of the Deling City derby."

"You're not funny." Absalom growled. "Now I want to know why the hell Squall Leonhart is not dead."

"Sometimes plans don't translate from paper to real life." Marcus explained calmly. "Seifer Almasy got in the way but the way I see it, that's unimportant in the grand scheme of things. You see, while I was torturing Squall I had an epiphany."

"Which was?" Absalom asked icily.

"I have decided killing Squall is just not on." Marcus said. "Now before you accuse me of having a crisis of conscience consider this. I don't want Squall dead. I want him alive and in a great deal of pain."

"I see." Absalom mused. "This pain you speak of, are we talking about physical pain or psychological pain?"

"Ideally both." Marcus answered. "But primarily psychological. What do you think?"

"I think you'd better shelve that plan." Absalom said. "I have plans to put into action and I do not need Squall Leonhart messing up the works. I hired you to kill him and that is exactly what you're going to do. I don't give a rat's arse about your pathetic revenge quest. You'll do what I tell you because I will kill you if you don't toe the line."

"Now we're seeing your teeth." Marcus cackled jubilantly. "As for doing what you tell me, oh no I won't. I will do this my way, and if you don't like it you can take your plans and shove them where the sun don't shine."

"You should show the proper respect." Absalom growled murderously. "I can do things to you that will make whatever you've already suffered seem like a day at the spa."

"I don't doubt you," Marcus retorted. "But I have a plan regarding Squall, not to mention anything and everything he holds dear. Let me play this game and I guarantee you, by the time you put your plans into effect he won't be anything even resembling a threat."

"Very well." Absalom relented. "I'll give you some time, but if you push your luck I'll take you off this job permanently. You may think you're something special but there are no shortage of people who have a bone to pick with SeeD and most of them are a lot less premenstrual than you."

"It hurts me deep inside when you say things like that Absalom." Marcus giggled, putting a melodramatic hand to his chest.

"Let me make myself abundantly clear." Absalom growled. "When I hired you, it was because you swore you would show Squall Leonhart and his cronies no mercy. If you break you word I'll be very offended and when that happens I suggest you start running. You might as well spend the last few seconds of your life doing something."

"What is your problem with Leonhart?" Marcus asked. "I know you said he could be detrimental your conveniently ambiguous plans but if that's all it is, I'll eat my sword. What else do you have against him?"

"Very astute of you Marcus," Absalom retorted. "I do indeed have another reason to hate the man, but you don't need to know what it is. All you need to do is what I tell you."

* * *

The warmer climate clearly agreed with Julia as she'd slept through the night for the first time. Rinoa was up by eight o' clock and she headed through to the kitchen for breakfast, finding Zann at the table, running a whetstone along the blade of a knife.

"All quiet last night I assume?" Rinoa said as she opened the fridge and pulled out a bottle of orange juice.

"A couple of the traps were set off." Zann replied without looking up. "But it was only a couple of monsters."

"How do you know they were set off?" Rinoa asked.

"I wired them all." Zann explained. "I've got this little kit I put together, and every time one of the traps are tripped, a little light lights up on the kit. Then it's a simple matter to check out the corresponding trap and there you have it."

"Don't tell me you stayed up all night!" Rinoa exclaimed.

"It was no big thing." Zann shrugged. "I've been through sleep deprivation and it didn't kill me. I'll get some shuteye later today but I'll have to stay awake while you're sleeping. You and Julia's safety is paramount. Just promise me, if anyone tries to kidnap you while I'm asleep, do whatever you need to in order to put them down, but make a right old hullabaloo while you're at it. That'll wake me up and I'll be ready to join in and back you up okay?"

"Okay." Rinoa nodded. "I'm going to go for a swim after breakfast. Do you want to come?"

"Already had one just after dawn." Zann shook his head. "If I were you I'd wait half an hour or so. Let your breakfast settle. Oh and for future reference, don't go into the woods over to the west. It's unlikely you'll make it out in one piece."

"Why not?" Rinoa asked.

"I was over there at midnight, checking on a deadfall trap I set up." Zann explained calmly. "The woods would offer good cover for an attack so I took the liberty of strapping Claymore mines to some of the trees. They won't stop a large force but they'll kill some of them and give us some warning."

"I thought I told you I didn't want you mining anywhere around this villa." Rinoa said indignantly.

"You said you didn't want me to ring the house with mines," Zann corrected. "And I didn't. Squall said I could do whatever I needed to in order to protect you and Julia. For all we know, a small army could turn up to grab you and Julia and I'm charged with making sure they don't succeed. Essentially, this is my corner of the sky and you do what I tell you, got it?"

"Who do you think you're talking…" Rinoa began before Zann cut her off.

"I said; got it?" He repeated, before raising one eyebrow slightly. "That wasn't a rhetorical question Rinoa."

"Whatever." Rinoa grumped. "This is going to be a seriously long holiday if you're being such a meanie."

"I've been called worse." Zann shrugged, unruffled. "Look Rinoa, while we're here I may do some things you don't like and may even disobey your orders entirely, but just know that everything I do, is to make sure you and Julia feel as safe as possible. That said, I don't think we'll be here for very long. Marie called me last night and said that Seifer, Squall and Zell are going after these guys."

"Seifer and Zell are working together?" Rinoa exclaimed incredulously. "Now I've heard everything."

"I think they'll be alright." Zann mused. "Zell wouldn't have gotten very far in SeeD if he wasn't able to detach when he needs to. What's more, I'm prepared to bet Squall can keep them both in line."

"I wouldn't be so sure." Rinoa shook her head. "Squall is SeeD rank one, and Seifer isn't a SeeD at all. That means the team leader has to be Zell, and I doubt Seifer will be pleased that probably his least favourite person in the world will be outranking him."

* * *

Rasconza was happily working out in the gym when his phone started ringing. He sighed and set the dumbbell he was using aside before grabbing the phone, flipping it open and answering it.

"This had better be good Tancelo." He growled. "Please tell me that you're calling to tell me you've figured out where Absalom is hanging his hat these days."

"Hello Rasconza," A familiar voice said, a voice that made his blood run cold. "It's good to hear from you again. I do hope you're not planning on talking to Tancelo again."

"Absalom," Rasconza said, feigning nonchalance. "Where's Tancelo?"

"Oh he's right here," Absalom proclaimed before laughing. "But his heart is across the room. Silly boy, he seemed to have gotten it into his head that he could take me down with no backup and the toothpick he calls a sword. Needless to say he was wrong."

"You shouldn't have." Rasconza said icily.

"Oh dear, did I put a kink in you master plan?" Absalom chuckled. "Whoops. Say where are you? I can bring Tancelo over so you can see him, last goodbyes and all that."

"Why are you calling?" Rasconza demanded.

"I think I'll ask the questions." Absalom retorted. "You see, before I killed Tancelo I'm afraid I had to torture a couple of details out of him. He seems to be under the impression you were looking for a way to activate a Dantis gene, but you were conveniently ambiguous about who this potential is. I don't suppose you'd care to tell me who we're talking about."

"You suppose correctly." Rasconza replied. "I think it's fair to say that you are the last person I'd tell."

"Oh well, you can't blame a guy for trying." Absalom sounded totally relaxed. "I'll figure it out sooner or later. Now, to business. I have heard some rumblings on the grapevine. Apparently you've joined forces with Balamb Garden with a view to killing poor old me. That makes me very sad Rasconza. Does the camaraderie the members of the Dantis share mean nothing to you?"

"You're out to bring about the apocalypse and the end of time." Rasconza reasoned. "Me being an immortal, you must understand why I'm opposed to times ending."

"How naïve." Absalom commented evenly. "You're a smart individual Rasconza so why do you insist on acting stupidly? No one in the Dantis is truly immortal. We all have to go eventually. True immortality is a luxury only the gods can have."

"Good to know." Rasconza said scathingly. "When I'm roasting my chestnuts in hell, I'll be happy knowing you'll join me soon enough. I can endure any torment knowing that sooner or later you'll get the same. Maybe you'll end upon one of those devices the devil uses to rotisserie those who displease him. I love all that stuff."

"Why do you insist on standing against me?" Absalom asked. "If you were to stand with me you'd be able to share in the spoils?"

"Oh so there are spoils then?" Rasconza retorted. "I was under the impression you were doing this because you were gibbering insane and you wanted to watch the world burn."

"There's always a plan." Absalom replied. "I wouldn't expect you to understand. You know what your problem is? You're too soft. You've lived among humans for so long you're unrecognisable as a Dantis." A beat. "That's the problem with humans. They'll never have the ruthless streak that allows people to get on in this world. Come to think of it, the same can be said of you."

"Oh I can be ruthless." Rasconza replied. "I just don't enjoy being ruthless."

"Now that's a fib isn't it?" Absalom laughed before deploying his masterstroke. "Take for example when you were torturing the men that are currently in Balamb Garden's detention centre. Are you telling me you didn't enjoy that a little bit?"

"How the hell do you know that?" Rasconza juddered.

"I witnessed it."

**A/N: And another one down. I'm sorry about the delay but don't blame me. This would've been up sooner had FFnet not been down for a while. This is my shortest chapter to date but think of it as an intro to the next one and the trials of Irvine and Selphie. Trust me they're going to meet someone who's not very nice. Three guesses who. **

**A lot more of Absalom's impressive powers will come to the fore in upcoming chapters and soon enough there will be a massive earth-shattering turn in the Seifer/Marie relationship. Seifer's keeping a secret and it will have ripples that will destroy pretty much everything they touch.**

**As always I love reviews. Thanks to everyone who's read this far. I know I say this after every chapter, but standby for mayhem.**

**~Ally **


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen: White Death**

Quistis had decided that they should ask the Shumi Tribe for any information on Absalom they had. After all, it was the Shumi who'd given Squall the information on the Dantis in the first place. Irvine and Selphie had been dispatched to Trabia Garden and they decided to get the information as quickly as possible. In winter, it would be pretty foolish to attempt to reach the Shumi's enclave on foot, due to lethally cold temperatures and blizzards but at this time of year it would be a lot safer. Snow still blanketed the ground but the temperature was only a few degrees below freezing and both SeeD's had undergone cold weather training.

"Irvy," Selphie asked out of the blue as they trudged on. "Is there something on your mind?"

"It's nothing." Irvine replied shortly. "It's not exactly word-in-peril stuff."

"My intuitive grasp of your psyche assures me that it's very far from nothing." Selphie fixed him with a severe glare. "Out with it. After everything we've been through together I can guess there is nothing you can say that will surprise me."

"You're going to think I'm an asshole." Irvine muttered.

"Maybe, but maybe not." Selphie persisted. "You're only human Irvine and since I've known you I've figured something out. You're not among the greatest thinkers of our time. You follow your blood which sure as hell doesn't run in the direction of your brain. No one's perfect. So spit out whatever's bothering you and we'll see if you are an asshole as you so crudely put it."

"Can we leave this until after we get some intelligence on a super powered killing machine bent on Armageddon?" Irvine demanded.

"There is a good chance we'll be killed in the near future." Selphie reminded him. "So if you continue trying to fob me off you will regret it. I'm your girlfriend Kinneas and therefore if you ever need to offload, I'm here to listen. Tell me what's bothering you."

"You really have problems with the word no, don't you?" Irvine stopped and turned to face Selphie. "Has it occurred to you that I might not want to burden you with my problems?"

"I'm your girlfriend Irvine!" Selphie cried exasperatedly. "It's my job to be burdened with your problems."

"You're not going to let this go are you?" Irvine sighed resignedly. "Just remember you asked for this."

"Well don't stand on ceremony on my account." Selphie gently punched Irvine on the arm, though there was still enough force behind the blow to stagger the sharpshooter slightly. "Get on with it."

"Okay, here goes." Irvine screwed up his courage. "I have absolutely no idea what I'm doing."

"What are you on about?" Selphie asked.

"You. Me." Irvine took his hat off and ran a hand through his hair with a loud sigh of annoyance. "Us. This is driving me crazy and I can't handle it. This is…I'm not explaining this very well."

"Got to say I'm with you on that." Selphie said before spinning around and dropping a Bite Bug with the Strange Vision. "Not now. Irvine, slow down and explain this to me rationally. I have no idea what you're talking about and it's beginning to seriously freak me out."

"It's about this." Irvine exclaimed, gesturing flamboyantly around him. "Our lives. Look at Squall and Rinoa. They've got a baby and I doubt it'll be long until he pops the question. Then there's Zell who's already engaged. Hell, even Seifer Almasy has found himself a significant other. What about us?"

"What about us?" Selphie echoed uncomprehendingly. "You're not getting tired of things are you?"

"I didn't say that." Irvine replied quickly.

"Then what are you trying to say?" Selphie demanded.

"I don't know!" Irvine practically shouted. "I'll know when I'm done saying it. It's this whole thing. All our friends are having kids or getting engaged yet here we are, just plodding along. Ever since Julia was born people have been asking me if I'm thinking about marriage or kids and it just gets on top of me."

"So you can't stand people asking you about that stuff." Selphie asked. "It bothers you because you're not thinking that far ahead."

"No, it bothers me because I am thinking that far ahead." Irvine explained. "I want a family. I never had one when I was growing up. When I left the orphanage I was abused by the people who took me in, and I ended up being shunted from foster home to foster home. I even ended up in a Young Offenders Institute for burglary and assault before I ended up in Garden. I got my issues under control and channelled them into my training, but it'll always be in the back of my mind."

"You don't have to say anymore." Selphie told him. "Everyone's got a past, and you're not the only one who doesn't like dwelling on it."

"Yeah but people keep on asking me if I'm going to take the next step in my relationship with you." Irvine went on. "I know I want to get married, have kids and start doing stuff like buying lawnmowers out of catalogues and inviting our friends round for barbecues at weekends. The thing is, I don't think you do."

"Okay, Irvine," Selphie said eventually. "Please don't take this the wrong way, but I don't. I know I love you but for the time being we have a job to do, and as far as I'm concerned it's the most rewarding job imaginable. I am a professional soldier and when I signed my life away on that dotted line, I meant it."

"So that's it?" Irvine asked. "Just like that; it's never going to happen?"

"Irvine…" Selphie began but he cut her off.

"Do you want to get married and have kids?" He pressed her.

"It's complicated."

"No it's not." Irvine challenged her. "It's a yes or no question. Do you see yourself ever becoming a wife and mother? Do you want to get married and have kids?"

"Someday, yes!" Selphie yelled. "But I'm not even close to being ready yet. Look Irvine, I'd never tell them this but I wasn't too impressed when Squall and Rinoa announced they were having a baby. Our job is rewarding yes, but it's also extremely dangerous. What we do, we have to disregard danger to certain extent but it's a lot harder to detach when there's a kid in the equation. I'm happy that Squall and Rinoa are happy, and I love that little girl to pieces, but I'm not ready to have a kid yet. There will be plenty of time for that when we retire. Now come on, we have to get to the Shumi Village before nightfall."

"I knew we should've taken snowmobiles." Irvine muttered under his breath.

* * *

Quistis left the office just after midnight and headed for her dorm room. As she flipped the light on she got the fright of her life to see Rasconza sitting on her bed, staring into space with a silver hip flask in his hand. As Quistis walked forwards the scent of bourbon assaulted her nostrils.

"We have a problem Quistis," Rasconza said dully. "And when I say problem I'm talking global crisis."

"What the hell are you doing in here?" Quistis demanded angrily striding forwards. "How did you get in here?"

"You should really put a bolt on your door." Rasconza advised. "You can't pick a bolt. As for your first question I am here because you and I need to talk and I thought you might come by your dorm room at some point."

"It's late Rasconza." Quistis growled. "I want to go to sleep."

"I don't particularly care." Rasconza retorted firmly. "We need to talk and I'm not leaving until you listen to what I have to say. Quistis, I actually quite like you which is why it grieves me to tell you to sit down and shut the hell up."

"Excuse me…" Quistis began, nostrils flaring.

"I had a conversation with Absalom earlier." Rasconza said, cutting her off. "I actually thought I was getting a call from another member of the Dantis, a man named Tancelo but it turns out Absalom tortured him to death and nicked his cell phone."

"We know Absalom is in circulation." Quistis shrugged. "Big whoop."

"No you're not getting it." Rasconza continued. "Now that Barranca and Conva are both out of the picture Tancelo was the big fish in the Dantis pond. If Absalom can kill him, he can probably kill anyone. That's not the bad part though. It turns out Absalom has been inside Balamb Garden."

"What makes you say that?" Quistis asked.

"He says that he witnessed me torturing the prisoners." Rasconza said. "He described my methods to the inch, some of them are things I've never done. I can't think of any plausible reason he'd know about them unless he had a front row seat."

"But he didn't." Quistis continued. "I was there for most of the torture and I never saw anyone, least of all Absalom. Maybe he just guessed luckily about what you'd done?"

"He described it perfectly." Rasconza said. "Right down to a bit where I accidentally dropped a bamboo shoot. There's lucky guesses and then there's that. He was there. I'm totally certain."

"How did he do that?" Quistis asked.

"I can only guess here." Rasconza said taking another mouthful from his flask. "But I'm guessing we're talking about astral projection. A lot of Dantis can do that, myself included but Absalom could run a master class."

"Once again I'm held back by virtue of not being a Dantis." Quistis said. "What's this asteroid projection?"

"Astral projection." Rasconza corrected. "There's a theory that while one body sleeps or is in a coma, they have another body; an astral body that can travel through time and space. Usually, it's triggered by a violent or traumatic experience but Dantis have the capability to use it at will. It's a useful tool for maintaining the balance."

"We still should've been able to see him." Quistis said. "Right?"

"I suppose so." Rasconza nodded. "That said, I don't think it'd take a guy with the resources Absalom has too long to figure out invisibility. For all we know, he could be watching us right now."

"Is there anywhere he couldn't project into?" Quistis asked. "We can't have him mystically eavesdropping on us when we're planning out how to kill him."

"Hallowed ground, like a church or a cemetery might work." Rasconza suggested dubiously. "Emphasis on the might. The only thing that's close to a sure thing is a place where a Guardian Force calls home."

"Well that's easy enough." Quistis explained. "We can choose from the Fire Cavern, Tomb of the Unknown King, Centra Ruins or Cactuar Island. There's no shortage of places."

"Good to know." Rasconza nodded. "So what are we going to do?"

"I've got a pretty good idea who we need to talk to." Quistis nodded. "First thing tomorrow I'm going to talk to Marie Pryde. We need to know everything she knows about Absalom and wherever Barranca took her and Seifer. Now, would it kill you to let me get some sleep?"

"I can stretch to that." Rasconza nodded before walking out of the room before turning back and flashing what he evidently thought was a winning smile. "Sleep tight."

* * *

It took Selphie and Irvine a couple of hours more to make it to the Shumi Village but they managed it before darkness fell. As usual they surrendered their weapons before they were allowed to enter the village properly, though the Shumi were quick to remind them they could use an Ultima draw point at will. Usually, the Shumi demanded people paid for it but both Selphie and Irvine had been instrumental in the defeat of Ultimecia. They were led through the subterranean Garden of Eden towards the hut the Shumi Elder called home.

"Welcome Miss Tilmitt, Mr Kinneas." The Elder said as they entered and sat on his floor lotus style. "It's good to see you again. I trust this is not a social call."

"I'm afraid not Elder," Selphie replied. "It happens that we need some information and we were hoping you might be able to furnish us with some. I understand it was you who gave Squall a heads up about the Dantis when they first surfaced."

"That is correct." The Elder nodded. "I must confess, if you're here for more information on these people I'm surprised Leonhart or Commander Trepe hasn't come themselves. I assume they're busy yes?"

"I'm afraid that's on a need to know basis." Selphie said. "The reason we come is not because we need information on the Dantis. We already have a walking goldmine of information on deck. We need to know if you know anything about the self-proclaimed leader of the order, a man named Absalom."

"Absalom?" The Elder echoed. "I admit, I haven't heard that name for a long time. I didn't think he was the leader of the order. I believe that was Conva."

"Conva is dead." Irvine said matter-of-factly. "He was killed several months ago in Centra by Barranca, who we also know is dead. The way I heard it is that some time ago Conva managed to lock Absalom away in some kind of mystical holding cell. Now Absalom is back and he's looking to cause some major league mayhem. We're out to stop him and we were wondering if you can give us any evidence."

"I don't know anyone outside the order who saw Absalom before Conva shut him away wherever he was." The Elder said. "The people who have seen him…they never want to see him again and if he is back bad things will follow."

"What do you mean if?" Irvine demanded belligerently. "He is back. I haven't seen him myself but other people I trust have."

"I don't doubt that." The Elder smiled almost imperceptibly. "Or should I say, I don't doubt they've seen someone calling themselves Absalom. How do you know he was the real thing?"

"We have a Dantis helping us." Selphie retorted. "He seemed pretty certain that we are dealing with the genuine, homicidal article. I don't know about you but I've learnt that these people, for all their faults, do know what they're talking about. What we need to know is do you know anything about Absalom?"

"I know enough to know that he's real, and that if he's back a lot of people will get badly hurt." The Elder said. "Throughout most of the mystical community the Dantis are firmly in the do not discuss pile. I have heard rumblings though. Apparently Absalom is known as the Truthsayer. Everything he says is the truth more or less. Apparently, back in the earlier days of this world someone cursed him to speak the truth. He distorts everything and lies with the truth, but what matters is that it's true."

"Do you know who cursed him?" Irvine asked.

"Lots of differing accounts on that I'm afraid." The Elder shook his head. "The most plausible says that it was Conva back when he imprisoned Absalom wherever he was. The bad news is that if Absalom is up to something…"

"Which we know he is." Irvine cut in.

"If Absalom is up to something," The Elder repeated, miffed at being interrupted. "He will start to direct surgical strikes at anyone who threatens his plans. He doesn't consider humanity in general a threat but only a fool would overlook you and your friends after the Ultimecia Affair. So, I suspect Absalom will come after SeeD and of course other members of the Dantis. Beyond that, I cannot say much else. I will talk to my contacts and maybe cast some bones of my own and if anything occurs to me I will be sure to let you know."

"Thank you Elder for your time." Selphie said as she and Irvine rose. "We'll be sure to keep in touch and if you ever need our help you need only pick up the phone." She inclined her head to the Elder and headed out of the hut. Irvine tipped his hat at the Elder before following.

"Well that was a waste of time." Irvine grumbled. "I though these people were supposed to be tuned in to the nastier parts of this; our magic world. I was expecting some actionable intelligence but all we get is a round of show and tell me jack shit."

"It was a legitimate line of inquiry," Selphie reasoned. "It just didn't pan out. That's the way it goes sometimes."

"Fair enough," Irvine said as they rode the lift back up to the surface. "Let's get back to Garden. The sooner we're shot of this frozen hell the better."

"This is nothing Irvy." Selphie said as the retrieved their weapons from the Shumi. "It's high summer in Trabia right now. In the winter we get temperatures around minus sixty. It gets even colder at dark. No one in their right mind goes out after dark in the winter. It'll definitely be dark before we get back to Trabia Garden so at this time of year we might get minus twenty if we're really unlucky."

"I still think we should've taken snowmobiles." Irvine grunted.

"Don't worry." Selphie elbowed him playfully in the ribs. "I know this place like the back of my hand. I'll keep you safe."

They started trudging through the snow in silence. You'd never get him to admit it but Irvine quite liked snow, even if he detested the cold. There was something satisfying about trudging through it with his SeeD issue combat boots leaving deep and perfect imprints. Sure enough they'd have to deal with Bite Bugs, Gaylas and the odd Snow Lion but by and large the wildlife wasn't too threatening. It could be worse. The Shumi could've made their home below the Island Closest to Hell.

"Irvy," Selphie said as they kept on. "When this thing with Absalom is over I think we need to address our issues. Maybe we should talk to someone. Couples counselling you know?"

"I'm not sure that's a good idea." Irvine shook his head. "I can't open up. It was hard enough telling you what's going on in my head. I'm not one for airing my dirty laundry, and definitely not to a stranger to boot. I'm more disposed to waiting for it to work itself out."

"Sometimes that isn't enough." Selphie retorted. "Let me ask you a question. Why do you think they call it making love?"

"Do they?" Irvine muttered. "I prefer making whoopee."

"Figures." Selphie rolled her eye's heavenwards. "You're hard work do you know that? My personal opinion is that they call it making love because you have to make love work, you know? It doesn't just happen. Not for Squall and Rinoa, not for Zell and Carmen. Why should you and I be any different? All couples have their problems but you have to work though them. Do you see what I'm saying?"

"I do, but I also see something else." Irvine said before unslinging his Exeter and pumping it. "Selphie, duck!"

As soon as Selphie ducked their was an unintelligible battle cry as a short, cloaked figure leapt over a snow drift, swinging a sickle shaped sword. The blade missed Selphie by inches but before her assailant could have another go Irvine leapt forwards, jammed the barrel underneath the attacker's rib cage and pulled the trigger. Then he spun around and fired a second shell at another attacker who'd been coming up behind him. As Selphie got back to her feet and arrow hissed out of nowhere and hit Irvine in the shoulder. As the sharpshooter cried out in pain and fell to his knees, two more cloaked figures emerged from hiding places and charged forwards, yelling in triumph. Selphie held her ground and blasted both of them into the next world with a single Flare spell. Irvine checked the nearer of his two kills and confirmed what he'd already feared. They were dealing with the same diminutive grey skinned creatures Barranca had used as professional muscle.

"I don't know about you," The sharpshooter said to Selphie. "But I'm really beginning to tire of these things."

"You and me both!" Selphie agreed. "Let's get back to Garden."

They'd gone less than five hundred metres when they came under attack again. Selphie swung the Strange Vision around with enough force to reduce another attacker's rib cage to dust before pulling out her sidearm and dropping another assailant on her other side. The sharp bangs of her pistol were drowned out by the deeper sound of Irvine's shotgun blasts. Four more of the creatures appeared ahead of them and while Selphie used a Tornado spell to take them off their feet, Irvine pulled out a grenade and rolled it along the ground, immolating them.

"Come on!" Selphie yelled as she sprinted forwards. Then another enemy tackled Irvine, bringing him crashing down. Selphie however was on hand to use both bars of the Strange Vision as a crude club, her Guardian Force enhanced strength sending Irvine's attackers head spinning end over end across the landscape. Irvine pulled himself painfully into a sitting position and levelled the Exeter at another advancing target. He pulled the trigger but instead of the blast there was a dry click, signifying he was out of ammo.

"Stoppage!" Irvine yelled, more out of habit than necessity as he pulled an MP5K sub machine gun from inside his jacket and annihilated the target with a quick burst. From behind him there was a deafening explosion that lit up the landscape as Selphie decided now was as good a time as any to use one of the Ultima spells she'd been stockpiling since the end of the Second Sorceress War. Irvine used the brief respite to reload the Exeter but before they could start forwards a man stood up from a prone position on the ground. He was dressed entirely in white, as camouflage and he was carrying a short battle scythe.

"I must say, I'm glad I arranged that little test of your abilities." The man said as he walked towards him. "I'd heard SeeD Special Forces were remarkable warriors. You didn't disappoint."

"Stay where you are!" Irvine barked, pumping the Exeter menacingly. "I don't know who you are, or what you want but if you have any sense you won't give me an excuse to slot you here and now."

"How rude of me!" The man exclaimed, smacking a melodramatic hand to his head. "I should've introduced myself. My name is Absalom, and I believe you've been looking for me."

Irvine reacted instinctively and predictably, taking an aggressive step forwards and planting a twelve gauge blast in Absalom's chest. The Dantis was knocked backwards but he managed to right himself before laughing out loud.

"Whoa, take it easy!" He exclaimed. "You seem to misunderstand the situation here SeeD Kinneas. Yes, I am a threat to you but shooting, stabbing, hacking and whacking me won't do a great deal of good."

"What do you want from us?" Selphie demanded.

"Well it transpires that you and your comrades are wallowing under the delusion they can stop what I'm planning." Absalom continued. "Something tells me an example has to be made. Put simply SeeD Tilmitt, I want to torture you both. It's been a long time, I used to love it. You see, the last time I tortured someone, they didn't even have chainsaws."

"That threat gets scarier every time I hear it." Irvine deadpanned.

"Good." Absalom chirped. "The upshot is yes, I want to torture you and believe me, I always get what I want."

* * *

**A/N: No excuses for how long this bastard chapter took. I hope you enjoyed the action (albeit limited) in this chapter and you'll get to see a lot more coming up very soon, including the ongoing trials of Selphie and Irvine who are currently in Absalom's clutches. Sucks to be them says I.**

**This is a short chapter I know but think of it as the complimentary nachos before the enchiladas (I've eaten a lot of Mexican food recently). The next few chapters will be action packed in every sense of the word and you'll finally get to see what Absalom is capable of. As for the earth shattering Seifer centric plot device, I've been alluding to? It's a-coming! **

**~Ally**


	14. Chapter 14

**Warning: This chapter justifies the M rating with scenes of torture and very strong language.**

**Chapter Fourteen: Violent Solutions**

When Marie entered Quistis' office, the Commander and Rasconza were both waiting for her. Marie snapped to attention and saluted Quistis before taking a seat and chancing a quick glance at Rasconza.

"Don't worry Marie." Rasconza chuckled good-naturedly. "I'm no threat to you. That said I do think we have to talk."

"You can't blame me for being a bit skittish." Marie returned. "I've met a couple of Dantis now and I have noticed some similarities between them. Barranca was a cold blooded killer who frequently threatened to rape, torture and kill me. Absalom is by all accounts a world class nutcase who _did _rape and torture me. With you and your otherworldly cronies I've decided there's only one way to play it. Hope for the best, plan for the worst."

"That's smart." Rasconza nodded. "I get that. There's not a lot of Dantis that are as nice as me. Just be thankful you're not dealing with Mad Hamish."

"Off topic Rasconza." Quistis broke in. "The reason I called you up here Marie is that we need to talk about what happened when Barranca took you and Seifer to the future and what happened afterwards. You don't find it upsetting do you?"

"It happened." Marie shook her head. "Why bother getting all hot and bothered about something you can't change? So, I'll answer your questions as fully as it is possible for me to do. Anything you want to know; fire away."

"In a moment," Quistis said before looking to the Dantis. "First we have to make sure we're not being listened in on. Rasconza?"

Rasconza got to his feet and closed his eyes before drawing a knife and slashing himself across the palm with it. His lips moved but no words came out and when he opened his eyes all Marie and Quistis could see were the whites. After nearly a minute Rasconza blinked and his irises and pupils reappeared. He sat down and nodded at Quistis.

"We're clear." He chirped.

"What the hell was all that about?" Marie asked.

"We have reason to believe Absalom has been spying on us." Quistis explained. "He's been using a power called astral projection coupled with invisibility to watch us. Rasconza just performed a mystical bug sweep."

"Absalom has been spying on us." Marie laughed. "Makes sense I suppose."

"You're taking this a lot better than we did." Rasconza grunted. "That means he could've been watching us during out most private moments. I wouldn't put it past Absalom to use this power to jerk off to you and Seifer in the bedroom."

"There is that I suppose," Marie conceded. "But think why he's been spying on us in the first place. He wants to know what we're up to. If he's as all powerful as billed why bother with us? We've got something he's worried about and if we can figure out what, we might be able to get the better of him."

"That's a really good point." Rasconza admitted.

"Yes, well until we figure out what that something is I don't think we should be popping the champagne corks." Quistis said. "Marie I need to ask you some questions. Do you know where, or more accurate when you and Seifer were taken to by Barranca."

"I can't put a date on it, but I'm fairly certain it was the distant future." Marie said calmly. "As for where, the southernmost tip of Centra. The Cape of Good Hope to be exact. I woke up in the ruins of the orphanage down there. There was one other thing. A building I believe you're familiar with. The ideal home for your average megalomaniac. Ultimecia Castle I believe it was called."

"There was me thinking we'd seen the last of that place." Quistis muttered. "Why would Barranca take you there?"

"That was where Absalom was imprisoned apparently." Marie said. "Barranca needed Seifer's blood to open a portal there."

"So what happened next?" Quistis asked.

"Barranca filled us in and then we decided to look for Absalom." Marie answered. "It's not like we knew what he was capable of. So be brawled through the castle, killing monsters left right and centre and eventually found Absalom's hidey hole. After a chit chat, Absalom killed Barranca, dragged me back to the present and left Seifer trapped in the future."

"One wonders how he managed to escape." Rasconza murmured.

"Well hopefully we'll be able to ask him that when he comes back." Quistis asked before turning back to Marie. "Marie, do you know why Absalom turned around and killed Barranca?"

"Barranca let slip Zann's existence." Marie answered. "Absalom didn't like that for obvious reasons so he decided the best reaction was to pull off Barranca's head."

"That fits with what he told me." Rasconza put in.

"Is it true about Zann?" Marie asked hesitantly. "That he's one of them?"

"Not yet, but he has the potential." Rasconza explained. "Because Zann is Barranca's son he's carrying a gene around that is currently dormant. However it could activate at any time, giving Zann all gifts inherent to the Dantis. Personally speaking I hope it never happens but if it does, it's no big tragedy. Zann is fundamentally a good guy so he should be able to keep the atrocities he may have to commit in the name of balance to a minimum. Guys like Barranca and Conva were pretty bad news even before they were called up."

"We're getting off topic." Quistis said. "I think we're going to have to do the unthinkable here."

"We're behind you Quistis," Rasconza chirped. "All the way. What's the unthinkable?"

"We're going to send a small team to Ultimecia Castle to look for a clue that might help us get the jump on Absalom." Quistis said, looking as if the words caused her extreme physical pain. "I'll go, and I'll need both of you to come with me. Is there anyone else you think might help?"

"If I wanted someone to cover my back I'd go for Mark Astonol in a second." Marie said immediately. "If he can keep a lid on the self-doubt he's a damn good SeeD. Then there's the obvious advantage. He's big and he scares people."

"Noted." Quistis said. "Marie, run it past Mark and get back to us. Rasconza, there is one other person we need to talk to. The only person living with experience of sending people to that point in time."

"And who's that?" Rasconza asked.

"Ellone Loire."

* * *

The first thing Irvine felt when he regained consciousness was considerable pain, followed quickly by an odd tickling sensation. He cracked open on eye to be confronted with a small Pomeranian licking his face. Irvine raised a hand, (noticing as he did so that he was naked, chained and manacled) and attempted to shove the dog away.

"Back off pooch," He croaked.

The dog regarded him placidly for a few seconds before opening its mouth a lot wider than any dog could, or should. It also disgorged ferocious fanged mandibles and a barbed tongue stalk. The demon dog roared, ready to bite Irvine's face off until…

"Jesus Christ!" Irvine yelled as he leapt to his feet and pointed at the dog. "What the fuck! What the fuck!"

One of the grey skinned creatures in the room with him made a grating noise that was probably the equivalent of a laugh as he pulled the dog backed and lifted him up. As Irvine looked around he clocked two others and Absalom, who was lounging in a chair, utterly relaxed. The room was simple in the extreme with stone walls and a single, solid looking door. It was lit by burning torches on the walls. Absalom got to his feet and walked forward, casting a glance at the dog.

"He's called Pacman." He explained calmly. "We've been experimenting with monster DNA, implanting it in other species. Pacman was the result of implanting Grendel DNA into his mother's womb during gestation."

"You made a god damn Grendel dog?" Irvine exclaimed, disbelieving and sickened in equal measure.

"Yeah," Absalom laughed. "Precious isn't he?"

"Well that depends on who you ask." Irvine growled, already deciding he wouldn't play ball with this nut job no matter how much pain he had to endure. "Because plainly, the dog has a bigger dick than you."

"And when the fuck did you see my dick fuck face?" Absalom growled, kicking Irvine in the face, knocking him to the floor.

"Well," Irvine said after spitting out a mouthful of blood. "I was just making an educated guess after the size of your mothers. Now, you said you were going to torture me, so get on with it."

"Leave us." Absalom ordered. He waited until the grey skinned creatures and the dog had left before pulling out a butterfly knife and flipping it open skilfully. He crouched in front of the sharpshooter touched the point to the tip of Irvine's penis. "Hmm, must be cold. Either that or SeeD Special Forces aren't all they're cracked up to be."

"Sod off," Irvine growled. "You warped son of a horse humping bitch."

"You know what Irvine I'm going to level with you." Absalom smiled. "I've never been one for all these elaborate torture methods you hear about. It's the simplest thing to cause more pain than a man can possibly endure. It's not just the pain though, it's also the knowledge that if you don't yield soon, there will be little left to identify you as a man. What do you think of that?"

"I think you can take a sugar frosted fuck off the end of my dick." Irvine bit off.

"Dearie me; that language is filthy." Absalom giggled. "You continue to swear like that and your breath will start to smell. This is your first and only warning. You swear again and I'll take one of your toes." Absalom pulled a pair of secateurs from his pocket, twirled them and pocketed them again. "Now why don't we get started? Is there anything you'd like to ask before you start screaming?"

"Where's Selphie?" Irvine asked softly, his voice dripping with venom.

"Selphie?" Absalom asked, pulling an expression of mock confusion. "Oh the girl you came in with him? Perky, about so high with green eyes and excellent tits? She's right next door. Play you cards right and you might see her again. If you don't cooperate, I'll simply hand her over to my men and tell them to do go to town. She might even live through it."

"What do you want from us?" Irvine practically shouted, his blood boiling.

"Weren't you listening?" Absalom said, wagging a finger before he pulled out a whip and cracked it. "I want to torture you. Now, face the wall, bend over and bare your back."

"What if I don't?" Irvine hissed.

"I've already explained this." Absalom sighed in annoyance. "If you don't cooperate it'll be your precious Selphie that pays the price. Now, bend over please."

"You're going to die." Irvine said as he complied. "And I'm going to be there."

"You keep telling yourself that." Absalom said before swinging at Irvine's back. There was a loud crack and the whip tore a cut across Irvine's back. The sharpshooter gritted his teeth as the second blow impacted. The third caused Irvine to let out a groan of pain but if Absalom was hoping he'd scream he was in for a disappointment. After six strokes of the whip Absalom tossed it aside. "You've got fire in your heart Irvine, I'll give you that. Tell me, do you like vinegar?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Irvine gasped.

"This." Absalom said as he pulled a bottle of vinegar from his jacket and unscrewed the top. Then with a sadistic chuckle he poured the entire contents of the bottle onto the wounds his whip had created. Irvine screamed bloody murder and collapsed in a convulsing heap. Absalom patiently waited for Irvine to stop screaming.

"Why are you doing this?" The sharpshooter moaned.

"Because it's fun." Absalom explained pleasantly. "Also Balamb Garden seem hell bent on messing up my plans and an example has to be made to let them know they'd do well to not hinder me." Without another word Absalom hurled the empty vinegar bottle against the wall. Then he picked up the largest fragment of glass. "How rude of me, I just remembered. I didn't offer you anything to eat." Quick as a flash Absalom forced the glass into Irvine's mouth and made him to bite down. "Eat up, there's a good boy. Yummy." He stood back as Irvine spat out the glass, and blood mixed with shredded gum matter.

"Do what you want." He growled before forcing a defiant smile. "You'll never break me."

"We'll see about that." Absalom smiled wider than ever before spinning around and heading out of the door. "I'll see you later Irvine." He closed the door and locked it firmly.

As soon as he was gone Irvine started casing the room, using his SeeD training. His manacles allowed him to reach each wall, but he only got halfway to the door. Irvine sat down and looked around for inspiration. He quickly found it in his pierced left ear. He reached up and removed the stud before crawling over to the wall Absalom had indicated when Irvine had asked about Selphie. He examined it and smiled grimly. The walls were made of stone bricks but the cement holding them together had evidently degraded over time. Irvine started to scratch away at the cement with the post of his earring. It would take a while to get through but he had all the time in the world.

* * *

Intelligence had reported several strong leads that Vinch Marcus and his militia were working out of Timber so Zell, Squall and Seifer were headed there. They'd all been given some money to buy clothes that would allow them to blend in. Any visible scars and tattoos had been taken care off with regular application of grease paint. Zell's hair was more or less the same but he'd had it dyed chestnut brown. Squall hadn't cut his hair but he'd had liberal streaks of grey applied. The clothes they'd chosen were relatively cheap but subtle and discreet.

Seifer however didn't do subtle and discreet. He was dressed in a bulky army surplus jacket, combat trousers and twenty-four hole Doc Marten boots. Then there was his hair. He'd had it shaved down to a number one on the sides and a shaggy green tinted Mohican ran from his forehead to the collar of his jacket.

"And why have you got a green bog brush for a hairstyle Almasy?" Zell demanded once he'd recovered the powers of speech.

"It's my cover chicken wuss." Seifer hurled back confidently. "I'm an anarchist and exactly the type of person Marcus and his cronies might recruit in their "make Squall Leonhart very dead" mission."

"This isn't an undercover mission." Zell growled, his hands shifting towards Seifer's lapels. "This is direct action. We go in, locate the targets and then deal with them in any way we see fit. We don't need anyone on the inside."

"You say that now, but who knows if it'll stay that way." Seifer remarked, evidently enjoying Zell's irritation. "I like to cover all bases on a job like this. Now come on, let's get this over with." Seifer hefted his bag onto his shoulder and headed off towards the train to Timber with a self-important swagger.

"He makes me crazy." Zell seethed under his breath.

"Maybe, but he does have a point." Squall pointed out. "You may not want to hear it Zell, but sometimes plans don't transfer smoothly from paper to real life. If this goes off without a hitch it'll be a miracle."

"Good point, I didn't want to hear that." Zell snorted before his features hardened and he balled his fists menacingly. "We're going to tear these cocksuckers apart aren't we?"

"Count on it." Squall said. "I don't know about you but I'm quite glad Seifer's on our side this time." He noticed the surprised look Zell was shooting his way. "You did not hear me say that."

"Give me a year's pay and I'll forget all about it." Zell jabbed.

"Back to the job at hand," Squall grunted. "I do hope you've got a plan beyond quote; tearing these cocksuckers apart." Squall ignored the fierce scowl a passer-by shot at him due to the profanity.

"I'm working on it." Zell nodded emphatically. "At this point, all I know is that it boils down to three little words that every SeeD knows. Speed, surprise and overwhelming violence."

"Zell," Squall said in a long suffering tone of voice. "That's four words."

* * *

It had taken Irvine nearly three hours to scrape away the mortar surrounding one of the blocks in the wall but it had soon loosened. Irvine replaced the stud in his ear before lying on his back (growling in pain as the movement aggravated the wounds in his back) and unleashing a sequence of powerful two footed kicks against the block. On the fourth one he managed to knock it through to adjacent room.

"About time." A familiar voice said from the other side. "I was beginning to think you might have forgotten about me."

"Selphie," Irvine smiled in relief as he peered through the hole to see Selphie doing the same. "Are you alright?"

"Nothing a year's leave won't fix." Selphie grimaced painfully. "I'm guessing you're doing the same. What did he do to you? He whipped my back and pored vinegar over the wounds and force fed me broken glass."

"And me." Irvine remarked. "I got the impression he was just softening up. Who knows what he's got planned for us next? I verbally abused him quite a lot and he threatened to cut off my toes."

"I'm betting Trabia Garden have noticed we haven't checked in yet." Selphie said. "That said, they've got no way of knowing where the hell we are. Usually all Garden forces would be committed to our rescue but we're on our own. I hope you've got a plan for escape."

"I'm working on it." Irvine grunted, without conviction.

"Say it again with even less feeling." Selphie replied. "I don't think I'm going to be much help to you. Absalom's got an anti-magic field in effect and it's a powerful one. Even Forbidden magic isn't much use."

"Well, you know what we can do about that." Irvine grinned. "We need guns. Lots and lots of guns. Luckily Uncle Irvy has an idea about where we get them?"

"Oh really?" Selphie retorted sceptically. "Where would that be?"

"Once I get out of my cell, I'll grab one of the guards and make him hand over our weapons." Irvine grinned confidently. "Then it'll be a simple matter to grab some clothes and get the hell out of here."

"What if Absalom doesn't let us leave?" Selphie asked.

"You let me worry about him." Irvine said. "I may not be able to kill him permanently but I can put him down for some considerable time and make him think twice about messing with SeeD Special Forces. Now I think we should get some sleep. We'll need it."

"Sleep tight." Selphie blew a kiss to Irvine through the hole before she replaced the stone in the wall to keep their correspondence a secret. Unless Absalom checked every stone in the room he wouldn't know they were planning an escape. Irvine lay down on his front, closed his eyes and smiled to himself.

It was less than four hours later when Absalom woke Irvine up with a savage kick to the kidneys. The sharpshooter groaned in pain as he rolled over and erupted in a coughing fit. Absalom waited patiently.

"Good morning Irvine." He said pleasantly. "I hope you slept well. I feel I have to step up the torture a bit. We can go with blunt, sharp, hot, cold or loud it's your choice. Do you have any preference?"

"Surprise me." Irvine gritted his teeth. This would only work if Absalom got closer to him, but the Dantis was careful to keep his distance. "If it's all the same I'd rather face he torture on my feet. I'm a bit weakened though so maybe you could help me up."

"I don't see how it makes any difference, but if it makes you happy…" Absalom strode forwards but before he could drag Irvine to his feet the sharpshooter acted quickly. He kicked out, knocking Absalom's feet from under him. As the Dantis toppled over, caught unaware Irvine sent a fist smashing into the side of his head. While Absalom was dazed Irvine leapt to his feet, wrapped the chain around Absalom's head and hauled on it with all his strength. Absalom gurgled until he was cut off by his neck snapping. Irvine didn't stop there and continued to pull on the chain until there was a sickening tearing sound and Absalom's head was sent rolling across the floor.

Irvine spat contemptuously on the temporarily incapacitated Dantis before frisking Absalom, getting a revolver, butterfly knife and set of keys. One of the keys unlocked his manacles and once that was taken care of Irvine stripped Absalom of his clothes and pulled them on. Irvine headed over to the door and chanced a glance outside. He was in a long corridor and as far as he could tell there were no guards around. Irvine headed straight for the door to Selphie's cell and opened it.

"Where's Absalom?" Selphie asked as they exchanged a quick kiss.

"He's having a nap." Irvine replied as they headed along the corridor. As they neared it they noticed a shadow, signalling an approaching guard. Irvine acted quickly. He directed Selphie to stand in the middle of the corridor and not bother trying to cover herself up. Then he dashed over to a supply closet and leapt inside.

The guard was a human in his early twenties and as he rounded the corner he came to a bewildered stop as he beheld Selphie in all her glory. He smiled started to unbutton his jeans as he advanced towards the totally denuded SeeD. Before he reached her the door of the supply closet swung open and smashed into him, taking him off his feet. Irvine leapt out and closing the moaning guard down stomped his throat in. Once Selphie had dressed herself in the guards clothing they dragged the body into the closet.

"So how do I look?" Selphie asked playfully, twirling in the uniform.

"Those clothes do not flatter you in the slightest." Irvine grunted. "I liked you better without the uniform."

"Don't be filthy." Selphie admonished him, trying to sound severe, although the smile on her face pretty much gave her away.

"I like being filthy." Irvine pouted. "It simplifies things."

That was when three guards rounded the corner. One was of average size, carrying an assault rifle. The second was tall but as thing as a rake with a pair of large blades in his hands. The third was almost seven feet tall, heavily muscled carrying a cast iron harpoon the size of a boat anchor.

"Holy shit." Selphie exclaimed as they stared at each other.

The lead man looked back at them before pulling off the helmet that had concealed his features, and directed his fellows to do the same. Irvine and Selphie both sprang to attention and saluted as the lead man's long dark hair and piercing green eyes appeared.

"Well this is interesting," President of Esthar, Laguna Loire said brightly. "Fancy meeting you two here."

* * *

Rinoa had woken up in the small hours of the morning and after about half an hours tossing and turning she resigned herself to the fact her body just didn't need sleep. She decided to head to the kitchen and get herself a snack. As soon as she stepped out of her room she became aware of a metallic scraping sound. Closer inspection revealed it was Zann sitting in the dark at the dining table, running a whetstone along the blade of his claymore. Rinoa cleared her throat and flipped the light on as she stepped inside.

"Rinoa," Zann said without so much as a glance up. "Couldn't sleep?"

"You too." Rinoa replied as she opened the fridge and peered in, before pulling out a loaf of bread and some spiced chicken strips. "I'm going to make myself a sandwich, do you want anything?"

"No thanks." Zann said before setting the whetstone aside and sheathing his claymore before stifling a yawn, which didn't go unnoticed by Rinoa.

"You know, if you're tired you should get a few hours of shuteye." Rinoa suggested. "I can't sleep so I'll take the night watch."

"You're the principal, I'm the bodyguard." Zann said firmly. "I know you can look after yourself Rinoa, and probably put any unwanted visitors down a lot harder than I can. That said, I'm here to do a job and sleeping when I'm supposed to be looking after you is not the best way to do it. I can operate without sleep so spare me the spiel about how lack of sleep is bad for me in the long run. If this job kills me, it'll be a blade or a bullet, not a few sleepless nights."

"Is there any point in trying to argue with you?" Rinoa asked lightly.

"No." Zann deadpanned. "That said, if you can't sleep you can give me the benefit of your company. The night watch is pretty lonely and boring when I'm not checking on any traps that have been set off."

"Okay." Rinoa searched for a topic of conversation before her eyes fell on Zann's arsenal of weaponry. "What made you want to become a SeeD?"

"I guess it has its roots with my late father." Zann said after a few seconds of contemplative silence. "My mother topped herself soon after I was born and my father was an abusive bastard. He liked to punch me from one end of the house to the other. Sometimes it was because he was drunk, sometimes it was just for the hell of it. Most of the time though, it was about power. You met him, and while he may act like your typical super powered gentleman I know for a fact he was nothing but a common thug. Whenever he was laying into me, he made me feel powerless. Before I joined Garden I left home and made a promise that no one would ever make me feel that way again."

"I can relate," Rinoa nodded. "I don't get on with my dad. Maybe not on the same level, but it's the same principal."

"Once I'd been trained up a bit, I often fantasised about going after him." Zann continued quietly. "I'd either kill him, beat him up or just scare the living hell out of him. Now I know what he was, I'm glad I didn't. I would've just gotten myself killed. The main thing is now he's dead. The only problem is that thanks to him I've got this genetic time bomb inside me. Who knows when it'll blow?"

"I think it's a good thing." Rinoa said. "That you didn't try to kill your father. Let's just say hypothetically you managed it. You would've still killed your only family. In effect you would've orphaned yourself. I don't know about you but I don't think I could live with myself. Then there's the most obvious problem. Even we, as in SeeD, can't go around killing anyone."

"I'm forensically aware enough to cover my tracks, but I take your point." Zann laughed bitterly before shaking his head. "You know what the really sick part of it all was? Even when he was beating seven bells out of me, all I wanted was his respect. I was born in Esthar so I originally considered getting said respect by joining the army, and hopefully making it into the Special Forces."

"So why didn't you?" Rinoa asked.

"I just couldn't face still being in the same country as him." Zann answered. "I survived on the streets, then I crossed the Great Salt Lake and Horizon Bridge. When I got to FH Balamb Garden was in town so I thought; why not? I broke in and left my application an contact details on Squall's desk."

"I heard about that." Rinoa laughed. "I thought it was just one of those rumours that get's exaggerated. You know what the Garden rumour mill is like. You start with two plus two and a week later people are making it add up to a hundred and fifty. I'm prepared to be there are a few rumours swirling about Squall and I?"

"You have no idea." Zann chuckled before deciding against his better judgement to impart some he'd heard. "There's a hard core of students who are devout in their belief that Julia is not who people say she is?"

"Excuse me?" Rinoa exclaimed indignantly. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Upshot is they believe Julia is actually Julius." Zann stated simply. "Then there's the rumour that Squall was born without personality. I happen to know that's bollocks. He just doesn't believe in letting his emotions show. The bit I can't get my head around is that he's apparently a lot more approachable than he was four years ago."

"What's so unbelievable about that?" Rinoa demanded.

"Well let's face it," Zann reasoned. "These days he's not the best advertisement for affability is he? Granted, the best soldiers rarely make the best friends but he is, without putting too fine a point on it, a grumpy bastard."

"I suppose there is an element of truth in that." Rinoa admitted.

"You're quite a pair if I may say so." Zann observed. "Squall's all doom and gloom while you're cheerful to an endearing but also annoying extent. My impression is that you cancel each other out."

"I'm annoyingly cheerful?" Rinoa echoed before childishly sticking her tongue out at Zann. "Meany!"

"I also said you were endearingly cheerful." Zann pointed out. "In fact, between you and me, you're a lot more endearing than you are annoying. You're not the worst company in the world Rinoa, and Squall's damned lucky to have you."

* * *

"What are you three doing here?" Irvine exclaimed once he'd recovered the powers of speech.

"It's a funny story actually." Laguna proceeded to explain. "When Quistis sent you two out to see the Shumi Tribe she wanted to keep an eye on you so she called us to task one of our surveillance drones to keep an eye on you. We saw everything that happened and let Quistis know before coming out here to rescue you ourselves."

"Where exactly is here?" Selphie asked.

"By my reckoning we're around four hundred metres beneath the surface of Trabia." Laguna said brightly. "I'd say it's lucky for you two we decided to drop by."

"Yes, I think getting out of here is paramount." Irvine said. "We should do it soon because the head honcho around here is having a bit of a nap and I really don't want to be around when he wakes up. I managed to remove his head and I don't think it's entirely unreasonable to assume he might be a bit pissed off about it."

"One of these Dantis clowns." Laguna chuckled knowingly before noticing the surprised look Selphie and Irvine shot him. "I'm up to speed. Quistis gave me the cliff notes."

"I just so happens that we have a plan." Kiros said before taking a pair of handcuffs from his belt. "Selphie, Ward, Laguna and I are dressed as guards. Most of the guards around here have their own weapons so we shouldn't look too out of place."

"Where do I fit into the plan?" Irvine enquired.

"We'll put these on you." Kiros said before cuffing Irvine's hands behind him. "You will play the part of a prisoner in transit and if everything goes to plan we should be able to waltz out the front door. Luckily we have approximately half the Esthar Special Forces, backed up by gun ships and sharpshooters waiting for us."

"Can we stop off at their armoury?" Selphie asked. "We need to get our weapons back."

"Sorry, no can do." Kiros shook his head. "We came down here with one mission statement. We'd get you two out of here or we'd die trying. We've already wasted enough time standing around yakking so let's move."

That was when a quartet of guards rounded a corner and came to a halt. What they saw were four of their fellows standing around and talking to another man in civilian clothes, apparently on the best of terms. They were immediately on alert and they moved forwards, weapons at the ready.

"What's going on here?" The lead guard demanded as he drew a short sword and advanced, point aimed directly at Laguna. The President of Esthar took offence at this and spinning around annihilated the man with a quick burst.

Two of the guards were carrying firearms and they raised them and took aim with remarkable speed. Quick they may have been; Ward was faster. He hurled his harpoon at one, impaling him on the wall. Then he darted forward with improbable speed and body slammed the second man against the wall. The last guard pulled out a long knife and moved in on Selphie, who was unarmed. Before he could attack Kiros moved in front of her protectively and struck out with his left Katal, chopping the man's knife arm off at the elbow. He screamed and attempted the catch the severed limb with his other arm. He stopped screaming as Kiros slammed both blades into his throat and then swept them apart, beheading the guard instantly.

Unfortunately, the gunshots and screams attracted attention and after a few seconds an alarm started to whoop.

"Cock!" Kiros snarled venomously. "There goes plan A. I knew we should've brought silencers."

"So what's plan B?" Irvine wondered aloud.

"We blast our way out." Kiros replied as he unlocked Irvine's cuffs and gestured towards the dead guards. "See anything you like?"

"Steyr AUG!" Irvine exclaimed as he snatched up the bull pup assault rifle and a number of extra magazines. He peered through the red dot sights experimentally and nodded. "The Gucci of guns. I'm ready."

Selphie had taken a knife and a pistol when she noticed one of the guards had dropped a bag. She unzipped it and let out a whistle when she uncovered a great deal of interesting equipment, including plastic explosives of varying types and relevant detonating devices. There were also a selection of grenades and even a couple of ready made Molotov cocktails and improvised nail bombs.

"What was that you said about blasting our way out?" The diminutive SeeD said with a bloodthirsty grin.

* * *

**A/N: I hope I delivered on the action front. There will be a lot more in upcoming chapters, including Zell, Seifer and Squall's adventures in Timber. I also gave Seifer the new hairstyle for a little bit of much needed comic relief. There will also be more alpha male posturing between Seifer and Zell. Will they be able to wok together?**

**We'll also get to see Quistis return to Ultimecia Castle with Marie, Mark and Rasconza in tow, and you'll get to see the return of a familiar face I guarantee you will not see coming (evil mastermind laugh). Oh and in case you're wondering there are two things heading straight for Zann and Rinoa. One is a Cupids arrow, the other is a great deal of bloody mayhem.**

**I'm also looking for a cover for Let Us Burn, and Hell Still Waits while I'm at it. If anyone reading this is interested, or if you know someone who might be interested, drop me a PM. If not, wrong number.**

**~Ally**


	15. Chapter 15

**DEDICATED TO THE SCOTLAND RUGBY WORLD CUP TEAM 2015**

**Chapter Fifteen: Hell and Hell**

Quistis had left Marie, Rasconza and Mark behind at Garden to prepare for the trip to the one place Quistis could live without seeing ever again. The Garden was currently moored at the eastern end of Horizon Bridge so it was no mean task for the Commander to cross the Great Salt Lake and make her way into the city properly. She briefly contemplated checking into a hotel but decided against it. This was just a flying visit and if it took longer than expected to convince Ellone to send them to Ultimecia's Castle she could always get a room in the Presidential Palace.

Truth be told, Quistis was slightly wary about approaching Ellone for this kind of thing. Ellone had made no secret of her dislike of the powers that had led to the Galbadian Military hunting her across half the known world and Quistis doubted very much if she would be chomping at the bit to use them again. On the other side of the scales Ellone was one of the most compassionate and caring people Quistis had ever met and it would definitely optimise the chances of her helping if Quistis explained the situation to her beforehand. It was probably best that Quistis would be talking to Ellone herself. Neither Marie nor Rasconza were the most diplomatic individuals and Ellone not knowing them too well wouldn't help either. It would be best for all concerned if this meeting was kept small.

When Quistis approached the front gate of the Presidential Palace, three guards leapt forward and aimed their rifles at her. Quistis wasn't unduly worried about this as she'd made no effort to conceal the rante at her waist and the guards were just doing there job. She stopped and slowly reached into her pocket before pulling out her ID card and flashing it at them. They couldn't get out of the way quick enough. For one thing they knew that the Commander of SeeD Special Forces was close friends with the President and that if they attempted to keep her out it wouldn't end well, one way or the other.

"Commander Trepe," An Estharian diplomat said as soon as she had entered the Palace properly. "Welcome. If you are hoping to see the President or his aides I'm afraid you're out of luck."

"Oh?" Quistis arched one slender eyebrow quizzically.

"Yes, I'm afraid they are quite unreachable." The diplomat said smoothly. "They are overseeing a Special Forces training exercise. Is there anything I can do for you?"

"I'm not actually here to talk to the President." Quistis replied. "I was hoping to speak to Ellone if it's not too much trouble. I need her help with a little matter and I'm afraid it's quite urgent."

"Of course," The diplomat said graciously before leading Quistis towards the lifts. "This matter you need to speak with her about, do I need to be worried about it?"

"Not at all." Quistis lied without batting an eye. "This is more of an informal chat than anything else. I do need to speak with her in private though. It's quite a sensitive subject."

"Understood," The diplomat nodded as the lift doors closed and it began to rise rapidly. "I suppose it's none of my business."

A short lift ride later, the diplomat knocked on a door which was opened by Ellone immediately. The diplomat bowed to both of them before retreating as Ellone pulled Quistis into a hug.

"What are you doing her Quistis?" Ellone exclaimed as they broke apart, Ellone holding the blonde at arms length. "Would you like a drink?"

"A glass of water would be fine." Quistis said as she looked around Ellone's bedroom, impressed. It looked much like an open plan room in a high end hotel, complete with seating area and mini bar. "I wish I could say this is a social call but I'm afraid I'm here on business."

"I surmised as much." Ellone answered, pointing at Quistis rante. "Whenever you guys turn up for old time's sake, you leave off your weapons, except for Zell. I'm also going to guess that you're here because of my powers. Is that close to being on the money?"

"I'm afraid so." Quistis said as they sat down on a couch together. "That's not going to be a problem is it."

"Come on Quistis," Ellone snorted. "I'd got to hell and back for you guys. Whatever is going on is a bad thing, am I right?"

"How do you know that?" Quistis asked.

"Well you jumped straight in, meaning you need my help sooner rather than later." Ellone explained casually. "You also seem a little bit nervous and fidgety and after the Ultimecia Affair there's not a lot that can rattle you. You also know how I feel about my powers and because of that you wouldn't be here if you had any choice."

"That's pretty much it." Quistis nodded. "We're currently gearing up to take on a megalomaniac with aspirations of world domination or destruction, possibly both. His name is Absalom and we believe he was trapped in an alternate reality of Ultimecia Castle. We were hoping you might be able to transport us into the future to Ultimecia Castle so we can search it for something we might be able to use."

"Us?" Ellone echoed. "How many people are you taking?"

"Four," Quistis answered. "There's myself, two of our best SeeD's and an outside contractor. Do you reckon you can do it?"

"That was the most important use of my powers I've ever done." Ellone said evenly. "I won't forget that in a hurry. Is there any time in particular you want me to do this?"

"As soon as possible." Quistis replied. "I must say, you're taking this a lot better than I thought you would."

"Well melting in a sea of molten hellfire is not on my list of things to do before I turn thirty." Ellone said calmly. "We'll have to head out and do it at Tears Point but I can do it pretty much whenever. Call your cronies and have them meet us there."

"You seem awfully eager to use your powers." Quistis observed.

"Oh it's not that." Ellone smiled. "I bought a new car and I wanted to show it to you. It handles like a dream and we can take it out to Tears Point. It's got one of those new-fangled, four wheel drive, terrain response systems, so even when you're on rough ground you're still comfortable."

"Really?" Quistis remarked. "And what kind of car is it?"

"Lamborghini Murcielago LP670." Ellone replied without missing a beat. "I think I'm having an early midlife crisis."

* * *

When he got off at the train station in Timber Zell was still fuming, while Seifer was looking very pleased with himself. This was no doubt because while Zell had slept and Squall was in the buffet car Seifer had decided to make merry with a permanent marker pen. He'd blessed Zell with a monumental handlebar moustache, badly stitched scar on his un-tattooed cheek and crude drawing of male genitalia on his forehead. Personally, Squall thought it would be a miracle if they got through this job without Zell trying to murder Seifer and pass it off as a painful accident.

"Zell, I am begging you," The brunette gun blade specialist said as they headed for the hotel. "Whatever Seifer does, do not rise to the bait. We can't have anything go wrong on this job."

"I'll be professional," The brawler replied. "But as team leader I have to be professional by controlling those under my command. That includes Seifer and if I have to do so, I'll keep him under control at gun point. Bottom line; these guys need to realise that messing with Balamb Garden is bad for their health and no amount of arrogant egotists are going to stop me from forcing the memo down their leader's throat."

_Not if I get there first. _Squall though wryly.

"I'll do whatever you order me to chicken-wuss." Seifer said behind them. "But I won't do it with a smile on my face, unless you order me to smile."

"That's sir to you." Zell snapped, spinning around to face Seifer off. "As of now, I order you to tell me the best way to get your artistic endeavours off my head, and you can smile while you do it."

"Some soap and bubbles should do it." Seifer replied with a smile that was disquietingly reminiscent of a jack-o-lantern. "Failing that use white spirit, vodka or preferably sulphuric acid."

After they checked in to three adjacent rooms on the top floor of the Timber Hotel and Zell had removed the ink on his face they met up in Zell's room to formulate a plan. Squall, ever the consummate professional simply stood in the corner looking surly. Seifer in contrast just decided to raid the mini-fridge of anything remotely alcoholic as if the whole meeting had nothing whatsoever to do with him.

"This mission is comprised of two parts." Zell said, deciding to pass over Seifer's apparent reluctance to join in. "Part one, observation. We'll head out and have a shufti around the city. If we spot any of our friends tail them and make notes of where they go and who they talk to. Stealth is paramount, see but don't be seen. You'd also do well to keep your wits about you and side arms are to be carried at all times."

"I suppose we keep our principal weaponry ready for special occasions." Seifer guessed rhetorically.

"The destruction of the TFM lowered the terrorism rate in Timber but there is still a moderate threat, especially with kidnapping." Zell continued. "If someone does try to lift you, run, shoot your way out or shoot yourself. I don't intend to spend the next eighteen months negotiating someone's release. There are some people I won't even bother with."

"I love you too chicken wuss." Seifer snickered.

"Okay Zell," Squall said quickly as the brawler opened his mouth angrily. "What's the second part of the plan then?"

"Simple, destruction." Zell smiled grimly. "Once we figure out where these guys are and we know their patterns, we go in, kill them all and burn the place to the ground for good measure."

"For once in your life, you're actually talking my language." Seifer laughed, the light of battle lust shining in his eyes.

"You two agreed on something." Squall observed faintly. "That's it. The apocalypse is here."

* * *

Quistis had called Rasconza to arrange the meeting at Tears Point before she and Ellone headed there first thing the following morning. Quistis actually ended up driving Ellone's bright orange super car. The other woman was sitting in the passenger seat doing a lot of complex calculations and tapping away on her laptop as she tried to find the best way to optimise the chances of this plan going off without a hitch. In all honesty Ellone wasn't hopeful but she'd been careful to hide her feelings from Quistis. The Commander was a very stubborn individual and once she'd made up her mind about doing something there wasn't a lot that could dissuade her, regardless of the risks.

They reached Tears Pont just before noon and found the others by the huge, cast iron sculpture in the centre. Rasconza was pacing anxiously while Marie was sitting cross legged on the ground, staring into space. Mark by contrast was lying inside a sleeping bag that had been zipped over his head. In spite of this, everyone could still hear his thunderous snores. As Quistis and Ellone approached Rasconza stopped pacing. Marie rose to her feet and kicked Mark, jerking him back to the land of the living. Everyone waited for him to disentangle himself from the sleeping bag and heft his hammer.

"I was tired." He explained as he got to his feet, stood to attention and saluted Quistis.

"Right before we get on with this, I think I should warn you." Quistis said. "Time compression is rarely an exact silence. For all we know we could come out the other side as some sort of freakish conjoined twin. If anyone wants to drop out, now would be the time."

"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't a bit worried," Mark answered. "But this Absalom character is fucking with our world. It's our job to protect it and I for one will do just that to the very best of my ability."

"Glad to have you aboard." Quistis said before looking to Rasconza and Marie. "Are you two with us?"

"What he said." Marie nodded at Mark.

"Come on Quistis," Rasconza laughed good-naturedly. "You know I'm always up for a jaunt to the distant future. Besides, you'll need someone like me to watch your back and keep you out of trouble."

"Okay, now that you all know what you're getting into we should begin." Ellone said, all business. "Squall told me that the first time you did this, you had to fight every Sorceress between now and the future where Ultimecia ruled. I've done some calculations and I should be able to bypass those things."

"Good thinking." Quistis nodded, shivering slightly as she remembered the hordes of freakish pseudo-Sorceresses they'd had to fight during their journey to the future where Ultimecia reigned.

"What about Ultimecia herself?" Mark asked with slight trepidation. "Are we likely to run into her?"

"Probably not." It was Rasconza that answered this time. "The Commander and he friends killed her, good and proper. That said, I'm willing to bet we'll find some evidence of her existence. Some last gasp of hatred and evil, like an emotional bloodstain marking the spot where she died. Be on your guard. Now let's get this over and done with, what say you?"

"Okay, I'll need you to all hold hands." Ellone said, uttering a silent prayer this would work. "Close your eyes and focus on your breathing. Clear your minds and do not speak. You don't need to picture the orphanage. One of you has done this before so Quistis will be pulled towards her earlier destination. All the others have to do is follow her. It's going to start soon, so count to thirty and open your eyes."

When Quistis opened her eyes, it was immediately apparent that time compression was beginning. Tears Point was beginning to swim before her eyes and as Quistis watched scenery started to bleed together. Within seconds she was surrounded by a vortex of colour. Quistis tried to close out the nausea she was feeling and instead focused on Mark and Rasconza's hands.

Suddenly, the world around her shattered and they all fell through the floor as if it wasn't there. They hung somewhere in the upper atmosphere for the briefest of seconds and then plunged towards the ground. Quistis could hear very little over the wind as they fell through the sky but she could hear Marie screaming, Mark praying and Rasconza swearing. As they plunged through the clouds a huge expanse of blue water stretched out below them. They hit the water at Mach 1 but instead of being smashed to pieces they found themselves descending through the ocean in a bubble of air.

"That's new." Quistis remarked.

As soon as they reached the blackness of the abyss the bubble popped but somehow they managed to stay dry. The scenery changed again and suddenly they were being hurled through every landscape you could imagine, only staying in one long enough to identify it before they reached the next. First it was a desert, then a jungle, then tundra. Dozens more flashed past Quistis eyes and just when Quistis felt she couldn't take anymore she landed on something painfully hard. She sat up and looked around.

She was sitting on the stone floor of Edea's orphanage and it was in the same state it had been the last time Quistis had come to this future. She knew she was in the right place as she could see through a window and clocked the bodies in white jumpsuits, the enormous chains and the monstrous shape of Ultimecia's Castle hanging above the ocean. There was a groan to her left and Quistis looked over to see Rasconza sit up and shake his head until his eyes refocused.

"I'm up." The Dantis stated before looking over at Quistis. "I'm assuming this is the place."

"That it is." Quistis nodded before looking around. "Where are Marie and Mark at?"

"Somebody say my name?" Marie said as she emerged from the next room with Mark in tow. "Looks like it worked. Let's get this over with."

As they headed out towards the beach Mark and Rasconza both came to a stunned halt as they beheld the sheer size of the monstrosity before them. Mark was not exactly a chatterbox at the best of times but it seemed the sight had robbed him of speech entirely. Luckily Rasconza recovered quickly enough to voice everyone's thoughts.

"Why do very bad people feel the need to live somewhere not only spectacular but slightly insane?" He observed.

"Cut the chatter." Quistis ordered. "We have a job to do, now move out and stay alert. Chances are, there's something nasty waiting for us inside that castle and things could get very serious very quickly."

The journey up the chains that led to the castle was as long as Marie remembered but she was a lot less nervous knowing what awaited her in the castle. Quistis also had experience her, while Marie got the feeling Rasconza would face down the hordes of hell without blinking. Mark on the other hand was beginning to look quite sick, his normally dark skin noticeably paler. Marie reached out and clasped his hand, giving it a comforting squeeze.

"Don't worry Mark," She advised. "You'll be okay. Sure we've got some monsters waiting for us, but we fight those things every day."

"Marie, if I die and you survive, promise me you'll give a message to my parents." Mark growled. "It was Marie who got me killed."

"Welcome," Rasconza quipped lightly as they stopped outside the huge wooden doors. "To Chez crazy time-travelling bitch. Okay guys, I suggest you tool up and get cracking. I'm going for a look around."

"Rasconza…" Quistis exclaimed but before she could protest further the Dantis shinned up the door frame, grasped a gargoyle, pulled himself further up and disappeared over the nearest roof. "Damn it."

"He's not big on team work is he?" Mark grunted.

"Definitely not." Quistis sighed in exasperation before she headed up the steps and put her shoulder to the door, forcing it open. "I hope you've both got a GF or two ready."

As the three SeeD's entered the main hall of Ultimecia's Castle, they failed to notice a shadowy figure watching them from the shadows beneath the left most balcony. He watched them for a couple of minutes before moving with remarkable stealth and making for a door that led deeper into the castles many rooms and corridors.

* * *

It had taken Squall, Zell and Seifer less than twenty four hours to deduce the men they were looking for were operating from a warehouse in Timber's industrial area on the eastern edge of town. That was good as it was far from any housing areas or shopping areas, thus minimising the potential for collateral damage or innocent bloodshed. Zell had immediately decided to go in as soon as night fell. Squall had suggested they waited to gather more intelligence but in a twist Squall was still trying to wrap his head around Seifer had agreed with the brawler.

"We've got everything we need." The former Sorceress' Knight had reasoned. "As soon as we get this over with we're back at Garden. I have some time to make up for with Marie."

"I'd like to keep my food in my stomach," Zell retorted. "But you do have a point Almasy."

They converged on the warehouse and while Seifer and Squall kept an eye out for anyone watching them Zell cut a flap in the wire fence, bent it back and crawled through, followed by the other two. Seifer pulled the flap back into place. It would be hard to spot in the daylight so any late night wanderer would never see it. The trio moved within ten metres of the target building and then ducked behind a container.

"Okay boss," Seifer said sarcastically. "What's the plan?"

"Squall will go in first," Zell said. "You'll need to blow in the door and make contact. Hopefully they'll be a bit thrown by you of all people turning up. Seifer and I will enter through the skylight on the roof while you provide a diversion. We'll be in position to back you up in twenty seconds. Like it?"

"Love it." Squall nodded before looking to Seifer. "Sound good?"

"Let's be bad guys." Seifer said as he loaded a magazine into his Uzi and cocked it menacingly.

While Seifer and Zell headed for the ladder that would get them to the roof, Squall approached the door in the side of the warehouse, frame charge in hand. The flat explosive device was SeeD's weapon of choice for blowing in doors or taking down walls. In addition to providing an entry point it would also stun and disorientate the occupants of the building and allow Seifer and Zell to make their entrance unmolested. Squall pressed the frame charge against the door and waited for Zell to kick the attack off.

"Okay, standby." The brawler's voice came through Squall's earpiece. "Standby and…go!"

Squall thumbed the detonator and blew the door in, tossing a couple of flash bang grenades to add to the confusion before stepping inside. He unsheathed the Lion Heart and beheaded the closest man without a singe swing before spinning and hamstringing the second man, slashing his throat open as he fell. Squall paused briefly and adopted a combat stance as the men scrambled to respond.

"I hear you've been looking for me." He said icily.

"Holy shit!" One of the men exclaimed incredulously. "That's Leonhart!"

The men's response was fast, violent and above all predictable. Still, as well trained and experienced as they were they lacked Squall's true talent on the battlefield. One man charged forwards, swinging a machete with the practised ease of a man who knew how to handle his weapon. Squall ducked the first swing and parried the second. The man had one more go but in the process opened himself up, providing Squall with a perfect opportunity to gut him with his battle knife. Another man used a heap of crates to gain height and he descended towards Squall, swinging an axe at his head. Squall dodged and held the Lion Heart point up. The man landed heavily on the blade. Squall pushed him off and faced the shocked men off.

"So what else have you got?" He demanded.

The men howled en masse and threw themselves at Squall, who held his ground and steeled himself to meet their attack head on. He knew the men had already made one grave error. They'd failed to comprehend that Squall was definitely not stupid enough to come alone. As the first men reached Squall the skylight in the ceiling exploded in a ball of flame. Two large shapes fast roped down after the deadly hailstorm of superheated glass and landed among the enemy, both of them howling like wolves for added effect.

Seifer immediately attacked, kicking a man in the ribs to knock him against some crates. The man tried to unsheathe a sword but Seifer pulled out his Uzi and annihilated the target with a quick burst. Then he whipped out the Hyperion and slid it into his next victim's guts, before spinning it free. He brought it around and up, bisecting the third man from the crotch up. The more practical men started to try and marshal their fellows to mount an effective defence. Seifer however was reading an entirely different script and he launched himself head on at them, lashing out with the Hyperion, mixing it up with his Uzi and advanced martial arts manoeuvres.

As impressive and destructive Seifer's kicks and punches may have been Zell had gone insane with battle fury and was showing why he was considered the best martial artist in Garden. He slapped a sword away and shattered its owners jaw with a savage upwards kick before slamming a punch home that fractured his skull and killed him instantly. Zell spun and was met by a man swinging a cudgel at his head. He grabbed the man's hands, stopping him mid swing and kneed him in the groin. He followed through by nutting the man in the face and hurling him headfirst into a wall, leaving him in a heap with his head badly twisted. The next man received a flying roundhouse kick that spun his head around a lot further than his neck bones could handle. The next man suffered similar treatment as Zell seized him around the throat and hurled him off his feet, breaking his neck.

Zell and Seifer were almost unstoppable but Squall was in a totally different league. The Lion Heart flashed like a living thing, alive and hungry as it effortlessly parried and blocked attacks before retaliating with breathtaking precision and terrifying power. Limbs were severed, vitals punctured and heads cloven asunder as Squall powered on. The faces of the SeeD's and cadets these people had murdered flashed through Squall's mind, driving him into a towering rage. The men who'd attacked Squall's home, tortured him and threatened his family fell like corn to a reaper. The last man fell and held his hands up in surrender but Squall was not in a forgiving mood and he impaled the man through the heart before twisting the Lion Heart free and cleaving the dying man in two at the waist.

"Now that," Seifer exulted jubilantly. "Was fun!"

"Had to be done." Zell nodded although he was fairly certain that fun was the wrong word. "Almasy, go and get the petrol. We need to torch the place."

"Not yet." Squall said. "Check the bodies. I won't be able to rest easy until I know Marcus is dead. Anyone who's still alive, kill them. We're not here to take prisoners."

Zell and Seifer both shrugged before pulling out their side arms and looking over the bodies. All three of them searched meticulously in silence, only punctuated by the occasional gun shots when they discovered someone still alive. Every body was checked and checked again and it was obvious Marcus was not among the dead.

"If Marcus isn't here," Squall wondered aloud. "Then where the hell is he?"

* * *

Quistis, Mark and Marie had brawled through most of the castle and as a testament to their skill they were more or less unscathed. That said, Quistis' was not in the best of moods. As far as she could tell the castle was exactly the same as it had been the last time she'd been here apart from the fact her SeeD abilities were not sealed. Best of all Rasconza had yet to drop in with any information at all.

"This isn't going very well is it?" Marie said as she sat down on a low wall in the Floodgate room and wiped her brow.

"I did hope we'd be having better luck." Quistis admitted. "I guess we just have to keep looking and hope something jumps out at us. Maybe Rasconza is having better luck."

"We won't know until he honours us with his presence." Mark grunted as he leant on his hammer. "This place gives me the creeps. I heard about it from Zell but actually being here…it's a little different. I feel like we're being watched."

"Of course we're being watched." Quistis snorted. "This whole castle is infested with a lot of very nasty monsters who will be keeping an eye on us. Of course we're being watched."

"I'm not talking about the monsters." Mark said, shaking his head. "We're being watched by something else. Something elusive. Something I'm pretty certain doesn't belong here."

That was when the door directly across from them was blasted open by what was unmistakeably an Ultima spell and a figure stepped into the room. Quistis almost laughed at the newcomer's bizarre appearance. He was wearing combat boots and jeans, both of which had seen better days. He was shirtless, revealing a torso marred by numerous scars, bruises, burn marks and protruding ribs. His hair was long, unruly and missing entirely in some places. It was also impossible to tell what colour it had been. Most noticeable the man was wearing a mask that looked uncannily like it had been fashioned from a Grendel skull. The man was also carrying a long section of rebar with a large lump of concrete stuck to one end, creating a large club. Before Quistis or Mark could react Marie decided to go for the civil approach.

"Hi!" She chirped, walking forwards hand outstretched. "I'm Marie Pryde and you are?"

The man response was an unintelligible battle cry before he swung his club at Marie who was able to cartwheel gracefully out of range. Then he bounded forwards with remarkable speed and aimed his next swing at Mark. Quistis immediately lashed out with her rante, wrapping at around the man's feet and tripping him. While he was on the ground Mark attempted to bludgeon him with his hammer but the man rolled to the side and broke away. Marie's whip snaked towards him but instead of ducking out of the way he seized it and dragged Marie towards him before knocking her out of the fight with a knee to the solar plexus.

"Save the gloat Chuckles," Mark taunted as he raised his hammer. "We're only just getting started."

While Quistis checked on the downed Marie and started calling up curative magic Mark went on the offensive, using his hammer to block a club swing before retaliating by slamming the end of the handle into their assailant's kidneys hoping to slow him down. The man bellowed and swung his club in a wide circle. Had it connected with Mark it would've killed him but the SeeD ducked under it before calling up an Aero spell that slowed the man down long enough for Mark to swing his hammer into his midriff. The blow was sufficient to send the man crashing to the floor. Mark triumphantly twirled his hammer and smiled broadly. He abruptly stopped smiling as the man got back to his feet apparently no worse for wear.

"Oh come on!" Mark exclaimed before readying himself to meet the man head on. Mark was taken unawares by the speed and ferocity of the attack and ended up spread eagled on the floor with his attacker looming over him, club raised high. He was just beginning the swing that would cave Mark's head in when a sextet of brilliant blue lasers arced through the air and distracted him. He wheeled around to see Quistis and Marie facing him off fearlessly.

"It's called Homing Laser!" Marie explained as she cracked her whip at him. "Now come on, let's get this done."

That was when the intact door opened and Rasconza put in an appearance. His eyes took in the scene instantly and he decided to lend a hand. In the blink of an eye Rasconza grabbed the club wielding man around the neck and threw him off his feet before knocking him cold with a straight arm punch to the temple.

"Nasty sort of fellow." Rasconza remarked pleasantly. "Lucky for you guys I was passing eh?"

"Yes, impeccable timing." Quistis replied dryly. "Although your heroism is slight muted by the fact that you were quite happy to leave us to fend for ourselves."

"So that's all the thanks I get for saving your lives." Rasconza pulled a mournful face.

"We didn't need saving." Marie retorted.

"You'd think different if you knew what I did." Rasconza grinned before toe poking the unconscious form. "You can never be too careful with this man. There's a reason he was known as one of the foremost warriors of his time."

"What are you talking about?" Quistis demanded incredulously. "You know who this is?"

"We all do." Rasconza said as he crouched down and tore the mask loose, revealing their assailants face. His eyes were sunken and he had a messy beard and moustache. That wasn't what grabbed everyone's attention. The man's face was largely unmarked apart from a diagonal scar crossing the bridge of his nose and part of his forehead.

"It can't be." Marie croaked as she noticed the achingly familiar high cheekbones and square jaw. "Seifer?"

"Oh my God." Mark murmured.

"Hold on a second." Quistis said as she crouched next to the former Sorceresses' Knight's motionless form. "If this is Seifer, who have we been dealing with back at Garden?"

"You're not going to like what I'm thinking." Marie said grimly.

* * *

**A/N: Have you figured it out yet? If not, don't worry as all will be revealed in due course. Suffice to say, the Seifer who came back to Balamb Garden was NOT Seifer. I dropped a few hints here and there. Most of the time "Seifer" was OOC it was intentional. **

**In the next chapter, we will see more tribulations for Irvine, Selphie and the Estharian Cabinet. As you might imagine Absalom is not going to appreciate Irvine decapitating him like that. We'll also see that Zann and Rinoa are very far from off the grid.**

**I'm still thinking of sub-contracting any budding artists to do me a cover and I'm also seriously considering on getting myself a beta or two. If anyone reading this is interested drop me a PM detailing how effectively you think you could do the job and if you have any prior experience. **

**I'll be seeing you…**

**~Ally**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen: Bad To Worse**

Rinoa, Zann and Julia had started to settle into the villa, and there was no sign of anyone who meant them harm, aside from a couple of Geezards. Zann had taken it as a personal insult that one of them had triggered one of his painstakingly set out spear traps. Usually Zann would take the night watch while Rinoa and Julia slept before getting a few hours of sleep himself. This was why Rinoa was surprised to see Zann come up the staircase to the pool while she was sunbathing, with his AK-47 slung over his shoulder. He gave her a jaunty wave, set the gun down on the table under a fig tree before pulling off his tee-shirt.

While Rinoa watched, she found herself suddenly blushing. Zann was clearly in very good shape, but there were also a not-inconsiderable amount of scars on his body. Still, Zann was clearly not the type of guy to let fat grow around his middle. He wasn't as muscular as people like Seifer or Zell. His build was more like Squall with washboard abs and biceps that bulged, but not so much that it became unattractive. That had been one of her problems with Seifer. Rinoa forced herself to look away as Zann took a short run up and speared into the pool, barely causing a splash.

_What are you playing at? _A small voice said in the back of her mind. _You've got a boyfriend!_

Rinoa sighed and reached over to turn on the baby monitor. Zann was protecting her and she suspected that he would be good at it if a threat did turn up. Rinoa wasn't helpless in the slightest but she was still grateful for his efforts. That didn't mean she was interested in him romantically. Sure, she and Squall did have their disagreements but that was what being in a couple was about and even if it wasn't, she had Julia to think about.

While Rinoa was probing at her thoughts another sound reaches her ears, coming from the west. It was the unmistakeable crack of a Claymore mine being set off. Rinoa snapped her head around so fast she cricked her neck, while Zann stood up in the middle of swimming laps. There were a few seconds of silence punctuated by another blast. Zann immediately climbed out the pool, grabbed his gun and pulled the action back. If it had been an animal or monster that had set off the first mine, its fellows would've run in the opposite direction.

"Stay here." Zann ordered as he pulled his shirt back on. "If you hear shooting, get inside, get Julia and barricade any entry points. Don't worry about me."

Without another word Zann headed off in the direction of the explosions while Rinoa headed inside to get Julia in case Zann was overpowered. It was instantly clear that it was not monsters that were setting off the mines as Rinoa heard gun shots, from at least three different classes of weapons. She was momentarily worried about Zann but she remembered his orders and she put her shoulder to the dining table, forcing it up against the front door. Then she grabbed Julia (who was quite happily sleeping through the commotion) and took her to her own bedroom. Rinoa readied her magic and cocked her sidearm in case things got dicey.

On the top of a hill overlooking the villa, Vinch Marcus studied the building through a pair of binoculars and nodded approvingly.

"Now, the soldier boy is distracted, we move in." He said to his men and women. "Let me make it clear, I want the Sorceress and kid but if you have to kill one of them, the kid matters more. Move!"

Zann was used to fighting off multiple enemies at once but he estimated maybe thirty hired guns were now shooting at him. Fortunately the mines he'd set up as well as the spear and deadfall traps were slowing their assault considerably and causing enough chaos so Zann could pick them off one by one. That said, he was at the mercy of a dwindling supply of ammunition and he was heavily outnumbered. He gave ground reluctantly but steadily, painfully aware that it could only be a matter of time until one of these guys managed to hit him. They were well armed, but as a SeeD Zann had certain advantages. He briefly closed his eyes and cast a Protect spell before standing up in full view and shooting one of the Claymores, setting it off. Four men were taken off their feet as they were hit by approximately seven hundred steel ball bearings. It wasn't a pretty sight.

Less than thirty seconds later, the enemy's persistence paid off. One bullet ricocheted off a rock and shot upwards catching Zann under the arm. While it had nothing like the power of a clean shot it still hurt and temporarily paralysed his arm. Zann scooped up his dropped rifle with his uninjured hand and fired a burst at his attackers before breaking from cover and sprinting towards the villa. He was chased by half a dozen bullets, one grazing the side of his neck. Zann cursed fluently under his breath. He had to get back to the villa as there was medication for his arm and neck there, as well as heavier weapons.

Back at the villa, Rinoa had realised that the group of men Zann was dispensing with was a diversion as more men had surrounded the villa. Rinoa gritted her teeth. It looked like it was up to her and heaven help anyone who tried to hurt her, or worse her daughter. Rinoa's head snapped up as someone had started to try and force the shutter over her bedroom window open. The Sorceress immediately snapped her gun up and fired two shots. A scream told that she'd hit the mark. She knew the layout of the villa well enough to know she couldn't cover all the windows so she decided to head to Zann's room for two reasons. It had one window that was easy to cover and an abundance of weaponry she could use in case her Sorceress powers weren't enough. She set Julia down on a heap of clothes before forcing the bed over to the door and barricading herself in. Then, using her Sorceress powers she moved the wardrobe over to block the window.

As soon as Zann reached the villa he decided that he should lend a hand so instead of attacking he ducked into an alcove and reloaded. He'd regained the use of his injured arm but it was still extremely painful and bleeding heavily. The ricochet may have even clipped an artery if he was really unlucky. He wrenched his belt loose and then tied it around his arm just above the entry wound. Hopefully that would slow the blood loss somewhat. He cursed himself for not junctioning the Guardian Force Leviathan. That meant he would have to do as much damage as possible before bleeding out. Luckily Zann had more than a few ideas about how to do exactly that.

One of Marcus' men was using a crowbar to lever the shutter leading into Rinoa's room open when a bullet struck him in the shoulder, knocking him to the ground. He cursed and reached for his own weapon. That was when Zann appeared at the top of the steps leading to the swimming pool, murder in his eyes and gun at the ready. The man raised his hands but Zann was not in a forgiving mood. He drilled the man with a trio of headshots and then spun around to give one of his friends similar treatment. Then Zann grabbed a drainpipe and gritting his teeth pulled himself painfully onto the roof. The elevated position allowed him to pick off the attackers one by one. They quickly realised where the fire was coming from and opened up on Zann with a vengeance. He cursed before firing off his last shots and crawling over to a skylight. He smashed it in and dropped into the hall.

"Rinoa?" He called.

"Zann?" Rinoa's voice emanated from the nearest doorway. "I'm in your room. Hold on; let me move the bed so you can get in." As soon as Zann heard the movement behind the door he yanked it open and dived inside, looking to Rinoa immediately.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Never mind me." Rinoa said as she saw the blood soaking into Zann's shirt and running down his arm. "What about you?"

"What this?" Zann snorted. "It's a flesh wound. I've had more serious paper cuts."

"Zann, that's no flesh wound." Rinoa argued. "It's looks like they hit an artery. Let me help you with it." Without waiting for an answer Rinoa grabbed Zann and placed her hand over the wound. Rinoa closed her eyes and allowed healing magic to flow into Zann. Usually healing magic wasn't the best method of dealing with a serious bullet wound but Rinoa's Sorceress powers compensated. Within seconds the wound had closed, traumatised muscles healed and spilt blood had been replicated.

"Thanks." Zann said as he grabbed two flak jackets from the floor and handed one to Rinoa before pulling his own on. "Listen, there's no way we'll be able to keep them out indefinitely. You stay here while I go and escort them from the premises. Don't open the door for anyone but me."

"Of course, opening the door to people who want to kill me was my very first impulse." Rinoa retorted sarcastically.

Zann stepped out into the hall and raised his new weapon; a Heckler and Koch MP5 submachine gun; SeeD's weapon of choice for close quarters fire fights, usually indoors. He heard a crash from the kitchen, signalling the entry of some of the attackers. He crouched down and lined up his sights on the kitchen doorway. Two men, both wielding swords quickly appeared and Zann wasted no time, dropping them with two quick bursts. Then he skittered towards the kitchen and tossed a flash bang grenade in. The men that had entered were instantly disorientated and it was no mean task for Zann to dispense with them.

Rinoa meanwhile had turned away from barricading the door to see that someone was attempting to push the wardrobe across the window aside. Rinoa grabbed a automatic shotgun Zann had brought and pumped it before pushing the barrel between the wardrobe and window.

"Fuck off!" She yelled before pulling the trigger. The screams and curses confirmed that she'd hit the target but Rinoa wasn't finished yet and she popped the pin on a grenade. She counted four seconds and then tossed it outside. It exploded less than a second later and judging by the lack of screams all the men trying to get inside were either unconscious or dead. Personally, Rinoa couldn't care less. She put her shoulder to the wardrobe and forced it back into position before retreating into a corner where she could see both door and window. There she remained with Julia in one arm and shotgun in the other.

Zann was meanwhile methodically clearing rooms in the villa with deafening blasts from his flash bang grenades and the chatter of his gun. Despite the fact bodies and blood were all over the floor it wasn't going well. Every time he cleared a room, more men popped up from another and while he dispensed with them, the first room would be invaded again. SeeD were trained to deal with superior enemy forces on a regular basis, but they had their limits. Zann cursed under his breath and headed back towards his room. He had hoped it wouldn't come to this.

"Rinoa, listen to me." He said. "We're seriously outnumbered and I can't keep these guys out forever."

"What do you suggest?" Rinoa asked.

"I noticed when we got here that there's on old Land Rover in the barn." Zann said hurriedly. "It's in pretty good nick so I'll keep them here, keep them occupied while you get out."

"No!" Rinoa shook her head vehemently. "I'm not leaving you here to get yourself killed. You can't take them all on by yourself. We go together or we don't go at all. Final."

"Rinoa, I promised Squall I'd keep you and Julia alive at all costs." Zann retorted firmly. "I'm not going to let you put yourself on the line for my sake. Look, Winhill is roughly fifteen miles from here. You drive while I distract them and you call Garden from Winhill."

"I can't just leave you to die." Rinoa said. "What sort of friend would that make me?"

"You have to do this." Zann barely suppressed a scream of exasperation. "I'm supposed to protect you. If you go and I stay, I die. If we all stay, we all die. I don't know about you, but I don't want your death, not to mention Julia's on my conscience."

"How am I supposed to get to the barn without these psycho's turning me into Swiss cheese?" Rinoa asked.

"Cast Protect and Haste on yourself." Zann suggested before he shoulder barged the wardrobe away from the window and then knocked the remnants of the glass out with the butt of his weapon. "I'll distract them so they don't see you leaving. Now go. Get the hell out of here. Oh and tell Mark I burned the Playboys he leant me during the winter survival exam."

"Thank you Zann." Rinoa murmured tearfully before going up on tip toes and kissing him on the cheek. "Take as many of these guys with you as possible." She stood back and saluted Zann before climbing through the window and heading for the barn. Zann gritted his teeth and grabbed the stone containing Leviathan off his dresser. Then he smiled as he felt the Guardian Force's consciousness enter his mind. Then Zann headed for the kitchen. Through the shattered doorway he could see a large group of men advancing. That was when Zann tossed an improvised nail bomb at them. While they recovered from this attack Zann crouched next to the oven and examined it. He smashed the panel nearest the floor open and pulled out the red gas pipe. Then he grabbed a meat cleaver and chopped the pipe open on the floor, allowing gas to stream out. Zann smiled grimly, before deciding to bait the men into the trap.

"Hey, what are you waiting for?" He bawled. "Come and get us."

More level headed individuals might have seen through Zann's ruse, but the men had been angered by the deaths of their fellows thus far so they decided to charge inside in an effort to overwhelm Zann and grab Rinoa and Julia. Zann retreated deeper into the villa and sniffed. Gas was beginning to fill the rest of the building. He headed to his bedroom once again and barricaded himself inside before pulling out a silver Zippo lighter. Then he pulled out his wallet and flipped it open, revealing a strip of passport photos showing himself and Annabelle striking various poses, complete with funny faces.

"These gas explosions," He murmured to the photos. "You can never tell when one is going to happen next."

* * *

As far as Irvine was concerned their best chance of survival was to find the exit to Absalom's base as soon as possible, preferably before the Dantis woke up, caught up with them and forced Irvine to chew out his own tongue, or something similarly unappealing. Laguna and Irvine were leading the group with Ward and Kiros in the middle. Selphie was bringing up the rear, frequently checking over her shoulder and using her gun or magic to dispense with anyone sneaking up behind them.

"We can't keep on like this." Irvine panted as they sprinted along another corridor. "We've been lucky so far, but sooner or later the luck will run out. We need help."

"My thoughts exactly." Laguna agreed before looking over his shoulder at his aides. "Kiros, do it."

"This is Eagle Two." Kiros said into his radio. "Come on in boys. Verification code; Bahamut."

"What was that?" Irvine asked.

"We told you that we came with the Esthar Special Forces." Laguna explained brightly. "While Ward, Kiros and I came in to find you they waited outside, ready and waiting for us to call them in. Hopefully a full scale assault with tie up most of the guards, allowing us to slip out in the confusion."

"Good thinking." Irvine nodded. "I was afraid you were going to do something stupid, like calling in a nuclear airstrike."

"That was our first thought." Kiros admitted. "But Laguna wasn't happy about sacrificing you two to take out Absalom."

"It wouldn't have worked anyway." Selphie pointed out. "Only a Dantis can kill another Dantis remember. The best a nuke would do is put him out for a couple of days. You'd also reduce a large chunk of the surrounding area to radioactive grit and I've always found this part of the world rather pretty."

They kept moving through the corridors, trading bullets and magic with any guards they came across. After no more than fifteen minutes they came up against a reinforced steel door. Laguna and Irvine tried to shoot away the hinges and locks, before Ward opted to shoulder barge it. Both approaches were similarly ineffective. Selphie however opened her new bag of explosives and rooted through it. She squeezed some plastic explosives against the door, rigged up a detonator and then retreated to a safe distance. Then she smiled at her comrades and pushed the button.

The echoes from the detonation had barely faded when Irvine and Laguna leapt up and through what was left of the door, firing as they went. Ward and Kiros followed and Selphie allowed herself a self-satisfied smile before warming up her magic.

It transpired the door had been protecting some kind of room where several humans and the mysterious grey skinned creatures had been working. They'd been taken unawares by the explosion and that had allowed Irvine and Laguna to mow several of them down in the first few seconds. The enemy had taken cover but Ward and Kiros were taking full advantage of the covering fire to engage the enemy at close quarters.

Selphie meanwhile had noticed a padlocked door to one side. Keeping low, the diminutive SeeD crawled towards it and grabbed a dropped pistol. She examined the door briefly before shooting the padlock off and opening the door. To her delight she discovered she and Irvine's personal effects, clothes, Guardian Forces stones and weapons. Selphie seized the Strange Vision and her stone. She paused briefly as she felt the consciousness of the Guardian known as Carbuncle enter her mind. Then she felt something cold and metallic touch the back of her neck.

"Freeze SeeD." A voice said, dripping with malice. "Just give me a reason."

Using the speed Carbuncle granted to her Selphie spun around fast. The Strange Vision cracked to life and one of the bars smashed into the man's chest, breaking nine ribs and sending him crashing to the ground, where Selphie finished him off with a headshot. She smiled grimly.

"That reason enough for you?" She remarked before snatching up Irvine's Exeter and throwing to him when she returned to the room.

Irvine was still lying down some covering fire but Laguna had decided to join his aides in close quarters. He'd fixed a bayonet to his gun and had adopted a style of combat known as "Gun-Kata" where the practitioner would use a gun as a melee weapon. Laguna was using the bayonet mostly to open throats or puncture vitals, but he would occasionally reverse his gun and use the butt as a crude club.

Kiros meanwhile was putting his speed to devastating use, cutting his targets to pieces before they could even think about defending themselves. The slender Presidential aide bobbed and weaved while lashing out with his Katals, killing of grievously wounding anyone he came into contact with. Blood and severed limbs aside it was not an unpleasing sight to behold. It was almost as if Kiros' prodigious skill turned killing into an art form.

Ward, by contrast was not turning killing into an art form. Instead the big man thundered unstoppably onwards, swinging his harpoon in wide circles that hurled his enemies all over the room. Anyone who avoided the harpoon was trampled underfoot or body slammed against the walls. Some of the more proactive men opened fire on Ward. They were dismayed to see the bullets ricochet ineffectively off the Protect spell Selphie has cast on them. Ward waved her thanks before advancing towards the last men.

While Selphie and Irvine retrieved their weapons and donned their SeeD gear and clothes Laguna, Kiros and Ward finished cleaning up the room. Ward struck the finishing blow, not with his harpoon, but by stomping a mortally wounded man's face into a sludgy mess.

"Is that it then?" Laguna roared jubilantly.

"For now, yes." A horribly familiar voice said as none other than Absalom walked slowly into the room. He cast a look at Irvine. "I must say I was impressed with the way you neutralized me Irvine. You SeeD types don't disappoint. I must remember to keep my distance when torturing the likes of you."

Irvine's response was to snap the Exeter up and fire a blast at Absalom. Absalom held up one hand and the pellets screeched to a halt inches from his chest before falling to the floor.

"Nice parlour trick." Laguna remarked before raising his gun. "Do you reckon it'll work with a weapon that fires eight hundred rounds a minute?"

"Easy, Mr President." Absalom said. "I'm not actually planning on hurting any of you. You see, I kidnapped Mr Kinneas and Miss Tilmitt so I could torture them. It was a way of letting Balamb Garden and SeeD know that they'd do well to not hinder me. It seems to me the message certainly landed. So you can all walk out of here unharmed."

"Do you expect us to believe that?" Kiros scoffed.

"He can't lie." Selphie replied. "It's a curse or something."

"It's rather pesky most of the time." Absalom continued. "However at this moment it's rather helpful. Everything I am saying is the truth. I saw the mess you made on my way up here. You guys can really fight. If I thought you'd take me up on it I'd pay you to be my personal enforcers. Now, if you head through that door, Absalom indicated a door in one corner of the room you'll come to a big door with a combination lock. The password is "Hail Absalom". In order to input it correctly, you'll have to convert the alphabet into numbers. A is one, B is two and so on. A space is twenty-seven. After that door, you'll find yourself in a tunnel that leads to exit. No one will stop you. You have my word."

"What game are you playing?" Laguna asked shrewdly.

"That's for me to know and you to dot, dot, dot." Absalom chuckled. "Now run along before I change my mind."

* * *

Rinoa had made it to Winhill without incident and contacted Garden. She'd told them what had happened and they'd listed Zann as missing in action. Personally Rinoa thought that was a little hopeful. He'd seemed pretty certain he wouldn't survive but no one in Garden would believe anything until they saw a body. It quickly became obvious that no one would be picking Rinoa up very soon as the Garden was still in Balamb while the Ragnarok was tied up in Trabia.

This left her with three options. She could head back to Timber and link up with the Forest Owls, but Rinoa was loath to bring any trouble down on Zone and Watts. She could head for Galbadia Garden, but due to close links with the Galbadian High Command, there was a good chance she'd run into her father. Option three was the best. She could head somewhere else, check into a hotel and keep Garden updated so they could pick her up when they had time. Rinoa headed for the relatively new train station at the north end of Winhill and purchased a train ticket to Deling City.

While Rinoa waited for her train, her thoughts wandered before coming to rest firmly on the subject of Zann. She was still sure that leaving him to fend for himself against a small army was the wrong decision but Zann hadn't really given her a choice. She knew full well that when she returned to Garden she'd have to answer a lot of awkward questions from his friends and girlfriend. That would be a real picnic. Hopefully we would've taken as many of the attackers with him as possible. Rinoa opened her backpack and rooted through it before locating a hip flask at the bottom. She unscrewed the top and raised it slightly.

"Here's to you Zann." She said quietly before taking a mouthful of bourbon.

Rinoa and Julia both slept through the train ride to Deling City and when they arrived darkness was just beginning to fall. Usually when she arrived in Deling Rinoa would swing by the Presidential Palace partly to check on her father, but mostly to wind him up. Tonight however she quite simply couldn't be bothered. The crowded buses that provided most of the public transport in Deling were not the best environment for a child so Rinoa managed to flag down a taxi outside the station to take her to the hotel.

"Welcome to the Galbadia Hotel." The receptionist smiled warmly at her. "Ah Miss Heartilly, we have your usual room ready. Will Mister Leonhart be joining us tonight?"

"Not tonight." Rinoa shook her head. "I'll take a single room with baby changing facilities. Charge it to Balamb Garden travel expenses. If anyone from Garden swings by send them up please."

"Very well." The receptionist nodded before handing Rinoa a card key. "Please enjoy your stay."

It transpired that in addition to baby changing facilities the room Rinoa had been given also had a crib, so Rinoa set Julia down inside it before sitting down on her own bed. She was hungry, but she decided to shower before ordering her room service. The hot water might wash away her worries, mostly about Zann's wellbeing and marauding militiamen but she wasn't hopeful. After a scalding shower she padded out of the bathroom in a towel with another around her hair and pulled out her SeeD issue satellite phone and calling Balamb Garden to let them know where to find her. Then she consulted her room service menu and decided to order herself a sirloin steak, roast parsnips and a small bottle of red wine.

After eating, Rinoa decided to turn in. Despite sleeping on the train both mother and daughter were exhausted after a very trying day. Rinoa hadn't had time to grab her night clothes during the escape from the villa so she simply stripped down to her underwear, pushed a pistol under her pillow and slid under the covers. She was asleep in minutes.

Apparently, Rinoa wasn't as exhausted as she'd thought. She woke abruptly and turned her head to look at the clock. It had just gone one in the morning. Rinoa sat up and rubbed sleep from her eyes while she wondered what had woken her up. A quick check revealed that Julia was still in her crib, and by the looks of things sleeping the sleep of the dead. Rinoa sighed and pulled on her hotel dressing gown and stepped up to the window, pushing it open and breathing in the night air.

That was when the knock came at her door.

Rinoa's head snapped around. There was no way Balamb Garden could've reached her in the last five hours and besides, they would let her sleep before taking her back to Garden in the morning. No hotel employee would bother a guest of Rinoa's calibre in the small hours. Rinoa narrowed her eyes before grabbing her pistol and heading for the door. If her visitor meant her harm they would've probably kicked the door in, but then again, maybe they were trying to be stealthy. If could be another patron who'd gotten their room number mixed up so Rinoa kept the safety catch on as she opened the door. Then her jaw practically hit the floor.

It was Zann.

To say the very least, her bodyguard didn't look like he was in the best of health. Nearly every exposed patch of noticeably paler skin was blackened or bloody, in some places both. His clothes were no more than rags, covered in blood and burned away in some areas. His face was bloodied and the way he was standing suggested bruised ribs and torn intercostal muscles at the very least. He smiled slightly as Rinoa goggled at him like he'd suddenly grown a second head.

"You should've seen the look on the receptionists face when I turned up like this." He said, in a hoarse and cracked voice. "It was a lot like the one you're giving me now. I told them I was a SeeD at Balamb Garden so they gave me your room number."

"You're not dead." Rinoa finally gasped.

"No," Zann said before letting out an involuntary groan as Rinoa threw her arms around him. "However I am still in quite substantial pain so maybe we can leave the hugging until later."

"Sorry," Rinoa said before allowing Zann to limp into her room. "I can safely say that you are the absolute last person I expected to see. What happened after I left? Did you kill all of those guys?"

"Most of them." Zann nodded. "I provoked them into invading the villa en masse and I set up a gas leak. Then I set it off with a lighter and blew the lot of them to kingdom come. My guess is only five or so survived and they got out of there. With any luck they'll think you and Julia died in the explosion."

"How did you survive?" Rinoa asked.

"I really have no idea." Zann shrugged, before growling in pain as the movement aggravated his injuries. "My best guess is that I've got Leviathan to thank for it. Beyond that, I guess I'm just really, really lucky. I woke up in the garden so I was obviously blown out the window."

"First things first, I think you should have a shower." Rinoa said. "Then we'll have to look at your injuries."

After Zann had washed the soot and blood off his body he wrapped a towel around his waist and limped out of the bathroom. In addition to the bullet wound in his arm he had another in his back, three cracked ribs, several serious gashes on his back, a dislocated shoulder, two head wounds and a multitude of cuts and bruises. Rinoa pulled out her SeeD medical kit and produced a roll of catgut and a needle.

"Some morphine wouldn't go amiss." Zann said.

"Sorry I can't." Rinoa shook her head. "You've got head wounds so morphine could lower your heart rate to far and send you into a coma or worse. The best I can do is offer you something to bite down on." Rinoa balled up a facecloth and handed it to Zann who put it into his mouth. He groaned through it as Rinoa quickly and efficiently cleaned his head wounds and stitched them up, giving him a shot of Sorceress healing magic where needed. She did the same with the line that the bullet had carved across his neck. Then she examined his shoulder.

"It's okay." Zann said, spitting out the facecloth. "I can deal with that. You just might want to cover Julia's ears." Zann waited until Rinoa had complied before pressing his injured shoulder gingerly against the wall. Then he winked at Rinoa grimaced and shoulder barged the wall as hard as he could. The wince inducing crunch of the joint relocating was drowned out by Zann screaming bloody murder. He collapsed onto the floor with a torrent of expletives before pulling himself back up onto the bed, tears running down his face.

"Fuck me that hurt." He groaned eventually. "That cinches it. If I ever dislocate my shoulder again, just chop my arm off altogether. It would be a lot less painful."

"I should call Garden." Rinoa said, reaching for the satellite phone. "They listed you as missing in action but I need to call them to let them know you're alive and to bring some spare clothes for you. Now take your towel off and lie down on the bed so I can get a look at your back and legs."

"It's okay, my legs only had a few burns." Zann said. "I fixed them up with a couple of Cure spells and considerable application of cold water in the gardeners house."

"Zann, I can safely say I've seen everything you've got under that towel." Rinoa said firmly. "Just get it off and lie down. I'll need to get the bullets out of you, so I'd prepare for some pain."

"Nothing compares to manually relocating a dislocated shoulder." Zann said as he removed the towel and turned his back to reveal as little of himself to Rinoa as possible.

After making the call to Garden, Rinoa started to clean and stitch the cuts on Zann's back before bandaging a couple of small burns on his legs. Then she pulled out a scalpel and started psyching herself up to removed the bullets in his body.

"Maybe we should do this in the bathroom." Zann said. "Bullet removal is rarely clean."

"Good call." Rinoa agreed. "Get into the shower, lean against the wall and bare your back and arm."

Rinoa started with the bullet in his back as that was what she deemed more serious. It transpired that Zann had been extremely lucky. It had entered his body, ricocheted off his shoulder blade and kept on downwards, ending up behind his liver. As Rinoa cut into his back, she was rewarded with a spurt of blood, but she ignored it pouring over her hand and removed the bullet, before stitching the cut back up again.

The bullet in Zann's arm was more troublesome. Because Rinoa had healed the wound back at the villa, the bullet was now embedded in what was otherwise pretty healthy tissue. Rinoa would have to cut through that and avoid nicking the subclavian artery.

Zann let loose a string of profanity as Rinoa cut the flesh away from the bullet. She'd hoped it would come loose easily like the one in his back, but it was stubbornly embedded in the flesh so Rinoa pulled out a small pair of scissors and used them to clamp the bullet before pulling it free. Another spurt of blood accompanied it but Rinoa slid a finger into the wound and gave it a blast of curative magic before stitching the wound back up.

"There you go." She announced and smiled at Zann. "Good as new."

"Thanks." Zann said as he twisted the shower knob and allowed the cascade to wash away excess blood. "We've got quite a good thing going, you and me. I protect you and Julia, and you fix me when the job get's hairy."

"Don't mention it," Rinoa said as she handed Zann an extra dressing gown. "This should be good enough for tonight. I'll order us some breakfast in the morning. Now why don't you take the bed, you're injured."

Zann looked like he was about to argue the point until Rinoa arched one eyebrow menacingly at him. He seemed to think better of it and pulled the cover back before looking back at the Sorceress who was settling down in the armchair next to Julia's crib.

"Thanks for helping me Rinoa." Zann said, and Rinoa could hear sincerity in his voice. "I truly mean that."

"Like you said," Rinoa smiled. "You protect me and I fix you up afterwards. Hopefully we won't have to go there again, though I suspect this Absalom character has other plans."

"Don't talk about that super powered freak." Zann suggested. "Let's just be glad that we're all alive, though I suspect you might get an angry e-mail or two from your dad once he finds out your holiday villa was razed to the ground by a gas explosion."

"These gas things happen." Rinoa chirped. "Besides, I stopped paying attention to anything he said a long time ago. As far as I'm concerned it's a small price to pay for the safety of my daughter. If he's any kind of grandfather the President will agree with me."

"He'd have to be insane to argue with you." Zann chuckled. "Now where's my goodnight kiss?"

Rinoa sighed and rose from the chair before walking over to Zann and kissing him gently on the cheek, holding for a couple of seconds. Then, abruptly something inside the raven haired Sorceress snapped and she leaned in, closed her eyes and pressed her lips to his. Zann immediately froze with shock before his hand crept up between them and cupped her chin as he responded to the kiss.

Then as suddenly as it had hit Rinoa, the moment of madness passed and she realised that she was kissing Zann, not Squall. Then there was the fact that he also had a girlfriend. Rinoa immediately broke the kiss and shoved herself away from Zann.

"No!" She exclaimed, trying in vain to calm down. "I shouldn't have done that."

"I'm sorry," Zann murmured before getting into bed and turning out the lamp, plunging the room into darkness once more.

_I am so sorry._

* * *

**A/N: And so it begins. I've been driving towards a Rinoa/Zann romance since the inception of Let Us Burn. Squall/Rinoa fans can declare a fatwa on me but I strongly advise them not to carry it out. Shoot at me and you'll know all about it when I shoot back (that's a metaphor, I don't actually own a firearm). Trust me, the road to happiness for these two will be a little bumpy, or more accurately a complete and total minefield. Squall and Annabelle are very much still in the picture. **

**This chapter also marks the end of Vinch Marcus' little crusade. You did read that right though, it's Julia he's after. In case you're wondering, he survived the gas explosion but the vast majority of his men didn't. Throw in the attack in Timber by Squall, Zell and "Seifer" and his little war is dead and buried. We haven't seen the last of him, but he's a smaller problem now. **

**Or bigger, depending on your perspective.**

**Please review, if only to threaten me with venomous death threats for daring to fuck with the sacred Squall/Rinoa relationship.**

**~Ally**


	17. Chapter 17

**IN MEMORY OF NEW ZEALAND RUGBY LEGEND JONAH LOMU **

**Chapter Seventeen: The Return**

As soon as they returned to Garden, Quistis ordered Rasconza and Mark to lock Seifer up in the detention block. He was still out cold but judging by what his response to their mere presence in Ultimecia Castle he may well wake up and go on a killing spree. While Rasconza and Mark bore their cargo off towards the detention block Quistis and Marie headed for the lift. As far as Quistis was concerned Cid had to know what she and Marie had deduced.

While the lift rose Quistis chanced a sideways glance at Marie. She'd expected the SeeD to be either tearful of furious but to her surprise there were very little in the way of human emotions on her beautiful features. This either meant Marie was bottling her feelings up or she was considerably more hardened than anyone Quistis had ever met. She herself had been knocked for six, seeing Seifer like that, and her feelings for the former Sorceress' Knight were grudging respect. Marie on the other hand had clearly loved him so whatever Quistis was feeling, it had to be ten times worse for Marie.

"Marie," Quistis ventured tentatively. "Are you okay?"

"Words cannot possibly convey how not okay I am," Marie replied. "But right now I think we need to think about how to deal with our brand spanking new problem. I'll have plenty of time to cry my eyes out afterwards."

Quistis sighed and marched into Cid's office where the Headmaster was playing what looked like poker with Xu, Edea and Nida. Quistis and Marie marched forwards and threw salutes.

"Quistis, SeeD Pryde," Cid said without looking up. "We weren't expecting you back so soon. I trust your trip was eventful."

"You could say that." Marie admitted.

"We have a major problem." Quistis said before deciding there was only one way to get their attention. She gathered up the cards on the table, snatched the others from the player's hands and with a flick of her wrist tossed them out the window.

"Okay, you've got our attention." Edea said evenly. "What's this problem you're talking about?"

"We were in Ultimecia Castle and suddenly we're attacked by a club wielding madman." Quistis explained. "It was Seifer."

"Seifer?" Cid echoed nonplussed. "Are you sure? I know Seifer has a great number of very specific talents but I think being in two places at once is beyond him don't you? How can you be sure it's him?"

"He's got the scar and eyes." Marie stated simply. "What's more he's my boyfriend and I'm prepared to bet it's him. Without going into detail, I'll wager I know his body better than anyone else. The main problem we have is, if the guy we encountered is the real Seifer then who have we been dealing with for the last couple of months? Who's currently tramping around Timber with Zell and Squall?"

"Who indeed?" Quistis mused. "Marie has a theory."

"Okay, look at me like I'm wearing a bunny suit because that's how stupid I feel saying this." Marie attempted a smile that looked more like a leer. "I think the man we've been dealing with was not Seifer Almasy. I think he's Aloysius Barranca."

A long silence followed this ominous pronouncement. The silence stretched and it was broken by Nida who let out a single four letter word. Cid and Edea were both far too shell-shocked to reprimand the Garden pilot.

"Okay," Cid said after several very deep breaths. "Do you want to run that past us one more time?"

"What was unclear?" Marie asked pleasantly.

"The part where you said Seifer is actually Barranca." Cid replied. "I thought he was dead. Rasconza said that Absalom told him he was dead and he also said Absalom can't lie."

"Absalom may be unable to lie." Xu pointed out. "But Rasconza can. I think we should get him up here to find out what he knows. If the man you encountered was indeed Seifer, and the man in Timber is Barranca maybe Rasconza can furnish us with some answers. Until then I don't think we can rule anything out."

Rasconza entered the room a few minutes later and it was instantly clear the events in Ultimecia Castle had affected the charismatic Dantis. His confident smile was gone and he seemed a lot less sure of himself. His face was a lot paler, drawn and he seemed to have aged. He nodded to each of them in turn and sat down, for once not twirling one of knives.

"Thank you for coming Rasconza." Cid nodded back at the Dantis. "Marie and Quistis have been making some rather disturbing logic leaps about the man you encountered in Ultimecia Castle. I suppose they filled you in on their theory."

"Yes they did." Rasconza nodded. "I should've known better than to think Barranca was dead. The bastard is one of life's constants."

"Okay so you think it is Barranca." Edea took over. "You told us that Absalom is mystically compelled to tell the truth and that he killed Barranca. Don't fly off the handle but if Absalom isn't lying that must mean someone else is."

"He's not lying." Marie said. "Absalom killed Barranca. I was there, I saw it happen. The question we need to ask ourselves is why Barranca didn't stay dead."

"You seem pretty certain this is Barranca we're dealing with, Marie." Xu pointed out sardonically.

"There were four people in Ultimecia's Castle." Marie explained. "We searched the whole castle top to bottom and the only person we found was Absalom, who makes one. Seifer and I make three and Barranca makes four. I'm just guessing here but I think somehow Barranca recovered from Absalom ripping his head off, grabbed the Hyperion and found a way out."

"But Absalom's a Dantis!" Cid exclaimed. "He killed Barranca and we know that if a Dantis kills another one, he stays dead."

"Yeah, good point." Quistis concurred before turning to the Dantis. "Planning on jumping in with an explanation anytime Rasconza?"

"Just remember you asked for it." Rasconza said. "Tell me, what do you all know about alternate realties?"

"Not much." Edea spoke for the room.

"Among the Dantis there is a certain school of thought." Rasconza explained. "Most of us believe in alternate realties and I for one have seen enough to know they exist. The funny thing about them is that the rules that govern our plane of existence don't always apply in another reality. For example, let's say an hour passes in this world. In another world, it could be a hundred years."

"How many of these other worlds are there?" Quistis asked, sounding more than a little punch drunk.

"A lot." Rasconza said. "I don't have all the facts but I'd estimate tens of thousands. Maybe hundreds of thousands. Anyone saying millions would not be accused of crazy talk. The way I've got it figured, the future where Ultimecia ruled is so distant it qualifies as an alternate reality. This is just guesswork but one of the ways it differs from our universe is regarding the rule that a Dantis can only be killed by another Dantis. I think the rule was flipped on its head, meaning that a Dantis can be killed by anything besides another member. Again, this is just guesswork but I have a nose for these things. In conclusion I think Marie's right."

"Good enough for me." Cid said before looking to Edea. "Can you call up Squall and Zell? They need to know what they're dealing with."

"If this really is Barranca why does he look like Seifer?" Quistis asked.

"If he could escape from Ultimecia Castle, I doubt a perception distorting spell will be too difficult for Barranca." Rasconza remarked. "I talked to him when I thought he was Seifer. I recognised there was something off. I got the feeling that there was something else, something I knew I wasn't getting but I put it out of my mind. More fool me."

"I must say Marie," Xu observed. "You seem to be taking this remarkably well."

"This is not easy for me!" Marie barked. "I've discovered that the guy I've been having nearly non-stop sex with for the last couple of months was in fact not by boyfriend but my best friend's abusive father. The only reason I'm not whining about it is because I know that won't help. I can tell you though, I may not be able to kill Barranca but if I find him first I'm going to take a knife and shove it somewhere very painful."

"We need to talk about Zann." Quistis interjected. "He's a rock solid SeeD that we'll need on our side when we take on Absalom but he's not stable when it comes to Barranca. For all we know the news that Barranca is still alive and masquerading as his friend might send him off the deep end."

"Personally I think Annabelle should do it." Marie said. "Zann listens to her, even if he doesn't like what he hears."

"Good call." Cid concurred. "Zann and Rinoa should be on their way back to Garden very soon."

"How's that?" Quistis asked incredulously. "I thought they were going into hiding for longer than a couple of weeks."

"Zell's team smashed Vinch Marcus' operation in Timber." Cid explained. "We also received a call from Rinoa. She, Zann and Julia are in Deling City right now. They were attacked in their hiding place and Zann was nearly killed. He'll live but the same cannot be said for the attackers. We don't know how many of them are left but I think Marcus will find his operational capability drastically reduced. I don't think he's much of a threat anymore."

* * *

Zann awoke suddenly and turned his head painfully to see the clock, which was showing that it was nearly ten in the morning. A quick scan of the room told him that Rinoa and Julia were not present, probably having breakfast downstairs. That suited Zann fine as he wasn't quite ready to confront Rinoa about their kiss the previous night. The SeeD gritted his teeth and sat up, swinging his legs out of the bed and groaning as his injuries protested. That said, they weren't nearly as painful as they should've been. Zann uttered a quick prayer of thanks to the combination of GF Leviathan, Rinoa's Sorceress powers and SeeD combat medical training; the three main reasons he was still alive. He limped into the bathroom and woke himself up by splashing cold water against his face before trundling into the shower.

Once he'd showered, Zann wandered back into the hotel room with a towel around his waist. He turned towards the breakfast bar to see Rinoa sitting there, drinking a cup of coffee and reading the paper. There was another cup of coffee and a plate of bacon, eggs and hash browns waiting for him.

"The SeeD extraction team is coming just after noon." Rinoa said without looking up. "I told them to bring some clothes for you."

"Good." Zann said as he impaled a rasher of bacon on his fork shoved it into his mouth and chewed merrily on it. He swallowed and grinned at Rinoa. "My unparalleled intuitive grasp of the female creature leads me to believe something is rattling around in that pretty little head of yours. Spit it out."

"Zann," Rinoa looked up and fixed him with a hard look. "We need to talk about what happened last night."

"I thought you might say that." Zann replied pleasantly. "Let me guess, you want to make sure it never happens again and you also want to tell Squall and Annabelle about it. I can understand that, but it's not necessarily the first thing I'd recommend."

"They should know about it." Rinoa stated stubbornly. "If we're honest right from the outset they might appreciate it. It'd be better than if we kept it quiet and they found out about it somewhere down the line. Relationships revolve around trust."

"Okay, you want to tell them about it as soon as possible." Zann sighed. "If we're lucky they might not dump us, but I wouldn't bet on them appreciating it. As for relationships revolving around trust you couldn't be more right. That's why, if Annabelle asks I'm not going to lie to her. However if she doesn't I see no reason to burden her with it."

"So you _are_ lying to her?" Rinoa yelped incredulously. "Make you mind up."

"It's not a lie, it's an omission of the truth." Zann explained patiently. "Now from this moment onwards I have a better plan. I'm going to pretend it never happened."

"Zann burying your head in the sand is not going to help in the slightest!" Rinoa shouted. "It was a mistake, we both know that, and if you ask me Squall and Annabelle need to know that."

"In the spirit of my better plan I have to say I have no idea what you're on about." Zann said as he swallowed a mouthful of eggs and hash brown. "Top grub this. Do you reckon we'll be able to have lunch before the SeeD blokes turn up?"

"Okay Zann, you have two choices." Rinoa said. "Either you tell Annabelle that you kissed me or I will."

"You're not going to let this go are you?" Zann observed bitingly before growling in annoyance. "So allow me to posit an alternative course of action. You tell Annabelle and I'll tell Squall. Sound good?"

"Sounds bad." Rinoa said, horror struck. "Zann, listen to me for once. You don't want Squall angry with you. I've seen what he can do when he's pissed off. You don't want to go there."

"I'm not scared of him." Zann replied brightly.

"You should be." Rinoa retorted.

"Maybe, but consider this." Zann reasoned. "I can handle Squall. What's more because he resigned as Commander I am one of many who outrank him. He's a private, I'm a sergeant. Squall is a consummate soldier and consummate soldiers do what their superiors tell them. So as long as I give him a direct order to not fly of the handle I'll be fine. As for Annabelle, she does have a temper but if anyone will appreciate honesty, that's who I'd put my money on."

"I'm not sure about this." Rinoa said uncertainly.

"You wanted to tell them while I wanted to keep it quiet." Zann told her. "This plan means you win the argument so I don't know why you're so against it."

"I'm not against it." Rinoa said after thirty seconds silent contemplation. "It's just that it occurs to me how badly this could blow up in our faces. This could destroy my relationship with Squall and yours with Annabelle. Then there's what the rumour mill will come out with. I don't want Julia growing up in a broken home."

"You should give your relationship more credit." Zann told her. "If we'd had sex maybe we'd have cause to worry but it was one little, okay enjoyable, kiss. As for the rumours that might surface, I think I'll be the one who'll have to develop a tough skin. You may not have noticed but people at Garden all like and respect you. Yours truly has rubbed up a few people in his time. I'll be the one everyone bitches about behind my back."

* * *

Squall, Zell and Seifer had returned to the Timber Hotel after their job had been done. After taking showers and ordering some room service they simply relaxed. Zell was as usual shadow boxing while Squall was sharpening the Lion Heart. Seifer was lounging on his bed with a book detailing card counting strategies and a deck of cards.

"You know, I think there's something to this card counting lark." Seifer grinned maniacally. "I could make a mint at those big casinos in Esthar."

"You'd get thrown out for card counting." Zell retorted. "They have people who are trained to recognise card counters and you're not a very subtle person. You'd be kicked out so fast your feet wouldn't touch the floor."

"Bite me, chicken wuss." Seifer hurled back, totally unperturbed.

Zell was distracted by the ringing of the satellite phone. Grinding his teeth the brawler strode across to the desk it was lying on and picked it up.

"Who is it?" Squall asked.

"It's Edea." Zell said. "She wants to talk to you."

"I don't like the sound of this." Squall said before taking the phone and putting it to his ear.

"What's Edea calling Squall for?" Seifer wondered as he looked up from the bed. "I thought she tended to keep away from the military side of Garden and SeeD. More to the point, why did she want to talk to Squall and not you? It's a sorry state of affairs but you are still the team leader."

"Very true," Zell smiled wickedly. "And I'm giving you a direct order to shut your cake hole."

Zell had noticed that Squall was looking more serious than usual by the minute. The hand that was clasping the phone was shaking slightly and as Squall listened to what Edea was telling him his expression darkened steadily until he looked positively homicidal.

"Right," The brunette said in a voice of determined calm. "That explains that. I'll take care of it." Squall hung up and turned towards Zell and Seifer.

"What is it?" Zell asked, studying Squall's face.

"I know where the rest of Marcus' men were when we tried to kill them." Squall thundered, picking up his gun blade. "Somehow they found out where Rinoa and Julia were hiding and they mounted a full scale assault. Julia and Rinoa are unharmed, but Zann was almost killed. As far as I can tell he survived thanks to dumb luck. He's not quite out of the woods yet as there could be complications but on the plus side he thinks he killed most of them. Between them and the men we killed, I don't think we need to worry about Marcus and his stupid revenge fantasy."

"Well good," Seifer chirped. "We can focus on that Absalom character."

"I suppose we can." Squall said. "Meaning Zell and I. We're contractually obligated to march to war and certain death on this man. You don't have to be involved with this Seifer. You're not one of us and if you have any sense you'll run in the opposite direction."

"Maybe I should," Seifer replied, rising from the bed and walking forwards. "But maybe I'll get a good fight out of it."

"Squall," Zell said, noticing Squall's posture. "What the hell is going on?"

"It's an interesting state of affairs." Squall growled, his eyes pinned on Seifer. "Most people think you have a kamikaze mind set, but I know you Seifer. You never jump into a fight you can't win. Self-preservation has always been your first priority. Why would you join us against Absalom? Seifer, you don't have to get involved in our business…unless it's your business."

"Will someone please tell me what's going on?" Zell barked.

"I knew we'd see you again." Squall continued menacingly, raising the Lion Heart. "I know Absalom said he killed you, but I had a feeling you were still kicking. I don't suppose you'd care to tell us how you managed it?"

"Barranca." Zell breathed.

"And the jig is up." Barranca (for it was he) laughed before using the Hyperion to prick one of his fingers. He pressed the finger to his forehead and closed his eyes. Then a shockwave erupted outwards, sending Squall and Zell to the furthest extremities of the room. Once Squall had picked himself up he saw that Barranca was back in his normal body and he had an arm locked around Zell's throat. Squall raised the Lion Heart and started gauging angles and distances, wondering how to optimise his chances of saving Zell and killing Barranca, or at least incapacitating him. Maybe the Squall of ten minutes earlier could've done it but he was still trying to make sense of the maddening turn events had taken.

"Let him go." Squall ordered icily.

"Come over here and make me." Barranca chirped. "Come off it Squall, even a plank like your good self knows when he's beaten. No matter what you try, I'll have time for one little snap and it's cheerio Zell."

"Kill him!" Zell managed to grit out.

"That's it, kill me!" Barranca taunted. "Do the calculations. Can you get to me before I snap his neck? You really that fast? Zell is just dying to find out, aren't you?" Barranca laughed and mischeviously pinched Zell's cheek.

"Let him go." Squall repeated, lowering the Lion Heart and pulling out his sidearm, cocking it with his thumb.

"Well don't stand on ceremony Squall." Barranca tittered. "Take your shot and save the world from nasty old me. Come on, what're you waiting for? It's all about choices Squall. The ones we take, the ones we won't. Oh and the consequences, they're always fun. Don't worry about Zell. With all the people you and I have killed, what's one more body?"

Zell however had not been idle. He tensed himself and dragging Barranca he surged towards a wall, pushed both feet against it and propelled himself backwards. As brawler and Dantis crashed into a dresser hard, Zell freed himself and punched Barranca solidly in the face, before seizing him by the waist and scruff of his neck, hurling him bodily at the en-suite door which was reduced to splinters. Squall snapped his gun up and fired four shots. One punched through the wall to the left of Barranca's head, while the second missed altogether and ricocheted off the bidet. The third bullet grazed Barranca's shoulder and the fourth tore into his chest, through his heart and exited out his back.

"I really hate it when they shoot me!" Barranca exclaimed before walking out of the en-suite once more. "Come on Squall, you're not going to kill me with that toy. Come think of it, you're not going to kill me at all."

"I was hoping it'd hurt a bit more." Squall remarked as he and Zell faced Barranca off, shoulder to shoulder. He raised the Lion Heart slightly while Zell balled his fists and adopted a combat stance. "I guess we'll just have to keep on applying pain."

"You don't want to do this." Barranca said as he picked up the Hyperion and twirled it idly. "Did it ever occur to you that I could be the answer to your prayers? I know who you're fighting and more importantly what he is. Absalom is a member of the Dantis. Did it not occur to you that you'd need some Dantis muscle to take him down?"

"Did it not occur to you we might already have some?" Zell retorted.

"If you think Rasconza will help you against Absalom you're even bigger idiots than I thought." Barranca chuckled. "Rasconza couldn't beat Absalom in a straight fight and seeing as its Absalom's nature to cheat, you might need someone less passive aggressive than Rasconza to help you out."

"Someone like you?" Squall carped.

"Well back in the day, I wouldn't have dreamed of going toe to toe with Absalom." Barranca admitted. "But now that I've killed Conva, I'd say all bets are off as to what I'm capable of. Plus, Absalom pulled my head off. I owe him for that. So what do you say? Partners?"

"I'd rather poke my own eyes out." Zell stated.

"Fine, fair enough." Barranca pulled out a small rectangle and tossed it towards Squall who caught it. "That's my card. When you're ready to take this more seriously call me. Hopefully Absalom won't be boiling you in your own juices." With a wink and jaunty wave, Barranca darted across the room and hurled himself headfirst through the window. By the time Squall and Zell had reacted and looked after him, the Dantis had vanished.

"Okay," Zell said in a strangled voice. "There's a madman bent on the apocalypse running around and we've just taken out his smokescreen, only to find out we've been rubbing shoulders with probably the only person with the capacity to be an even bigger problem. I'd say we've hit bottom."

* * *

As soon as Squall, Rinoa, Zell and Zann returned to Balamb Garden, it took off and started heading north to Trabia. After a few hours it was joined by Galbadia Garden, like a huge red bird of ill omen. As they neared the coast of the eastern continent they picked up an escort of Esthar fighter planes and battleships. Everyone in both Gardens were readying themselves for battle, and Quistis had ordered Irvine and Selphie to start marshalling the forces of Trabia Garden. As far as SeeD Special Forces as a whole was concerned it was time to, in the words of a certain martial arts expert "kick Absalom's ass so hard he'll never sit down again."

Rinoa meanwhile was standing outside the dorm room marked with Annabelle's name and gradually screwing up the courage to knock. Coming clean to Squall and Annabelle had seemed like a cinch when they'd been on a different continent but now Rinoa's courage was threatening to fail her. Squall wouldn't be happy when Zann told him, but Rinoa was confident he would let it go in light of what was happening and Zann did have a point. She and Squall's relationship was rock steady. They'd get past it. She wasn't nearly as convinced regarding how Annabelle would react, as she didn't know the archer too well. She was also acutely aware that the conversation she was about to have could easily blow Zann's relationship apart and after he saved her life he didn't deserve that. Rinoa sighed and gave herself a mental kick up the backside before extending a hand and knocking tentatively in the door.

"Just a second." Annabelle's voice called before she opened the door and smiled at Rinoa before standing aside. "Come in Rinoa. I suppose you happened by to tell me Zann's okay?"

"He's a bit banged up but he'll live." Rinoa replied automatically. "If anyone can survive blowing up a building while still inside it's him. Actually, I came by to talk to you about something else that happened while we were away."

"Well don't stand on ceremony on my account." Annabelle replied as she sat down on the bed and motioned Rinoa to the chair. "Spit it out."

"Okay," Rinoa smiled weakly before taking a deep breath and forcing her racing heartbeat to slow down. This was highly unlikely to be pretty. "I don't really know how to put this so I'm just going to come out with it. We were in Deling City and after I cleaned Zann up and fixed his wounds, we got talking. One thing led to another and…"

"You kissed." Annabelle stated before laughing at the priceless expression on Rinoa's face. "Come on Rinoa, it's written all over your face. I'm many things but stupid is not one of them. Besides, given what you went through out there I'm unsurprised you developed feelings for each other. You're bonded by trauma. It happens, especially between bodyguards and principals."

"You're taking this well." Rinoa commented.

"Oh trust me, I'm hurt and feeling betrayed," Annabelle replied. "But if what's happening out there has taught me anything it's that life is too short for grudges. I'm glad you came by to tell me. The one thing I have to ask is why isn't Zann the one who's coming clean. He is my boyfriend after all."

"Zann thought he should tell Squall and I should tell you." Rinoa explained. "Look Annabelle, I think you need to know, it wasn't entirely his fault. We're both to blame. In fact I initiated it. Granted Zann didn't pull away but it was me who started it. If you want to throw stuff at me and chuck me out of your room go right ahead. I deserve it. Just don't blame Zann only."

"I'm not going to go ballistic." Annabelle said calmly. "I want to, make no mistake. I want to jump on top of you, beat the crap out of you and call you every name under the sun. I want to call you a man-eating, boyfriend stealing slut, but I'm not going to because regardless of how hurt I am, I know neither of you did it to hurt me. I will be having serious words with Zann but I'm not going to attack you both, verbally or otherwise as that would only serve to appease your guilt."

"So you're going to break up with Zann then?" Rinoa guessed.

"Did you hear me say that?" Annabelle replied.

"I don't know what you're saying." Rinoa said. "I must admit, this is the absolute last reaction I expected. You have to know, it was one kiss. Maybe I caught myself eyeing him up once or twice, but I never acted on it. You're acting really weird and to be frank it's beginning to freak me out. What…what are you feeling?"

"I don't know," Annabelle scratched her nose with the tip of an arrow. "I feel hurt, confused. I can't just forgive either of you but I'm impressed you were honest with me. I need to think things over, but I'll take what you said into account when I have this out with Zann. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to check over my weapons, so I think you'd better leave."

Rinoa nodded before getting up and leaving the room. All things considered it hadn't gone as badly as she'd imagined but it wasn't the best case scenario either. Annabelle had done a remarkable job concealing her emotions but there had been split seconds where Annabelle's control had slipped and she'd looked at Rinoa like she was the lowest form of life. Worse still, her eyes had been pretty bright when Rinoa had left, meaning she was probably moments from bursting into tears, if she hadn't already. Rinoa had privately hoped that coming clean might lift the weight of guilt that had been threatening to crush her.

Rinoa was so deep in thought she didn't notice someone coming towards her until she'd collided with him. She held out a hand to steady herself to against the wall before opening her mouth to apologise. Then she recognised him and practically had a heart attack then and there.

It was Barranca.

"There's my girl." Barranca crooned, smiling at her. "What's the matter Rinoa? You weren't expecting to see me?"

"Of course I wasn't expecting to see you." Rinoa snarled back as she started sifting through her Sorceress powers, wondering how best to kill, or at least grievously injuring the smirking Dantis. "You're dead."

"There is a rather massive asterisk next to that statement." Barranca retorted before holding his arms out wide. "I got better. Now before you hit me with one of your heels, I think you should know that I'm here to help you."

"Why would I trust you?" Rinoa sneered.

"You wouldn't." Barranca nodded as if she'd made a fair point. "But given you've just picked a fight with the nastiest entity the world has ever seen I don't think you can be choosy about who you join forces with. I offer my services and between you and me, you'd be an idiot to refuse."

"Why are you talking to me?" Rinoa demanded. "If you're so desperate to help us talk to Quistis."

"I already offered my help to Squall Leonhart and Zell Dincht." Barranca informed them. "They told me where to go. That was a mistake but I'm not expecting them to reconsider. They need someone they both trust implicitly to change their minds. I believe you fit the bill."

"If you think I'm going to argue your case, you've got another thing coming." Rinoa snorted.

"You've got a pair on you Rinoa, I like to see that in a woman of your age." Barranca chuckled. "Look, I'll level with you. No Dantis in their right mind will risk Absalom's ire by standing against him. Rasconza and I are the exceptions but if you think Rasconza will win against Absalom he won't. Rasconza plays fair but Absalom does not. He'll cheat, it's who he is and Rasconza will die."

"What are you saying?" Rinoa asked.

"I'm well aware I'm no angel," Barranca continued and Rinoa could tell he was deadly serious. "But Absalom is the purest evil I've ever had the misfortune to clap my eyes on. Sometimes, the best way to fight evil is not with good, but with another kind of evil. You know I'm right Rinoa."

"No promises." Rinoa told him. "I'll talk to them but there are two people who don't trust me enough to cut you in. If I were you I'd consider a method of getting Zann and Rasconza to play ball."

"I know Rasconza." Barranca replied. "I can deal with him. As for Zann, I'm sure you can appease him. A pretty girl like you…I'm sure you'll figure something out. I'll be around so I'll know when you and your friends see the light."

* * *

**A/N: He's back and so am I. I feel a need to apologise profusely for the delay but it wasn't my fault. I had the black-death and while I highly doubt it's gone permanently here's hoping. I feel that I also have to dedicate this chapter to the victims of the Paris Terror Attacks as well as Jonah Lomu. Fucking IS. I wonder if anyone has told them Islam is Arabic for peace. **

**The fallout of Zann and Rinoa's little indiscretion will continue through the next couple of chapters but only on a superficial level. The next chapter will cover the build up to war, and the whole thing will be let loose in the one after that. Squall, Rinoa, Annabelle and Zann have much bigger fish to fry, especially the former two. **

**I'm still looking for a beta, so if anyone reading this is interested, I would appreciate it no end. I'm also looking for any budding artists who might be moved to design a cover for Hell Still Waits and Let Us Burn. PM me if you think you're up to one or both of these humble requests.**

**~Ally**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen: Declaration**

It was nearly ten in the morning local time when Balamb and Galbadia Garden's came within sight of their Trabian counterpart. The whole area was a scene of marginally controlled mayhem as everyone went about their business. Ward and Kiros had headed back to Esthar to assist the mobilisation of the Esthar Army, Navy and Air Force, Laguna having decided to declare all-out war on Absalom. The President himself was assisting his Special Forces in training some of the SeeD cadets in unconventional warfare. Some of Trabia's best SeeD members had scouted out the base Selphie and Irvine had "escaped" from, to discover Absalom and his personal killing machines had moved out and bombed the place into oblivion. Irvine had ventured into Trabia Garden's MD level with a group of engineers with a view to getting the Garden moving while Selphie strutted around, doing everything she could to help.

When Zann had discovered his father was not only alive but had been masquerading as Seifer he had (predictably) hit the roof and had to be held back from storming out and castrating Barranca with his new claymore. Rinoa had finally managed to convince everyone that mattered to accept Barranca's help, though Squall had been quick to tell Barranca that once they were finished with Absalom, he'd be held to account for his crimes. Squall had also gotten over Zann and Rinoa's indiscretion with remarkable speed. When Zann had told him, Squall had given him a black eye and moved on. Annabelle however had retained emotional distance from Zann, who was in no position to argue. As Squall and Rinoa had both signed on to fight Absalom, Julia had been left in the care of Cid and Edea at the orphanage in Centra. For their actions over the last couple of weeks, Squall, Irvine and Selphie had all been promoted to the rank of Captain while Zell had been elevated to Major and Zann to Lieutenant. Marie and Mark had also been promoted to Sergeants.

Seifer however was unchanged. It was clear to everyone that the extended period in Ultimecia's Castle had done him very little good. He'd been described more than once as a skeletal savage with very little in the way of human qualities. This was an accurate description as Seifer was for all intents and purposes feral. He clearly didn't recognise anyone. Squall and Quistis decided to visit him with Marie in tow, hoping that her presence might help. It hadn't been a resounding success as Seifer had made an unhelpful growling noise and hurled his dinner plate at them. This had resulted in Quistis having him transferred to the Garden maximum security facility in Galbadia Garden's MD level.

As soon as Balamb and Galbadia Garden landed, Squall and Quistis were out in the thick of it, observing everything that was going on. They paused briefly by the martial arts training zone where Laguna and a couple of his men were demonstrating some Krav Maga and Muay Thai techniques. Then they headed over to the garage where they came across a Challenger II battle tank, complete with familiar brown boots sticking out from underneath. The owner of said boots was swearing fluently as she struggled with some inaccessible part of the engine. Quistis smiled at Squall before waiting for a gap in the profanity.

"How's tricks Selphie?" She called happily.

"They'd be a lot better if the mechanics around here weren't clinical retards!" The normally good natured brunette yelled. "All they have to do is check the carburettors are holding up after each use, but can they do it? My fragrant fucking arse they can!"

"Calm down Selphie." Squall suggested. "I have every faith in your ability to fix any troubles. When you've got a moment we need to talk demolitions okay?"

"I'll be a couple of hours at least!" Selphie replied, her voice echoing comically out of the cavernous engine. "Get onto some of the other demolitions experts and I'll link up with you after I've butchered every Garden mechanic I can find with a box cutter…" Selphie trailed off into another X-rated symphony as Squall and Quistis left.

"I strongly suspect the underside of that tank will be royal blue by the time she's finished with it." Quistis remarked. "Come on then. Let's find Barranca and Rasconza and make nice with the bureaucrats."

After locating the two Dantis who were watching the chaos unfold with an air of polite detachment as if the whole franchise had nothing whatsoever to do with them, Quistis called an emergency meeting in Galbadia Garden's conference room. In attendance were Squall, Quistis, Laguna, Rasconza and Barranca. They were also joined by Mathis Craig, Galbadia Garden's headmaster and Rosalyn Attlee, Trabia Garden's head mistress.

"Right then," Quistis said. "First on the agenda, I think we need to know what our manpower is like. Balamb Garden has nearly two thousand fully qualified SeeD's and approximately fifteen hundred cadets who I'd say are battle ready. What's the count with your forces Headmistress Attlee?"

"At least one thousand qualified SeeD's." Attlee replied immediately. "Two hundred of them are magical or demolitions specialists. I'd also say we've got close to a thousand able bodied cadets who might make the difference. Some of them are first rate mechanics, medics, pilots and ground staff. We've also got plenty of vehicles from battle tanks to helicopter gunships to sub-sonic UAV's with missile lock. We also have personnel capable of operating them."

"Thank you; that will be invaluable." Quistis said before turning to the Galbadia Garden representative. "What will you bring to the table Headmaster Craig?"

"At least four thousand qualified SeeD's, three thousand SeeD cadets and four thousand five hundred Galbadian Army cadets." Craig replied. "We also have mobile artillery, fighter bombers and three AC-130 gunships. We've tried to get some navy support from Galbadia but we haven't been able to get through yet. It's some kind of signal interference but we'll deal with it soon."

"President Loire?" Quistis asked.

"First off, call me Laguna." Laguna chirped. "I don't know numbers but I can tell you that the full force and faith of the world's largest army and air force, not to mention the world's second largest navy is behind you all the way Quistis. Of course it does take time to mobilise a force of that magnitude. We'll have to hope Absalom holds off until they're ready."

"Not going to happen." Rasconza said, jabbing a finger at the window. "What's happening out there will not be kept quiet for long. When Absalom gets wind of it he'll drop the heavy end of the hammer on Garden without a moments pause. This is going to get ugly, and soon."

"Then I think it's obvious what we have to do." Craig spoke up. "We have to stall Absalom's forces until President Loire's military can arrive. It would be helpful if we knew exactly what kind of force Absalom will be able to amass."

"A big one." Barranca said solemnly. "He won't leave anything to chance so I'd hazard a guess at maybe two hundred and fifty thousand able bodied soldiers. He'll heavily outnumber us when he comes."

"It's a good thing the Esthar Army alone numbers nearly eight million soldiers in active service." Laguna muttered.

"Yes but they'll never beat Absalom here." Squall said. "With numbers like that, we can't beat Absalom in a pitched battle. So the way I see it we have two choices. We can adopt hit and run guerrilla tactics, to make him bleed. Alternatively we find a choke point that we force Absalom to use, and we throw all our defences into it there. We'll have to get Trabia Garden mobile but it should work. If we use Balamb and Trabia Garden to herd Absalom's forces into a heavily fortified, mined and booby trapped valley with Galbadia Garden at the far end we should be able to substantially weaken his forces."

"Yeah," Barranca nodded reluctantly. "It's sound. The biggest threat we have right now is Galbadia Garden and Absalom will want to take it out as soon as possible. If his forces make it to a certain point in the valley, we open up with artillery and airstrikes. We should take the whole lot of them out in one fell swoop if we're lucky. At the very least we'll take at least sixty five per cent of them out."

"We can do that." Craig nodded excitedly. "We've just taken delivery of a hundred daisy cutters from the Galbadian air force. That should be helpful. After all, the daisy cutter is terrifying. It should show these clowns who they've picked a fight with."

"Headmistress Attlee," Quistis said. "Is there anywhere nearby that could work? We'll need a narrow but deep valley?"

"I know what a choke point is." Attlee replied. "There's a suitable location about ten klicks to the west. It's narrow, deep and Absalom will have real trouble moving a substantial force up there."

Before the meeting could progress any further, there was a frantic rapping on the door and in dashed a Trabian SeeD dressed in grease covered overalls. He screeched to a halt, sprang to attention and threw a salute.

"Speak," Quistis said.

"Ma'am we just got word from SeeD Kinneas." The SeeD explained. "He thinks he can get Trabia Garden moving whenever you want."

"Tell him to start it up if he thinks he can control it." Attlee ordered. "Oh, and tell him that if he crashes it I will personally rip his guts out. We'll need all three Gardens to be in perfect working order."

"I hate to state the obvious but to kill a snake you whack off the head." Laguna pointed out. "What are we going to do about Absalom himself?"

"I'll take care of him." Barranca said simply.

"No you won't." Squall said. "At least not alone. Quistis decided and I agree that a four on one situation is ideal. He'd see a bigger group coming. What's more, he won't be alone so while Rasconza and Barranca focus on the big cheese one other and I will keep the neighbours in check before we move to back you up."

"So Squall, Rasconza, myself and one other?" Barranca said uneasily. "Why do I get the feeling I'm not going to like who the "one other" is?"

"Probably because you're not." Quistis said calmly. "I was thinking about sending Zann in."

"Absolutely not!" Barranca exploded belligerently. "Zann is not remotely prepared to deal with Absalom and besides, he's still injured! There's no way he's physically up to the challenge!"

"I'll have you know the doctor cleared him for duty." Squall interjected, evidently enjoying Barranca's reaction. "He's extremely lucky and if he can survive blowing a building sky high while still inside, I daresay he can survive anything. If you remember Barranca, he beat you half to death in Balamb."

"I was caught unawares." Barranca muttered mutinously. "I'm not working with him. Final."

"I doubt Zann will be dancing a jig himself." Quistis pointed out. "But he's a highly skilled, rock solid SeeD. If things get hairy you might need him on your side."

"I doubt it." Barranca hissed between tightly gritted teeth.

"You know I think I know what's going on here." Rasconza said his eyes sparkling malevolently. "Aloysius doesn't want his son involved because of the danger factor. Typical, he picks now of all times to develop a fatherly side. He doesn't want Zann getting hurt."

"Bollocks!" Barranca retorted. "The brat is nothing to me. I just want someone who can handle themselves more ably. Maybe Miss Heartilly for example."

"Rinoa has another job to do." Squall replied icily. "The team going after Absalom will be comprised of Barranca, Rasconza, Zann and I. As the highest ranking SeeD I will be team leader. You don't like it Barranca…there's nothing you can do about it."

"Fine." Barranca seethed.

"Now for our next order of business," Rasconza took over and looked to Quistis. "Commander I think you should make an announcement that anyone who doesn't want to die in this battle should leave. Those who fight Absalom, he'll make an example of them. I'm talking full on hell, not the basic fire and brimstone variety we're used to. He will do everything in his power to destroy us. You can't order people to walk right into that."

Before Quistis could reply there was an urgent rapping on the door and Zell (in a state of high emotion) boiled into the room without waiting for an answer.

"Turn on the TV and got to the international news channel!" The brawler ordered hysterically. "Now!"

Barranca located the remote and turned on the wall mounted television. For some reason it was muted but the screens showed President Caraway making some kind of national address. That wasn't what grabbed everyone's attention. The text crawl at the bottom of the screen read; Galbadian/Dollet declaration of war on Esthar and Garden organisation.

"Jumping Jack Christ." Craig said, which as far as anyone else was concerned was the understatement of the century.

Squall snatched the remote from Barranca and turned the volume up so they could hear what Caraway was saying.

"…I have just concluded a meeting with the Dollet Dukedom." Caraway explained. "We have agreed that both Esthar and Garden have become too powerful on the world stage. Both the Duke of Dollet and I feel threatened by their power and we believe that now is the time for a pre-emptive strike. The Galbadian Parliament voted on a declaration of war and all voted for it. I speak directly to President Loire of Esthar and Commander Trepe of SeeD Special Forces. You have twelve hours to offer a full and unconditional surrender. Failure to comply will constitute an act of war."

"Of all the times for Caraway to go bat shit…" Squall growled.

"Oh I doubt Absalom and these events are totally unconnected." Rasconza said before taking the remote and manipulating the controls with his thumb. First he paused the speech and then zoomed in until the face of the man standing behind and to the immediate left of Caraway filled the screen.

It was Absalom.

"Well that's interesting." Barranca murmured. "I knew Absalom had his tricks but I didn't think he was capable of brainwashing two entire countries at the same time. I guess we know where's he's gotten his army."

"Is that what's happening?" Quistis asked.

"Well look at it like this." Barranca reasoned. "The Dollet Dukedom has always been a steadfast ally of Garden and SeeD Special Forces. It wasn't so long ago that President Loire and Caraway signed a mutual assistance treaty. Then there's the fact that Caraway's only daughter, estranged I grant you, is a member of Balamb Garden. If Caraway is doing this on his own enterprise then I'm the Easter Bunny."

"It looks like we're going to be dealing with a far more substantial force than we expected." Laguna said sadly. "The Galbadian Armed Forces come to roughly ten million, and when you throw in the Dollet Army and Air Force, that's another two and a half million. Finally their navy, the largest in the world probably brings the tally up to eighteen million able bodied personnel. We can't win this one. My military will follow me, and I will follow SeeD. What's it going to be? Surrender or death?"

"Let them come!" Squall barked, storming out of the conference room.

* * *

It was after dark and Squall was walking through the field base that had sprung up between the trio of airborne Gardens. It was fair to say morale was at an all-time low as most people knew they were up against two other massive armies, both nuclear armed. The Galbadian's who didn't want to fight against their own country had been detained but even in Galbadia Garden most of their personnel wanted to fight for Garden. Squall sighed and leant against a tank as Quistis approached him.

"The deadline passed five minutes ago." She said miserably. "We're at war."

"We were always at war." Squall said. "Now we just know to kill people in Dollet and Galbadian uniforms. I have faith in SeeD's unshakeable professional standard and you have to remember we have Barranca and Rasconza. No member of the enemy force can kill them apart from Absalom himself. I'm guessing and hoping if we kill Absalom whatever power he has over Galbadia and Dollet will stop."

"That's all we've got?" Quistis laughed bitterly as she unscrewed the top of a hipflask and took a mouthful of bourbon before handing it to Squall. "Guessing and hoping."

"If you want to throw in praying, be my guest." Squall replied as he took a breath. "I just wish there was something we could do to raise morale. If things get much worse we'll have a mass desertion on our hands."

"A speech to rally them might do the trick." Quistis said thoughtfully. "That said it's not really my area of expertise. Something along the lines of "they make take our lives but they'll never take our freedom" you know? Squall, talk to them. I may be Commander but everyone in Garden respects you. You're the hero who led us to victory over Ultimecia. If I made a speech they'd listen, but if you made it they'd not only listen but think. You didn't see the effect your speech at the Battle of the Gardens had."

"I'll give it a go." Squall said before climbing up on top of the tank and pulling out his sidearm he fired a couple of shots in the air to get everyone's attention. "Good evening everybody. I know things have gone from crap to bone and back in the last twenty four hours. The fact that we're up against nations who were once our friends does not change our mission in the slightest. We have a job to do and I expect each and every one to do that job to the very best of your ability. The Galbadian and Dollet forces we will face are simply the foot soldiers of a mass murdering maniac. They didn't choose this fight any more than we did."

"We're not fighting for an ideology, power or respect." Squall continued. "We're fighting for survival. We're fighting for our right to live and we're fighting against evil. Evil is a machine. That machine's going to be here long after our bodies are dust. People like Absalom will always exist in one form or another because mankind is weak. We are weak. The powerful control everything except out will to choose. Each and every one of us can be a hero, and heroes don't accept the way the world is. Evil may be eternal, but we can make its existence painful. We can bring evils gears to a grinding halt, even if it's just for a moment."

Squall paused momentarily and looked out over the assembled forces. He guessed his words might have an effect but was unprepared for the looks on everyone's faces. There was fear and uncertainty, but it was far outweighed by the expressions of self-esteem and determination. Squall paused momentarily as pride bloomed in his chest. He blinked away unshed tears before continuing.

"This fight is likely to be the end of us. So I need you all to be sure. Ten to one, we're gone when the smoke clears. Anyone who doesn't want to fight can walk away." Squall unbuckled his gun blade and dropped it. "I will not stop you and neither will anyone else. You need to be sure. Maybe we can't bring down Absalom but for one, bright, shining moment we can show him he doesn't own us. You need to decide for yourselves if that's worth dying for. I can't order you to do this. I can't do it without you. So we'll vote. As a unit. Think about what I'm asking you to do, think about what I'm asking you to give."

Then as Squall watched, every single SeeD, cadet, medic, engineer, mechanic and Esthar commando raised a clenched fist in the air. As Squall stepped down from the tank he noticed Quistis smiling at him.

"A fine speech." The Commander remarked, clapping Squall on the back. "Now what do we do?"

"Well I don't know about you," Squall smiled darkly. "But I'm going to open a communication line to the Galbadian and Dollet high command, and then I'm going to pick a fight."

"Meaning?" Quistis asked uneasily.

"It's a one-time only offer." Squall explained grimly. "I'm going to request that Absalom present himself before the Garden and Esthar forces, put his head between his legs and kiss his own arse."

"Is now the best time to suggest you shouldn't provoke him?" Quistis commented, though her voice was slightly strangled by what Squall suspected was suppressed laughter.

"Why not?" Squall retorted. "He's going to try and kill us anyway, so I don't really care if his feelings get hurt."

* * *

The following morning brought some good news and bad news. The good news was that the Esthar High Command got over the declaration of war with surprising speed. The army was en-route to Trabia while the navy was running interference despite being outnumbered three to one. The air force had also been mobilised and several squadrons of fighters, accompanied by the Ragnarok's two sister ships, the Righteous and the Raptor had landed nearby. The bad news was that the first wave of Galbadian soldiers has made it to Trabia and they'd be in position to attack by nightfall.

Quistis called a briefing in the conference room of Galbadia Garden. She and Squall had been up half the night, planning their counterattack. The Gardens had also been moved into position. Galbadia Garden was landed, blocking one end of a narrow but deep ravine. Balamb Garden and Trabia Garden were both airborne and would be tasked with funnelling the Galbadian Army into the ravine while the Esthar air force took on Galbadian air support. Quistis stood up and looked around. All the highest ranking members of SeeD and the Esthar military were in the room. She cleared her throat.

"Good morning." She began. "Our intelligence tells us that our first opponents will attack shortly after nightfall. That's not ideal but we'll have to lump it. The first item on the agenda is appointing a Commander for each Garden. Trabia Garden, designated bronze control will be commanded by Xu. Balamb Garden, designated silver control will be commanded by Nida. Galbadia Garden, designated gold control will be commanded by myself. Any questions?"

"What sort of enemy numbers are we expecting?" Laguna asked.

"As far as we can tell, we'll be facing ten thousand men, as well as armour and air support." Quistis said with a slightly twisted smile. "That is why we plan to funnel them into the ravine. There numerical advantage will be greatly hampered if not destroyed completely. SeeD fire teams will be ready to open up on them form the high ground on both sides. SeeD's Tilmitt and Dincht are out there right now, setting up a few nasty surprises for them."

"How do we know they'll attack up that way?" Someone else asked.

"Because we've given them something inviting." Quistis explained. "Galbadia Garden is our biggest gun and they'll see it at one end, landed and just waiting for them. Absalom will want to take it out as soon as possible so he'll have to advance up the ravine towards it. Once the majority of his forces are in the kill zone, Balamb and Trabia Gardens will land behind them to cut off any escape."

"It's a good plan," Irvine noted. "We're behind you all the way but what's to stop the Dollet Navy reducing this entire area to radioactive grit?"

"We've told them that if they nuke us, we'll nuke them right back." Laguna said. "We currently have fifty nuclear warheads targeted at various strategic locations in Dollet and Galbadia. We know Absalom won't lose much sleep over a nuclear holocaust but he won't want to lose ninety percent of his army. Furthermore, Timber are on our side. Right now Esthar Commandos are there and soon they'll be headed to Dollet and Galbadia nuclear armament command centres, to knock out their nuclear capability."

"What about Absalom himself?" Rinoa asked.

"We believe that he'll oversee the assault from the mountain three miles to the northwest." Quistis smiled. "We couldn't have asked for a better place to attack him. That mountain in particular is riddled with tunnels that allow our commando team to sneak up. At noon today they'll insert in by a HALO jump and hide out until the Galbadian Forces engage us. Then they can snipe the guards and then move on Absalom under cover of darkness. Hopefully once Absalom is dead, whatever sway he holds over Dollet and Galbadia will be broken."

"Hopefully." Barranca snorted. "I do not wish to lower morale any further but I think everyone in this room needs to know that the chances of us killing Absalom have never been brilliant."

"Is there any hope?" Laguna asked. "Tell us the truth."

"There was never much hope," Barranca admitted after a highly pregnant pause. "But we'll have a go. Hey, I always knew I'd go down fighting."

"I'm sure that'll be some comfort to all the people Absalom will slaughter if you fuck it up." Zann grunted.

"If _we_ fuck it up." Barranca corrected. "Just because you and Squall are keeping the neighbours in check doesn't mean you are a part of it. Trust me I wish it wasn't the case but Quistis was adamant you come along."

"Are you two quite finished?" Quistis asked, glaring at them. "You will all be given jobs to do in the next couple of hours. Until then, I suggest you get some rest. You'll need it before long. Also, impress on everyone that noon is the deadline for anyone who wants to pull out. After that, everyone will be expected to fight and if need be die in the coming battle. I think that's all you need to know at present…dismissed."

As Barranca and Zann were leaving Quistis called them back before waiting until the room was empty.

"Is this going to take long?" Barranca sneered. "I have places to be and people to talk to."

"I hope we can trust you two to work together." Quistis told them sternly. "Our survival hinges on you two putting your differences aside long enough to kill Absalom. If you allow your hatred of each other to fuck it up, as you so crudely put it, there will be hell to pay and I'm being literal."

"I'm a SeeD and you're my commander." Zann said simply.

"In that case I am giving you a direct order to put your differences to bed for the time being." Quistis told him. "Both of you. If you want to wrestle it out once we're done who am I to stop you but for now you need to work together. I'm not asking you to kiss and make up but I do ask for a lack of open hostilities. Shake hands."

"You what?" Barranca scoffed, clearly under the impression he'd misheard.

"Now." Quistis said in a soft, deadly voice. Most people would have followed her orders to the letter when she spoke like that but unfortunately (and somewhat predictably) Barranca was not most people.

"It's not going to happen." He growled before heading for the door. In the blink of an eye Quistis uncoiled her rante and lashed out, coiling it around Barranca's right ankle. One hefty tug and the Dantis toppled over. That was when there was a knock at the door and Rasconza struck his head around the door.

"Perhaps I can be of assistance." He chirped before stepping into the room, grabbing Barranca by the scruff of his neck and hauling him unceremoniously back to his feet. "I think it's time I broke out a method of Dantis discipline Quistis, what say you?"

"Depends on what it is." Quistis replied.

"It's called ten seconds." Rasconza explained. "Conva invented it and called it a method of "alleviating tension". Basically it consists of a ten second, no holds barred fight after which you are expected to put your differences to bed." With that Rasconza stripped Barranca of his weapons before gesturing that Zann do the same. Then he made them face each other, a metre apart. "Commence."

Two people as impulsive and anger fuelled as Zann and Barranca needed no more encouragement. They tore into each other. Barranca's strength and speed gave him the slight upper hand but Zann was the kind of person who could take the hits and keep coming back for more. Kicking and punching, they fell to the ground where years of combat training dissolved to the level of two drunks grappling on the pavement outside a kebab shop. After ten seconds Rasconza waded in and tore them apart, holding them at arm's length.

"Now, do as Quistis said." Rasconza ordered. "Shake hands."

Looking as if he was being force fed poison Zann extended his hand towards his father who hesitated briefly. They shook and then let go extremely quickly. Barranca snatched his weaponry from Rasconza and stormed out of the room. Zann followed a few second later.

"If we get through this it'll be a miracle." Rasconza admitted. "If we get through it without those two trying to murder each other…that'll be a bigger miracle."

"Is it going to be a problem?" Quistis asked warily.

"They'll do what I tell them." Rasconza assured him. "No matter what they fell about each other, they're both smart enough to realise that the best way of surviving this attack on Absalom is not going into it at each other's throats."

"Are we going to survive this?" Quistis asked.

"Not all of us." Rasconza said evenly. "Personally, I don't like my chances let alone any humans. That said, going up against a sociopath of Absalom's calibre there is no one I would rather have on my side. Now, I've got some things to do so I'll see you later. Please try not to die." With a jaunty wave the knife throwing Dantis departed.

Quistis sat down in a chair and cupped her face in her hands. For better or for worse she'd manged to set Esthar, SeeD and Garden up to pick a fight with a psychopathic megalomaniac bent on destruction of all life, and half the world's military were his foot soldiers. Whatever happened, people were going to die. A lot of people and Quistis' decisions would probably mean the difference between life and death for a great deal with them. Her confidence had been boosted by Squall's speech, but grand speeches could only carry her so far. Quistis sighed noisily before deciding to head out and check on Zell and Selphie's preparations at the ravine.

As she walked out of Galbadia Garden she glanced at Balamb Garden in the distance and wondered if she'd ever see the interior again.

Somehow, she doubted it.

* * *

**A/N: And so it begins. In the next chapter you'll see the battle begin and let me tell you, there will be blood, not to mention flesh, bone, gristle and every other part of the fragile human anatomy. Things are going to kick off. Romance and angst are well and truly on hold for the time being. **

**I would be lying if I said I wasn't worried by what's coming. I've never written a large scale battle before. This will make the battle against Satan in Doomsday Part III seem like a picnic. I'm worried but I hope it'll go according to plan. You will see a familiar mechanical, nigh unstoppable face appearing. It **_**is **_**Galbadia they're facing after all.**

**I'm still looking for a beta. Looking and failing.**

**~Ally**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen: Raise Thy Sword**

It was nearly sunset and Squall, Barranca, Rasconza and Zann were crouched in undergrowth, their eyes pinned on the top of the mountain. They'd inserted earlier via a HALO (high altitude low opening) jump from an Esthar Air Force transport plane. Despite the fact that they were there primarily to cut the head off the snake they had another purpose. It had been barely an hour since the bulk of the Galbadian strike force had passed within a few hundred metres of their position. Squall had then radioed to inform Quistis they'd be dealing with at least ten thousand foot mobiles, backed up by armour and other support vehicles. The Galbadian's air support was hanging back for the time being, but was ready to come in if need be. Squall sliced open a pouch of SeeD rations and rolled over to lie next to Barranca and Rasconza. Both Dantis were scanning the whole mountain through their scopes. In addition to their primary weapons, they were all armed with Heckler and Koch PSG-1 sniper rifles.

"Anything yet?" Squall asked.

"I haven't seen anything." Rasconza muttered. "If he's here he's keeping a seriously low profile which doesn't fit with his modus operandi."

"He's here alright." Barranca growled, sighting on the summit. "I can't see him, but I can practically smell him. As for it not being his modus operandi you couldn't be more wrong. Absalom is many things but he's capable of being extremely subtle when the mood takes him. My guess is he's waiting for the opportune moment to show himself, and that'll be when the bad starts."

"How do we know he's up there at all?" Zann asked. "If I was Absalom I'd be in the thick of it, especially if I can't be killed."

"Absalom considers fighting humans beneath him." Barranca answered. "He'll be up there, believe me. It's the highest ground for miles around and there's a battle about to kick off. He'll want a good view. While we're waiting for him to show himself I think we should go over the plan."

"You and Rasconza kill Absalom while Squall and I keep the neighbours in check." Zann said sardonically. "I thought that pretty much covered it."

"Yes but it's rare in occurrence that plans transfer smoothly from paper to real life." Barranca replied. "You and Squall are both capable of hurting Absalom quite badly so we should locate him and then attack from clock face positions. Four on one and we might have the advantage. You two should hold him down and then either Rasconza or I will drive a blade through his heart or cut his head off. You know; something poetic."

"I doubt it'll be that easy," Rasconza commented archly. "But it's sound."

"Rasconza, we need to have a chat." Barranca continued, irked that he'd been interrupted. "A chat about how you conduct yourself up there. We are Dantis and we have to balance the scales. We're fighting the architect of the apocalypse and if that isn't enough to make you forgo your morals I don't know what will. You shouldn't fight fair because Absalom definitely won't. When the wild rumpus begins we'll be right there in the thick of it, so do whatever you have to. Fight dirty. Hit below the belt. Pinch, bite, swear and spit. Do everything in your power to get an advantage."

"Hello." Squall said peering through his sites. "I've got movement at one of the entry tunnels."

The quartet all peered through their sniper scopes to identify four men in Galbadian army uniforms. They were armed with assault rifles, grenades and their swords. Squall had expected the black jumpsuits of the Dragon Squadron but these men were dressed in the green jumpsuits of Galbadian paratroopers. While not as elite or highly trained as the special forces, paratroopers were a cut above the regular soldiery and not to be trifled with.

"Do we take them out?" Rasconza said, taking aim and slipping the safety catch off his rifle.

"Hold your fire." Barranca ordered. "We should attack when the battle starts. That'll distract Absalom sufficiently if we're really lucky he won't hear us coming. Then we can get the jump on him."

"Yet while we're brawling our way up to them, Garden and Esthar personnel will be dying." Squall spat disgustedly. "I don't want that on my conscience so I'm taking them now."

"There's always a casualties in a war." Zann said philosophically. "I hate to admit it Squall but he's right. If Absalom hears us coming he'll be able to prepare a defence, dropping the element of the surprise through the floor forever. Our comrades are doing their jobs so we can do ours."

"Fine," Squall slid his safety catch back on and threw Zann a glare. "But I can live without hearing from you of all people."

"You're not going to let what happened between Rinoa and I go are you?" Zann observed bitingly. "Clean the muck out of your ears and listen up. It only happened once, and you punched me for it. That means we're even. I'm sorry, it won't happen again and you need to get over yourself."

"That's you need to get over yourself _sir_." Squall corrected. "I'm a captain you're a lieutenant so you treat me with the respect my rank demands. I didn't care for you disrespecting me when I was Commander and I won't put up with it now."

"Hold on, rewind." Barranca said before glancing at Zann questioningly. "Did you and Rinoa actually have…"

"I was one kiss and it was never serious." Zann growled ominously. "We'd been through a pretty traumatic ordeal together and we made a mistake. Oh and if the talk about the birds and bees is about to roll of your tongue I'll rip it out and feed it to you. I don't need you making me feel any worse about it."

"Why would I do that?" Barranca laughed. "I'm impressed. Not only is she four years older than you, she's seriously hot. I'd so hit that."

"Kindly keep your perverted fantasies about the mother of my child to yourself." Squall said firmly as he screwed a silencer onto the barrel of his rifle. "Be ready to open fire the minute I give the word."

_This is going to be one seriously long night._

* * *

Colonel Reynold Kossk was the leader of the Galbadian ground forces and he was a pretty gung-ho individual who actively enjoyed leading from the front. He was not a stupid man however so he kept sending men out to scout ahead and report back. He knew that he would most likely come up against three Gardens, full of SeeD's who were pretty formidable any way you slice it, but President Caraway's orders had been clear. If he had a choice Galbadia Garden was the primary target. Kossk smiled grimly. In addition to air support forty-five seconds away he had an entire division of soldiers under his command, including a battalion of Dragon Squadron shock troops and a large amount of artillery, robotic weapons and armour. SeeD wouldn't know what hit them and once he was done here, his next promotion would be somewhere in the five stars range.

With a high pitched whine two men astride scout bikes appeared round a forest and streaked towards him. They killed their engines, hopped off and saluted him. Kossk held up a clenched fist and his command stopped.

"What news?" He demanded.

"Sir, we've spotted Galbadia Garden." One of the scouts said. "It's only about five klicks away and stationary at the end of a ravine. It doesn't look like it's going anywhere soon."

"What about the other two?" Kossk asked. "Do you have eyeball on them?"

"We haven't actually spotted them," The scout admitted. "But I'd guess they're somewhere behind Galbadia Garden. They'll use it as a shield to draw most of the fire and then come in and try to finish us off before we can recover."

"Sneaky." Kossk remarked before putting his gift for coming to a course of action at the speed of light and sticking to it like a limpet to use. "Get back out there and keep an eye on them. The minute that Garden moves more than an inch you let me know."

The scout bikes whined back to life and headed forwards again. They rounded the forest once more and suddenly slammed on the brakes. A single figure was standing in the snow, facing them. Only her eyes were visible through slits in her heavy winter clothing. She clearly wasn't here for fun, the chain whip she was carrying was certainly a testament to that. The scouts exchanged glances.

"Hi!" The figure called over the howling wind with a jaunty wave. "I'm Marie Pryde and you are?"

"Our first SeeD!" One of the scouts gloated as his finger hovered over his bikes fire control. "Let's take her back to the main army. She can be our standard."

"Does it matter if she's dead or alive?" His friend asked.

"I vote dead!" The first man said before he took a trio of bullets in his throat as a second figure stepped out from behind a tree. He was sent back flipping off his bike by the force of the shots, dead before he hit the ground. As the other scout wheeled around to target the new threat a monolithic figure exploded out of a snow drift. With one swing of his huge battle axe he sliced the front third of the bike clean off before smashing the rider's skull in with his equally enormous sledgehammer.

While Mark, Marie and Cassie disposed of the bodies and bikes, kicking snow over the bloodstains, Kossk and his men were moving towards the ravine. They were just about to pass between two large mountains when the entire franchise blew up in their faces.

Spectacularly.

Before they knew what happening the enormous shape of Balamb Garden appeared around the mountain to the west while the slightly smaller snow white spectre of Trabia Garden appeared from the east. The bulk of the Galbadian force was caught between them. For the tiniest of moments the entire Galbadian force froze and Kossk was no exception. This proved fatal as a single bullet from Trabia Garden hit Kossk between the eyes, killing him instantly.

"Welcome to the party boys!" Irvine Kinneas murmured as he swung his rifle around and targeted a second man. "Please enjoy your stay and if there's anything that is unsatisfactory go running to the nearest shoe shop and order a cheeseburger."

"What are you on about?" Rinoa enquired, shooting the sharpshooter a slightly amused look.

"I'll admit it won't help in the slightest," Irvine chuckled good-naturedly. "But I'll find it pretty funny."

The Galbadian's training kicked in but even as they moved to fight both Gardens opened up with a blistering hail of small arms fire, rocket propelled grenades and anti-tank missiles. As the Galbadian's tried to find cover both Garden's moved around to block their retreat. This gave the Galbadian's only one choice; move forwards into the ravine. They failed to realise that Balamb and Trabia Garden were not the main ambush. They were herding them towards the main ambush.

From the bridge of Balamb Garden, Zell nodded in satisfaction as the terror struck Galbadian's streamed into the ravine in disarray. As the Galbadian's started to pass a distinctive rocky spur Zell smiled in satisfaction and reached for his radio. He keyed in a frequency and put it to his mouth.

"SeeD Dincht to SeeD Rathbone." He said. "That thing you had in mind for our Galbadian friends? Do it."

High above the Galbadian's on the west side of the ravine Annabelle smiled grimly as she selected an arrow from her quiver and strung it in her compound longbow. This arrow was tipped with a bundle of paraffin soaked rags. Annabelle pulled out a cigarette lighter and lit the arrow tip on fire. Then she pulled the string back to its fullest extent and let fly. The arrow streaked upwards and came down right on target, in the middle of the Galbadian's, who were currently crossing ground the SeeD forces had soaked with petrol before the battle.

With an explosive boom and blast of heat that lit up the night the petrol ignited. At least two hundred Galbadian's died a painful death while others panicked as the petrol they were tramping through burned through their ranks. From her position Annabelle watched impassively, though inwardly she was sickened and saddened by what she'd been forced to do. It was a pretty horrible death by anyone's standards and these men hadn't chosen to be here. They were simply following orders. They were simply the foot soldiers of a mad man.

The Galbadian's torment was far from over. Some of the smarter men decided to break out of the petrol field. They couldn't retreat as Balamb and Trabia Garden had blocked the entrance to the ravine. This gave the Galbadian's only one choice. They had to move forwards, get as close to Galbadia Garden as possible and engage. This would have been a pretty simple course of action were it not for the surprises that Zell and Selphie had set up earlier. As the bulk of the surviving soldiers moved forwards, the ground at their feet exploded as more than two hundred directional charges detonated simultaneously. The blast swallowed hundreds of men and took others off their feet. They were the lucky ones. Other men were cut to shreds by fragments of ice and rock. Worst of all Selphie had buried the charges with shell casings, nails, ball bearings, crushed glass and anything else particularly nasty she'd been able to lay her hands on. In less than ten minutes at least half the Galbadian force had been blown to kingdom come, shot, hit by shrapnel or barbequed alive.

That was when SeeD's and Esthar Special Forces on both sides of the ravine opened fire, taking full advantage of the confusion. Not to be outdone, Galbadian Garden SeeD's started launching mortars.

"This is Eagle Command!" One Galbadian yelled into his radio. "We need immediate air support over. I repeat we need immediate air support and we need armoured support."

Within seconds the message was relayed to the Galbadian Air Force control room and two squadrons of Tornado GR4 fighter bombers took off. Travelling at just over the speed of sound they streaked towards the kill zone. The problem was that even in the forty-five seconds it would take them to get there, it was likely there wouldn't be a great deal of Galbadian forces left to assist.

Therefore the Galbadian Army decided to send in a second wave of troops. Now SeeD had lost the element of surprise it would be comparatively simple to overwhelm them with force of numbers. They also had one card yet to play, and it was a card that would chill the blood of anyone familiar with Galbadian war machines. With an ominous stomping sound, like enormous jack hammers the Galbadian Army unleashed their ace in the hole.

* * *

Over the previous couple of hours, more and more Galbadian paratroopers showed up around the mountain. As far as Squall was concerned that was sufficient proof that Absalom was indeed in the vicinity. He and his comrades moved into range and then split into pairs, Rasconza with Zann and Squall with Barranca. If they positioned themselves just right they could catch their targets in a crossfire and find their way into the mountain. Squall and Barranca crouched in some undergrowth while Rasconza and Zann crouched behind some rocks.

"Okay," Squall said into his radio as he heard the explosions from the north. "Standby…standby…standby and go!" Squall pulled his trigger and dropped the first guard.

As Barranca, Rasconza and Zann also opened fire confusion was instantaneous among the paratroopers. They knew they were under fire but they didn't know where from. The SeeD's and Dantis picked their targets out with pinpoint accuracy and every time they pulled the trigger another man dropped. Within a couple of minutes every man was dead and the entrance to the mountain was clear.

"Okay," Barranca said as they gathered outside one entry point. "Squall and Zann will enter here and deal with anyone they come across in the tunnels. Rasconza and I will move up the outside of the mountain and locate Absalom. My guess is that he'll be right at the top. If we meet up, we move against him together. If not, I suppose Rasconza and I can take care of him."

"Is that all?" Zann bit off.

"For now." Barranca nodded before smiling maliciously. "Do try not to die Zann. I need you around to keep my world interesting."

"Once we're done with Absalom I suggest you start running." Zann pulled out his combat knife and pointing it at Barranca's neck made a violent jerking movement. "After all you might as well spend the last few seconds of your life doing something. You won't be valuable forever and when your stock falls you'll have me to answer to. The days when you could keep me in line with a beating are well and truly over."

"I would advise against threatening me." Barranca's face darkened. "You can't kill me, so what have I got to fear?"

"Maybe I can't kill you," Zann admitted before his features hardened. "But I can hurt you and have a good time doing it."

Zann and Squall moved into the tunnels ready for danger. Zann was on point, claymore at the ready while Squall kept looking over his shoulder, making sure no one was sneaking up behind them. They'd gone at least three hundred metres when Zann stopped and cursed under his breath.

"We should've brought night vision goggles." He grumbled. "If it get's any darker I won't be able to see my hand in front of my face."

"We'll have to deal with it." Squall replied in an undertone. "We could use torches but that would put the element of surprise in jeopardy and this whole plan hinges on our Galbadian friends not knowing we're here until we attack them. We sneak up and take them out as quietly as possible."

"And if they do figure it out?" Zann asked archly.

"Then we ditch the stealthy approach and go for a simple route." Squall smiled thinly at the though. "We attack head on and use speed and overwhelming aggression. That's why I chose your for this mission."

It wasn't long before the two SeeD's made contact. Two paratroopers rounded a corner and practically ran headlong into them. They reached for their swords but before they could unsheathe them Zann drove his claymore through one mans heart before ducking low as Squall swung at the other man, beheading him with a single hard blow. Zann crouched next to the bodies and stripped them of anything useful, including a two radio's and two pairs of night vision goggles. Squall put his on and pressed the switch. With a high pitched whine the view ahead changed from pitch black to green tinged night vision. Now Squall could see better he realised he and Zann were heading uphill. That was promising.

The SeeD's continued on through the labyrinthine tunnels that riddled the mountain. Without the slightest idea where they were going, they both decided to head up as high as possible. They occasionally ran into patrolling paratroopers but dealt with them quickly and efficiently. It wasn't too long until they came to the mouth of a tunnel leading outside. It was well past sunset so they elected to keep the night vision on in order to get the jump on their opponents. They stepped out and came face to face with one of the most astonishing spectacles either of them had ever seen.

A glacier had obviously collapsed at some point in the mountains lifetime, carving a huge U-shaped valley in the mountains eastern face. It also was apparent that at some point the mountain had been the seat of some kind of civilisation. Structures and ruins littered this side of the mountain. The most prominent was a mostly intact watchtower that rose nearly a hundred feet above them. Zann and Squall moved forwards to the edge courtyard overlooking a frozen lake.

"What took you?" A voice said and they wheeled around to see Barranca lounging atop a semi-collapsed wall. His hands were behind his head and he was smirking self-assuredly. It occurred to Squall he wasn't taking this all that seriously.

"We ran into some guards." Zann growled. "Where's Rasconza gotten to?"

"He got it into his head that Absalom might be at the top of the watchtower." Barranca explained pleasantly. "He's currently scouting it out and he said I should wait until he's cleared it of Absalom's cronies."

"Well allow me to remind you of the plan." Squall growled. "You and Rasconza take care of Absalom while Zann and I keep the neighbours in check. Get over there to back him up."

"I think you might need some help." Barranca pointed to the other side of the courtyard where several paratroopers and mysterious grey creatures were climbing over a wall. All told the group numbered about thirty.

"Get after Rasconza." Squall ordered Barranca as he readied his gun blade. "Go now. Zann and I can handle this and we'll catch you up." He narrowed his eyes and prepared to meet the attack head on. Zann by contrast had chosen this time to develop a sense of battlefield humour.

"Come on guys," He chirped. "Can't we just settle this over a pint? No? Alrighty then, have it your way!" Without another way he lunged forward and decapitated a paratrooper before angling his claymore downwards and hamstringing one of the grey skinned creatures. As the creature dropped Zann whipped out his knife and drove it into his victim's throat. Then he wrenched it free and sent it spinning through the air before burying itself in a paratrooper's chest.

Squall rolled his eyes before darting forwards and unleashing his finest attack yet on the enemy. While the paratroopers were highly trained and the grey skinned creatures were obviously professional killing machines for hire, nothing could have prepared them for going up against a warrior of Squall's calibre. He may not be SeeD Commander anymore but he could still match anyone when it came to the rough stuff. His opponents fell like corn to a reaper.

_Heaven help anyone who gets between me and Absalom._

* * *

The Galbadian Air Force had been ready to launch a full scale air strike on the SeeD ground forces but before they even got to the ravine they found themselves in the middle of a dogfight with Esthar fighters. The Esthar Air Force used Lightning F-35 fighters which were both a lot more manoeuvrable and better armed than the Galbadian Tornadoes. Even though the Estharian pilots were outnumbered by a considerable margin they had the advantage because they were equipped with weaponry needed for a dog fight. The Galbadian's had been expecting a relatively simple ground attack operation as opposed to an air battle against more manoeuvrable and better equipped opposition.

Balamb and Trabia Gardens had blocked their end of the ravine before turning around to meet the Galbadian reinforcements head on. They knew if they could hold the line then the Galbadian's would be unable to assist their beleaguered comrades. Zell however had an idea about how to soften up the approaching forces and show them that SeeD was not going to make it easy for them.

"This is SeeD Dincht," He roared jubilantly into his radio. "I'm going to need an air strike in the area of grid reference 729/856! See what you can do!"

"WOO HOO!" Selphie bellowed before piloting the airborne Ragnarok into a steep dive, followed quickly by it's two sister ships. As soon as they broke through the clouds Selphie pushed the fire buttons. All three ships unleashed their payloads of seventy two Hellfire missiles and thirty four Paveway laser guided bombs. In addition to this the ships were all fitted with nose mounted cannons that fired ten high explosive rounds a second. Selphie giggled maniacally as her airborne arsenal chewed up a large percentage of the Galbadian reinforcements.

While Selphie was unleashing unholy havoc on her unfortunate targets Zell had not been idle. He'd rushed downstairs and leapt atop the directory to deliver his idea of a textbook motivational speech to the SeeD's and cadets assembled at the front gate.

"Listen up people!" He roared, pumping his fists in the air. "This is it! This is our time to shine! In a few very short minutes you will be facing real and hostile targets so I'll expect nothing less than gratuitous violence from the lot of you. Training is officially over and everything coming at you is a threat. So if Winnie the Pooh should so up with a bazooka and a bad attitude I'd expect you to slot the bastard. These people will not hesitate to kill you, so you get stuck in, you kick their fucking teeth in or I guarantee you they will be having your bollocks for breakfast."

"A fine speech," Zell's fiancée Carmen said as he took up his position next to her in the first line. "But I doubt very much if they'll be having my bollocks for breakfast." That was when the audible sound of jackhammers became apparent. Or at least, something that sounded very much like jackhammers.

"Hold on," Zell said, his insides practically freezing. "I know that sound."

That was when the front door of Balamb Garden exploded in a ball of flame. The SeeD's were momentarily stunned by the blast and their indecision cost them dear as a huge shape stomped it's way inside, displaying the malevolent, inexorable might that was the trademark of the Galbadian Armoured Divisions terrifying X-ATMO92; better known as the Black Widow war machine. Zell's face fell.

"Oh come on!" He yelled. "Not one of these things."

"More than one." Carmen pointed out as she caught a glance of eleven of the massive spider like machines coming after the first. "What do we do?"

"Protect the infirmary!" Zell roared at some SeeD's. "Get the junior class men in there and barricade the entrance. Get me some heavy ordnance now, if not sooner. We need to slow them down."

It transpired the heavy ordnance specialists in Balamb Garden were well ahead of Zell's commands. As the SeeD's fell back, two of them hefted Javelin missile launchers and aimed them at the first Black Widow. As soon as they locked on they pushed the fire buttons and blasted the front end of the monster to slag. Then before it could even think about repairing itself SeeD members dug into their bags of tricks and pulled out the ultimate counter to heavy armour.

An enormous serpent bird hybrid appeared in mid air, electricity flashing. The ground quickly became encrusted in ice as a beautiful woman brought her frigid powers to bear on the attacking Galbadian's. A column of fire appeared and a fireball coalesced into a huge horned monster. Two Minotaurs, one huge and one tiny raised their maces ready for combat. More and more Guardian Forces appeared, ready to rain unholy havoc on those that would harm their masters. Zell grinned and closed his eyes.

With a shrieking roar a huge dragon sprang into being directly above him. The King of the Guardian Forces Bahamut opened his gaping mouth and launched a wave of pure destructive energy at the approaching war machines. Most of them were batted aside but three were torn apart by the dragon's unstoppable fury. As the Galbadian infantry caught up they found themselves face to face with SeeD Special Forces; the best fighters on the planet. They unsheathed their swords and charged, which with hindsight wasn't quite the cleverest thing they could've done.

Martial artist extraordinaire Zell Dincht was the one who joined the battle. He leapt into the fray and slapped a sword aside before honouring it's owner with a flying kick that smashed his breastplate in. Zell spun around, slamming his elbow into a second mans face hurling him away. Then the brawler kicked out, taking a third Galbadian's legs from under him. As the soldier toppled over Zell stomped his throat in savagely. He kept on pounding away unstoppably, kicking, punching head butting and throwing his enemies into the next world.

Zell's attack was impressive and it also served to inspire his comrades into action as well. While the SeeD's who specialised in firearms held back and took pot shots at anything Galbadian that stepped into their sights, the close quarters fighters went at the Galbadian's with swords, axes, clubs and various other melee weapons. They were also not shy about using advanced martial arts. Carmen in particular was putting her skills to use. Her primary armament was a pair of long and slender daggers but she would also throw in some highly destructive kicks. After all, Zell had trained her himself.

* * *

**A/N: And so it begins. This is my first attempt at writing a real, large scale air and ground battle and I've frequently likened it to a cross between Helms Deep and the battle of Stalingrad. I enjoyed devising effective (if not particularly humane) methods for SeeD to take out as many of their enemies as possible. That strikes me as quite disturbing especially considering what Annabelle did to them.**

**As for the next chapter you'll get to see what's happening in Trabia Garden with Rinoa, Irvine, Laguna, Kiros, Ward et al. We'll also get to see what you've been hoping for (I can dream); Rasconza and Barranca attacking Absalom with Zann and Squall in tow. I modelled their battleground on Ravenhill from **_**The Hobbit **_**by the way. **

**Thanks for all your help thus far.**

**~Ally**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty: Gods and Demons**

Meanwhile, the assault on Trabia Garden was in full swing and going well. Well, that was for the Galbadian's. Their huge spider like war machines had swarmed over the minefield the defenders had set up and destroyed the machine gun emplacements. They'd eventually been destroyed by heavy ordnance but they'd done their job and the entry hall had dissolved into a scene of marginally controlled mayhem as the defenders were practically beating the Galbadian's back from the doors. Worse still, as hardened as they were all of the Esthar Special Forces were either dead, injured or captured, leaving Laguna, Ward and Kiros as their nation's only representatives on the field of battle, not counting the air force who were still tied up and outnumbered.

Irvine cursed under his breath as his Exeter kicked once more, taking a nearby Galbadian off his feet. He tossed the empty shotgun aside and whipped out his twin MP5K's and levelled them at an approaching group of Galbadian's before pulling the triggers. As the weapons belched death, most of the men dived for cover. Two weren't quick enough and were mowed down by the sharpshooter. Irvine gritted his teeth and skittered to the side to get at the men in cover. They fired back at him but as Irvine's weapons ran empty he pulled out a grenade and popped the pin. He counted four seconds before lobbing it at the men. One soldier actually managed to catch it mid-flight but wasn't able to toss it back before it went off, immolating him and his fellows. Irvine reloaded quickly and snapped his right gun up. One soldier was charging at him, sword held high. He was thrown away as four bullets slammed into his chest. Irvine grimaced as even more Galbadian's poured inside.

"I don't know how we're going to get out of this one." He murmured.

Laguna had been drafted into Garden service as a messenger (a fact Kiros and Ward thought was extremely amusing) but his aides were among the front line fighters. Middle aged politicians they may have been they were still very much battle ready. As Kiros bobbed, weaved, slashed and stabbed Ward had gone with a more direct approach. He would hurl himself headlong at full squads of the enemy, swinging his harpoon like a maniac, killing or grievously wounding anyone he came into contact with. It was testament to Kiros and Wards prodigious skill that a good percentage of the bodies on the floor were wearing green jumpsuits of paratroopers and black jumpsuits of the Dragon Squadron. One group of Galbadian's finally managed to avoid Kiros' blades long enough to overwhelm him in. As some of them pinned him to the ground their leader raised a sword, point aimed directly at his face.

"You traitor!" The soldier spat. "You're Galbadian! You should be on our side, but people like you can never stand in line can you?"

"Sorry," Kiros remarked bitingly. "I was in the line for shred of sanity, which you lot obviously skipped. I never thought I'd live to see the day when my country men repeat their mistakes and become the foot soldiers for a mass murdering lunatic."

Before the soldiers could finish Kiros off, there was a hiss of parted air and something flashed across his field of vision. The man stumbled back shrieking in agony as his sword and lower half of his arm hit the ground. Then all the men were taken off their feet by a powerful blast of wind magic. Kiros rolled to the side and seized his weapons once more but before he could resume his attacks his rescuers put in an appearance. Raijin thundered in and immediately went back to back with Ward. Fujin seized Kiros by the scruff of his neck and hauled him upright before launching herself at the Galbadian's lashing out with kicks and punches in a bid to retrieve her chakram. Kiros shook his head before stabbing the nearest soldier in the neck with both blades. Then he swept them apart and the man's headless body toppled over.

As impressive as the defensive actions were, they couldn't last forever and a large section of the wall blowing in punctuated that fact. SeeD's and cadets that hadn't been crushed under falling masonry were stunned and in no position to stop the Galbadian's who fell upon them, swords flashing and guns roaring. Irvine cursed as he saw many of the soldiers were wearing black jumpsuits. The sharpshooter crawled over to where Xu and a few other SeeD's were casting spells.

"We can't hold them!" Irvine yelled as he pulled out his M4 carbine and loaded the under barrel grenade launcher. "We need to fall back to the upper levels and prepare for a defensive action."

"You should know we are not familiar with failure!" Xu snapped back. "We're SeeD; combat specialists. We fight our enemies and we win, it's that simple."

"We're not dealing with terrorists or drug cartels." Irvine growled. "We're dealing with two entire countries with millions of combat ready men and limitless resources. We can't hold them off indefinitely."

"We don't need to hold them off forever." Rinoa shouted as she crawled over to join the debate. "We just need to hold them off for long enough. Squall, Zann and the Dantis are after Absalom right now. I also just got word from Laguna. The Esthar Army have just reached the Trabia Crater. They can attack the Galbadian's from behind and get here for morning. All we have to is slow them down."

"Do you think you can do that?" Xu asked her.

"I'll need one or two things." Rinoa said determinedly. "I'll need Irvine, some heavy ordnance and people capable of operating it. Most importantly, I'll need a distraction. Keep your radio on, and when I tell you, pull everyone still alive back to the upper floors."

"What are you up to?" Irvine asked as he and Rinoa crawled towards the Training Centre, picking up the people they needed along the way.

"When Xu retreats to the upper floors the Galbadian's will have the ground floor to themselves." Rinoa explained as they rested against the wall in a hallway that led to the Snow Lion and Gayla infested hell hole Trabia Garden called a Training Centre. "With one exception, the Training Centre. They won't want us coming up behind them when they assault the upper floors so if we can convince them that the majority of our forces are in the Training Centre that's where they'll go."

"And then what?" Irvine asked.

"You and the heavy weapons boys will take cover." Rinoa said a rare and ruthless gleam in her eyes. "I'll do my thing and if everything goes according to plan they'll be trapped in the Training Centre with a lot of monsters."

"And if it doesn't go to plan?" Irvine asked archly as he popped of a couple of rounds at a Galbadian paratrooper who'd been sneaking up on them, sword at the ready. The man was thrown off his feet, dead before he hit the ground.

"Then we may have to improvise." Rinoa said before raising a hand above her head, calling on her Sorceress powers. Several sections of the roof and beams rained down as the raven haired Sorceress grinned "Use that stuff to make a firing barricade and wait for me to tip you the wink. Trust me Irvine; I know exactly what I'm doing."

As Irvine scrambled to carry out her orders, Rinoa allowed herself a sad smile. She wasn't entirely sure this plan would work, but if she could tie up the Galbadian's long enough for the Esthar military to arrive, then it was a good plan. If she could tie up the Galbadian's long enough for Squall, Zann and the Dantis to kill Absalom and break the hold he had over the Galbadian and Dollet forces, then it was a brilliant plan.

Rinoa clasped the necklace holding her mother and Squall's rings and contemplated kissing them for luck. Rasconza and Barranca were pretty untrustworthy as far as the raven haired Sorceress was convinced but the same did not hold true for Zann and Squall. She trusted them both implicitly because one had been more than willing to die to protect her and the other was the love of her life.

_Do try to come back alive you two. _Rinoa thought before a small smile warped her lips slightly. _You wouldn't want my life to get boring would you?_

* * *

Squall twisted to avoid a slash and drove his knife into the last paratrooper's throat up to the hilt, while Zann locked his arm around another's neck and twisted violently, snapping his neck. Both bodies hit the floor at the same time and a deafening silence fell. Squall sheathed the Lion Heart and glanced across at Zann.

"That was bracing." He remarked, before noticing the trickle of blood running down Zann's arm. "You okay?"

"A few cuts and bruises." Zann nodded. "Not enough to slow me down. I think I burst some of Rinoa's stitches on my shoulder but don't make a case out of it. There's plenty of time for me to bleed to death after Absalom is dead. Have you heard from any of the other good guys?"

"For all I know, we are the only good guys." Squall muttered dully. "I haven't heard squat. Now let's get a move on. I don't know about you but I don't love our esteemed colleague's chances of killing Absalom without our backup."

"Barranca seemed pretty confident that Absalom will be at the top of the watchtower and I think he may have a point." Zann explained. "When we were fighting the neighbours I chanced the odd glance up there and I'm sure I saw something or someone up there. We're being watched, that's clear to me. However, I think we should split up and come at him from two different directions." Zann pointed a dark hole in the rock the watchtower was built atop. "You enter there. I'll go up the outside of the mountain and come in the back door. Like it?"

"Love it." Squall nodded before clasping Zann's shoulder. "Luck."

"Luck." Zann agreed, clasping Squall's shoulder in return. Then he hopped over a wall and set about finding a way up the mountainside. Squall meanwhile headed over to the opening in the mountainside before pausing. It was still dark and Squall still had night vision but he had the strangest feeling that an ambush was waiting for him. He opened a pouch on his belt kit and pulled out a magnesium flare. He popped it and as it blazed to life he tossed it into the tunnel.

Squall's suspicions were almost instantly borne out. As the flare disappeared in the darkness there was a yelp of pain followed by several other voices shushing their fellow. Squall unsheathed the Lion Heart and leant on it, letting out a merry whistle.

"I know you're in there." He called. "As a matter of principle I don't like to wander into an ambush if I can avoid it. So, with that in mind why don't you come out and face me like a…thing." That was when Squall sidestepped a burst of automatic gunfire.

The echoes of the shot had barely faded when several black suited Galbadian soldiers charged, swords at the ready. Squall cursed. One on one he was an equal for anyone but the Dragon Squadron were the absolute best answer the Galbadian military had to SeeD and Squall had picked a fight with quite a few. He decided to stand just outside the entrance to the tunnel. That way they'd only be able to attack two at a time. Squall steeled himself to meet the charge.

The first two attacked and Squall blocked one blade with the Lion Heart and kicked its owner in the ribs, sending him crashing backwards into his fellows. Then Squall ducked another slice and whipping out his battle knife gutted his attacker. He parried another blow and decapitated the nearest man before launching a Firaga spell. One man was burned alive and the others were knocked off their feet. Before they could react, Squall was on them like a fox in a chicken coop. The Lion Heart flashed left and right, up and down, like a living thing. A hungry, living thing. Within seconds all the men were dead.

"That was just sad." Squall grunted as he wrenched the Lion Heart free and wiped it clean on a man's uniform. "Here's hoping Absalom is that simple."

Squall moved on into the tunnel and it wasn't long before he came to an intersection. He paused before pulling out two C341 "Elsie" anti-personnel mines. He picked a direction and then placed one mine at the mouth of the tunnels he wasn't going to take, so no one could come up behind him. Then Squall headed further into the tunnels in the mountain.

As Squall moved on, he encountered a disquieting lack of enemy personnel. In fact the only hindrances he bumped into were a Red Bat or two. Squall grimaced. Maybe Rasconza or Barranca had already come through here. Then again, neither of the Dantis were the types to clean up after themselves.

A lot of people seemed to be under the impression Squall Leonhart had no concept of fear, a quality he vehemently denied. As far as Squall was concerned, a complete lack of fear was tantamount to insanity. Fear was useful and Squall could feel the unpleasant tickle in the pit of his stomach. He forced his racing heart to slow down as he remembered a lecture he'd received early in his time at Garden.

_Of course you're scared. Anyone who says they aren't is either lying or they need to see a shrink. You're scared witless. You want to dig the biggest deepest hole to hide in. You'd get out a spoon and start digging if you thought it would help. Then the training kicks in. You might have heard the phrase "a trembling hand doesn't thrust the blade true". That's rubbish as far as SeeD Special Forces are concerned. We get through the shit because we know the fear is our friend. Some people harness anger or hatred. We harness fear, because we know that once we can harness it, it cannot master us._

Squall was jerked out of his reverie as he came to a dead end. He let out an angry growl and punched the wall. He'd have to head back the way he'd come and clear up the mines he'd laid. He was about to turn around when he caught sight of something in the ceiling. He examined it and discovered there was a circular steel manhole cover directly above him. Squall immediately carved a trio of footholds into the wall and using them clambered up to examine the cover. He splayed his legs apart, one foot on each wall and pushed the cover up a couple of inches. He couldn't see anything other than a stone floor. He cocked his head and listened intently, but couldn't hear any voices or footsteps. He shoved the cover aside and pulled himself up. He was in a room with stone walls and a floor. There was a similar staircase in the corner and there were also several slit windows.

Squall headed over to one window and the view told him what he'd already suspected. He was in the ground floor of the watchtower, meaning Absalom was most likely directly above him. Squall squared his shoulders and headed for the staircase.

Zann meanwhile was hanging from a rocky outcropping by his fingernails. Fortunately the strength leant to him by the Guardian Forces Leviathan and Diablos kept him anchored in place. Zann gritted his teeth and hauled himself up, pausing on the outcropping to catch his breath. He took this opportunity to check the burst stitches in his shoulder. He peeled off his armour and shirt before craning his neck to get a good look. The injury looked extremely bloody but Zann could tell it was lot less serious than one might think. He unscrewed his water bottle and took a couple of mouthfuls before pouring the remainder over his wound. After the blood was washed away Zann could tell only two stitches had burst and the blood flow had slowed down. He put his armour and shirt back on before resuming his climb.

Zann was pretty sure the element of surprise was lost. Even when climbing whoever it was at the top of the watchtower, Zann had seen him quite a few times. Still, SeeD were taught how to improvise on the fly as plans did have an alarming tendency to go wrong.

After another five minutes of climbing Zann found himself hiding behind a low wall that separated the abyss from the top of the cliff. A quick look over the wall revealed a substantial force of grey skinned beings and Galbadian soldiers. Zann doubted if he would be able to take them all out even with the element of surprise. He would have to disorientate them. Absalom probably knew they were here so Zann had absolutely no qualms about popping the pin on a flashbang grenade and lobbing it over the wall. Even with his hand over his ears and face buried in snow Zann both heard and felt the shockwave. Then he leapt over the wall, claymore at the ready.

Everyone was still stunned by the blast, and some people might have thought bit was unsporting to attack them. Zann however was not most people and he wasn't in a very forgiving mood. For all he knew, all his friends and girlfriend could be dead and if that was the case he'd be quite happy to avenge them. He cut down a paratrooper without breaking his stride and dropped five more opponents before they could even think about mounting an effective defence.

One Galbadian aimed his sword at Zann's chest and charged. Zann backed up until he hit the wall on top of the cliff. Then he deflected the incoming sword and kicked out, tripping the man and sending him head first over the edge into the abyss. Then Zann hurled himself at the shocked enemy howling like a demon for added effect. The men however were not about to hang around and get themselves killed. They about faced and streamed away from Zann, who raised an eyebrow.

That was when the reason for their retreat became apparent and one of Absalom's most effective defensive protocols was put into effect, Zann spun around at the sound of a cackle. He'd had the misfortune to hear that particular noise before and he practically swallowed his tongue when his eyes confirmed what his ears had already told him.

Less than ten metres away stood a fully grown Malboro.

"Hello Beastie." Zann said warily.

* * *

As soon as Rinoa and Irvine had put their plan into effect, the Sorceress told Xu to order a full scale retreat to the upper levels of the Garden. Despite their heavy losses the SeeD force was still substantial so the elevators and stairwells were not very practical. Ropes dropped from above and within seconds SeeD's, cadets and the Esthar cabinet were being pulled upwards, firing and casting magic as they went. As soon as the SeeD's disappeared the Galbadian's quickly raised a cheer, as they now had the ground floor to themselves.

"Alright, let's prepare to move to the upper levels." A red suited officer said. "Before we do that check out the facilities to make sure no SeeD's are hiding and waiting to attack us from behind. Now we're making progress let's keep up the momentum."

As far as the Galbadian's could tell, the Library, Parking Lot, Dormitories, Cafeteria and Quad were all empty. In the infirmary they discovered medics looking after the junior class men and left a platoon guarding them. Then they moved in on the Training Centre. One soldier chanced a glance around the corner. It was an act he rapidly regretted after a shot practically took his head off.

The Galbadian's swarmed around the corner but were quickly repulsed by a blistering hail of small arms fire and magic. They decided the best way to deal with this new threat was to dig into their robotic toy box and the best option they had was two more Black Widow mechanical monstrosities. They were clearly unaware the SeeD's were armed with Javelin missile launchers. As the first of the spider like war machines stomped towards them, eight Javelin missiles impacted from point blank range. There were some things even a Black Widow couldn't survive and this was one of them.

As the SeeD's raised a ragged cheer the second Black Widow smashed the blazing remains out of the way and stomped towards them. The SeeD's started to frantically reload but Rinoa had a better idea. Without a seconds hesitation she leapt over the firing barricade and faced the oncoming war machine fearlessly. As it bore down upon her she held up a hand and it came to a sudden halt. The Black Widow was surprised by this but it had enough artificial intelligence to formulate a way around this hindrance. It bent low and then its powerful legs propelled it upwards in a massive leap. It intended to come down on Rinoa and crush her but the Sorceress had more than one trick up her sleeve. She held up a hand and the machine froze in mid air, hovering twenty feet above her.

As both SeeD's and Galbadian's gaped at the spectacle before them, Rinoa swept her hand down to point at the Galbadian forces. The hovering Black Widow moved until it was hovering above them. Then with a flick of her finger Rinoa placed it right in the middle of them, taking care to avoid crushing any of them under its bulk. The soldiers didn't appreciate her consideration too much because her next act was to reach into the monsters bowels and find the self-destruct calibrator. There was a second of dead silence and then the monstrous machine exploded in a fireball, taking the bulk of the Galbadian's with it.

All credit to the Galbadian Army, they recovered from this latest fiasco with astonishing speed and charged towards Rinoa, weapons at the ready. Rinoa reacted by bringing her full powers to bear on them. Enormous white feathered wings erupted from her shoulder blades and bore her aloft. Then she raised both hands, in clenched fists and opened them. Within a fraction of a second Rinoa had created a hurricane of flames and with a single thought the superheated twister tore through the Galbadian's ranks. Next Rinoa's will created a huge tsunami that engulfed her enemies. Then she used a Thundaga spell to electrify the water, reducing the Galbadian's to little more than scorch marks on the floor.

As Irvine watched Rinoa's powers decimate the Galbadian soldiery open mouthed it occurred to him that Rinoa had no intention to trap the enemy in the training centre, nor did she have any intention of letting the SeeD's deal with them. She'd used Irvine and his command to bait the soldiers into a death trap. As Rinoa continued her magical assault the Galbadian's about faced and retreated, being chased by an overabundance of Forbidden magic. As the Galbadian's retreated, Xu and her SeeD's made their lives that bit more unbearable by dropping breakable glass bottles filled with a mixture of petrol, kerosene and Vaseline down on them. Once every bottle was dropped, Xu pulled out a Zippo lighter, ignited it and tossed it down as well, setting light to the homemade napalm with a thunderous roar.

This was just too much for the Galbadian's and they immediately decided to retreat via the front gate en masse. They quickly realised that wasn't going to happen as Laguna had called for assistance and a force of Balamb Garden SeeD's were waiting for them, led by a mightily pissed off Zell Dincht.

"Hello boys." He said grimly, clenching his fists. "You're going nowhere."

This was the straw that broke the camels back and the Galbadian's all dropped their weapons. As SeeD's with cuffs moved in to secure them Irvine approached Rinoa whose wings had disappeared.

"I've seen a lot of things in my time," The sharpshooter observed. "But that was something else altogether. You're slightly terrifying Rinoa, do you know that? Brilliant, but terriying."

"It figures." Rinoa said quietly. "I've got all the power that Edea and Adel had in me. I do try to refrain from using it as it takes a toll on my body, but I think now was the best opportunity." With that Rinoa's eyes fluttered shut and she collapsed into Irvine's arms. She sharpshooter immediately hefted her and decided to get her back to Balamb Garden as soon as possible.

* * *

From his elevated position atop the watchtower, Absalom shook his head in disgust at his foot soldiers inadequacy. He'd guessed that twenty thousand Galbadian soldiers backed up by armour and air support would be enough to crush all three Gardens. However now every one of those men were dead or captured. Despite this defeat Absalom wasn't worried. He'd taken Gardens measure and had millions more soldiers where the dead had come from. He was also certain he'd weakened Garden. There was only one thing he hadn't anticipated. Mere minutes before the remnants of his forces had surrendered he'd sensed an enormous amount of power emanating from Trabia Garden. He'd have to figure out the source at some point.

Absalom turned away from his view over the battlefield to one of his lieutenants, a Galbadian general. The man had his own problems as he toppled over to reveal Rasconza, holding a bloody knife. He bent down to wipe his blade clean on his victim's uniform before straightening up and facing Absalom.

"Hello Absalom." He said icily, determination plain on his face. "I'd going to go out on a limb and say you weren't expecting to see me."

"On the contrary I knew SeeD would send someone after me." Absalom retorted. "I must confess I didn't think it would be you. I thought Squall Leonhart would show up. Speaking of which, I know you're not stupid enough to come alone so where are your cronies. My intelligence tells me you came along with Leonhart, Zann Zammera and one other."

"Squall and Zann will be along presently." Rasconza replied. "As for the one other you speak of, he happens to be standing right behind you."

Absalom wheeled around to see Barranca facing him, sword unsheathed and dripping gore. His appearance had a profound effect. Absalom's jaw dropped and he goggled at Barranca like he'd grown a second head. Words utterly failed him but Barranca seemed content to wait until Absalom recovered his powers of speech.

"You're dead." Absalom gasped eventually.

"Funny," Barranca remarked, raising an eyebrow just slightly. "You'd think I would've stopped walking around. What's the matter Absalom? No glib remark? No pithy remark? Come on, say something funny."

"It can't be." Absalom whispered and for the first time Barranca and Rasconza could hear an undercurrent of dread in his voice.

"Hmm, not your best comeback ever." Barranca observed brightly. "Now, I have some questions for you. First off, who the hell do you think you are? This is my world to fuck up, find your own. You gave up any claim you had when you allowed Conva, Alphonse and Juliette to kick you out. Oh and if you remember I told you I killed them all. That means you'll be a cinch. Now can we get on with it?"

"Don't start without me." A third voice said as Squall emerged from inside the watchtower, gun blade at the ready.

"Where's Zann gotten to?" Rasconza asked.

"I imagine he got held up." Squall replied evenly. "I wouldn't worry if I were you. I'd never tell him this but I daresay there's nothing Zann can't handle. He'll turn up, and if we kill Absalom before that point, that's his bad luck."

"You kill me?" Squall's arrival seemed to have jolted Absalom out of his trance. "That's a laugh. Check the score line. I've got the powers of a god and then some. You can't win this and you know it."

"It's three on one." Rasconza pointed out. "Maybe Barranca and I don't have your skills but our numerical advantage should compensate."

"It's two on one." Absalom corrected as he shed his jacket and brandished his battle scythe, before unsheathing a sword. "I don't really need to worry about Leonhart. He's human, I'm a Dantis, so what can he do to me? Wait; let me guess…he'll hold me down."

"He can kill you temporarily." Barranca smiled bloodthirstily. "Then we'll have ample time to finish you off. I plan to relieve myself on you carcass when everything is over. What do you say to that?"

"I say you need every square inch of your ass kicked." Absalom growled. "Now don't stand on ceremony. You're here to kill me so I demand you get on with it."

Barranca obliged and he lunged forwards with a blow that would behead Absalom where he stood. Absalom knocked the attack high with his scythe before using his sword to block Squall's attack, a low cut that would've hamstringed him. Absalom twisted his body, kicked Squall aside and shoved Barranca back a handful of paces. Then he spun fast and caught the knife Rasconza had thrown at him. He redirected the momentum and hurled it back at its owner. Rasconza took the knife in the shoulder and hit the floor with a scream of agony.

Absalom had no time to gloat because Barranca came right back to the attack, launching a barrage of fast accurate blows that put Absalom on the defensive. As Barranca redoubled his attack Squall jumped back in and stabbed downward. This time the blow hit home, opening a deep cut over Absalom's foot that would hopefully slow him down. Absalom let fly with a barbed string of curses and letting go of his sword punched Squall in the face before dropping low and kicking Barranca's legs from under him. He snatched his sword back up and was just about to attack Barranca when Rasconza committed to a charging movement.

"Oh no you don't!" He roared as he crashed headlong into Absalom. They hit the floor with Rasconza on top and he whipped out a knife and raised it.

Absalom responded by violently bucking his body, throwing Rasconza off. Then he grabbed Rasconza by the shoulders and rearing his head back, nutted him in the face, breaking his nose and knocking him out cold. Then he rolled back to his feet and blocked the Lion Heart with his scythe blade. Barranca advanced as Squall and Absalom pushed against each other, battling for dominance. Absalom won and he seized Squall by his long hair before throwing him headfirst into a stone wall. Things cracked. Not the stones.

"Now we're on level pegging." Absalom cheered as he and Barranca circled. "Let's finish this, me and you."

"Just tell me when it hurts." Barranca replied, before leaping forwards and unleashing his finest assault yet.

Absalom was momentarily taken aback by the speed and ferocity of Barranca's attack and was forced back a handful of paces. Despite this he managed to block all the blows and then counterattacked with a vengeance, slowly bringing the fight back under his control. He sidestepped a thrust before knocking Barranca's sword aside with his own and aiming the scythe at his face. Barranca ducked and the blade only cut a shallow groove across his scalp. Absalom pressed his advantage and with a single flick disarmed him.

Barranca hit the ground and retreated on all fours. Absalom didn't follow him immediately. Rasconza and Squall were both down and out so he had all the time in the world. He came slowly towards Barranca, sword at the ready.

Barranca however had different plans. He'd seized two handfuls of snow and as Absalom approached he twisted around and hurled the snow in his face. Absalom blocked the first handful with his sword blow but the other hit him square in the face. He stumbled back with a curse and Barranca seized his sword and attacked once more. It took Absalom less than a second to clear his vision but he didn't have that time. Barranca's sword point raked across his chest and then Barranca went low and slashed Absalom across the left thigh.

Enraged by these wounds Absalom blocked Barranca's next blow and shoved him back once more. They circled slowly, weighing each other up. Barranca was smiling self-assuredly, his confidence buoyed by the blood on his blade. Absalom was as ever smoothly inscrutable but unless Barranca was very much mistaken the other Dantis was looking a little less sure of himself. Barranca smiled and decided to exploit Absalom's insecurity. He darted forwards and aimed a half-hearted blow at his enemy's knees. Absalom angled his sword and scythe to block the blow and realised far too late Barranca had plaid him for a sucker. Barranca drew back his fist and threw one of the hardest punches of his life. It hit Absalom square in the face and sent him flying backwards.

"How'd you like that?" Barranca exulted jubilantly as Absalom was hurled into a snowdrift. "Come on out of there and have a proper go mate!"

"Fuck…" Absalom growled as he exploded out of the snowdrift. "…this."

Empowered by fury Absalom had the strength of a lion and the speed of lightning and he hared forwards, sword and scythe at the ready. Once more the balance of the fight shifted towards Absalom. Barranca's fighting style shifted abruptly from furious attack to groggy defence as Absalom forced him backwards. He eventually sliced across Barranca's knees, flooring him and then kicked his sword aside. Then he raised his sword, aimed for Barranca's neck and swung.

With a deafening crash and a shower of sparks, the azure blade of the Lion Heart blocked Absalom's swing and unbalanced the Dantis. Squall stepped into Absalom's line of sight and blocked his path to Barranca. Absalom sighed with annoyance as he faced Squall off.

"Brave of you boy, but foolish." He chided Squall. "I would've though you would've learnt your lesson."

"I am a slow learner." Squall replied coldly. He knew only too well that he couldn't kill Absalom himself but he was damned if he was just going to sit still and allow Absalom to kill him and everyone he cared about. His plan was to distract Absalom and let Rasconza and Barranca recover so they could join in and finish him.

"Squall, let me break this down for your underdeveloped brain." Absalom hissed. "You can't beat me. Look, I'll make a deal with you. Walk away now, and when the time comes I'll make it quick. It won't hurt a bit."

"I decline," Squall replied, raising the Lion Heart fearlessly "But thanks for the offer."

"Jesus Christ!" Absalom screeched, now dangerously close to going completely over the edge. "Were you dropped on your head as a baby? Squall, you'd better take the deal. You have no idea what I can do to a human."

"I talked to Selphie and Irvine." Squall retorted. "I'm well aware of what you are capable of. Now do you want to know the secret to walking away from this encounter? Less talk, more stab."

With that Squall leapt forwards and unleashed a whirlwind of fast accurate cuts. They came in hard, up and down, left and right. Most people would've been overwhelmed in seconds but Absalom, somewhat predictably, was made of sterner stuff and not a single blow got through his defences. He danced away from Squall before back flipping upwards to stand atop a wall. He tossed his scythe aside and took a two handed grip on his sword.

"You know your stuff Squall," He remarked. "I'll give you that. That must be the Renzokuken I've heard so much about. Now, let me show you what a real swordsman can do!"

Absalom immediately leapt off the wall, turned a somersault and descended towards Squall sword point first. This time he struck gold as the sword point hit Squall just below his left shoulder, barely missed his lung and continued out his back. Squall's face shifted to a mask of frozen agony as his mouth popped open in a silent scream. Absalom smiled grimly and kicked Squall in the chest, knocking him backwards to slam into a wall. Absalom smiled as he advanced towards the downed SeeD.

"I have to ask Squall." He growled maliciously "How can you hope to save the world when you cannot save your own?" That was when Absalom stopped talking and looked down to see a sword blade extend from his belly.

"He'll find a way." A battered, bloody but very much still alive Zann Zammera growled as he twisted his claymore viciously.

Absalom spun around and back handed Zann viciously, knocking him to the ground. A soccer kick to the stomach sent him rolling several metres away. Zann forced himself to his feet and faced Absalom off with a grim smile. By contrast, the Dantis was practically foaming at the mouth. It must have been as if the entire world was conspiring against him. Every time he had prey in his sights, something else got in the way.

"You took your merry time getting here." Absalom remarked as he wrenched the claymore from his bowels and tossed it at Zann's feet. "Pick it up and have another go."

While Absalom and Zann threw themselves at each other, Squall was able to dredge up enough coherent thought to formulate a plan. He wasn't in immediate danger from either shock of blood loss but with the earlier injuries he'd suffered he was teetering on the brink of all out confusion. He fished a potion from his belt kit and tore the stopper out with his teeth. He poured half of it over his shoulder wound before pouring the remainder down his throat. Then he crawled over to Rasconza and promptly cast Curaga on the downed Dantis. Rasconza stirred before pulling himself into a sitting position. Then he turned his head and found himself staring into Squall's eyes.

It wasn't particularly long until Absalom disarmed Zann and knocked him aside. Then he turned back to Squall…just in time to see the Lion Heart spinning towards him. He brought up his sword and knocked the airborne gun blade aside but in the process he opened himself up and Rasconza took full advantage. He hurled a knife that hit Absalom square in the upper chest. Then Zann and Squall both ripped out their side arms and emptied their magazines into their target. He crashed over and before he could even mount an effective defence Rasconza leapt atop him and used his legs to pin Absalom's arms to his side. Then he punched into Absalom's chest and with one violent movement, tore his heart right out. Absalom's eyes popped wide open and then shifted to Squall.

"Remember what I said Squall," He gasped with his last breath. "How can you hope to save the world when you cannot save your own?" He coughed up some blood and smiled evilly. Then the light went out in his eyes and his spirit passed on. His body stayed on the snow covered ground, features locked in a smile.

* * *

**A/N: And that is how Rasconza does that. I always intended him to kill our main antagonist. Trust me though, this is not the end of Let Us Burn. Think about Absalom's last words and you should have a good idea of where I'm going. I'll give you a hint. Vinch Marcus is still very much in play. **

**We're coming up on the end of Let Us Burn. It'll be in a few chapters and I need to know what you think I should do next. I have two ideas.**

**Obviously I will follow up Let Us Burn at some point in the New Year, maybe around late January or early February. This universe as well as the Dantis storyline has given me a mountain of material to play with, but I suspect it'll end up bigger than Doomsday.**

**Alternatively, I want to try my hand at writing a Squall and Rinoa piece documenting the progression of their relationship following the events of the game. I might devote some of it to Irvine (perish the thought) and Selphie as well. I'll have to see how it goes.**

**Please review (I've had one in a month).**

**~Ally**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty-One: Lullaby**

Mindful of the threats he'd received prior to the battle, Barranca had vanished less than an hour after Absalom's death. Squall, Zann and Rasconza had left the body on the mountaintop, letting birds and other wildlife dispose of it because as Zann had said, Absalom didn't deserve a decent resting place. As the trio trudged over the tundra towards the location of the Garden's they came across bodies, burning wrecks of aircraft and ground vehicles and shell casings. Every so often they'd find a survivor and would either provide first aid and stabilise them if they were able to be saved or perform a mercy killing if they were beyond help. Rasconza whistled as they passed a crater created by an Esthar Air Force jet.

"Looks like they made quite a fight of it." He remarked. "That's humans for you. They spend most of their lives thinking up and carrying out effective ways to kill lots of each other."

"War is humanity's favourite hobby." Zann agreed. "As a SeeD, I thrive on warfare. I don't actively enjoy the killing but if you wanted to find someone who does you won't have to look far."

Squall however wasn't listening to his comrades as he was constantly replaying Absalom's last moments in his head. It hadn't been an easy fight by any means but Squall was still marvelling at the fact that they'd all come out of it alive. He was prepared to put that down to luck or training, possibly both but there were a few other events on the mountaintop that niggled at him. First of all was Absalom's apparent ambivalence to his death at Rasconza's hands, and secondly there was the subject of Absalom's last words.

_How can you hope to save the world, when you cannot save your own?_

The more and more Squall though about those cryptic words the more and more he became confused. There was a possibility Absalom had been playing some kind of last ditch mind game with them, but Squall didn't buy that. It wasn't as if a mind game would have saved his life. Squall was loath to admit it, even to himself but every time he remembered the words a shiver ran up his spine and a feeling of dread manifested itself in the pit of his stomach. Squall tried to tell himself that Absalom was dead and was no longer a threat but it didn't help very much.

_How can you hope to save the world, when you cannot save your own?_

It transpired that once the battle had been concluded SeeD had sent out patrols on ATV's to find their commando unit. It wasn't long until they were accosted by a quartet of SeeD's from Galbadia Garden. Their leader killed his engine and hopped off before saluting Squall.

"Captain Leonhart," He said. "Commander Trepe asked us to find you and bring you back to base. She did say there should be four of you."

"The fourth member of our team has gone AWOL I'm afraid." Rasconza explained promptly. "I wouldn't worry about it, he's a law unto himself. He'll turn up eventually."

"If he has any sense he'll be hiding his sorry ass on the other side of the globe by now." Zann muttered under his breath.

"In that case hop on." The SeeD gestured to his fellows who were still astride their vehicles. "I believe Commander Trepe wants to debrief each of you individually."

All three Garden's had been landed facing each other and the area between them was as busy as it had been before the battle, though a great deal more sombre. The bodies of the dead Galbadian's had been piled up and would be shipped back to their homeland as soon as possible. Trabia Garden had already buried or cremated their fallen while the other Garden's dead were being stored in their respective Garden's morgue. The Esthar dead had been flown back to the capital for identification purposes on a transport plane and Laguna had ordered that peace envoys were to be sent to Galbadia and Dollet. They hadn't heard from either government since Absalom's death, but the Esthar president wanted to look like his government was making an effort.

As soon as Zann saw a couple of familiar faces he leapt off his ATV and sprinted towards the Pryde twins who looked as if they'd been in the wars. Neither of them seemed badly hurt and they both returned Zann's hugs gratefully.

"Have you two heard from Annabelle or Mark?" He asked. "They are okay right? They survived?"

"They both made it through," Marie nodded. "And I believe they're both up for promotion and decoration. I wouldn't mention it around Annabelle though. She wasn't very happy with what she'd had to do. Last time I saw her, she was helping with the clean up in Balamb Garden."

"I believe Mark wanted to get some sleep." Cassie added. "He said he wasn't feeling all that great and he needed to sleep it off."

"I think we all need to get some sleep." Zann grunted. "Fighting Galbadian paratroopers, some of those grey skinned creatures we've been seeing around, a mightily pissed off Marlboro and a psychopath bent on destruction of all life really takes it out of you."

When Zann pushed the door to Mark's room open, he was in for quite a shock. The room had been stripped down and the mattress flipped over. The man himself was standing at a chest of drawers and as Zann cleared his throat, he turned around and tossed a bundle of tee-shirts into the trunk that was open next to his bed. Mark straightened up and forced an edgy smile at his friend.

"Hello Zann," Mark said, anxiety evident his tone as he could see Zann was putting two and two together as only he could. "What can I do for you?"

"Are you going somewhere?" Zann asked eventually with an unconvincing stab at airiness.

"You're probably going to find out about this soon, so you might as well hear it from me." Mark said evenly. "I'm leaving."

"When are you coming back?" Zann enquired.

"I'm not." Mark clarified simply. "When I say I'm leaving I mean I'm leaving SeeD. I've spoken to the Commander. I'm done with this life Zann; I don't want to play anymore."

"Mark," Zann murmured, shell-shocked by the monolithic ex-SeeD casual impartation of this information. "As your friend am I allowed to ask what's brought this on?"

"It's been coming on for a while but I don't suppose it can hurt to give you an overview." Mark sighed resignedly before pulling out his wallet and flipping it open. He extracted a picture, showing a younger Mark standing shoulder to shoulder with another man who looked at most five years older. "That's my older brother Nick. He was a corporal in the Esthar Special Forces."

"Was?" Zann echoed.

"He was involved in the clean up operation after the Lunar Cry over there." Mark explained, and even with his rigid emotional control he was unable to completely conceal the pain in his voice. "His platoon came across a Ruby Dragon. Two men were killed right away but Nick distracted the beast to allow his fellows to escape. He was posthumously awarded the Esthar Medal of Exceptional Valour, the highest decoration the Esthar Military awards. As you can imagine, it didn't cut much ice with my parents. They weren't able to bury him. They never found his body."

"So that's why you hate Seifer?" Zann realised. "Because he was directly responsible for your brother's death?"

"Number one on a pretty lengthy list." Mark said, raising an eyebrow to indicate he wasn't about to be moved on the matter. "The thing is; Nick died. My parents don't have another son. That's why, whenever I find myself in danger, I can't just disregard it like everyone else. I just wonder, what would my mother do if both her sons were dead?"

"I get it." Zann nodded. "I'm still floored. Are you sure there's nothing I can say to talk you out of it?"

"Knowing you, there probably is." Mark replied evenly as he closed and locked his trunk. "But please don't."

"Then let me tell you one thing." Zann said decisively. "You didn't fail Mark. Don't ever think that. It takes a hell of a lot of guts to do what you're doing. I know I could never do it."

"You could," Mark contradicted him with a smile. "If you had somewhere else to go. Let me leave you with one thing mate. I'm sorry if my snoring kept you awake back when we shared a room."

"I'll get over it." Zann said before extending a hand and pulling Mark (not an easy feat) into a manly hug. "I have no idea what I'll do without you. You keep me grounded."

"I don't think Annabelle and Cassie will do too badly keeping you under control." Mark chuckled. "Speaking of which, can you say goodbye to the twins for me. I think it's best if I slip away quietly."

"Not going to happen." Zann growled. "Once everything's calmed down and the dead are laid to rest you have to have a leaving party where you can say goodbye properly."

"I don't want a big fuss." Mark shook his head. "I thought I might just have a meal with my nearest and dearest. Everyone else around here has got their own problems to deal with. I doubt they'll even notice if I'm gone."

"Bollocks." Zann said firmly. "Everyone has a party when they leave. A meal will just be really depressing. We should just get the beers in, play some music obnoxiously, get pissed and have a laugh. You know what Marie's like. She's more stubborn that both of us put together. You might as well cave now and save yourself the trouble. Look Mark, you can kip in my room. Hell, you can even have the bed if it means you'll stay for a party."

"Have to told Annabelle about that?" Mark laughed.

"I am still on thin ice with her but she won't dump me for making us kip on the floor for one night." Zann replied evenly. "Usually I'd give you my room and sleep in hers but I need to keep an eye on you to make sure you don't do a runner and if I have to put up with your snoring so be it."

"Fine, just one condition." Mark sighed with a mischievous twinkle in his dark eyes. "If you and Annabelle get a little amorous…"

"You can say if we're horny." Zann butted in.

"…please exercise some restraint." Mark completed. "You're my best mate Zann, but I'm not going to put up with you two shagging while I'm in a bed no more than a couple of metres away."

* * *

Slowly, as if climbing a long dark staircase Rinoa regained consciousness to find herself in the infirmary at Trabia Garden. The room was empty aside from Squall who was sitting in a chair by the bed, mouth wide open and snoring uproariously. Rinoa sat up, grunting in pain. True enough, her Sorceress powers had helped win the battle at Trabia Garden at least but she knew all about it if she used too much power. Usually it manifested itself through nosebleeds and migraines, though blackouts, muscle pain and weakness were not uncommon. She grabbed a magazine off her bedside table and threw it at Squall who awoke with a start.

"I'm drowning in footwear!" He yelped before he realised where he was. "Weird dream."

"I was wondering when you were going to get up." Rinoa laughed before Squall leaned over and pecked her quickly on the lips. "I missed you while we were busy fighting for our lives."

"Irvine tells me I had no need to worry about you." Squall informed her. "He says you won the battle of Trabia Garden almost single-handedly. How are you feeling?"

"Like I did mushrooms and got eaten by a bear." Rinoa said bluntly. "How long have I been out?"

"A little over eighteen hours." Squall said. "We'll move you back to Balamb Garden and then we'll head back to Balamb to deal with the burials and cremations."

"How many did we lose?" Rinoa asked.

"Most of the dead were from Trabia Garden." Squall replied sadly. "There are still a few who have life threatening injuries but at last count we've lost one thousand, two hundred and eighty three cadets and SeeD's. Some might call it needless bloodshed but we didn't start this war. The Galbadian's sent twenty thousand against us and while we don't have an exact figure on their dead we know we have just over five hundred in custody."

"I'm assuming because you're here you killed Absalom." Rinoa commented. "How did that go?"

_How can you hope to save the world when you cannot even save your own?_

"It went well," Squall answered, forcing his fears about Absalom's last words to the back of his mind. "Rasconza killed him and Barranca did a runner almost immediately after. I'm sure you'll be glad to know Zann lived through it as well. The git saved my life at the end."

"I know I betrayed your trust Squall, but you need to get over it." Rinoa pouted at him. "It was one kiss."

"I know that," Squall replied evenly. "But it's not much of a leap to imagine you might be worried about him. You two bonded, that's clear to me and I can handle the fact that you made a mistake. The reason I can handle that is because once we're back in Balamb Garden and the funerals are over I know what we're going to do. I haven't had sex for ages."

"Easy tiger," Rinoa jabbed. "Have you heard from Cid and Edea about Julia?"

"I got a call from Cid six or seven hours ago." Squall smiled at the memory. "He said Julia was fine even though I could easily hear her screaming bloody murder in the background. She's inherited your temper."

"Well maybe we can convince them to look after Julia for a little bit longer." Rinoa said coyly. "We do need some alone time."

"Good luck with that." Squall chuckled darkly. "Cid said he and Edea were fine but I got the impression they hadn't been getting a whole lot of sleep. If we ask them to child mind again, they'll probably up and move to the moon."

"Well I'd say it's a good thing we've got plenty of friends and family who'll be ready to step into the breach." Rinoa said. "For starters, there's Grandpa Laguna and Auntie Ellone. Then there's godparents Quistis and Irvine. I don't suppose Zell and Carmen will turn us down. After all, they could be thinking about kids for all we know. Last but by no means least we have Selphie. She loves kids."

"That's because she is one." Squall grunted. "Twenty-two year old body be damned."

"My point is, we have plenty of people who'll look after her." Rinoa continued brightly. "Hell, she even liked Zann. So trust me Squall, very soon there will be an opportunity to be alone and tender, or have lots of loud, obnoxious sex."

"Very classy." Squall said before leaning down and kissing her gently on the forehead. "I'll hold you to that. Now I've probably got something I should be doing."

_How can you hope to save the world when you cannot save your own?_

Forty feet along the corridor from the infirmary Squall froze as the meaning behind Absalom's cryptic warnings became abundantly clear. A cold knife of fear twisted in his gut and then suddenly it shifted to total, pure, white hot anger that started pounding through his veins like molten lava. Squall immediately unsheathed the Lion Heart and popped the rotating chamber open to check it was fully loaded. Once he was satisfied he sprinted off towards Trabia Garden's front gate.

When Squall reached the Ragnarok only two men were guarding it. They were immediately on guard as Squall stormed towards them. They had both served on the frontline during the battle of the Gardens in Centra so they knew what Squall was capable of when riled, but they had a job to do and one of the decided to halt Squall before he got any further.

"Captain Leonhart," He said raising a hand while surreptitiously unbuttoning his holster. "I cannot allow you on the Ragnarok."

Squall didn't respond verbally. Instead his clenched fist shot out and hit the unfortunate SeeD in the kidneys. As the SeeD doubled over, coughing fit to burst Squall brought his knee up and caught the SeeD in the face. Then he finished him off by punching the man in the temple. Unconsciousness was immediate, concussion certain.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" The other SeeD yelped, ripping out his gun and aiming it at Squall's head.

"I'm taking this ship." Squall said icily. "If you want to stop me, then shoot me."

"What's going on here?" A familiar voice said as Quistis appeared. Her eyes ran across the tableau, taking in the unconscious SeeD, Squall halfway up the Ragnarok's ramp with another SeeD aiming a pistol at his head.

"He said he was taking the ship ma'am." The SeeD with the gun said. "I don't know what's going on but he looks like he's in the mood to do some damage."

"Thank you." Quistis said. "Squall, I don't know what you think is going on but you can't just help yourself to a Garden resource like the Ragnarok. Now come down off there and tell me what's going on."

"Now is not the time you want to do this Quistis." Squall growled. "Trust me on that."

"I am your superior officer so you will make time to explain yourself." Quistis threatened. "Tell me what's going on Squall. If you take one more step up that ramp I swear I will have your court marshalled."

"You can't court martial me if I'm not a SeeD." Squall replied before wrenching his dog tags off his neck and throwing them to, or more accurately, at Quistis. "I quit." Then Squall dropped Quistis and the gun toting SeeD with a Sleep spell apiece and stormed up to the Ragnarok cockpit where three technicians were working. They looked up as he entered.

"Captain Leonhart." One of them said and saluted.

"Does this ship have some fuel?" Squall demanded. "If the answer is yes, then get everyone off the ship right now. If the answer is no, get me some fuel or someone will be getting hurt."

Less than two minutes later, the Ragnarok rose above all three Gardens and streaked off southwards at top speed. Squall was sitting in the pilot's seat clutching the joysticks so tightly his knuckles had gone white.

_How can you hope to save the world when you cannot even save your own?_

* * *

It was dark when Squall landed the Ragnarok just outside the orphanage of the Cape of Good Hope in Centra, but Squall was able to tell something was badly wrong. The front door was hanging crazily by one hinge and several windows were smashed. Worst of all there was a body lying face down in a pool of blood just inside the front door. Squall dashed over and turned it over before barely managing to stifle a cry of shock.

It was Cid.

Squall had initially thought the Headmaster was dead, but a quick check revealed a faint pulse. There wasn't much in it though, as someone had slashed the Headmaster's throat. The way the blood had failed to congeal meant that this had only happened minutes ago, meaning the attacker had to still be nearby. Squall promptly cast Curaga on Cid before stepping over him and heading for the main bedroom. The first thing he saw was Edea sprawled on the bed. She was still alive as well, as her chest rose and fell slightly. Squall however only had eyes for his daughter. Or he would have, if Julia was in the crib that was now lying smashed at the foot of a wall. Squall unsheathed his gun blade before spinning around at the starting of an engine.

Squall sprinted to the window to see Cid and Edea's Mercedes 4X4 pulling away from the orphanage and as it moved away Squall could see his worst fears had been realised. Vinch Marcus was in the driver's seat. Squall leapt out of the orphanage and charged after the car, his singular purpose getting at Marcus and ripping him to pieces with his bare hands. The Guardian Forces Shiva and Cerberus allowed Squall to catch up with the car but as he grabbed for the drivers door handle Marcus jerked the steering wheel sideways, knocking Squall off his feet before accelerating away.

Squall forced himself to his feet, mad as hell. He suspected several of his ribs were fractured but he was damned if he was going to let Marcus get away with his daughter. Squall sprinted towards the Ragnarok and had it airborne within seconds. Then he piloted the great ship after his quarry. He quickly found the fleeing vehicle in his crosshairs and would have dearly loved to push the fire controls. He held himself back for one reason. Julia was probably on the car as well and as pissed off as Squall was, he was still thinking rationally.

The chase continued for at least another forty minutes, with Marcus trying every trick in the book to shake off the huge airship. Squall however was not about to give up and he pursued the vehicle doggedly, waiting for Marcus to make a mistake.

It didn't look like it was going to happen any time soon and Squall was beginning to tire of the chase so he opted to take a calculated risk. He put the ship on autopilot and headed over to the controls for the ships main armament, a highly powerful energy cannon slung under the main fuselage. If he got this wrong he'd have a lot of explaining to do, but Squall knew there was nothing he wanted less than his daughter in the clutches of a maniac who had every reason to hurt her. Squall uttered a silent prayer and pushed the fire control.

A single beam of white light shot out from the airship towards the fleeing car. Whatever higher being was watching over Squall was clearly smiling on him because the blast hit the front side of the car and burned away the wings, the headlights and the engine, but left any passengers alive. Needless to say, the car stopped.

Squall quickly landed the airship and stormed out and towards the wrecked vehicle murder in mind and gun blade at the ready. He was less than twenty yards away when two men leapt out and charged towards him, one wielding a pair of knives and the other a sharpened baseball bat. Squall cut them both down without breaking his stride. That was when Marcus kicked his door open and stepped out with Julia in his arms. As Squall approached he closed one hand gently but firmly around her throat.

"Come any closer and I'll snap her neck!" He yelled.

"Why are you doing this?" Squall demanded as he stopped, gun blade at the ready. "Your son was a soldier. He knew what he was getting into and I'm sorry for your loss, but Julia's an innocent. She doesn't deserve this."

"True," Marcus smiled. "But this is the best way to make you suffer and get back what you took from me. You've carved a bloody path through history Squall Leonhart and I don't suppose you give a lot of thought to the fact that everyone you killed has someone who loved them. You've ruined lives and it's high time someone ruined yours."

"You want to kill me?" Squall barked. "Go ahead. I'll even lie down and let you. Just leave Julia out of this."

"I don't want to kill you Squall!" Marcus laughed out loud. "What would I do without you? You killed my son and crippled me. Most people wouldn't want to go on living but not me. I kept myself alive for this moment alone and I'm glad I did. I can see the fear in your eyes. The uncertainty of what will happen next. You could kill me, but you know I could kill your precious daughter before you could get anywhere near me. Don't push me."

"Give her back to me," Quick as a flash Squall sheathed his gun blade and whipped out a handgun which he aimed at Marcus' head. "Now."

"Nice try Squall." Marcus countered. "Go right ahead and pull the trigger. You'd better hope your first shot kills me because if it doesn't I'll kill Julia before you can take another. I truly don't want to do that but I will if you force me."

"Alright how about this." Squall said. "You leave Julia and you get me. A defenceless infant against a SeeD Special Forces Captain. I'm a much bigger propaganda coup. It's a no-brainer."

"I have no interest in propaganda or recognition." Marcus returned. "I just want justice."

"There is not justice for what I've done to you." Squall replied, a note of desperation now noticeable in his voice. "This is vengeance. I've seen people who devote their whole lives to revenge. It never ends well. Give me Julia and you have my word I won't kill you."

"You're not listening are you?" Marcus replied. "Nothing will make me give you the child. You have two choices Squall. Try and take her back, in which case she'll probably die, or let her leave with me, in which case she'll live. Everyone wants her alive."

"I wouldn't say that." A voice said as Barranca walked around the wrecked car and stopped on the edge of the confrontation. "I know you were working with Absalom and I regret to inform you he was killed recently in Trabia. Now that I'm taking over the arrangement, kill the baby and we can begin a long and profitable partnership."

"Are you insane?" Squall roared.

"Not at all." Barranca smirked malevolently. "I'm a Dantis. It was another Dantis, Absalom who recruited Marcus in the first place. He wanted Marcus to kill your child and if you knew what I did, you'd understand why."

"I'm waiting Squall." Marcus said impatiently. "Are you going to try and take the child back or are you doing to let me leave."

There was a long silence as Marcus and Squall stared at each other while Barranca looked between them questioningly. The only sound was Julia gurgling quite happily away. The silence stretched until two words left his mouth.

"Take her."

"I will take good care of her," Marcus assured him. "As if she was my own flesh and blood. She'll never even know you existed. If anyone tries to take her, she dies. Don't come after me." Marcus paused and sighed theatrically. "You will though, won't you? Maybe I should just…" Marcus closed his fingers around Julia's throat once more.

"No please." Squall cried desperately. "Don't. Just take her."

"I'll be going now." Marcus said, but before he could take ten paces Barranca blocked his path.

"You're going nowhere Sergeant Marcus." He said ominously. "I want that baby dead and if you don't kill her right here, right now I'm afraid I'll have to get nasty. So what's it going to be?"

"Sod off you motherless scum and save your threats for someone who cares." Marcus spat.

"I was so hoping you'd say that." Barranca said before raising both his hands. He started to chant in some kind of arcane language and the ground started to shake. The rumble developed into a roar and suddenly a hole opened in mid air. It steadily widened until it was almost twenty feet across. Looking into it, everyone could see a stormy, blood red sky.

"What the fuck?" Marcus exclaimed.

"What you're looking into is the Quor-Toth," Barranca proclaimed. "The darkest of the dark worlds. So, either the baby dies or I'll widen the portal and everyone can be swallowed by a world you cannot begin to imagine. Your choice."

Again silence fell and everyone looked to Marcus, who was still cradling Julia in his arms. After thirty seconds Barranca snorted.

"Okay," He spread his hands wide. "Don't say I didn't warn you."

That was when something happened the flabbergasted everyone present. As the portal widened Marcus tightened his hold on Julia and decided to make a run for it. However the direction was the surprising part. He spun around and took a running leap into the portal where he disappeared.

"NO!" Squall yelled before trying to follow. A lightning bolt struck out of the portal and slammed into him. He was thrown through the air, limbs jerking spasmodically as the current coursed through him. Then he landed hard on the rough ground.

"Wow." Barranca remarked, looking between Squall and the portal. "Didn't count on that. Kind of takes care of my problem. Anyhow Squall, this was fun. We should definitely do it again sometime. Have a great summer." With that Barranca raised hand and clicked his fingers. The portal shrank to a pinhole and disappeared. Barranca walked off whistling merrily, leaving a completely devastated Squall sprawled on the ground.

"Julia." He whispered.

* * *

**A/N: Okay I didn't enjoy that, despite the fact I've been waiting for it since Rinoa was revealed to be pregnant. You may recognise the concept of Quor-Toth as the demon dimension that Dante spent three hundred years in from Doomsday. That was in turn viciously plagiarised from Angel's third season. Trust me guys; it's not a place anyone should ever go.**

**The next chapter will skip ahead a few months and you'll get to see what losing their daughter will do to Rinoa and Squall. You'll also see the fallout from the battle in Trabia. I'm also pretty certain it'll be the last one aside from my reflections. I will pull out all the stops to make sure I post it before Christmas, or New Year at the very least. **

**My correspondents on Facebook will be aware that I was making a lot of noise about saying goodbye to a certain OC and I was indeed referring to Mark. I had his departure in mind from the inception of his character. I never said I'd kill him. This life isn't for everyone. I hope I did his character justice, gave him a half-decent send off and explained why he hates Seifer so passionately. **

**Thank you for your support thus far. I wish you all a very Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. If you don't worship Santa then I'll go with Happy Holidays.**

**~Ally**


	22. Chapter 22

**IN MEMORY OF DAVID "STARMAN" BOWIE AND ALAN RICKMAN**

**Chapter Twenty-Two: Aftermath**

"Alright, now pull the string back," Annabelle said quietly. "Take it back to your temple, look along the arrow at your target and release!" There was a hiss of parted air and an empty beer can on top of a fallen tree thirty metres away was knocked off, pierced by an arrow.

"You're a good teacher." Zann remarked as he handed the bow back to his girlfriend. "I'll be like what's his name in no time. You know, Leg-o-lamb."

"Legolas," Annabelle corrected in a tired tone of voice as she strung an arrow and pierced another can without even pausing to aim. "Don't act like you didn't know that and you just wanted to wind me up."

"Caught me." Zann cheered. "Call me insensitive but I find it really sexy the way you rear up on the balls of your feet when you get ratty."

"You're lucky I find you cute." Annabelle said before she stepped forward to peck Zann on the lips. She turned away to string another arrow but before she could stop Zann spun her around and kissed her passionately. Annabelle responded and both of them toppled backwards onto the grass. Zann broke the kiss momentarily in order to get his shirt off before sliding his body on top of Annabelle's and kissing her again. He started kissing her neck and his hand was sliding up her shirt when someone cleared their throat behind them.

"Don't let me stop you." Rasconza chirped as they looked up. "Ah young love. It's heart-warming so it is."

"Pervert." Zann snapped as he pulled his shirt back on and picked up his claymore ominously. "Now if you've quite finished invading our privacy maybe you can tell me what you're doing here. We've got orders to tell the Commander if either you or my degenerate old man show your apologies for faces. This may shock you but the Dantis in general are not exactly flavour of the month right now."

"I'm well aware of that," Rasconza chirped unconcerned as usual. "But it wasn't my doing, what happened to Squall and Rinoa's child. I am here actually because Commander Trepe wants to talk to me. The appointment time we agreed on is not for a few hours so I thought I'd use the time to catch up with my favourite potential Dantis. So Zann; how's tricks?"

"Alright," Zann shrugged noncommittally. "I've got a pretty good set up with friends and a girlfriend. Your pal Absalom is dead and not coming back, Galbadia and Dollet don't want to nuke us into oblivion anymore and I've just raised my SeeD rank killing some bandits in the Dollet Mountains. So in a nutshell, I'm peachy with a side of keen and tomorrow I plan on being obnoxious."

"Glad to hear it." Rasconza nodded. "I'm assuming there are no signs of your Dantis gene activating?"

"Yeah I was going to ask about that." Annabelle said mischeviously. "Zann was having a nightmare a few nights ago and I was wondering if that could be his Dantis gene activating. I was up late while Zann was sleeping and all of a sudden he starts pleading "not fish fingers". Does that ring a bell?"

"I doubt that's his Dantis gene activating." Rasconza answered, shooting an amused look at Zann who had turned purple with suppressed rage. "Now if we discount the question of who has nightmares about fish fingers, is there anything else interesting that I should know about?"

"It was the twin's birthday last week." Zann said. "Marie, me and some other people celebrated by running through Garden naked."

"Now I'm going to be the one having nightmares." Rasconza replied. "I mean has anything strange or unusual been taking place. Just like before Absalom surfaced the world is quiet right now and I don't like it."

"Oh I'm sure there is some massive looming apocalypse on the horizon." Zann grunted. "There always is but until it shows up I'd appreciate it if you'd sod off and leave us alone. I don't want a membership to your little club. Now I know what their methods are like, I'll blow my own brains out before I join up."

"What Barranca did was not balancing the scales." Rasconza said. "When they heard about it most of the Dantis were up in arms, myself included. Sending an innocent child to the nastiest place in creation is not maintaining a balance. That's just pure evil."

"That surprises me." Annabelle muttered.

"You know, for the first time since all this Dantis stuff stumbled into my life, I'm glad I can't kill Barranca." Zann said. "Death is too good for him. I could torture him for the rest of my life and not have to worry about going too far and making his heart give out."

"Not if I find him first." Rasconza wore a very ugly look. "What he did was utterly abhorrent. I doubt even Absalom or Conva would've gone that far and when I find Barranca, and I will, I plan to descend upon him and make him sorry he was ever born. I'll put him through so much agony he'll scream for death." Without another word Rasconza spun around and stalked off.

"Now we're alone can we get back to what we were doing?" Zann asked.

"I think the moments passed." Annabelle said. "Besides, having sex in the great outdoors doesn't strike me as the best course of action when anyone could happen by. I think we should go back to my dorm room and see if we can recreate the moment there. What say you?"

"Yes ma'am." Zann said. "I need to stop by the armoury first though. I'm running low on some ammo and I have a funny feeling I'm going to need as much firepower as I can get before long. Who knows when my old man might pop up again?"

"You can't kill him." Annabelle reminded him.

"Maybe not," Zann agreed before his features hardened. "But that's not what I have in mind. You see, the bullet an AK-47 fires is a 7.29 millimetre round. That's a big bullet and if I was to shoot my debauched father in the shoulder there's a good chance I could blow his arm clean off. I don't know about you but that sounds like great fun."

"It's not like he doesn't deserve it." Annabelle concurred. "This hatred you have for him, it wouldn't have anything to do with the fact that what he did to you is small potatoes compared to what he did to Rinoa?"

"Oh good, this again." Zann muttered under his breath. "You're absolutely right. What he did to me is nothing compared to his latest transgression. The thing is, it wasn't just Rinoa he did it to. Squall suffered equally. I'm not dancing a jig myself. Julia was a great little girl and no one deserves what happened to her. Yes I feel for Rinoa, but not because we had one ill-advised kiss. I feel for her, and everyone connected to Julia because that's how anyone with a shred of humanity should react. When the time comes, and it will, Barranca will die screaming. I'll do it myself if it comes to that."

* * *

Quistis had decided the best way to deal with recent events was to throw herself into work to the exclusion of all else. The first thing she'd done was to suspend both Rinoa and Squall from operations on compassionate grounds. Once the Commander had gotten over the shock of what had happened she'd suspected she'd spend a lot of time talking both of them off ledges and pill bottles. Surprisingly enough, neither Squall nor Rinoa had thought about suicide.

That said, they still weren't handling the situation spectacularly well. Squall had barely spoken a word and eaten a bite of food. As far as Quistis could tell he was spending every spare moment in the training centre and was killing every monster he could find so efficiently Quistis was looking into getting some Ruby Dragons to give him something that actually resembled a challenge. Doctor Kadowaki had suggested having Squall psychologically profiled by a trained expert but no one had brought it up since for one simple reason. Squall had quickly developed an unpredictable habit of losing his temper totally, typically over the smallest things. One instance had led to Zell knocking him out to minimise collateral damage.

Rinoa was just as bad, if not worst. She'd gotten past the denial phase quite quickly but had basically shut herself away from the world in general. She and Squall's sex life had dried up to the extent that Rinoa had demanded her own dorm room. Her day usually consisted of reading, writing and major league alcoholism. When she did emerge from her room it would only take the slightest reminder of Julia to set her off, at which point she'd retreat to the secret area, second floor balcony or her dorm room in floods of tears. Most people hoped Rinoa would eventually accept her loss and learn to live with it, but it was abundantly clear it wouldn't he happening anytime soon.

There was a knock before Quistis' door opened and Rasconza entered. Quistis had expected him to swagger in, smirking and twirling a knife. The Dantis however was dressed casually without his belts full of knives and wasn't smirking at all. He walked forward slowly and took a seat facing Quistis across the desk. That was when Quistis noticed the discolouration below his right eye.

"Let me guess," She carped. "You walked into a door."

"Not exactly." Rasconza shook his head. "I ran into Irvine Kinneas downstairs and without wishing to put too fine a point on it, I don't think he likes me very much. It's no big thing. I suppose with Barranca being out of reach he had to hit one Dantis to make himself feel better. Truth be told, his technique was a little sloppy."

"Well you and your cohorts are not flavour of the month around here." Quistis pointed out reasonably. "I'll talk to Irvine but I wouldn't hold your breath for an apologetic fruit basket. You won't get a hard time from me though. What Barranca did has no bearing on our relationship. Speaking of which, have you heard anything about him?"

"Not a dickey bird." Rasconza sighed heavily. "I've got several members out looking for him with orders to bring him to me alive."

"Who not just kill him and be done with it?" Quistis ventured.

"Because there's a few things I need to ask him." Rasconza replied. "For starters, you know the portal Squall saw? That wasn't what he saw. There are no portals to Quor-Toth and with good reason. It's not a place anyone should ever go."

"If it wasn't a portal then what the hell was it?" Quistis asked.

"The only way to get into Quor-Toth is to rip right through the fabric of reality." Rasconza explained. "Even among the Dantis, not just anyone can do that. To punch through to Quor-Toth would take dark, dark magic. The kind of power is takes tens of thousands of years to build up. I'd quite like to know how he pulled it off."

"Do you think he could do it again so we could head in there and find Julia, or at least her body?" Quistis said.

"It's clear to me you have no idea what that place is like." Rasconza said. "Everyone I've talked to about Quor-Toth is scared of it, and these are not easily rattled people. I've never been there myself but I do know this. It's unlike anything a human can imagine. Even if we did manage to get in it'd be like looking for a needle in a haystack, the size of Galbadia."

"So we use a magnet." Quistis suggested.

"No, and I cannot stress that enough." Rasconza said. "Even if we convinced Barranca to open a new tear in reality to Quor-Toth it could release hell knows what on the world. I can't have that on my conscience. Basically, anyone who tries to open the place up I will kill them without hesitation or exception. Now, why don't we get onto the reason you called me here?"

"Very well." Quistis nodded. "Absalom is out of the picture but we can't afford to get complacent. Who knows when the next catastrophe will loom up? I for one wouldn't be surprised if we were called up to deal with a thirty foot gorilla one of these days. Whatever happens next we will need some serious firepower."

"Go on." Rasconza said noncommittally.

"Without wishing to offend we can't really count on you." Quistis continued. "You only seem to jump into things when it affects you directly. What we need is someone who is truly gifted in combat. Someone who can detach when they need to but still get the job done. We need someone who is the ultimate fighter. You know what I'm talking about. The world is comparatively quiet, just like it was before Absalom popped up. Somehow we made it through that but we'd be remiss if we didn't prepare for the next thing we'll have to face."

"You you're looking for an excellent warrior and you're running the world's premier military academy." Rasconza mused. "Something tells me you're not as smart as you've been billed. Look around. You should find someone soon."

"I'm not looking for an excellent warrior." Quistis retorted acidly. "I'm looking for the best."

"Well that narrows it down considerably." Rasconza nodded before elaborating off Quistis' questioning look. "Even among the Dantis there is one name mentioned in the same breath as the best human fighter on the planet. The legendary Hero With No Fear. A certain Squall Leonhart."

"That's no good." Quistis shook her head vehemently. "After what happened to Julia we can't trust Squall to detach and act rationally. He's too unstable and he tends to blow his top over the smallest things. I suspended Squall from operations. The official reason was compassionate grounds but he's not emotionally fit to be a SeeD for the time being. I'm not entirely sure he'll ever be the same again."

"I'm not surprised." Rasconza concurred. "That's not the kind of thing that someone just gets over."

"Yes, well luckily I have a plan B." Quistis forced a smile. "In all the time I've known Squall there was one person and one person alone who can stand alongside him when it came to the rough stuff. Yes Squall won in Deling City, Galbadia Garden and the Lunatic Pandora but it so easily could've gone the other way…"

"Is there a language you're speaking?" Rasconza interrupted.

"Squall has only one equal in a fight." Quistis said before deploying her master stroke. "I think we need Seifer Almasy."

"Ah." Rasconza grimaced. "When you get Xu and Zell to agree to bring him in, you let me know so I can check for fire falling from the sky. Then there's the most obvious problem. Last I heard Seifer was locked up in the basement of Galbadia Garden, complete with straightjacket, howling his innards out day and night."

"There is that, but that's why we're having this conversation." Quistis smiled. "Yes Seifer is not a brilliant advertisement for sanity at this moment in time, but I think you can help me out. You've been alive for just shy of forever so it stands to reason you've seen something like this before and you might have a clue about how to fix it."

"You know something Quistis," Rasconza growled. "One of these days you'll find a problem having a Dantis on deck can't fix, and I really hope I'm there to see it."

"Maybe, but not today." Quistis replied evenly. "I know you can fix this so don't even try to fob me off. Will you do it?"

"I wonder what would happen if I were to say no." Rasconza chuckled mischeviously, his dark eyes sparkling.

"Two words." Quistis countered. "Shockwave Pulsar."

"Shockwave Pulsar." Rasconza echoed. "Heard of that. I tell you what Quistis. Because I have no interest in being ripped apart on a molecular level I guess it's in my best interests to say I'll help Seifer and by extension, you. Which brings me to what's in it for me?"

"What do you want?" Quistis asked, trying to mask her unease.

"Don't know yet." Rasconza grinned roguishly as he stood up. "For now, the near pleasurable sensation of knowing you're in my debt is enough. I describe myself as tingly. I need to talk to a couple of people so if you'll excuse me…" With a jaunty wave he departed.

_He really gives me the creeps. _

* * *

Later that night Zann was lying in bed with his arms behind his head, staring at the ceiling lost in thought. Annabelle was resting her head on his chest and snoring, which was unsurprising because after an early dinner they'd spent a not inconsiderable amount of time doing their level best to "wear each other out". Zann still retained his ability to operate without sleep regardless of how tired he was.

When Zann had learnt what Barranca had done to Squall and Rinoa he'd been beyond outraged and had to be held back from storming out to find and torture Barranca. It seemed like every time Zann thought Barranca couldn't get any worse he proved him completely wrong. This time however, was beyond the pale. People Barranca usually tormented were either people who were no angels or people who could fight back, no matter how futile it might be. Julia didn't fulfil either criteria so as far as Zann was concerned this was a new low.

Zann sighed. He didn't see himself getting some sleep anytime soon and if he continued thinking about Barranca he'd probably talk himself into doing a runner and going after his father. Moving slowly so he didn't wake Annabelle Zann rolled out of bed and pulled on a pair of combat trousers and a zip-up hoodie before heading off in search of somewhere to gather his thoughts. He had no weapons so the Secret Area was out, and besides Zann didn't want to think things through while Marie was having sex with her latest conquest metres away. That left the second floor balcony.

Zann stepped out onto the balcony and walked over to the edge of the balcony before pulling the zip down slightly and allowed the light breeze to play across his chest. He closed his eyes and allowed his thoughts to wander, hoping against hope they wouldn't land on the subject his lunatic father.

To be fair, his thoughts chose to land on a subject that was almost as unwelcome; Zann's potential. As far as he could tell, his gene hadn't activated and for the first time he could remember Zann was unsure of how he felt about that. On one hand if it did, his life would bend spectacularly out of shape, but on the other side of the scales he'd be able to fight Barranca on level pegging and give him the ass kicking he so richly deserved.

Zann was so deep in thought he didn't hear the door open behind him or the approaching footsteps until their owner nudged him in the ribs with her elbow.

"Craving a moment alone in the dark," Rinoa asked with a brave attempt at a smile. "Or do you mind if I join you?"

"It's a free country." Zann grunted, sparing her a glance before proceeding the put his foot in his mouth. "How are you?"

"Peachy." Rinoa replied sarcastically. "Thank you so much for asking."

"Sorry, that was a stupid thing to say." Zann amended quickly, cursing himself extensively. "Forget I asked."

"Sorry I didn't mean to bite your head off." Rinoa sighed. "I'm just a little messed up right now."

"A little messed up?" Zann exclaimed incredulously. "I'd say you're more than a little messed up and let's face it, you've got every right to be after what you've been through. Look at it like this though. You've suffered the worst thing any parent should ever have to suffer, and ignoring it will do you no good. It happened and it sucks but look at yourself. You're still standing. As far as I'm concerned that is irrevocable proof you're one of the strongest people alive."

"I don't feel very strong." Rinoa said, momentarily looking sadder than Zann had ever seen her.

"I cannot even begin to imagine what you and Squall must be going through." Zann went on. "It must be torture, but while we're talking about torture it won't be too long until Barranca shows up and we can think about pay back. Maybe we can't kill him but I think that's a blessing in disguise. It means we can torture him to within an inch of his life and not worry about overdoing it and putting him out of his misery."

"Hold on to that." Rinoa said. "It still won't bring Julia back."

"Maybe not." Zann agreed before deciding against his better judgement to put his arm around the raven haired Sorceress' shoulders. "People are always saying revenge is a bad thing and if we devote our lives to it it'll destroy us. I disagree personally. As long as we can learn to focus it, vengeance is a perfectly reasonable vocation. If you want to dress it up as justice to rationalise it to yourself, go right ahead but…"

"Let me ask you a question Zann." Rinoa cut him off. "You've got more reason than most to hate this man, so if you managed to kill him what would you do with yourself. You'll have killed him and ended your main reason to exist. What would you do next?"

"I'd rebuild my life as best as I could." Zann shrugged. "Killing Barranca was never my main reason to exist. I couldn't do it anymore than I could jump of the roof of the Esthar Presidential Palace and survive. My life is focused around a few things. First off, there's my friends. Then there's Annabelle. Last but by no means least, there's my dedication to being the best fighter I can be."

"You and Squall are so alike." Rinoa remarked. "It's almost spooky. Thanks for the pep talk Zann but I don't see how I'll rebuild my life anytime soon."

"You'll find a way." Zann said firmly. "I'll stake my pension on that. When I look at you Rinoa I see how strong you really are. I also see that you're not okay at all but trust me on this. You will be. It may not seem like it but one day you'll be shopping or reading and you'll get past this."

"How do you know?" Rinoa asked.

"I don't understand science, or how things work." Zann smiled. "I can barely tie my shoes but I understand emotions. I understand people. I'm not telling you to suck it up, or let it go because you shouldn't. I'm just telling you that you won't be sad forever."

"Interesting theory." Rinoa mused. "How can you be so sure? I've been alive longer than you and I've seen nothing that makes me think I'll get past this in the fifty odd years I've got left."

"You will." Zann told her and his tone left no room for argument. "If you ever need someone to talk to, or a shoulder to cry on you call me and I'll come a-running."

"I'm not so sure that's a good idea." Rinoa said. "Imagine how Annabelle might react and as for Squall…he's not in the best frame of mind right now. He lost it when Selphie knocked his drink over. Imagine how he'd react if he thought our feelings for each other were flaring up again."

"Rinoa I'm offering you support as a friend." Zann said simply. "Nothing more. I've already told you I'm not frightened of Squall and I can handle Annabelle. Let me help you grieve. It's not a healthy thing to do to bottle things up."

"It's just hard you know…" Rinoa moaned. "…just knowing I'll never hold Julia in my arms again." Before Rinoa could explain she fell forwards into Zann arms, buried her face in his shoulder and cried her heart out. Zann was horror struck by this turn of events but he simply stroked her hair and shushed her while he waited for her crying to run its course. After several minutes of the most desperate bawling Zann had ever heard Rinoa broke away from him and wiped her eyes.

"You done?" Zann asked pleasantly, to which Rinoa nodded. "Good. If you need to talk or cry, you know where I am. I'll see you later." He smiled at her before yanking the door open and disappearing inside.

"Thanks Zann," Rinoa murmured before reaching inside her jacket and pulling out a black Sig Sauer P226 semi-automatic handgun. "But I don't think you will."

Rinoa sighed before slipping the guns safety catch off and pulling the slide back to chamber a round. Then she turned the gun around, shoved the barrel into her mouth, took a deep breath and pulled the trigger.

* * *

**A/N: Oh Rinoa, what have you done?**

**I need to explain myself for this so bear with me. You may or may not be aware that I wrote the last chapter and reflections for LUB just before Christmas. I was reading it back the other day and it seemed a little rushed. It didn't quite measure up to my best work (Chapter 16 of Doomsday Part III anyone?) and I felt I had to redo it. Furthermore this is not the last chapter just yet. There are a few more to come. I need some relief after the heavy emotional and action based chapters I've reading. **

**There are a few hints about some upcoming romances in this chapter as well as some of Annabelle's insecurities. She's a character who's really grown on me in LUB. She's been the Marie of this story. Speaking of Marie, you might have picked up on the fact that she's returned to her role as the "whore of Balamb Garden". Seifer is in effect dead to her but fear not, I have a new romance ready for her, and one for Cassie as well. Damn, they're piling up.**

**I also felt I had to address the very saddening news of David Bowie's passing. Under Pressure and Suffragette City are two of my favourite songs. I implore Saint Peter to refuse his soul entry and send him back! Do the same with Alan Rickman while you're at it!**

**Please review**

**~Ally **


	23. Chapter 23

**Warning: This chapter, particularly the last scene contains content that justifies the M rating. In a nutshell, lemons ahoy.**

**Chapter Twenty-Three: Passion**

Rinoa had expected an explosion and death to follow swiftly afterwards, which was why she was surprised when the only sound the gun emitted was a dry click. Rinoa frowned and pulled the trigger again before removing the gun and staring at it. She immediately checked the safety catch, quickly determining it was off. Then she pulled the slide back and let go. It slid forwards again so smoothly that Rinoa was certain the gun wasn't jamming. Then she decided to check the magazine which proved trickier than one might think, mainly because the magazine and bullets were nowhere to be found.

Rinoa pulled the trigger a few more times before letting out a laugh that was simultaneously bewildered and embittered. To say the very least she was shocked, especially after she'd checked and loaded the gun herself. She looked around in frustration but managed to control herself when the door to the balcony opened, revealing Zann.

"Looking for this?" He said frostily, holding up the magazine. "You should really pay more attention to what my hands are doing while you're hugging me. I could be copping a feel, or removing the magazine from your gun in case you're thinking of doing something stupid."

"Zann…" Rinoa began.

"I know only too well what you're up to." Zann cut across her. "Look at you Rinoa. You're a SeeD and a Sorceress to boot. Yet you think topping yourself is the only way out of the mess your life is in? Not only is it incredibly selfish, it's quite pathetic. I can safely say I know you Rinoa and I never had you pegged as someone who'd take the easy way out."

"Then you clearly don't know me as well as you think you do." Rinoa retorted acidly. "Give me my magazine back."

"Okay," Zann chirped before he hurled the magazine over the edge of the balcony into the night. "Wait, I forgot. No."

"What the fuck did you do that for?" Rinoa barked.

"I'm not going to let you kill yourself Rinoa." Zann said quietly, holding her gaze steadily. "I've already said I can't imagine what you're going through but instead of dealing with it you want to take the easy way out. Not very SeeD like. I think Barranca has done more than enough damage and I'm not going to let him take you away from those who care about you."

"I'm a Sorceress Zann," Rinoa warned him. "And you don't want to piss me off. I can make your life very unpleasant and quite a bit shorter."

"You won't hurt me." Zann growled. "It's not me you're angry at. You're angry at Barranca and Marcus for taking your daughter away from you. I imagine you're angry at Squall for not fighting harder to save her. I'm also prepared to bet you're angry at yourself."

"What do you know about it?" Rinoa shouted, trying to ignore the fact that his words struck a chord deep inside her.

"I know about anger." Zann told her. "Anger is the fuel I've run on most of my life. It allows you to do things you'd never believed possible but you can't let it get out of control, which is what you're doing right now. Instead you have to learn to channel it, focus it. If you can't do that then it'll just eat away at you until you can't take it anymore. Then you'll go off like a nuclear bomb. Things will get messy and when the smoke clears…if you've hurt anyone you love you'll never forgive yourself. Then you've got another compelling reason to blow your own brains out. I'm not letting that happen."

"What is your point?" Rinoa demanded.

"Well, as a very wise man once said," Zann smiled in spite of himself. "Anger leads to hate, and hate leads to suffering."

"Very funny." Rinoa snarled acrimoniously. "A regular riot. You should have your own show."

"I'll take what I can get." Zann said unperturbed. "I think you need to channel all your anger like I did, and who better to focus it on than Barranca? It strikes me that you and I are more similar than one might think. After all we both have pretty massive daddy issues."

"At least my dad isn't a psychotic son of a bitch." Rinoa bit off.

"That's my grandmother you're talking about." Zann said, pulling a face of mock indignation before turning serious. "I'm not saying you shouldn't grieve for Julia, all I'm saying is that while you grieve turn all your anger on Barranca. He is incapable of lying low indefinitely. He'll show up eventually and then we can go in for a little justice."

"It's not justice I'm after." Rinoa shook her head. "There is no justice for what he did. It's vengeance I want."

"Vengeance it is." Zann agreed reluctantly. "I'll help you channel your anger. A lot of people say that anger is a negative emotion. They seem to have difficulty differentiating between anger and rage. I think anger is probably the most positive emotion imaginable. If you can control it, there's nothing you cannot do. The first time I fought Ifrit in the Fire Cavern he kicked my ass. I was pissed off but I channelled it and beat him to a pulp second time around. You are looking at the holder for the fastest completion of the Fire Cavern in Garden history. Anger allowed me to do that. Well anger and a desire to prove Quistis' unfounded and hurtful opinion I wasn't ready for Ifrit wrong."

"You'll help me?" Rinoa asked tentatively. "You'll face Barranca with me when the time comes?"

"Shoulder to shoulder, I'm yours." Zann nodded before horror became the most prevalent emotion on his face. "I really just said that didn't I?"

"Afraid so." Rinoa confirmed. "But if the explosive demise of my holiday home taught me anything I'd rather have an indestructible SeeD bad ass with me than against me."

"I wouldn't say I'm indestructible." Zann smiled. "I'd say I just have the luck of the devil. Come to think of it I wouldn't call myself a bad ass either. I like to think of myself as a loveable rogue."

"Got to say I'm with you on that." The words were out before Rinoa could stop herself.

"Why thank you Rinoa." Zann said, putting on a pompous voice and doffing an imaginary cap. "That makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside."

Rinoa allowed herself a small smile at Zann's sense of humour. Seconds later she felt disgusted with herself. She shouldn't be smiling given the fact her life was going down the tubes. Then again, Zann was playing therapist quite adeptly and maybe making her smile meant he was helping her. Rinoa sighed. Maybe the only way to find out for sure was to spend more time with the charismatic SeeD and there was one upcoming social function that she though would do nicely.

"Zann," She began tentatively. "Can I ask you something? It's a sort of personal thing."

"Feel free to invade my privacy all you want." Zann laughed before turning serious. "Shoot."

"Well, Zell's wedding is a couple of weeks away," Rinoa said shyly. "He's one of my best friends so I have to be there. The problem is that Squall said he's not going and I don't think I can move him on the matter. I don't want to show up at the wedding without a plus one, because then I'll have to put up with people asking me if I need anything or if I'm alright."

"Well I could try and convince Squall to change his mind but I'm not terribly hopeful." Zann grunted. "Squall wasn't exactly dancing a jig when he found out we'd kissed. From what I can tell he's not all there these days, which I can totally understand. I suppose I can try, but if he loses his shit and cuts me up so help me I'll come back and haunt you."

"Thanks for the thought," Rinoa said. "But that wasn't what I wanted. I was wondering if you'd be my escort to the wedding reception."

"Rinoa," Zann sighed noisily and ran a hand down his face. "Is this your way of asking me out on a date?"

"Absolutely not." Rinoa shook her head vehemently. "For one thing you're still dating Annabelle and no matter how unhinged Squall is, he's still my partner. I'm just asking because I feel comfortable around you and I need someone to divert attention away from the poor, unstable Sorceress who lost her child and tries to cure it by drinking too much and crying her eyes out every so often. I will warn you Zann, if you get frisky there will be trouble."

"I'd like to, believe me but I have to run it past Annabelle first." Zann grunted eventually. "I'm sure if I explain the situation fully she'll be okay. I'll have to tread carefully though, she's still a little insecure when it comes to our friendship. I will probably need to explain what you came out here to do. Are you okay with that?"

"It's something I'd prefer not to broadcast but Annabelle doesn't strike me as the type to blab." Rinoa remarked. "If you can ensure she'll keep quiet I guess I can stretch to that. Oh, and in case you're wondering I'm not going to try it again. It was just a moment of madness."

"I very much hope so." Zann said before smiling wickedly. "I think it could be quite difficult to accompany you to the wedding if your brains are all over the walls. If you ever get suicidal urges, call me and I'll come a-running to help you through it. I'll be like your sober coach. Oh and while we're on the subject I think you could benefit from drinking less, but then again I suppose I should be glad you didn't turn to heroin or crack."

"I had a friend who overdosed on crack once." Rinoa replied. "No matter what I'd never go to drugs."

* * *

The morning of Zell and Carmen's wedding dawned and as far as most people were concerned it was about time they had something to celebrate. Irvine, Quistis, Edea, Selphie and a semi-recovered Cid had all attempted to convince Squall to attend to no avail. Zell had eventually decided to let Squall sit it out, reasoning that he didn't want Squall's shaky mental state messing things up. Zell had originally wanted to appoint Squall as best man but now Squall wasn't attending Irvine had stepped into the breach. This left the sharpshooter with the unenviable task of composing a speech in hours.

One person who was not looking forwards to the upcoming celebrations was Rinoa. Annabelle had reluctantly allowed Zann to accompany Rinoa to the wedding but Rinoa was still anxious about how her friends might react. Then there was the more obvious problem. The way Squall was currently would probably lead to him getting the wrong end of the stick and he'd probably fly off the handle. Rinoa was seriously considering calling Zann and telling him she'd changed her mind but then again, she'd spent a not inconsiderable amount of money on a dress and her hair.

Quistis and Selphie had decided to try and cheer Rinoa up by taking her dress shopping in Esthar. Selphie, being Selphie had decided they needed to go all out and Rinoa had half-heartedly embraced the magical specialist's suggestions. This led to her purchasing a ruby red, strapless fishtail gown and she'd had her hair styled into an elegant up-do. She'd decided to wear a pair of diamond earrings and her necklace bearing both her mother and Squall's rings. Rinoa eyed herself critically in the mirror before twirling.

"It'll do." She muttered before heading over to her dresser and pulling out a glass and half empty bottle of vodka. She poured herself a glass and gulped it down before masking the scent with a generous spray of mint breath freshener. Then she sighed in annoyance and willed her racing heartbeat to calm down. She failed and suddenly decided this was too much. She grabbed her phone from the dresser and started to punch in Zann's number. Before she finished there was a loud rapping on the door. Rinoa sighed and set her phone aside before opening the door to admit Selphie, who was dressed in a dress an eye-watering shade of aquamarine.

"You look awesome Rin!" Selphie squealed, bestowing a spontaneous hug on the raven-haired Sorceress. She broke away and held Rinoa at arms-length. "Why are you looking like somebody shot a panda bear? This is a time for celebration!"

"I kind…I think…" Rinoa stammered before forcing herself to calm down. If she worked herself into a state it wouldn't end well, especially considering her mascara wasn't waterproof. "I did a bad thing Selphie."

"I'd say you've got a right to make bad decisions." Selphie reasoned, sitting down on the bed and facing Rinoa who was twisting her fingers together nervously. "Go on then. Give me all the gory details."

"Squall's not going to the wedding as you know." Rinoa began, wondering how best to voice her problem "So, the other night I kind of lost my marbles and asked someone else to escort me."

"I see." Selphie nodded, her smile shrinking by at least a couple of molars. "Can I ask who this "someone else" is?"

"Zann Zammera." Rinoa murmured anxiously.

"I'm not surprised." Selphie nodded. "I sense you want me to help you figure out what to do about this, so I need to know something. Is he doing this as a favour or is there something else going on here. Maybe something on the romantic spectrum?"

"You know?" Rinoa exclaimed.

"That you kissed him?" Selphie laughed. "I'd heard rumours. I suppose you're telling me it's true then. Again I ask; is this a favour or is this a prelude to romance?"

"If you asked Zann he'd say it was a favour." Rinoa took a deep breath before deciding to come out with it. "The problem is I don't want it to be."

"Rinoa, this is totally normal." Selphie said. "You've gone through a traumatic ordeal and to say the least Squall hasn't been the rock you need at this very difficult time. It's only natural that you'd look for comfort somewhere and while I believe Zell, Irvy, Quistis and I can help you there I'm not surprised you talked to Zann. He saved your life and very nearly got himself killed in the process. I don't know him too well but he seems like a good guy."

"I can't just jump into something with him." Rinoa groaned. "Who knows what that'll do to Squall? For all we know it could pitch him into a full on psychotic episode."

"It's a difficult one." Selphie said before lapsing into silence. "Tell me honestly, how do you feel about Zann?"

"That's the problem, I don't know." Rinoa sat down on the bed next to Selphie. "I feel comfortable around him, like I can tell him anything. I know for a fact that I'm attracted to him, because I'd have to be blind to not be. I know that if I was to make a move on him things would go seriously wrong. I've got Squall and he's got Annabelle and I can't do that to either of them. On the other hand, if I was to stay friends with him and not act on my feelings it smells of unfulfilled chemistry. I don't think I can go to this wedding. Can you tell Zann I'm sorry?"

"I'll do nothing of the sort." Selphie shook her head vehemently. "It's Zell's wedding and as one of his friends you have to be there. Regarding Zann, I think you should tell him how you feel but make it clear why you haven't acted on your feelings."

"What if that doesn't work?" Rinoa asked.

"Then you'll have to make a really difficult choice I'm afraid." Selphie grimaced. "You can break Squall's heart and pursue Zann, or you can try and work through things with Squall and minimise contact with Zann."

"What would you do?" Rinoa pressed.

"Honestly I'd go for the former." Selphie admitted. "I'll be the first to admit Squall has every right to go crazy but he should've done it with you instead of going off and dealing with his pain alone. If you like Zann and you think you can be happy with him, then my advice is go for it."

"What about Annabelle?" Rinoa asked.

"This is a messy situation and whatever happens someone will get hurt," Selphie suggested. "My priority is you Rinoa. I want you to be happy and as long as you're happy than so am I. What you have to ask yourself is the collateral damage worth the reward?"

The original plan had been to have the wedding in the Garden ballroom but the sky was bright blue and devoid of clouds and the sun was blazing away quite merrily so Carmen decided to have the wedding in the Quad. Fifty SeeD's were tasked with moving seats, floral arrangements and the altar outside. Most female members of the congregation were wearing dresses of varying styles and colours while nearly every male SeeD was wearing their uniforms. Male cadets, outsiders and family members who weren't affiliated with Garden were dressed in formal tuxedos and suits. The Garden was currently docked just outside the Esthar Capital City but Irvine and Selphie had spent most of the past few days ferrying family out from Balamb (for Zell) and Dollet (for Carmen).

Zell had called a last minute groomsmen conference so Selphie, Quistis, Edea and Cid decided to take their seats in the front row together. Cid had still not recovered from the wound inflicted by Marcus' knife but he'd been learning sign language from Ward. Doctor Kadowaki said his voice would return in time, but it could take up to twelve months. Cid glanced around before firing off a sequence of signs.

"Cid's wondering where Rinoa is." Edea translated.

"She'll be here." Selphie assured her. "Actually I feel I should warn you. She's got herself an escort and it's not Squall. He's here as a friend to Rinoa and doing her a favour. That's all." _Not quite true, but close enough._

"Who are we talking about here?" Quistis asked interestedly.

"Me." Zann said as he sat down with Rinoa. "Before you even get worried I'm doing this out of the goodness of my heart, nothing more. Rinoa's my friend and I help my friends out."

"Fair enough." Quistis nodded. "I suppose it's a good thing Squall didn't come today."

"Speak for yourself." Rinoa muttered. "If Squall had decided to come it'd be his arm I'm on. However he's not here so I had to make do." She managed a smile at Selphie who gave her hand a comforting squeeze.

"Thanks very much." Zann cracked before looking behind them towards the entrance to the Quad as Zell and Irvine entered, stepping up to the altar. Garden protocol dictated that any officer could perform a marriage. Cid had originally been in the frame but now the task had been delegated to Xu, as a captain. "Oh here we go, I think we're starting."

All three of Carmen's sisters were bridesmaids and they all walked down the aisle towards the altar, dressed in dark green dresses, carrying bouquets. Carmen was well liked among the junior class men so she'd managed to form a platoon of flower girls and page boys who formed up behind the bridesmaids.

Finally everyone stood up as Carmen appeared, wearing a simple white gown. She took her fathers arm and allowed him to walk her down the aisle. Once they reached the altar her father kissed her on the cheek, shook Zell's hand and then sat down in the front row.

"That'll set them off." Zann observed in an undertone.

He was right. As Xu launched into a hastily prepared speech about love, commitment and the sacred bond of marriage several members of the congregation were sobbing into hanker chiefs, Selphie and Edea among them. Trumpet like sounds emanating from behind them told everyone Laguna had lost the battle with his composure. This induced a giggling fit among the junior class men until Cid turned around and shot them a fearsome look.

As Xu started to perform the marriage properly, every eye was fixed on Zell and Carmen. At the very back of the Quad, partially concealed by a pillar and dressed in his SeeD uniform Squall watched. He stayed there until the marriage was concluded. Then as Zell and Carmen kissed he headed back to his room, changed into his battle gear and headed out the Front Gate. The Training Centre was a bit too tame these days. He decided to head to Tears Point in search of some Iron Giants.

Once the chairs and altar were cleared away and photos were taken care of, the reception got underway. Zell and Carmen' first dance had been to "Iris" by the Goo-Goo Dolls. While everyone was watching them, Rinoa decided to take advantage of the bar Carmen' parents had provided. She was just sipping a vodka tonic when Laguna took the seat next to her.

"Good afternoon Rinoa," He said, smiling and inclining his head to her. "You look absolutely beautiful."

"I suppose if a wedding isn't a reason to get dressed up nothing is." Rinoa replied evenly. "What can I do for you?"

"What makes you think that I want anything?" Laguna said indignantly before realising he sounded unconvincing. "I heard from Edea that you have an escort today that isn't Squall."

"Squall didn't want to come to the wedding." Rinoa explained, forcing the urge to break down under control determinedly. "I had to look somewhere else and Zann was only too willing to fill in."

"I see." Laguna shot an appraising glance over at Zann who was talking with Irvine and Selphie. "Rinoa, I know you and Squall are going through a tough time right now but I'm not sure attending a wedding with someone else as your date is a brilliant idea. Squall's my son and I have to look after his interests first and foremost. Can you look me in the eye and tell me that you're not into this guy at all?"

"We're friendly." Rinoa replied. "He's good looking, any girl can see that but he's not here to get into my bed. He's escorting me as a favour because if I was alone people would be treading on eggshells around me, and would keep on asking me if I'm alright or if I need anything. I've had about as much as I can take of that."

"Very well," Laguna smiled at her. "I'll take your word for it."

Irvine's best man duties meant that he and the eldest bridesmaid had to join the newlyweds on the dance floor so Rinoa decided to join Zann and Selphie on the edge of the dance floor. Before they could even begin a conversation they were accosted by an elderly man, one of Carmen' relatives.

"I just wanted to say," He said politely. "Zell is a remarkable young man and a real gentleman."

"Thanks," Selphie chirped. "We like him."

"You're Selphie Tilmitt and Rinoa Heartilly, aren't you?" The man said, peering at both of them through his glasses. "You're the ones who fought alongside Zell in the Second Sorceress War. I must confess, I hoped Squall Leonhart might be here. Carmen said he and Zell were friends."

"He was busy." Rinoa said as Zann surreptitiously gave her hand a comforting squeeze. "But he sends his best wishes." As the man wandered off Rinoa gave Zann a grateful smile. He waved a hand airily but before small talk could resume the music paused briefly and Irvine came off the floor and noticed that Zann was still holding Rinoa's hand.

"I heard you were escorting Rinoa." Irvine said in what both Zann and Rinoa though was an overly-cagey tone as he sized them up. "Does this mean you two are a thing now?"

"Irvy!" Selphie exclaimed, shocked.

"I suspect quite a few people might ask us that." Zann grunted before turning to Irvine. "Yes I am escorting Rinoa because Squall is indisposed. I'm simply doing her a favour. In case you've forgotten Rinoa and I are both in relationships with other people. Maybe Rinoa's is going through a rocky patch but what matters is that it exists and I intend to honour that."

"What he said." Rinoa concurred, although she shot a guilty look with Selphie who returned with a sympathetic smile.

* * *

As the reception continued on Quistis' decided to head to a quieter part of the Garden to gather her thoughts. She was all for celebrating Zell's wedding but there was only so much dancing and drinking she could tolerate without a break. As she rounded a corner and headed for the peace of the darkened canteen she practically ran headlong into someone.

"Jesus!" She yelped.

"Not quite but thanks for the compliment." Rasconza (for it was he) replied, self-confident smirk firmly in place. "I must say it's good to see you again, especially under such happy circumstances."

"Bell, neck." Quistis carped. "Look into it. What do you want Rasconza? This is a wedding and we don't need you and your otherworldly cronies rocking up and turning the world on it's head."

"I'm actually here for the wedding." Rasconza retorted. "I happen to like marriage. In the interest of full disclosure I've been married a few of times myself but seeing as my wives withered and died while I stayed the way I was I've since decided I won't get married again."

"You were married?" Quistis exclaimed incredulously.

"You say that with such a discouraging amount of surprise." Rasconza observed with a laugh. "Yes I was married. Eighteen times if you must know. I stayed with them all to the end. Till death do us part and so on. Still, allow me to move onto a less maudlin topic like how ravishing you look in that dress."

"Thanks." Quistis said automatically. She'd picked out a dress she deemed appropriate for the occasion; a floor length blue gown with a sweetheart neckline and an intricately beaded bodice. It was held up by tool straps over her shoulders and she'd teamed it with a pair of silver gloves and a diamond necklace.

"I mean it." Rasconza replied evenly. "Throw in the hair and you're quite a vision."

"You're flirting with me." Quistis observed, folding her arms.

"Have you looked in a mirror?" Rasconza hurled back without a trace of embarrassment. "You can't blame a guy for trying. I feel I have to ask; is it working?"

"What do you think?" Quistis cocked an eyebrow at him.

"I suppose not." Rasconza nodded before pulling a flask from his jacket and unscrewing the top. He took a mouthful before offering it to Quistis. "Do you like bourbon?"

"I can take it or leave it," She answered before accepting the flask. "I might as well take it, seeing as you're offering." She took a mouthful and allowed the fiery liquid to warm her from the inside as it ran down her throat. "I seem to recall you being a single malt fan."

"Oh I am," Rasconza nodded. "But over the course of my life I've developed a taste for most alcoholic beverages. Except gin, I hate that stuff. I drink a lot but Dantis composition stops me from getting too pissed and liver cancer doesn't affect us. When you're saving the world every other day you have to have something to take the edge off. Most of the Dantis go for mellow jazz, meditation, bongo drums or a huge bag of weed. I drink but please don't start preaching about the devil drink."

"It'd make me a hypocrite." Quistis replied handing the flask back to him. "I've got a bottle of Southern Comfort in my desk drawer. So tell me, how's the rehabilitation of Seifer going on?"

"I didn't come here to talk shop." Rasconza pouted. "I came to enjoy the festivities."

"The only reason I haven't kicked you out myself is because we need you to fix him." Quistis told him icily. "Talk."

"It's taking time but everyone I've talked to seems hopeful." Rasconza said reluctantly. "I'm not a hundred percent sure I can help him but the signs thus far are good."

"Well if you need an incentive think of this." Quistis smiled. "You're probably aware that you're not flavour of the month around here but if you fix Seifer consider yourself redeemed in the eyes of Garden and in my eyes to boot.

"Careful Quistis," Rasconza smirked provocatively at her. "You shouldn't make promises you can't keep."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Quistis demanded.

"You know, for someone with a genius IQ you can be astonishingly dense at times." Rasconza told her. "What I mean is that another reason I dropped by is to do something you'll more than likely consider totally unforgivable."

In the blink of an eye Rasconza crossed the distance between them and cupping Quistis chin with his hand he kissed her tenderly on the lips. The Commander immediately froze with shock before she shoved Rasconza in the chest and slapped him across the face with all the force she could muster.

"Not the reaction I expected." He admitted. "I suppose it was a long shot. I'll see you soon Quistis. Enjoy the party." Without another word he spun around and headed off in the direction of the Front Gate. Quistis stared after the departing Dantis trying to process the firestorm of emotions rippling through her. After maybe thirty seconds she lifted up her dress and dashed after him.

"Rasconza wait." She cried and as he turned around she pushed him against a wall and going up on her tip toes kissed him fiercely on the lips. Rasconza immediately responded with such force he lifted her off her feet.

The tiny part of Quistis' brain that was still think rationally registered that Rasconza was a seriously good kisser. A good, passionate and _rough_ kisser; there was enough force behind his lips to bruise. Quistis attempted to break the kiss but Rasconza caught her lower lip between his incisors and bit down with enough force to make Quistis gasp. As she did Rasconza seized the opportunity to slide his tongue into Quistis' mouth.

While Rasconza wrapped his arms around Quistis, she deepened the kiss and ran her fingers through his hair. She had a vague feeling that she should be freaking out but there was a far more prevalent feeling that Rasconza was no threat to her. He meant her no harm and he was a really good kisser.

Eventually Quistis had to come up for hair and she broke the kiss and stared at Rasconza who was for once speechless. The Dantis sighed before staggering over to a bench and sinking onto it weak kneed.

"You okay?" Quistis laughed nervously. "I'm not used to knocking men off their feet with just my lips."

"That was nice." Rasconza said after a few deep breaths.

"Is that all I get?" Quistis said sitting down next to him. "I would've thought this was abundantly clear but allow me to spell it out for you. You're going nowhere." With that the Commander took the Dantis by the hand and led him towards her dorm room.

* * *

You'd be hard put to get her to admit it but Rinoa had quite enjoyed the wedding reception. Zell and Carmen had gone on their honeymoon just before midnight but a large percentage of the partygoers, led by Selphie and Irvine weren't about to let that technicality stop them. Rinoa however was beginning to get tired so she decided to go to bed. Zann had noticed her leaving and insisted on walking her to her dorm room.

"This is it. My door." Rinoa rapped her knuckles on the door. "Wood. Maybe some kind of wood veneer."

"It's nice." Zann remarked. "I trust you enjoyed yourself as much as someone in your position can."

"You know I think I did." Rinoa admitted after what looked like a highly painful internal struggle. "The company wasn't the worst in the world and I have to admit you can certainly wear your uniform."

"Thanks." Zann scratched his head self-consciously. "I know at a wedding everyone is supposed to gush about how beautiful and elegant the bride is, and she was. Permit me to say you were no dog yourself."

"Was that a compliment?" Rinoa asked.

"A compliment and a truth." Zann assured her. "You look completely beautiful. When I saw you this morning I was lost for words and that doesn't happen very often."

"Thank you." Rinoa said as she opened her door before deciding to bite the bullet and get it over with. "Actually Zann, I wanted to discuss something with you so would you mind coming in? I promise I won't take up too much of your time."

"Feel free to talk my ear off if you think it'll help." Zann grinned as he walked inside and sat down in Rinoa's desk chair.

"Okay, I'm not quite sure how to say this so I think I should just come out and say it." Rinoa began hesitantly. "You know how you said you were my escort as a favour, and that you had no ulterior motive? Well there were a couple of times over the last few days where I wished you did have some kind of ulterior motive."

"I see." Zann said simply.

"The last few months have been really hard on Squall and I." Rinoa continued determinedly. "At the risk of giving out too much information we haven't made love since just before the battle in Trabia. Squall himself is almost unrecognisable as the man I fell in love with. For the first few weeks after we lost Julia I thought this was just a phase, his way of grieving you know? I thought that he'd get through it but he's been like this for three months and he doesn't look like he's about to come out of it anytime soon."

"Please tell me you're not thinking of using me as a wake-up call for him." Zann growled warningly.

"No, it's just you've been helping me so much recently." Rinoa said. "I wasn't sure if asking you to be my escort was the best idea but when I went through with it I felt like something I haven't felt like in a long time. I felt strong. I've lost Julia and that will tear me apart inside for the rest of my life but today, even for just the shortest moment I thought "You know, you can get through this Rinoa". You did that Zann."

"Don't paint me as a saint just yet." Zann said. "You were at the wedding of one of your closest friends."

"Yeah but I think if I'd managed to drag Squall along I don't think I'd have enjoyed it that much." Rinoa sighed. "I love Squall but whoever the guy who's probably running around the Training Centre with a gun blade is, it's not him. If it was Squall he would've helped me deal with our loss together. Instead he left me alone and almost drove me to suicide. Then you happened."

"Rinoa, I don't like where this is going." Zann attempted a smile that looked uncannily like a leer.

"When I needed you, you were there for me." Rinoa went on doggedly. "You listened to me, you counselled me and you allowed me to cry. Since Julia was taken from me I've had very few good moments but those I did, you were in every single one of them. I believe you described yourself as my sober coach. I prefer to think of you as my lifesaver."

"I'm your friend Rinoa." Zann said. "Helping you come to terms with what happened to Julia is kind of in the job description. If I hadn't then Zell, Selphie, Irvine or Quistis would've done it. It's that simple."

"You're not my friend anymore Zann." Rinoa said. "You're something else entirely. I didn't just lose Julia, I lost Squall as well and I find myself with a hole in my life. I think I know who can help fill it again."

"I hope you aren't looking at me." Zann smiled weakly.

Rinoa didn't reply verbally, instead she seized Zann by his lapels and hauled him upright before she pulled his head down and kissed him passionately on the lips. She expected Zann to freak out of push her away but suddenly his lips softened and Rinoa felt him return the kiss gently. Zann wound one arm around her waist, pulling her close while she tugged on his short hair. She felt something soft touch her shoulders and realised Zann had removed the clip in her hair, allowing it to fall down her back again. She shivered as Zann ran his hand through her hair.

Their kiss deepened, and they started to feel each others mouths out with their tongues. Rinoa stopped tugging on Zann's hair and wound her hands up between their bodies so she could start unbuttoning his SeeD blazer. She finally triumphed over the buttons and pushed the blazer off. Then she wrenched Zann's shirt open and tossed it aside before breaking the kiss in order to pull his undershirt over his head, revealing his muscular shoulders and well-defined pectorals. Rinoa started kissing Zann's neck while she ran her hands over his back, caressing every muscle and every scar.

"Zann," The raven haired Sorceress panted. "I want you."

Zann wrapped both arms around Rinoa's waist and lifting her bodily he dumped her on the bed before kicking his boots off and easing his body on top of hers while they continued kissing. It wasn't long before Rinoa reached down and unbuckled his belt. She couldn't push his trousers down because Zann had lifted his legs up to remove his socks. As soon as he straightened his legs Rinoa pushed his trousers down to his ankles. He kicked them aside.

Rinoa took a moment to run her eyes over Zann's body, almost totally exposed. She smirked at the tell tale bulge in his boxer shorts and started kissing her way down his torso.

"Hold on," Zann said suddenly. "One of us is a tad overdressed and I'm fairly certain it's not me."

Rinoa rolled off the bed and stood up, stepping out of her heels. She smiled seductively at Zann and tugged her dress down, revealing her smooth and full breasts. She dropped the dress past her hips and let it fall to the floor before climbing back onto the bed, wearing nothing but her panties. She pecked Zann gently on the lips.

"Come on soldier," She murmured. "Don't be shy. I assume you know what to do."

Zann brought both hands up to massage Rinoa's breasts while he kissed her on the lips tenderly. Then he started kissing his way downwards over her jaw, neck and then her upper chest. Then while he fondled her left breast he lowered his mouth to her right. First he gently kissed the underside before finally kissing the nipple and starting to suck on it. He kept it up for a few more moments before switching his mouths attention to the other breast, giving it the same treatment.

"Christ Zann," Rinoa gasped. "I think you're trying to kill me."

"Do you want me to stop?" Zann asked, worried he may have moved too fast.

"No!" If anything, the adorable look of concern on Zann's face turned Rinoa on even more. "At least I'll die happy."

It wasn't long before Rinoa decided to kick things into high gear. She reached down and pushed her lover's boxers down before closing her hand around his member and gently massaging it. Zann responded immediately by pulling Rinoa's panties down. As their lips met once more Zann's fingers found Rinoa where she was wettest. He slid two fingers into her sex and gently curled them before rubbing the pad of this thumb against her exposed clit. They remained that way for a long time.

This time it was Zann who took things to the next level. He rolled Rinoa onto her back and lowered his mouth to her crotch. First he kissed and then nibbled on her clit before gently pleasuring Rinoa with long, slow upward licks. Every stroke of his tongue sent a spike of pleasure through her body. Rinoa tipped her head back and started fondling her own breasts as Zann continued his ministrations, now sliding his tongue inside her and running it all over her warm core.

The timelessness didn't last as long as Rinoa would have liked, a contradiction in terms she'd only be able to appreciate later, but suddenly white light exploded across her vision as she climaxed. Rinoa let out an inarticulate scream of ecstasy as she rode the waves of pleasure. Eventually the pulses of euphoric delight abated to be replaced with a blissful calm. Zann crawled up and kissed Rinoa gently on the lips. She returned it gratefully, registering the tangy warmth of her own juices on his lips and tongue.

"Shower?" She gasped once she'd finally recovered the powers of speech.

"Shower." Zann agreed.

They restricted their shower activity to some light touching, kisses and washing each other. They stepped out and after towelling each other dry, Rinoa took Zann by the hand and led him back to bed. As the slid under the blankets Rinoa opened a drawer on her bedside table and pulled out a handful of small foil packets. Zann raised an eyebrow.

"You sure you've got enough there?" He commented.

"Don't worry," Rinoa giggled as she tore one packet open with her teeth. "I've got two more unopened boxes. That should keep us going for tonight. Now do you want to put it on or shall I?"

"Let's put it on together." Zann waited until to condom was in place before speaking again. "Rinoa, you don't have to…"

"Spare me." Rinoa cut him off. "I want this Zann and it's beyond obvious that you do as well. This isn't new ground for me. I have done this before. Please, just make love to me."

"Your wish is my command." Zann slid his body on top of Rinoa and kissed her on the lips as the tip of his member touched the entrance to her sex. Then Zann slowly pushed into Rinoa and pulled back out as he studied the entranced look on her beautiful features. Zann had always known Rinoa was a beautiful young woman; he'd have to be blind not to but he'd never imagined he'd end up in bed with her.

They made love slowly and tenderly, Rinoa rolling her hips and synchronising the rhythm to Zann's thrusts. As far as Rinoa was concerned, this was perfection. For the first time in months, she felt truly happy.

* * *

**A/N: Now Squinoa fans, please hear me out before you decide to hunt me down and eviscerate me. When I write fan fiction my loyalty is first and foremost to the source material and this is no exception. Final Fantasy VIII was built around the whole central love story so it will still figure prominently from the next chapter onwards. You can bet your bottom dollar on that.**

**This is my first serious attempt at a lemon scene, and the first one I've had the courage to post. I would love it if you told me what you thought, what could be better and if it was too graphic. If like some readers you find yourself unable to post a review then PM me. **

**You will see the fallout from the events of this chapter very soon. Rasconza and Quistis' tryst will not stay secret for long. As for Zann and Rinoa I wouldn't call it a tryst. I'd call it two people who care deeply for each other bringing a sexual dimension to their relationship. **

**As near as makes no difference seven and a half thousand words and fifteen pages? Yay me!**

**~Ally**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty-Four: Fallout**

When Zann opened his eyes he was momentarily unsure of where he was. Then the memories of the previous night crashed over him like a tidal wave and he allowed himself a satisfied grin. He rolled over to see a wide awake Rinoa staring at him silently.

"Hey," Zann murmured as he leaned over and kissed her on the lips, holding for a couple of seconds. "Have you been awake long?"

"Maybe about half an hour." Rinoa replied, yawning. "I couldn't bring myself to wake you up. You looked so peaceful." Rinoa snuggled up closer to him and rested her head on his chest, listening to the rhythmic thumping of his heart. For some reason she couldn't quite fathom she enjoyed listening to her partner's heartbeat. While she did this, Zann tangled his legs with her and he kissed her gently on the top of the head.

"Rise and shine sleepyheads!" A familiar voice called. Zann sat bolt upright to see Marie sitting on Rinoa's desk, observing the tableau in the bed with polite interest.

"Marie!" Zann yelled.

"Oh stop being smutty." Marie retorted as Rinoa seized a pillow and held it against her chest.

"Seriously, get out of here." Zann ordered, pointing towards the door.

"That's if you wouldn't mind!" Rinoa added.

"If I see something I haven't seen before I'll throw a Gil at it." Marie chirped wryly. "I have some information you two lovebirds will probably want to know. You'll kick yourselves from here to the moon if you don't listen."

"I don't think we're interested." Rinoa barked venomously. "How the hell did you get in here anyway?"

"The door was open." Marie replied. "And I don't mean unlocked. Word of advice, if you're going to have an affair close and lock the door. Otherwise anyone can just walk in. Or a couple of cadets might get a front row seat to what happened between you two last night."

"What?" Zann croaked.

"I don't know all the specifics but apparently two cadets caught the show last night." Marie informed them. "As you might imagine, a tantalising piece of gossip like Zann Zammera and Rinoa Heartilly sleeping together spread like wildfire. It's all over the Garden. It's all anyone's been talking about."

"Nice to keep these things private." Rinoa groaned bitterly.

"This is bad." Zann cupped his face in his hands. "Please tell me Annabelle doesn't know. I need to tell her about this myself, face to face."

"I don't see how it makes any difference." Marie said. "You'll break her heart either way. Then again, you're out of luck completely. Annabelle was crying in her room last time I saw her. Cassie and a few of the other girls were comforting her. Personally, I think you have an almighty amount of explaining to do. Both of you."

"Does Squall know?" Rinoa ventured.

"I was there when Irvine told him." Marie nodded. "As for his reaction, it wasn't very encouraging."

"You mean he started screaming and shouting." Rinoa sighed.

"Not exactly, but he wasn't happy." Marie clarified. "If I were you I'd avoid Squall for a few days. He's unpredictable and not in a great mood. You're left with a damage limitation exercise. Quite a challenging one. There is after all quite a lot of damage."

"What do you think we should do?" Zann asked.

"Zann, you're my best mate and I love you," Marie said. "But Annabelle's my mate as well and she's the wronged party. I may be the resident love guru but I'm not helping you out. You'll have to figure it out yourselves."

"Thanks for nothing." Rinoa said bitterly.

"You two have been cheating on your respective partners for God knows how long." Marie pointed out. "Do you honestly believe you deserve to have an easy fix?"

"We never slept together until last night." Zann protested.

"You do realise no one believes that, right?" Marie said, hopping off the desk and heading for the door. "Then again, it doesn't really matter what everyone else believes. If I were you, I'd worry about what Squall and Annabelle believe. Toodles." With a jaunty wave she departed.

"They're going to crucify us." Zann said despondently.

"I suppose we'll just have to face the music." Rinoa said soothingly. "We knew people would find out about us eventually. Okay, so it's a little earlier than expected but that doesn't change our game plan."

"Rinoa I want to be with you," Zann countered. "But we owe Squall and Annabelle an explanation. Unfortunately, they found out before we told them ourselves so the best thing we can do is be honest. We might need to practise ducking airborne paperweights and ornaments as well."

"So who do you think we should talk to first?" Rinoa asked.

"Annabelle." Zann said firmly. "It might be difficult to explain things to her if Squall cuts us up so we have to talk to her first. The only problem is that at this time she'll be having breakfast in the canteen so we'll have quite an audience."

"Good." Rinoa said. "You know what the rumour mill in this place is like. Everyone probably thinks we've been at it for months so they deserve to hear the truth from the horse's mouth. Now wear clothes from last night back to you room and I'll meet you outside the canteen in fifteen minutes."

Zann almost made it back to his room without incident. Almost being the operative word. As he unlocked his door, Selphie appeared from the opposite dorm room and broke into a diabolical smile.

"Morning slut!" She cheered. "Don't even try to deny it. I recognise the walk of shame when I see it. All you're missing is some smeared mascara and a purse with panties balled up in it."

"Sod off," Zann growled. "I can't deal with you right now. I am trying to decide what I'm going to do…what are you laughing at?"

"You." Selphie answered before cracking up again. "You're ghost-white Zann; you're shitting yourself!"

"Can you blame me?" Zann growled.

"Actually no I can't." Selphie nodded as if he'd made a fair point. "I wouldn't want to be in your shoes when Squall finds you. As for Annabelle have you seen her yet?"

"I'm just here to get changed and then I'm headed for the canteen." Zann bit off aggressively. "Go on; run along so you can get a good seat." He slammed his bedroom door hard enough to rattle every fixture in the corridor.

After a quick change, shower and shave Zann met Rinoa outside the canteen. Now they were here the raven haired Sorceress was looking slightly less sure of herself. Zann himself was now feeling profoundly sick. He couldn't quite fathom how something so wonderful happening could land him in such a sticky situation.

"I should do the talking." He said eventually. "I suppose a kiss for good luck is out of the question?"

"I suspect it's an impossibility be deeper in the smelly brown stuff than we are already can we?" Rinoa smiled before pecking Zann on the lips. "Come on, let's get this over with."

The general buzz of conversation and socialisation faded away almost instantly as Zann and Rinoa entered the canteen and headed for the counter, their footsteps echoing. Hundreds of pairs of eyeballs followed them as they ordered their breakfast and then headed for the table where Zann and his friends usually sat. Zann sat down opposite Annabelle while Rinoa sat next to him.

"Hello Zann," Annabelle said as she speared a hash brown on her fork. "Hello Rinoa."

The silence stretched and Zann quickly realised the pressure was on him to break it. He uttered a quick prayer, resisted the urge to make the sign of the cross before finding his tongue.

"Annabelle, I'm really sorry." He said. "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings…"

"Really?" Annabelle spoke calmly but she swept her hair off her face like she always did when she was angry. "So tell me, how long were you planning to carry on with Rinoa before you bothered to tell me?"

"I wasn't like that, I swear!" Zann protested, wishing the ground would swallow him up. "I never laid a finger on Rinoa until last night."

"At least have the common decency to be honest." Annabelle snapped. "I'm sick of you anyway. The bitch is welcome to you. Dantis potential and Sorceress. It's a match made in heaven."

"Hey," Rinoa broke in indignantly. "For what it's worth, Zann happens to be telling the truth and I don't appreciate being called a bitch."

"Well bitch," Annabelle snapped her eyes narrowing dangerously. "I don't care if you like it and to be frank I don't believe a single word that comes out your lying bitch mouth."

"Why don't you both calm down?" Zann suggested.

"I'm warning you right now." Rinoa growled, leaping to her feet. "You use that word one more time and I'll shove it right back down your throat. What Zann and I did was not to hurt you. It had nothing to do with you and if you weren't so self-involved you'd see that." There was an audible intake of breath from everyone present.

"Don't push it." Annabelle retorted.

"What are you going to do to me?" Rinoa shouted angrily. "Shoot one of your little arrows at me? I'm a Sorceress and my powers are more than a match for you."

"Here's what I think of your Sorceress powers!" Annabelle raged as she picked up her plate and hurled it at Rinoa. Zann watched in horror as some baked beans, scrambled eggs and hash browns splattered against Rinoa's shirt.

"Oh that's really mature little girl." Rinoa laughed.

"Have some more!" Annabelle screamed, snatching up Cassie's fruit salad and throwing it at Rinoa. "Cheating bitch!"

"Seriously girls," Zann attempted to muster a smile. "I'm not worth fighting over."

"I know you're not!" Annabelle roared. "But you both went behind my back and made me look like an idiot." With that Annabelle wrenched the top off a bottle of ketchup and hurled it at Zann's face. He ducked and it hit Marie instead.

"For God's sake!" She yelled. "This stuff never comes out!"

"Two can play at this game." Rinoa growled as she lunged across the table with her palm covered in porridge. She managed to hit the crown of Annabelle's head and at that point Selphie who was sitting two tables away decided help Rinoa by throwing a roast turkey sandwich at Annabelle. It hit its target but shattered, showering Cassie and Fujin.

Zann found himself trapped between Rinoa and Annabelle as they tried grabbing each other by the throat. He fell backwards out of his chair, clattering into a cadet who ended up with cream smeared all over her uniform. As Zann opened his mouth to apologise, she threw a glass of orange juice in his face.

Cassie decided to join Annabelle's side and threw her hot jam sponge at Rinoa. It disintegrated into at least fifteen pieces, the vast majority of which hit Raijin who yelped in pain as the jam burned him. He loaded his fork up with eggs and aimed it at Cassie's head. However it flew past her and hit Irvine in the neck instead.

A group of junior class men thought throwing food looked like fun and joined in. As Rinoa and Annabelle kept trying to strangle each other, Fujin seized the large water jug on the table and swung it at Cassie's head. Water flew several metres, soaking people at nearby tables.

"Food fight ya know!" A certain someone yelled.

Less than two minutes had elapsed between Annabelle throwing her breakfast at Rinoa and the outbreak of war. By the time Zann picked himself up off the floor there were dozens of food items flying between tables. He only got the briefest of looks before Marie threw an entire all day breakfast in his face. As Zann staggered backwards he felt a baked potato hit him in the back of the head. He bent down to retrieve it and then, realising he had no idea where it had come from, lobbed it the length of the canteen to smash against a window.

Annabelle had Rinoa pinned to a table while Selphie was trying to force Raijin and Irvine apart. A group of instructors were shouting dire threats as they shielded themselves behind wooden trays. From time to time Zann ducked as a particularly large piece of food came his way, but mostly he looked on in awe as total mayhem exploded around him. He was living through a moment people would talk about at Balamb Garden for years to come and it had all happened because two girls were fighting over him.

This was going to make him a legend.

* * *

Not too far from the mayhem in the canteen, Rasconza opened his eyes and was instantly awake. He rolled over to discover he was alone in the bed. He sat up slightly and looked around.

"Quistis?" He called.

"Hey," Quistis appeared in the doorway to the en-suite, wearing her underwear and Rasconza's unbuttoned shirt. "You looked like you were going to be out for a while so I thought I'd have a soak in the bath."

"I don't think I'd mind you waking me up to join you." Rasconza chirped, sitting up and putting his arms behind his head and looking immensely pleased with himself. "Come on Quistis, you know you were thinking it."

"It's not that I didn't enjoy last night Rasconza," Quistis said acidly. "But those of us who are not Dantis have a little something called stamina that takes time to replenish. It's safe to say I've had my fill for now, and besides you have a job to do don't you?"

"Oh so that's it then." Rasconza snapped swinging his legs out of bed. "Now you go back to treating me like dirt until the next time you get and itch you can't scratch? You can forget it. Last night changed things."

"Who's arguing?" Quistis replied. "Things have definitely changed but after what Barranca did I don't think my friends will be dancing a jig is they found out what happened. It's not that I regret it. I don't and I wouldn't be adverse to having another go but I think I'll have to break my friends in slowly. If you remember Irvine gave you a black eye for no other reasons than the fact you're a Dantis and you were there at the time."

"We could always continue in secret." Rasconza suggested as he pulled his trousers up and buckled his belt.

"I've seen enough of Selphie's dreadful romantic comedies to know that never ends well." Quistis replied calmly. "I'm not saying it was a one-time thing but I need to sound out my friends so I can predict how they'll react."

"Just come out with it says I." Rasconza proclaimed. "If they really are your friends they'll want you to be happy, regardless of whether you're taking to your bed with a saint or Satan himself?"

"Does he exist?" Quistis laughed. "Is there word on that?"

"Nothing solid." Rasconza admitted. "If you want it out in the open then just gather your friends and I'll drop it into the conversation in a typically inappropriate manner."

"No thanks." Quistis replied before Rasconza's phone rang.

"Hello?" The Dantis said, putting the tiny communicator to his ear. Quistis was about to head into a shower but the sudden change on Rasconza's face stopped her.

"What is it?" She asked,

"When?" Rasconza said softly. "Tell me where and I'll come. Don't do anything off your own backs. Wait for me and whatever you do, make sure Mad Hamish doesn't find out. The last thing we need is that fruit messing up the works." Rasconza hung up and turned to Quistis. "Not that it doesn't look great on you, but I'd quite like my shirt back."

"What's going on?" Quistis asked as she shed the garment in question and handed it to him.

"Some of the Dantis have got a location on Barranca." Rasconza said. "I've had them searching for him since what happened in Centra. Now I'm going to link up with them, find him and kill him."

"Then I'm coming with you." Quistis said, grabbing her battle gear and rante from her closet.

"No you're not." Rasconza said firmly. "You can't kill Barranca so you'll just get yourself killed. Barranca is a Dantis so let the people who can kill him deal with him."

"He's an enemy of Balamb Garden." Quistis argued. "He's a legitimate target and we are obligated to go after him. I'm coming."

"No you're not." Rasconza repeated. "Quite apart from the fact that he's seriously dangerous I don't know what safeguards he's got in place. I can't risk you. It's not happening."

"Yet you were perfectly happy to put me in harms way when we were looking for Conva." Quistis carped.

"I hadn't seen you naked back then." Rasconza attempted a smile. "I tell you what, if you sit tight and don't do anything stupid I'll let you mount his skull on the front of the Garden once I've killed him."

"Here," Quistis said reluctantly, grabbing a set of car keys off the bedside table and throwing them to him. "Use my car."

"Thanks." Rasconza nodded. "Don't worry about me Quistis? I can handle myself and I'll be back before you know it. Barranca will pay for his crimes and I'm only too happy to apply said payment."

"One more thing." Quistis said as Rasconza opened the door. "Who the hell is Mad Hamish?"

"One of the Dantis." Rasconza answered. "Beyond that, believe you don't want to know." With that, he blew her a kiss and disappeared through the door.

Quistis waited a few minutes before she located her own phone and punched in the number for the Esthar Airstation.

"This is SeeD Commander Trepe." She said. "In a few minutes a black Alfa Romeo is going to leave Balamb Garden. I want a surveillance drone to follow it and I want hourly updates on its location and status. No excuses."

* * *

After reviewing the security camera footage of the food fight in the canteen, Quistis had dished out savage punishments to nearly seventy SeeD's, cadets and junior class men. Major perps Annabelle, Raijin and Marie were banned from leaving Garden for anything other than a mission for six months. In what most people regarded as a massive miscarriage of justice both Zann and Rinoa escaped punishment. Quistis had addressed these claims by pointing out that Zann had not thrown food at anyone deliberately and Rinoa was still allowed a little leeway due to her "special circumstances".

"Well," Rinoa said as she and Zann got dressed after a shower. "I think that went very well. Don't you think that very well?"

"You are being sarcastic right?" Zann replied as he buckled his belt. "I don't think it could've gone any worse. I think the worst part was the look on Annabelle's face. I thought she might not be happy but the way she looked at me…I wasn't prepared for that. It was like I was the lowest form of life."

"She'll have to grow up." Rinoa said.

"Are you sure you're not just saying that because she threw her breakfast at you?" Zann grunted. "I'm not condoning her behaviour but the way I see it we deserved what we got. Being with you makes me feel indescribably wonderful Rinoa but that doesn't change the fact that we broke her heart and we deserve a hard time because of it."

"You pick now to develop a moral compass?" Rinoa snorted.

Before Zann could answer there was a knock on the door. Rinoa got up and opened it to the Pryde twins who were both carrying a large cardboard boxes. They marched in, deposited the boxes at Zann's feet, about faced and marched out without so much as a word. Zann grimaced and opened one of the boxes. They apparently contained his clothes and possessions that had ended up in Annabelle's room over the course of their relationship.

"Should I take some of this back to my dorm room or find somewhere to put it here?" Zann asked.

"I think you should take it back to your room." Rinoa advised. "Leave a few things like your razor and toothbrush here, but I don't actually have much room for clothes."

"I'll do it later." Zann said before crashing out on the bed with his hands behind his head. "You know, now that we're out in the open I was thinking we should do something to celebrate. We are a couple so why not go out on a date of some description?"

"Sounds like a good idea." Rinoa agreed. "What did you have in mind?"

"Well the Garden isn't leaving Esthar until next week so we could go out for a meal tonight." Zann suggested. "I know a couple of places I used to go to celebrate my birthday when my dad wasn't wishing me many happy returns with his knuckles."

"It's Friday." Rinoa pointed out. "Tonight is the most social night of the week. We should go out to a club. We could dance, drink too much alcohol and talk crap for a few hours. It'll be fun."

"How about this?" Zann said diplomatically. "We go out for a meal, then after that we can go to a club, drink too much alcohol and talk crap for a few hours as you so eloquently put it."

"You're a real charmer do you know that?" Rinoa laughed before leaning over him and kissing him on the lips. "I have a couple of things to do but once they're done I'll come back and I expect you to be naked."

"Not that I'm against making whoopee but I think we should pace ourselves." Zann said. "The first girl I slept with wanted us to go for forty-eight hours straight. Because I was a lowly virgin, I barely lasted ten."

"That's better than most guys would do I guess." Rinoa reasoned. "In my experience it doesn't matter how you learn about sex or how prepared you think you are, it's always bad the first time."

* * *

Rinoa checked the mechanism on her Blaster Edge, loaded with the Cardinal projectile as she wandered into the Training Centre. It had been a while since she'd used her weapon of choice, preferring to rely on her Sorceress powers. Her powers allowed her to keep up with some of her comrades and surpass most of them but Rinoa liked to return to her roots every now and then. If she got in over her head her Sorceress abilities coupled with the raw power of the Guardian Force Eden would do the job.

Rinoa wasn't here to train though. She knew Squall spent most of his waking hours in the Training Centre working off his rage at what had happened to Julia, and now he had another thing to be pissed off about. Rinoa was a little miffed that she'd been robbed off the chance to tell Squall about she and Zann face to face (thanks to her own negligence to boot) but she was determined to explain herself. She didn't plan on justifying herself because she doubted that would help in the slightest. She didn't quite know what she would say to him. She'd just have to wing it. Wing it, and hope for the best.

It didn't take her long to find him. Squall was in the Secret Area, standing at the wall, staring out over the grounds with the Lion Heart unsheathed and dripping gore. That was unsurprising. Rinoa had seen the grisly results of his handiwork on the way in. She stopped forward tentatively and stood next to him. The silence stretched while Rinoa wondered how to break it. As it turned out she needn't have worried.

"Do you want something?" Squall asked in a tone that surprised Rinoa. His voice was steady and there was a noticeable absence of anger, pain or betrayal in it.

"I wanted to talk to you." Rinoa replied. "Look Squall, I'm sorry you found out about Zann and I the way you did. I never meant for people to find out before I could tell you myself."

"Of so you're sorry?" Squall grunted in the same emotionless voice. "All better. I thought you might at least say sorry for having sex a man you told me with whom nothing would ever happen."

"Circumstances change." Rinoa retorted, forcing to control her anger.

"Is this the part where you use what happened to Julia as an excuse?" Squall said, turning to face her. At this Rinoa's temper snapped and she slapped Squall across the face as hard as she could snapping his head around.

"That's not my excuse and don't ever bring our daughter into this." Rinoa hissed between tightly clenched teeth. "If you're waiting for me to say I'm sorry for sleeping with Zann you'll be waiting a while, because I'm not. Zann has been there for me recently which is more than I can say for you. You're lucky I'm willing to give you the time of day."

"Well sod off then." Squall grunted, turning his head back to her. "I don't want to hear anything you have to say."

"Well I must say you're taking this a lot better than I expected." If Rinoa was hoping to goad Squall into a more human response she was in for a disappointment.

"I know what you're game is Rinoa." Squall said. "You want me to go mental, throw stuff at you and call you every name under the son. Maybe even hit you but I'm not going to. You just want me to do those things to appease your guilt. I hate to break it to you, but I'm not going to give you the satisfaction."

"You're an idiot." Rinoa stated simply. "I don't want you to appease my guilt because I don't feel guilty. I'm sorry that you found out before I told you myself that's all."

"Yeah," Squall laughed bitterly. "Well, wouldn't the world be a spectacular place if everything was fixed with sorry?"

"You know what," Rinoa exclaimed. "I don't know why I'm even bothering to talk to you. It's pretty obvious you don't want to hear it. I wash my hands. I'm done with you." With that Rinoa spun on her heel and stalked out of the Secret Area leaving Squall alone with his thoughts.

As soon as Rinoa left the Training Centre she sighed and leant against the wall. She hadn't been sure but the conversation she'd just had left no room for doubt. The Squall she knew had died in Centra along with Julia. Rinoa knew now that it was time to move on. She still had her friends and Zann. If Squall wanted to be alone and a manic depressive, then so be it.

* * *

**Author Commentary: I quite enjoyed writing this chapter, even if the abiding emotion in it was betrayal. I had Annabelle's reaction in mind since the inception of the Rinoa/Zann storyline and no, I did not enjoy making someone as sweet, lovely and even tempered as Annabelle fly off the handle that drastically. Still, she was hurt so I can't blame her.**

**I also enjoyed the scene between Rasconza and Quistis. It seems to me that sex has given them some common ground where they can connect and relate to each other. You will get to see Rasconza and some other Dantis working together but as you can imagine it won't all go swimmingly. There will be one last gasp of action before LUB reaches its shocking conclusion. **

**Oh and the next instalment in what I suspect will be called Flames of Prophecy. It will focus on the Rinoa/Zann love story, more Dantis troubles, Squall's quest for revenge, Zell adapting to married life, the Quistis/ Rasconza relationship and a prophecy that has run this whole endeavour from the very first word of Hell Still Waits. Oh and the return of a familiar but insanely unwelcome face.**

**~Ally**


	25. Chapter 25

**DEDICATED TO THE 2016 SUPER BOWL WINNERS THE DENVER BRONCOS**

**Chapter Twenty-Five: Feeling The Heat**

One of Deling City's oldest buildings and by far the most infamous was the aptly named Deling Institute. It had been built almost five hundred years previously and had served a number of purposes. It had been ransacked during the war with Dollet and after that it had been used for plague victims. Sneeze in Winhill it was said, and you'd end up in the institute. After the plague died out it became a quarantine, and then it became a sanctuary for the insane. Finally it had been abandoned and left to rot, but there were still citizens of Deling who claimed on a cold winters night, you could still hear the screams and demented laughter of the lunatics who'd been the buildings last residents.

Truth be told, Rasconza thought there was something oddly poetic about Barranca hiding out in a place that had once been a lunatic asylum. The trouble with Barranca was that not only was he ingenious he was quite, quite mad and was therefore unpredictable and impossible to second guess. Rasconza wasn't too worried as he had a dozen Dantis backing him up and that would give him the edge he needed to torture answers out of Barranca and then finish him off when he was done. Rasconza stepped up to the door and tried to turn the handle. The door refused to budge so the knife wielding Dantis took a step back before kicking the door right in.

"This is where we split up." Rasconza said to his comrades. "We search every inch of this building. When someone finds Barranca, call it in. Just maintain visual contact and wait for me. I'm the only one who can kill him."

As all the Dantis peeled off in different directions Rasconza headed for a pair of double doors that would lead to the eastern wing. As he'd expected the doors were locked. He raised an eyebrow and pulled out a stiletto knife. He thrust the slender blade between the doors and slid it upwards. The blade halted, indicating the presence of a bolt. Rasconza sighed in annoyance and rolled his eyes. Any door that was locked by a bolt was impossible to pick, so he'd have to go with brute force; and that was far from stealthy. Rasconza took a short run up and shoulder barged the door. The aged hinges snapped and the door fell. Rasconza stepped into the darkened corridor beyond and heard the skittering of disturbed rats.

"Let there be light." Rasconza said before crossing to a long abandoned cleaners cart. He snapped a section off a mop handle and wrapped a cloth around the end. Then he set light to it and held his makeshift torch high, illuminating the corridor ahead. He knew that Barranca would have guards around somewhere so he kept alert.

His fears were almost immediately born out. With an unintelligible battle cry two of the grey skinned creatures leapt out of the shadows ahead of him, weapons at the ready. Rasconza reacted like lightning. He kicked one in the chest, knocking him backwards while he used his torch as an impromptu club to dispense with the other one. He staggered backwards with a scream as Rasconza hit him in the face, before the Dantis silenced him with a thrown knife. The other creature recovered and pulled out a pistol. He managed to aim but before he could fire Rasconza streaked forwards and stabbed him in the stomach before slashing him across the throat.

As Rasconza searched his part of the institute high and low it became more and more obvious that Barranca had a small army of humans and the grey skinned beings protecting him. Rasconza wasn't unduly worried by this. These guards could quite literally not kill him, but were still skilled enough to give Rasconza a decent enough warm up before the main event. Rasconza laughed as he twisted one man around before slashing his throat wide open and tossing his gurgling form aside callously before continuing onwards, murder in mind.

_I'm coming for you Aloysius. _Rasconza thought to himself as he launched a knife at his next target. _I'm coming for blood and no number of mercenaries or your professional killing machines will stop me_.

After less than fifteen minutes Rasconza found his quarry. He walked into an abandoned operating theatre and found Barranca lounging on the table with his hands behind his head and self-satisfied grin firmly in place. As Rasconza approached Barranca sat up and produced a sword from inside his jacket. He smiled wider and waited for the other man to make the first move.

"Hello Aloysius," Rasconza growled as he unsheathed two knives and spun them in his hands. "I have questions and you'd do very well to answer them fully and honestly."

"It's good to see you Rasconza." Barranca returned calmly. "How's your health there? Mine's grand thanks for asking."

"I don't give a flying fuck about your health." Rasconza growled as he pushed a button on his radio. The other Dantis would hear the conversation and quickly track them down. "You've done a lot of bad in your time but sending an innocent child to Quor-Toth is a new low, even for you."

"You should check your facts." Barranca replied. "I just opened the portal, for want of a better term. I didn't tell Marcus to jump into it like that. Mind you, I suspect he's regretting it now, if he's still alive which I doubt."

"Why?" Rasconza said quietly. "Why did you do it?"

"Sorry, but that's on a need to know basis." Barranca laughed. "Maybe I'll tell you about it before I drive my blade through your heart. Until then, rest assured that I have a pretty good reason."

"Oh I don't doubt you." Rasconza snarled. "Doing those things because you're an evil dick is not your style."

"Oh I'm a dick." Barranca returned easily. "But evil is a matter of perspective. I had to put Squall and Rinoa's child out of the picture because if I didn't it's odds on I'd suffer a pretty painful death. I quite like being alive to tell the truth so it was me or her."

"She was a baby." Rasconza said trying (and failing) to make sense of the other Dantis' cryptic ramblings. He was never entirely sane but as far as Rasconza was concerned Barranca was now a complete sack of hammers. "How was she a threat to you?"

"She was no threat to me." Barranca explained. "The point is that some big players contacted me. They wanted the baby dead and if I didn't deliver they'd kill me and not with kindness. Okay so maybe the Quor-Toth thing was a bit out of hand but I'm in it for self preservation."

"Okay." Rasconza spun one knife around until he was holding it by the tip of the blade. "This brings us to the big question and trust me when I say the wrong answer will cost you all your points. Who contacted you?"

"You'd like to know that wouldn't you?" Barranca smirked. "Maybe I'll tell you at some point. But for now, I have a question for you. Why is your backup taking so long?"

Rasconza got the sinking feeling in his stomach as he realised why Barranca was being so chatty. He'd been stalling. Rasconza was about to launch a knife but the next shock wasn't long in coming. The door behind Barranca opened and a hooded cloaked figure wielding a spear shot across the room. The figure drove his weapon into Rasconza's calf muscle, before wrenching it free and giving the other leg similar treatment. The hamstringed Dantis fell to his knees with a groan of pain. Barranca hopped of his perch and honoured Rasconza with a kick under the chin that dislocated his jaw and left him sprawled across the floor. Then the cloaked figure stepped into Rasconza's eye line and lowered the hood.

"Hello Rasconza. I must say it's good to see you again."

* * *

Rinoa and Zann had spent a quite enjoyable night out in Esthar, first having dinner in a restaurant famous for having every meat dish going. They'd moved on to a club later but despite their considerable alcohol intake they weren't too drunk when they returned to Garden. As they walked through the front gate and into the main hall they came to an abrupt stop.

The whole room was a scene of marginally controlled chaos as every SeeD, cadet, instructor, secretary and janitor were screaming about like headless chickens, test firing weapons and stocking every type of magic going. Rinoa was rendered speechless as she gaped at the anarchy before her. Zann however was not similarly impeded and he boiled forwards until he was right in the middle of it.

"What the bloody hell's going on?" He demanded of no one in particular.

Before anyone could answer Irvine shouldered his way through the crowd as Rinoa came up behind Zann. As Selphie joined them she chanced a glance at Zann and could see him working what was happening out with disquieting speed. There was only one person Zann knew with the ability to drive the entirety of Garden into a frenzy of this magnitude.

"Don't ask me what's going on." Irvine said to them. "I don't have all the facts but I do know Quistis wants to see you both in her office now, if not sooner."

"Oh I've got a pretty good idea what's going on." Zann thundered before striding off towards the lift. Rinoa followed him but didn't pass comment. She wasn't entirely sure what Zann thought he knew but she knew he'd let her know when he was good and ready. As it turned out Rinoa didn't have to wait long. As soon as they'd marched into Quistis' office, stood to attention and saluted he jumped straight in.

"So what's my father done this time?" He asked.

"How did you know?" Quistis asked, masking her surprise.

"Educated guess." Zann explained. "There are very few people in the world that can drive us, meaning Garden and SeeD, crazy to the level you'll see downstairs. Number one at the bullet is Aloysius Barranca and that brings us back to my original question. What's he done now?"

"Recently Rasconza figured out where Barranca was hiding and he planned to go in with some of his Dantis friends and deal with him." Quistis explained. "I tasked a surveillance drone to keep and eye on him. It tracked him to the Deling Institute."

"The nuthouse?" Zann interjected. "There's a surprise."

"I don't actually know what happened in there," Quistis continued. "But I do know the attack was a resounding failure and I know this because we got a video message from Barranca. Long story short, he's got Rasconza and he's holding him to ransom."

"What does he want?" Rinoa asked.

"As far as I can tell he doesn't want anything." Quistis attempted a smile. "If you ask me he's finally cracked and has decided to see how far he can push us. I don't know about you two but I'm beginning to seriously tire of his antics. The reason I asked you two up here is because I'd quite like you to be on the assault teams. The problem is that you both have personal reasons to go after Barranca and I need to know I can trust you to be objective."

"I can detach when I need to." Rinoa said evenly. "The man needs to die, but I'm not making it personal. That won't bring Julia back. Nothing can do that." Both women looked to Zann.

"I'll behave." Zann said eventually. "If it falls to me I will kill him in a calm professional manner and that is a promise."

"Right then." Quistis nodded, apparently satisfied. "Go and get your kit sorted out and then get some sleep. We're headed out to Deling City at noon later today and we'll find Rasconza, or his body."

"Go on." Zann said to Rinoa before turning to face Quistis. "I need to talk to the Commander about something."

"Something on your mind SeeD Zammera?" Quistis asked once Rinoa had left the office.

"Permission to speak freely." Zann waited until Quistis nodded. "Why are we suddenly marching to war on Barranca simply because he's grabbed Rasconza? It's not like the time he kidnapped President Loire. Rasconza is not exactly flavour of the month around here. So why is everyone so eager to save him and kill Barranca?"

"I gave the orders." Quistis replied simply.

"Well the question still stands." Zann pressed. "SeeD's will probably die when we go into this place. How do you justify risking their lives for Rasconza's?"

"I'm not sure I know what you're implying." Quistis said, forcing herself to look Zann in the eye.

"Really?" Zann snorted to indicate he didn't believe a word of it. "Come on Quistis, you're one of the most logical people I know so why are we risking SeeD blood for someone like Rasconza. He's no angel and I know it. More to the point, you know it as well."

"That's Commander to you." Quistis barked. "Permission to speak freely ended. I plan to save Rasconza because he's a valuable asset. I don't know what you think you know but…"

"Oh I've got a pretty good idea what's going on here." Zann retorted acidly. "But I'd like to hear it form the horse's mouth. So Commander, is there anything you'd like to tell me?"

* * *

Later that night, Zann and Rinoa were lying together in Rinoa's bed, naked. Zann was sitting up with his back against the headboard, toying absentmindedly with his lover's hair while she rested her head in his lap.

"So that's it then." Rinoa murmured contemplatively. "Tomorrow we fight him."

"Actually it's later today but I take your point." Zann replied. "It's been a while since I faced him as my enemy. Maybe I can't kill him but I know for a fact that my claymore and my AK-47 can hurt him. A lot."

"Call me crazy but it does sound awfully like you're taking a personal vendetta into this fight." Rinoa remarked.

"That's because I am." Zann admitted. "I cannot forget what he did to me, and I cannot forget everything else he's done. Yes, it's personal but no; it won't affect my work. You heard me say this in Quistis' office but I'll repeat it anyway. If it falls to me I will kill him in a calm and professional manner."

"He's a Dantis." Rinoa pointed out. "You can't kill him."

"You'd be surprised what I can do when properly motivated." Zann grunted. "The rule about how to kill a Dantis…there'll be a loophole somewhere. No one gets to live forever. The powers that be won't allow it. Even if I really can't kill him I have the will and ability to make him suffer. Pins and needles; that sort of thing."

"You're a little scary sometimes." Rinoa noted as she closed her eyes and sighed contentedly. "This is going to sound crazy, but I think there might be something going on between Quistis and Rasconza. She seemed so determined to help him. I think maybe…"

"They've been sleeping together." Zann completed bluntly.

"No," Rinoa snorted with laughter. "I wouldn't go quite that far."

"No I mean she _told _me they've been sleeping together." Zann said. "Apparently it happened the same night we had sex."

"Sleeping together?" Rinoa exclaimed incredulously, shock evident on her face as she propped herself up to look at him. "You mean like the naked kind of together? This kind of together?"

"That's what she said." Zann confirmed.

"Does everyone know?" Rinoa moaned. "Am I the only one who doesn't?"

"No she didn't even mean to tell me." Zann assured her. "I just pushed and it came out."

"How could she keep something like this from me?" Rinoa said, sounding a little punch drunk.

"I think she was worried about the look on your face." Zann smiled at her. "Kind of like the one you're wearing now."

"I'm not…I didn't mean…" Rinoa shook her head before replacing it in Zann's lap once more. "God, poor Quistis. She probably really needs someone to talk to."

"Heaven help whoever she does want to talk to." Zann replied before lying down and kissing Rinoa gently on the forehead. "We should get some sleep. I think we'll need it."

"You call that a goodnight kiss?" Rinoa cocked an eyebrow at him.

"If I go any further I'll just want to have sex with you again." Zann explained patiently. "I love you Rinoa and I'd have sex with your from now until the end of time if it was practical, but I need my sleep."

"I tell you what Romeo," Rinoa grinned wickedly. "Assuming we get through the battle tomorrow, I promise I'll do this…" With that Rinoa kissed Zann on the lips and held for a few seconds before heading downwards, over his jaw line. "To your hearts content." Rinoa kept kissing her way downwards.

"I don't think I'll be getting much sleep tonight." Zann grunted.

* * *

With the time difference it was just before dawn when the SeeD team converged on the target building. Sharpshooters were dotted on adjacent rooftops and crouched in nearby doorways. Quistis would be leading a full assault team going through the front door. Several other SeeD's were on the rooftop with abseiling gear at the ready. They would rappel down the building walls and enter through the windows. All SeeD's were armed with their primary weapons, but they were also armed with firearms, Sig Sauer P226 pistols and UMP 45 sub machineguns; SeeD's favourite weapons for this kind of work.

Rinoa was following Quistis as the teams moved into position. She'd been trying to keep what Zann had told her quiet but she also felt Quistis had to know that she knew.

"Is it true?" She asked, checking over her shoulder to make sure none of their fellows were eavesdropping. "You and Rasconza?"

"How did you…" Quistis began before stopping abruptly, shaking her head and chuckling ruefully. "Zann told you. You two really are getting close, sharing secrets and all."

"I'm not going to defend my choice of bedfellow." Rinoa said. "Let's talk about yours. Is it true, you and Rasconza?"

"Yes it's true." Quistis sighed resignedly. "If you're about to start spouting off some line about how I should be careful, or how you're afraid I'll get hurt, save it. We have a job to do."

"What makes you think I'd give you a hard time?" Rinoa laughed. "I'm impressed. Most girls would go for the wholesome, average looking guy, but not you. You're up for a little danger so you go for the morally ambiguous, ridiculously handsome demi-god. Who knew?"

"Yeah, well unless we focus on the job at hand, I don't think we'll find out if our relationship will go the distance." Quistis said waspishly.

"Quistis slow down," Rinoa yelped. "In fact, come to a screeching halt. When did it become a relationship?"

"About the same time you and Zann became a relationship." Quistis retorted, annoyance flickering across her face momentarily. "Look Rinoa, I like the way Rasconza makes me feel and I'd quite like to go on feeling that way. However, if we continue discussing our men folk there's a very real chance I'll never see him again. Think about never seeing Zann again and you'll realise why we need to focus on the job at hand okay?"

"Okay." Rinoa sighed before checking her frame charge. The flat explosive device was SeeD's weapon of choice for breaking down walls or blowing a door off its hinges. As the SeeD teams loaded their weapons and formed up Rinoa placed the charge against the door.

Quistis checked her watch and waited for the second hand to pass the twelve. As soon as it did she nodded to Rinoa who pressed the switch on her detonator. With a dull thud, the door was blown in and the SeeD team swarmed inside, spreading out and scanning for threats. As the blasts from the upper floors signified the entrance of the abseiling teams Barranca's henchmen popped up on both sides of the SeeD teams, catching them in a crossfire.

The SeeD's hadn't expected a war but they immediately found themselves in the middle of one. They moved to cover and started to return fire but half a dozen of them weren't quick enough and were cut down. Most of the SeeD's were using their firearms but Rinoa had decided bullets weren't going to get the job done here. She set her sights on a thick concentration of their opponents and closed her eyes. The firing slackened off almost immediately as Rinoa immolated them with an Ultima spell.

Stunned by the blast, Barranca's men hesitated momentarily and the SeeD's took full advantage, firing and tossing flash bang grenades as they moved towards the stairs. Those of Barranca's men who moved across windows revealed themselves to the SeeD snipers who started picking out targets with pinpoint accuracy.

Upstairs Selphie had led her team inside through the windows and they were now moving from room to room, clearing them with the deafening blasts of flash bangs and the roar of their weapons. The intensive SeeD training was beginning to tell. Barranca's men outnumbered them and fought well but they were quite simply outclassed.

Zann had flatly refused to replace his AK with a weapon that was more suited to close quarters killing, so he cast a Protect spell on himself and unsheathed his claymore before launching himself at his opponents like jet propelled lightning. He swung his weapon around with the practised ease of someone who knew how to use it, left and right, up and down. His enemies fell like corn to a reaper while Zann channelled his burning hatred for his father and used it to kill everyone he came up against.

Meanwhile Quistis and Rinoa's team blew open a door that led into a long narrow corridor. They started forwards before coming to a halt as a cloaked figure emerged from the door at the other end. His face was hidden by his hood but the spear he was carrying meant he most definitely wasn't here for fun. Before the SeeD team could react he launched the spear. It flashed down the corridor and hit its target. Xu was knocked off her feet and sent flying backwards, dead before she hit the ground.

The SeeD's were momentarily stunned but as soon as they registered what had happened they raised their weapons.

"Hold your fire!" Rinoa ordered before walking slowly forwards. "I'll take care of this."

"We'll find another way around." Quistis said, trusting Rinoa knew what she was doing. Rinoa waited until she and the mysterious cloaked figure were alone together. Rinoa mentally sifted through her vast reserves of Forbidden Magic. She started to prepare another Ultima spell, though she had a sneaking suspicion it wouldn't be that easy.

"If we're going to fight to the death, then can I at least know who I'm fighting against?" She demanded.

"Just remember, you asked for it." The man said and Rinoa had just registered the familiarity off the voice when the man lowered his hood. Rinoa's eyes widened in shock as she recognised the man's profile, especially the horrifyingly familiar grey eyes and long dark hair.

"You!"

"Me." Absalom confirmed grimly. "You know, back in Trabia I was mightily pissed off that you weren't sent to kill me. I've always wanted to see what a Sorceress like you can do."

"You're dead." Rinoa managed.

"Turns out I'm a lot harder to kill than most Dantis, and they have a pretty low mortality rate any way you slice it." Absalom grinned. "You might say I'm a rare breed. If you have any sense you'll back off now. You can't kill me. The only person who can kill me is gone."

"What are you talking about?" Rinoa demanded.

"Barranca was acting on my orders." Absalom explained calmly. "What he did to your daughter, I told him to do it so don't hold it against him. It was all me. Barranca was merely a tool."

"Why did you do this to us?" Rinoa screamed. "We never did anything to hurt you?"

"Actually, your boyfriend and his cronies killed me but that's irrelevant." Absalom replied brightly. "You don't get it do you? Yes, you're in my base and I'm going to kick your ass but you were never really the point."

"Spell it out for me." Rinoa gritted out.

"You know it really screws with your head when you see your name in a real prophecy." Absalom waved a hand airily. "All carved in blood on an official scroll. The one I'm referring to was made nearly ten thousand years ago. It's all very flowery and involved but basically it boils down to this; the one sired by the Angel Wing Sorceress and the Lion Heart Knight will grow to adulthood and kill Absalom. Me! I had to put your girl down Rinoa. Pity, the kid had a big future ahead of her."

Deep inside Rinoa something broke. She snapped her hand up and launched a fireball the length of the corridor. Absalom barely blinked as he caught the spherical inferno in his open hand and then closed his fingers around it, extinguishing it instantly.

"Really?" He snorted. "I crap better magic than that. Now, let me show you what a real wizard can do."

Before Rinoa knew what was happening she was lifted off the floor. Absalom clicked his fingers and Rinoa was thrown the length of the corridor. She impacted with the wall above the door and her back exploded in pain. She dropped to the floor before forcing herself to her feet. She wrenched the spear from Xu's body and hurled it straight at Absalom. Rinoa's considerable strength coupled with her Sorceress powers meant the spear was moving at just under the speed of sound. Even Absalom couldn't avoid it, and it slammed into his shoulder. While he was distracted Rinoa cast a Holy spell on him. He was sent crashing backwards, taken off his feet.

"Okay that hurt," Absalom grinned as he pulled himself into a sitting position and pulled the spear from his shoulder, tossing it aside. "You've got fire in your belly Rinoa. I'll give you that."

"You've just seen the warm up act." Rinoa said as the angelic, white wings erupted from her shoulder blades and bore her aloft. Rinoa raised both arms to point at Absalom. "I hope you like it hot." Rinoa launched twin streams of fire at him.

Absalom reacted quickly enough and a huge rock wall burst into existence, protecting him from the hellish flames. Rinoa was unperturbed and she kept blasting the wall with her powers. Within seconds it began to hiss and melt. Rinoa kept up her assault and then suddenly the wall exploded. It came apart and Absalom shot forwards and hit Rinoa with a straight arm punch to the midriff that sent her flying back. She wasn't done however as she managed to gracefully back flip and land on her feet.

"Cheap shot." The Sorceress observed. "What else have you got?"

Absalom smiled before raising his hands in the air and creating several spears of ice, much like Edea had done in Deling City. Then he swept an arm downwards and the frigid missiles lanced towards Rinoa. Rinoa simply conjured a corona of blue-white flames around her. Not once of the ice spears got through her defences. Then Rinoa darted forwards and slammed into Absalom, throwing him off his feet. He hit the ground and leapt upright, shedding his burning cloak. His self-confident grin was gone to be replaced by grudging respect.

"You know something Rinoa," He said evenly. "You really do need every square inch of your exquisite arse kicked."

"Then show me what you've got." Rinoa replied icily. "And I'll show you what a Sorceress can really do."

"When I rape you to death, remember one thing." Absalom grinned as he transformed his clenched fists into gleaming chrome. "You wanted this."

As Absalom lunged forwards Rinoa simply used a powerful Tornado spell to blow him backwards. He powered through the winds but as soon as he reached Rinoa she disappeared before reappearing behind him. As he whirled around she round house kicked him in the kidneys before teleporting back to her original location.

"Come on Absalom," She taunted. "You're not even trying hard!"

"You whore!" Absalom barked, throwing a punch that would've taken Rinoa's head from the shoulders had she not teleported out of range once more.

"You know, you might want to watch your language." Rinoa chided him, wagging her finger. "Anyone who didn't know you might think you were a world hating prick."

* * *

As they moved through the institute, clearing it of hostiles and searching for Rasconza, the SeeD's split into pairs. Quistis ended up paired with Zann as they moved into the bowels of the building. Zann was on point, claymore at the ready while Quistis followed, glancing over her shoulder periodically. They eventually reached a tunnel like corridor that was almost pitch black. Quistis fitted her night goggles and directed Zann to do the same. They waited for the black ahead to turn into green tinted night vision. Now that they could see Zann realised there were several doors on both sides of the corridor. He sheathed his claymore, unslung his rifle and pulled the action back.

"Let's move but be careful." He murmured quietly. "This stinks of an ambush."

Zann was quickly proved right when the first door on the left was booted open to reveal two men armed with shotguns. Zann dropped one with a headshot while the blade on the end of Quistis' rante buried itself in the other mans throat. As they moved up the corridor more and more men attacked them from the rooms hoping to catch both SeeD's in a crossfire. They may have had a numerical advantage and picked their spot well, but they were simply outclassed. Zann pressed forward firing as he went while Quistis unleashed her Blue Magic with a vengeance. Within a couple of minutes all the men were dead.

"That was bracing." Quistis said. "It's also promising. These guys must have been guarding something?"

As they rounded the corner and found themselves in another corridor where the electricity was still working they both saw what the men had been guarding. A figure, dressed in nothing but a pair of battered combat trousers was lying face down on the floor. Zann closed the man down and poked him in the back with his rifle. The man didn't stir so Zann rolled him over.

It was Rasconza.

"Is he alive?" Quistis asked, rushing over and opening the pouch on her belt kit that contained medicine.

"There's a pulse." Zann confirmed. "A pretty strong one. He won't be running any marathons but I don't think he's in any immediate danger."

"Unlike you two." A familiar voice said and they wheeled around to see Barranca leaning against the wall behind them, sword unsheathed by his side. For a few seconds they all stared at each other. Then the tension in the moment was broken as Zann unsheathed his claymore and faced Barranca off.

"Get Rasconza out of here." He said firmly. "Get him out of here now. This is mine."

"You're coming on a little strong son." Barranca observed. "Do you really think you can take me on?"

"The days when you could keep me in line with a beating are over." Zann replied venomously. "I'm not who I was back then. I'm a SeeD. I'm one of the best fighters in the world. I'm your worst nightmare."

"Oh I don't doubt you." Barranca said. "You are one of the best fighters in the world. I'm almost proud, but here's the rub. I'm one of the others and if you think you can take me you're tragically wrong."

"There's only one way to find out." Zann replied, shouldering his sword with the flat of the blade resting against his face.

As Quistis hefted Rasconza in a fireman's lift she looked between the father and son. Zann's face was locked in an expression of cold determination and while Barranca was still feigning confidence admirably Quistis could detect an undercurrent of uncertainty in his tone. Then there was his body language. As an experienced and talented SeeD Quistis could read body language like a book and right now Barranca's was more like a billboard.

Barranca was scared.

"Go Quistis." Zann said as he eyed his father up. "Get Rasconza out of here. I'll catch you up. This won't take long." Once Quistis was out of ear shot Zann bared his teeth at Barranca. "Alone at last."

* * *

**A/N: You didn't really think I'd dispatch Absalom out of hand like that did you? Barranca is evil, but not totally devoid of humanity. Absalom is much, much worse. What Barranca did to Julia was simply out of self-preservation. If he hadn't done it Absalom would've killed him. Also a handy bit of exposition explaining why Absalom was so interested in Julia. **

**The next chapter will continue the action, in particular Zann working out his daddy issues while Absalom and Rinoa will knock seven bells out of each other. We're in the home stretch now. Expect more mayhem, angst and all that other good stuff. You may also see some romance in an unexpected place. **

**Thanks to all reviewers. I love you guys!**

**~Ally**


	26. Chapter 26

**IN LOVING MEMORY OF SIR TERRY WOGAN**

**Chapter Twenty-Six: The Extreme**

Despite her formidable combat prowess, Annabelle had been left off the job in Deling City, as Quistis had decided she was far too emotionally unstable. Most people agreed with this as Annabelle spent most of her time crying her eyes out or abusing Zann and Rinoa, calling them every name under the sun. The day after the food fight in the canteen Annabelle had discovered Zann's wristwatch under her bed and she'd delivered it to Rinoa's room in an envelope; hammered into a dozen pieces. Most people agreed with Annabelle's point of view and the outpouring of sympathy had helped her a little. No one had been more supportive than Cassie, who had appointed herself Annabelle's minder; making sure she was coping.

There was a knock on her door and she set the crossbow pistol she'd been cleaning aside before opening it to Cassie who was holding a pizza box and a bottle of tequila. Annabelle sighed and invited her friend in with a jerk of the head and noncommittal grunt. Cassie shrugged before entering and setting the pizza and tequila down on Annabelle's desk.

"Not that I mind you showing up," Annabelle said. "Especially with pizza and booze but why are you here?"

"Some of the girls said they heard you crying earlier," Cassie answered. "I said I'd head around to see if you were okay. I decided to bring you some food and drink so you can talk to me and we can make a night of it. So, how are you doing?"

"Peachy." Annabelle spat sarcastically. "Couldn't be better."

"Sorry, that was a stupid question." Cassie amended patiently. "Go on; tell me how you're feeling. In my experience it helps to talk about things aloud. If you bottle your feelings up it'll just fester and eat away at you until you can't take it anymore and before you know it, powerful accidents occur."

"Honestly I'm surprised it's you offering me a shoulder to cry on." Annabelle said frankly. "After all, you're Zann's best friend. Usually friends stand by each other regardless of how morally questionable their actions are."

"You're my friend too." Cassie told her firmly. "Zann and I have been friends for a long time. In fact, when he first came here I don't think he knew much about what it was like to have a friend. Zann is one of my closest friends but the fact remains he shouldn't have treated you the way he did, carrying on with Rinoa behind your back."

"Actually I think it was just once before I found out." Annabelle said. "You know, I've been doing some thinking recently and I arrived at a conclusion. I'm not really angry at him."

"You're not?" Cassie raised an eyebrow.

"Okay that's a lie," Annabelle back-pedalled quickly. "I don't think I've ever been this angry but I can sort of understand why he did it. When all that stuff about his potential came out he hated the very idea of it, but I quite liked it. Instead of supporting him, I pushed him away and directly into the arms of Rinoa. So if I'm angry with them, I have to be angry with myself."

"There's a word for that mentality." Cassie said as she unscrewed the top on the bottle of tequila and taking a swig before passing it to Annabelle. "It's called rot. The scandal here is nothing you've done; it's the way he's acted. Zann is my friend but sometimes he really makes me work for it."

"So tell me wise one," Annabelle growled. "What am I supposed to do?"

"It's not for me to decide or advise," Cassie shook her head before deciding against her better judgement to give Annabelle a few tips. "But if it were me, I know what I'd do. I'd get right back on the horse and start dating again. That's the only sure fire way I can think of to get Zann out of your system once and for all."

"That's no good." Annabelle shook her head. "What guy wants to go out with Little Miss Manic Depressive?"

"You should give yourself more credit." Cassie told her. "Look at yourself Annabelle. You're beautiful and charismatic. I'm sure there are plenty of guys who'd love to get to know you."

"Given the way my previous relationship ended I'm not ready to jump into it with a guy." Annabelle said. "I'm still unconvinced that all guys aren't pigs who only want one thing."

"Fine, have it your own way." Cassie said before she leaned over and cupping Annabelle's chin with her hand, kissed the blonde gently on the lips. Annabelle immediately froze before she shoved Cassie away from her and leapt off the bed as if electrocuted.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Well you said you didn't feel ready to jump into something with a guy." Cassie pointed out calmly. "Luckily, in this day and age there are other ways to get your rocks off."

"But I'm not a lesbian." Annabelle protested.

"I am." Cassie admitted brightly. "I've told a few people but homosexual relationships are a lot more commonplace than some people might think. Take Marie for example. Most people think she'll have sex with anything male but she's less close minded than that. I have it on good authority she's slept with at least four women. I've had sex with three girls and two of them weren't lesbians. They were bisexual."

"But I'm not bisexual either." Annabelle insisted, her face bypassing red and heading straight for purple. "I'm heterosexual."

"How do you know that?" Cassie challenged her. "Have you ever tried it?"

"Look Cassie, it's a good thing you're so open about your sexuality," Annabelle said. "But I'm sorry I don't swing that way."

"You wanted me to give you advice." Cassie retorted. "I'm not going to force myself on you but I'm telling you the best way to get over what Zann did to you is to get back on the horse. If you don't want to get into it with a guy then why not a girl? Honestly, I'm pretty certain you'd like it."

"But…" Annabelle said weakly.

"Look Annabelle, I don't want you to get the wrong idea." Cassie said. "I'm not offering myself up as your rebound girl. You're still hurting so I'm going to give you solace. If you don't find me attractive then tell me and I'll walk right out that door. You can lock it behind me and barricade it with anything you want."

"It's not that." Annabelle said, wondering how best to voice her fears. "Imagine what the rumour mill would make of this. It'd take hours, maybe less for people to spin it around to make it sound like Zann went to Rinoa because he found out I was a lesbian. That'd make me the villain. Then there's the stigma attached to this sort of relationship."

"Who cares?" Cassie snorted dismissively. "You and I both know what Zann did was wrong and that's enough. As for the whole "homosexuality is a sin" thing, don't make me laugh. You might get a hard time from some people but those people aren't worthy to kiss your feet. I'm not going to make you do anything Annabelle but the phrase "don't knock it until you've tried it" strikes me as apt at this juncture what say you?"

"I don't know…" Annabelle hesitated.

"If you really don't want to do it, then fine, no hard feelings." Cassie pressed evenly. "We can pretend this never happened. If you do want to try it, then great. Once we're done we can revaluate and you can decide if you want to identify as bisexual, and as my girlfriend. If not, then no one needs to know it happened. If so, then good. Fuck whatever anyone else says. So now the question becomes; what do you do Legolas? What do you do?"

"What the hell…" Annabelle sighed resignedly. "I like to think I'll try anything once. Why don't you go ahead and get comfortable? There's something in the bathroom I need."

As Annabelle disappeared inside the bathroom Cassie allowed herself a satisfied smile. She quickly stripped off and slid under the duvet. She looked up as Annabelle emerged from the bathroom, dressed in nothing other than a lacy black bra with some purple trim and a matching pair of panties.

"Bloody hell." Cassie gasped.

"I bought these at the new lingerie place in Balamb." Annabelle explained as she twirled. "I was originally going to use them on Zann, but I guess I can make do. What do you think?"

"Honestly," Cassie replied. "What was Zann thinking of, cheating on you?"

* * *

Barranca finally overcame his reticence and darted forwards sword at the ready. He swung at Zann, hoping to behead him then and there. Then his blade was stopped cold as Zann brought his claymore up and parried the blow. Barranca spun away from Zann and then back in, going low and hoping to hamstring Zann and slow him down. Zann angled his own blade downwards and blocked the blow before stomping on Barranca's sword, forcing it from its owners grip. As Barranca dived backwards and scrambled out of range on all fours Zann shook his head.

"That was just sad." He growled before kicking the sword at Barranca. "Pick it up and have another go."

Barranca, angered by the ease with which Zann had disarmed him with, needed no further encouragement. He grabbed his sword and hared towards Zann, unleashing a fast and accurate barrage of cuts. Impressive as the assault was Zann was able to counter every blow before retaliating with a sequence of blows that forced Barranca on the defensive. Barranca managed to knock Zann's sword out wide but before he could exploit the gap this created Zann let go of his weapon with one hand and punched Barranca square in the face. Barranca's nose popped and blood sprayed and while he was distracted Zann kicked him in the chest, knocking him back once more.

"Not as fun when we hit back is it?" Zann growled.

"I'll kill you for that." Barranca hissed.

"You'll kill me for that?" Zann laughed in spite of himself. "What were you trying to kill me for before?"

Barranca's response was to unleash his finest attack yet on Zann. His blade flashed like something alive and hungry, up and down, left and right. Still as his thrusts and slashes failed to penetrate Zann's defences Barranca's irritation grew and he started leaving gaps. Zann for his part was content to defend himself against Barranca's attacks and not counterattack. He knew Barranca would eventually tire himself out and make a fatal mistake that Zann would be only too happy to take advantage of. He smiled at his father, conveying his satisfaction at how angry he was making him. This of course, served to irritate Barranca even further. Zann smirked, noticing that Barranca was beginning to lose his focus. Zann blocked another blow before he shoved Barranca in the chest, sending him staggering back several steps.

"Geez is it me or is your heart just not in this?" He jeered. "You used to have fire in your belly. When did all that fall apart?"

"Do you really think you can win?" Barranca retorted. "I'm a Dantis and you're not. You can't kill me."

"Maybe not." Zann nodded as if Barranca made a fair point. "I can't kill you permanently but if I damage you enough you'll die. Then you'll come back and I can do it all over again. I like that feeling."

Barranca let out a roar of frustration and lunged forwards, murder in mind. Zann however was ready and he went to meet his opponent head on. Barranca's furious assault was halted immediately and he shifted to groggy defence as Zann attacked unstoppably. As they engaged their blades they were practically nose to nose. Barranca gazed into Zann's eyes and realised what he'd done. His pupils had shrunk to pinpricks and the rest of his eyes had turned a deep scarlet. Barranca knew what that meant.

Berserk was a spell that had been developed by SeeD in the years prior to the emergence of Ultimecia and the breakout of the Second Sorceress War. In layman's terms it put the subject of said spell into a berserker state of mind where you felt no pain or fear and the only thing you were focused on was killing your opponent and anyone else in your path. Berserk was alleged to have long term mental health effects and because of this, and the danger it could pose to innocent bystanders, SeeD were only really allowed to use it in situations of extreme danger. Zann had evidently decided killing Barranca temporarily was well worth the risks.

"I am so going to kick your ass!" Barranca hissed.

Zann's response was an inarticulate growl and he pushed against his blade with enough force to send Barranca clattering backwards into a wall. Zann leapt forwards and as Barranca ducked the point of Zann's claymore raked across the wall, giving birth to a shower of sparks. Barranca aimed his sword point at Zann's stomach, but Zann brought up his knee and knocked it aside. Then he swung his sword at Barranca's throat. Barranca twisted his body aside and almost avoided it. The tip of Zann's claymore carved a shallow but arrow straight line across the side of his neck. Zann backed up and nodded approvingly at the scarlet dripping from his blade.

"You can bleed." He observed dryly. "Good to know."

"If you think for one minute a Berserk spell will save you, then you've got another thing coming." Barranca snarled. "You know I've been really nice so far, but now the gloves are coming off."

"Well come on then, father." Zann spoke the last word with unmistakeable malice in his voice. "Show me what you've got, and I'll show you exactly why SeeD are so feared."

* * *

Absalom at this point was practically foaming at the mouth. He'd unleashed a string of magical and physical attacks at Rinoa but so far not one had hit her. Rinoa for her part was quite happy to teleport out of range and let Absalom tire himself out. She also knew that if she could irritate him even more there was a pretty good chance he'd make a mistake and when fighting a Sorceress even the smallest misstep could be fatal.

Rinoa had been a bit thrown about the revelation concerning Julia but she wasn't about to let it distract her from the job at hand. Absalom had made it clear that the only person who could kill him was Julia but now that she was for all intents and purposes dead there had to be another way. No creature on the planet was truly immortal and now that the primary method of killing Absalom was gone there had to be another.

"Stop dodging!" Absalom raged as he swung another punch at her. "Stand and fight!"

"Just remember you asked for it." Rinoa replied, deciding she was tired of this game. Before Absalom had the slightest idea what was happening Rinoa had blasted him off his feet with an Ultima spell. He tried to scramble to his feet but Rinoa streaked towards him and put him down once more with a kick under the chin.

"You bitch!" Absalom exclaimed as he spat out a mouthful of blood.

"I must confess I'm disappointed." Rinoa cheered as she soccer kicked Absalom in the stomach. "I didn't think a big, scary Dantis bled this easily. Come on Absalom, you're not even trying hard."

Absalom responded. With a flick of his wrist Rinoa was hurled headfirst into the wall. She hit the ground hard beneath the enormous dent she'd created. Absalom giggled and got to his feet before advancing towards the downed Sorceress, taking his time. With hindsight this was a bad move as Rinoa pulled herself into a sitting position before pulling out her submachine gun, flipping the safety catch to full auto and emptying the thirty round magazine into Absalom in one sustained burst. He staggered back before collapsing to the floor where he writhed in agony.

"Never underestimate ballistic technology." Rinoa chided him as she reloaded. "All the magic, teleportation, telekinesis and everything else we've done thus far is all very well, but sometimes good old fashioned metal needs propulsion."

Absalom remained on the floor but he was still a dangerous adversary and he proved it by unleashing a Flare spell on Rinoa that blew the raven haired Sorceress backwards to land next to Xu's body. Rinoa seized two grenades of her dead comrade's body, popped the pins and rolled them along the floor. As they reached Absalom they exploded in a fireball that engulfed him. The ceiling directly above Rinoa rumbled ominously but the ceiling above Absalom caved in, burying him in the wreckage.

Rinoa sighed as she stood up and observed her handy work. Maybe she wasn't able to kill a Dantis outright but she could certainly give them pause for thought. Absalom was buried in what Rinoa estimated was three tonnes of concrete, bricks, floorboards and a hundred and one other things. Rinoa stepped around the pile and continued towards the door Absalom had entered through in search of Rasconza.

She was about to reach for the door handle when an ominous sound reached her ears. She turned towards the wreckage to see a lump of concrete shift and a bloodied hand reach out. Rinoa sighed in annoyance and immediately cast Triple and Haste on herself before preparing a trio of Ultima spells. It took him a couple of minutes but Absalom finally managed to free himself and he smiled as he faced Rinoa once more.

"Come on, you didn't think it'd be that easy did you?" He laughed. "What else have you got?"

Before Rinoa could react Absalom was right in front of her. He dropped her to the floor with a roundhouse kick before bearing her aloft by her throat. Rinoa struggled but stopped when Absalom tightened his hold until she couldn't breath all that well. Rinoa was teetering on the brink of unconsciousness until she felt Absalom's other hand on a very specific place.

"Huh, you've got a pair of great tits." He observed dryly. "That's irrelevant however. What's relevant is that you have an enormous amount of power that you've only just started to tap into. I think someone else should have that power. Say someone who knows how to use it. Someone like me."

"Don't." Rinoa groaned.

"It's for the best." Absalom informed her before pressing his index and middle fingers to Rinoa's forehead. He started to intone in some ancient, long dead language and Rinoa screamed in agony as his hand, then arm lit up with an unearthly glow. Then Absalom dropped Rinoa in a gurgling heap and smiled maniacally at her.

"Wow Rinoa," He said. "You really are full of it."

That was when Irvine and Selphie put in an appearance. They took in the scene immediately and advanced. Selphie immediately started calling up healing spells as she headed for Rinoa while Irvine targeted Absalom himself. Before the Dantis could react the sharpshooter jammed the barrel of the Exeter under Absalom's rib cage and pulled the trigger.

Absalom's torso exploded in a shower of dark red blood and white chips of bone. He remained standing for a couple of seconds, before keeling over, blood pumping out of the hole Irvine's shot had created. Not known for taking chances Irvine slid the pump action forwards and then back. He levelled the weapon at Absalom's head and blasted his face into oblivion.

"Yippy-ky-yay motherfucker." Irvine growled.

"Rin, are you okay?" Selphie said as he cast a Curaga spell on her friend. "It's okay, he's gone."

"It's not okay Selphie." Rinoa whispered tearfully as she cast a look at Absalom's pulverised carcass. "He took my powers."

* * *

"Geez," Zann jeered as he parried Barranca's latest attack. "Is it me, or is your heart just not in this?"

"I wouldn't be as confident as you are." Barranca growled. "You quite literally cannot kill me. I have nothing to fear from a petulant little shit like you. Talk to me when your Dantis gene activates."

"I think I'll stick around for now." Zann replied. "I kill you, and you'll come back. Then I can kill you again and again to my hearts content. Now come on; let's finish this, you and me."

Barranca stormed forwards and spun to put more power behind his blow. Zann blocked it before whipping out his knife and launching it at Barranca. It missed but it served it's purpose as a distraction. Barranca raised his sword to deflect the airborne blade but in doing so opened himself up. Zann turned his body and slammed shoulder first into Barranca's chest. He exerted all his considerable strength and lifted Barranca bodily before throwing him to the floor. He angled his claymore downwards to impale his father on the floor.

Barranca was still a dangerous adversary. Before Zann could thrust downwards he rolled to the side and kicked Zann's legs out from under him. Barranca leapt up and as Zann fell he kicked the claymore from his hands.

"Lost your sword." Barranca cheered as Zann faced him off with his bare hands. "What are you going to hit me with now?"

"Whatever's handy." Zann replied before slapping Barranca's sword aside as one might do to a flat stick. Then with his other hand he threw a fast uppercut that sent Barranca sprawling on the floor. The Dantis swore and leapt back upright, aiming a blow that would behead Zann where he stood. Zann however was already moving. He ducked under the blow, hit the floor and rolled head over heels snatching up his claymore as he went. He sprang explosively to his feet and then leapt into the air. He pressed his left boot against the nearest wall and pushed off. His right boot arced through the air and slammed into the side of Barranca's head, throwing the Dantis off his feet and flooring him for the umpteenth time.

"And he's down." Zann cheered. "Again. Why don't you just stay on the floor? You know as well as I do that you'll just get knocked down again."

"That is it!" Barranca raged as he rolled to the side before climbing to his feet, looking more homicidal by the second. "I'm going to kick your ass so hard you'll never sit down again."

"Yeah, you keep saying that." Zann growled. "Yet I'm still standing here waiting for you to man up. You know what I think you're problem is. I'm well past the point when you could keep me in line with a beating. You have no power over me and that scares you to death. There's a word for people like you." A beat and then Zann smiled satanically "Coward."

"Don't call me…" Barranca furiously raised his sword and charged at Zann once more. "Coward!"

Zann stopped his fathers charge instantly by booting him in the chest. Barranca stumbled backwards and Zann took full advantage. He swung his claymore upwards, severing Barranca's sword arm just below the shoulder. Then he drove his sword through Barranca's chest and out his back. Barranca's mouth and eyes both popped wide open. Then Zann pulled his claymore free and swung it across, decapitating Barranca completely. Zann watched as his father's headless body collapsed over, blood pumping out of his neck. Zann knew Barranca wasn't dead forever, but right now he couldn't care less. Barranca's body was lying in front of him, and that was all that mattered. Zann sheathed his claymore.

"Until next time Barranca." He muttered before throwing a sarcastic salute and departing.

As Zann retraced his steps through the institute he came across bodies. Some were SeeD members but most were the grey skinned creatures and human muscle Barranca liked to use. He occasionally heard sporadic gunfire signifying that the SeeD forces were clearing the building. When Zann reached the entrance hall Quistis spotted him and walked over.

"Barranca?" She asked.

"Dead for now." Zann answered "How's Rasconza?"

"We got him onto the Ragnarok," Quistis answered. "He's still out cold but the medics say he's going to be okay. A few cuts and bruises are the extent of his injuries. It's a good thing because my gut tells me we're going to need him."

"Meaning?" Zann asked.

"Absalom is alive, figuratively speaking." Quistis said. "He killed Xu, took on Rinoa and stole her Sorceress powers. Irvine managed to kill him before he could hurt Rinoa but she's still a bit shaken up."

"Where is she?" Zann said, deciding to pass over Absalom cheating death by Dantis in favour of making sure Rinoa was alright.

"On the Ragnarok." Quistis informed him.

When Zann found Rinoa she was sitting alone in the Ragnarok's cargo hold. She wasn't looking particularly devastated or furious. As far as Zann could tell she was still in shock. Zann set his weapons aside before sitting down next to Rinoa and giving her hand a comforting squeeze.

"Quistis said you were fighting Barranca." Rinoa said quietly.

"I gutted him like a sea bass then chopped his head off," Zann confirmed. "But that's not important. How are you doing? I heard about Absalom."

"I'm kind of in two minds." Rinoa admitted. "On the upside, I'm free of being a Sorceress and after seeing Adel and Ultimecia, how they handled that kind of power, I'm glad I won't have to deal. On the downside however, I'm not entirely sure I can keep up with other SeeD's. I might even become a burden."

"I doubt that." Zann said evenly. "You passed the field exam just like everyone else. Rinoa, now that you're not a Sorceress you might feel different but let me tell you something. I don't give a damn whether you're a Sorceress or a bog standard human being. I love you all the same."

"You love me?" Rinoa gasped.

"I made love to you in case you've forgotten." Zann told her calmly. "If it's too much, too soon I can take it back."

"Take it back and I'll kick your ass." Rinoa managed a brave smile before she leant across and kissed Zann gently on the lips. Zann responded and deepened the kiss. He was just running his hands through Rinoa's hair when a voice spoke up next to them.

"Ah young love." Rasconza observed bitingly. "It's heart warming so it is. When you two are done sucking face, I think we need to have a chat."

* * *

**A/N: So ends the penultimate chapter of Let Us Burn. There will be two more updates in the form of the aftermath and my reflections on the fic as a whole. For those people who were hoping to see some red hot girl on girl action between Annabelle and Cassie, I did write some lemon but it just didn't work. **

**I always intended to bring Absalom back and have him jack Rinoa's Sorceress powers. If you thought Rinoa took it well, yes she did. Think about how traumatising the events of Disc 3 must have been for her. If I was in her position I'd be quite happy to rejoin the ranks of the mere humans. Oh and I loved the fight between Zann and Barranca. It's high time those two resolved their issues.**

**You may have picked up on Zann telling Rinoa he loved her, but Rinoa not reciprocating, that was deliberate and it will come into play in the next chapter and the opening stages of Flames of Prophecy. Everyone who has reviewed thus far, I'd send you a fruit basket if I knew where you lived.**

**~Ally **


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter Twenty-Seven: Consequences**

As soon as they returned to Garden, the depleted SeeD force went about their business. Irvine and Selphie volunteered to arrange the funerals for Xu and the rest of the dead, which included notifying next of kin and arranging counselling for their friends. Quistis immediately directed Rasconza to the infirmary before she headed up to her office and tried to decide what she was going to do about Absalom who was, for all intents and purposes, more or less invincible. Zann had made no secret of his belief that he and Rinoa needed to find a way to "relieve" stress but Rinoa had put it on hold. She and Squall may not be on the best of terms right now but he was still Julia's father and he deserved to know what Absalom had said.

"Well this is a turn up for the books." Squall grinned sarcastically as he opened his door to her. "I thought you'd be busy bouncing around on top of lover boy."

"Don't worry, I will be soon." Rinoa walked into his room, wrinkling her nose at the smell of alcohol, tobacco and what she suspected was marijuana. "That's irrelevant however. I came here to tell you what I found out in Deling and seeing as it concerns you as much as me you'd do well to clear the muck out of your ears and listen up."

"Speak quickly." Squall bit off. "The sooner you get out of my face the better as far as I'm concerned."

"Okay here goes," Rinoa took a deep breath. "Absalom is still alive. It turns out he's had a hand in pretty much everything that's been going on recently. The reason I'm telling you this is that between putting a spear through Xu's chest and stealing my Sorceress powers for himself he dropped some very interesting information about our daughter."

"What's that lunatic been saying?" Squall grunted as he sat down on his bed and lit a cigarette.

"Lots of things." Rinoa said, striding forwards and plucking the cigarette from Squall's lips. She dropped it on the floor and ground it out with the toe of her boot. "Those things will kill you."

"Get to the point Rinoa." Squall said between tightly clenched teeth.

So Rinoa did, launching into a greatly condensed explanation of the prophecy regarding Absalom and Julia's part in it. She also explained that Barranca had sent Julia to Quor-Toth out of self-preservation and that he and Absalom were working together. She avoided looking at Squall throughout but she was still unsurprised to see a mixture of disbelief and anger on his features.

"I'm sorry Rinoa," Squall said, sounding far from it. "I've never heard so much crap in my life."

"Think about everything that's happened since Barranca showed up." Rinoa retorted. "Think about everything we've seen. Is it really that hard to believe? This is Absalom we're talking about remember. He who cannot lie?"

"And what evidence do we have for that?" Squall barked. "The word of Rasconza, a Dantis who could have any reason to lie to us."

"The way things are going I trust Rasconza a lot more than I trust you." Rinoa shot back. "Let's say for arguments sake Absalom was telling the truth? What do you think?"

"I think it makes no difference." Squall said. "Julia is gone and she's not coming back. I've done my homework on Quor-Toth and the odds of a grown, combat ready human surviving that place are astronomical, literally billions to one, never mind a helpless infant. Julia is dead, end of story."

"But what about the prophecy?" Rinoa pressed.

"If there is such a thing, we should disregard it anyway." Squall growled stubbornly. "Prophecies are all a bunch of bull. There is no such thing as fate or destiny. In this life we make our own luck. If you believe any different, you're an even bigger idiot than I thought."

"You know something Squall," Rinoa hissed as she headed for the door. "When you talk to me like that it makes me wonder why I stayed with you so long."

"That makes two of us," Squall replied. "But I don't see how it makes any difference. I have to ask; what possessed you to jump into bed with Zann of all people? When it comes to the rough stuff he's world class but emotionally speaking he's a blunt instrument."

"If you knew him like I do you'd realise how wrong you are." Rinoa shot back. "I slept with Zann for one simple reason. I slept with Zann because he has more respect for me in his little finger than you do in your whole body. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go and find him. He beheaded Barranca and I think he needs to be rewarded for that."

"Have fun." Squall grunted before shaking his head as Rinoa slammed the door behind her. "Women."

Rinoa let out a growl of frustration as she stormed along the corridor towards her own dorm room. Squall had always been good at winding her up but he'd never treated her with the icy indifference he'd been exhibiting in spades since they lost Julia. Far from being saddened by Squall's attitude Rinoa was simultaneously enraged and empowered by it.

Rinoa unlocked her door and stepped into her room. She could hear the hum of the shower and Zann's clothes were lying on the floor. His sword belt was hanging from a hook on the wall and his rifle was propped up against the desk. Rinoa quickly gathered up the clothes and tossed them into her wash basket. After all, he wouldn't need them for what Rinoa had in mind. She chuckled as she heard Zann start to sing "Bohemian Rhapsody" at the top of his lungs before she stripped down to her underwear and slid into bed.

"You talked to Squall then." Zann observed as he emerged from the bathroom a few minutes later with a towel around his waist. "How'd it go?"

"Pretty much how you said it would." Rinoa sighed. "He was a dick but I'm getting used to it. I suppose he should be thankful Absalom jacked my powers. I probably would've turned him inside out like a shirt if I still had them."

"I must admit, you're taking it a lot better than I thought you would." Zann remarked.

"I put some thought into it." Rinoa replied. "No matter how many people accepted I was a Sorceress or how many people were okay with it there were always people who looked at me like I was a freak, or like they expected me to attack them. Being a Sorceress allowed me to keep up with some SeeD's and surpass most of them but the negatives outweighed the positives. Now that I'm free of that, I can reinvent myself as whatever the hell I want."

"That's a pretty mature perspective on the whole thing." Zann noted admiringly before leaning over and pecking her on the lips. "Anything else I should know?"

"Well I don't have Sorceress stamina anymore." Rinoa admitted before smiling wickedly. "So be gentle with me."

"You don't need to worry." Zann said. "If I do anything you don't like then tell me right away and I'll stop. I love you Rinoa and I'll never ever do anything to hurt you."

* * *

As soon as Doctor Kadowaki left him to tend to some other casualties Rasconza sat up in bed and swung his legs out. He was suffering from a migraine, cracked ribs and some minor internal bleeding but he was a Dantis and wasn't known for letting pain keep him down. Kadowaki had ordered him to stay in bed and avoid exerting himself.

Rasconza got out of bed and grabbed his shirt. He buttoned it up and then looped the belts of throwing knives around his torso. He was about to walk out of the room when a SeeD guard blocked his path.

"Stand down soldier." Rasconza ordered. When the SeeD didn't move he narrowed his eyes. "Stand down or I will put you down."

"You heard the man." Quistis said as she approached. She waited until the SeeD left them alone before running her eyes over Rasconza. "You seem better, walking around and threatening people. The doctor tells me you're refusing pain medication."

"It's only a couple of cracked ribs." Rasconza waved a hand airily. "Okay, seven but it's no big thing. I've suffered worse. All things considered, I'm lucky to be feeling anything below the neck. I heard Zann managed to kill Barranca. That's very impressive for a mere human. If I didn't know any better I'd say his potential had awoken already."

"Do you really think we should be talking about Zann's daddy issues?" Quistis said as they walked down the infirmary corridor. "Why don't we talk about what we're going to do about Absalom?"

"Oh don't I wish I had an answer to that question." Rasconza laughed but it was an embittered, humourless sound. "I don't know what the powers that be think they're playing at, bringing him back. I knew we should've cremated the body as soon as he we killed him."

"Would that have stopped him coming back?" Quistis asked.

"Probably not." Rasconza scratched his chin. "You know how I said you'd eventually find a problem having a Dantis on deck wouldn't be able to fix and I really hoped I was there to see it? That was stupid, forget I said that."

"Come on Rasconza, you must have some idea what's going on?" Quistis pressed him. "More importantly, you must have some idea what we're going to do about it."

"You don't get it, do you?" Rasconza growled. "In the entirety of history no one has walked away from death by Dantis. No one. What Absalom has managed to pull off is completely unprecedented. I have no idea what it means and what we're going to do about it. Right now, I think the best option is to make like Carmen Miranda and die."

"Don't say things like that." Quistis exclaimed, hitting him on the shoulder. "There must be something we can do."

"You don't get it." Rasconza sighed. "We have no idea how to kill Absalom and he is going to end life as we know it. No one is coming to save us. Not the other Dantis, not the powers that be and not the forty-damn-second cavalry. If I were you I'd think about how you want to spend your last God knows how long on the planet." As they passed Rinoa's room a certain variety of sounds reached Rasconza's ears. "Oh you've got to be kidding me. When do these two come up for air?"

"Slaves to the rhythm." Quistis remarked wryly as Zann started to yodel like Tarzan. "Don't deflect Rasconza. We need to decide what to do."

"Couldn't agree more." Rasconza nodded. "I plan to do four things. One; drag you into your dorm room. Two; rip all your clothes right off that exquisite body. Three; throw you in bed. Four; have sex with you until the world comes crashing down around our ears. Sound like a plan?"

"You think a lot of yourself don't you?" Quistis commented, trying to sound severe though the smile on her face pretty much gave her away.

"Occupational hazard of being myself." Rasconza grinned. "Actually Quistis, I do have to thank you for storming in to save me all guns blazing. There are not a lot of people in my life who'd do that for me."

"I contemplated trading myself for you," Quistis admitted. "But I realised an armed assault was the only option I had. Regardless of your morally ambiguous ways I cannot deny I have strong feelings for you, and I don't generally leave people I have feelings for in the grips of megalomaniacal psychopaths. While we're on the subject I think you should know. Zann and Rinoa know about us."

"And how did they find out?" Rasconza asked frostily.

"Zann worked it out and challenged me about it." Quistis answered. "I admitted it and I guess he told Rinoa as well. Before you have a tantrum consider this. I could've told Zann he was talking out his ass but I didn't."

"What's your point?"

"My point is I'm not going to deny I slept with you for one simple reason." Quistis told him. "What the hell am I ashamed about?"

"Thanks awfully." Rasconza chirped. "Now I think we should get down to business what say you?"

"I thought you'd never ask." Quistis said before going up on tip toes, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him passionately on the lips. She held the kiss for a few seconds before breaking it.

"Is that all I'm getting?" Rasconza asked.

"Not even close." Quistis said before seizing the Dantis by the front of his shirt and dragging him inside. Rasconza kicked the door closed behind him.

* * *

Annabelle rolled off Cassie and both of them lay naked on their backs with their legs tangled together. It took Annabelle quite a few minutes to recover and find her voice.

"That was bloody amazing!" The blonde exclaimed.

"Of course it was." Cassie replied. "Quite apart from the fact I'm a spitfire in the sack I always find sex with a woman to be more satisfying."

"I thought you identify as a lesbian." Annabelle said.

"I wasn't always a lesbian, or if I was I wasn't as accepting of it as I am these days." Cassie explained. "My point is; we, as women, know how to satisfy each other better than any man. We know what we like, what gets us all hot and bothered and we don't get our sex tips out of those magazines with pictures of girls who have tits the size of basketballs."

"That does kind of make sense now I think on it." Annabelle nodded as she stretched and yawned. "While we're in this state of nudity, I think I should ask. What is this to you? This thing we have?"

"That's up to you." Cassie answered. "If you want to have sex with me the once and go back to pursuing men than who am I to argue? However, if you want something more out of me then tell me now and we can decide what to do."

"You said I should try to get Zann out of my system." Annabelle said. "Well that's mission accomplished. I must confess I'm still a bit worried about what people might say behind my back if I was to suddenly come out as bisexual mere days after my boyfriend slept with another girl."

"It's what people might say to your face you have to worry about." Cassie cracked before turning serious. "Would you like to know how many people I've told changed their opinion of me when I told them I was a lesbian? Zero. Put simply we can keep it on the down low and only tell people we know won't have their perceptions coloured. Marie's a good candidate. She's the first person I told and she's not shy about having sex with a girl every now and then. It's a shame incest is illegal, because we could probably coerce her into a threesome. My twin's sex drive is completely out of control."

"Okay," Annabelle said before taking a deep breath. "Now don't bite my head off but do you think Zann should know?"

"Your sex life is none of his business anymore." Cassie said. "That said, he's one person I'd consider telling. He's one of my best friends and I know he's not bigoted or close minded in the slightest. I can always read the man, and I always know what he's thinking. You may not want to hear this but I think you need to know. He's not proud of the way he treated you."

"Didn't stop him though, did it?" Annabelle said bitterly.

"No it didn't." Cassie agreed. "But trust me; he's sorry for what he did. I'm not going to tell you to tell him, but only because I doubt your ability to hold a civil conversation with him. However, if I know Zann he'll be glad you're happy, so the question becomes, are you happy with me?"

"You can't tell?" Annabelle laughed as she dipped her head and flicked her tongue across Cassie's right nipple. "We'll tell a few people we're together. Marie is a good bet, and I think you should tell Zann. For all his faults he can keep a secret. Once a few people know, we can consider going public. Now I really think about it I'm not too bothered what people say about me behind my back. There's a lot worse things to be talked about."

"That's the spirit." Cassie said, rolling over onto her front. She pulled the covers of Annabelle's bed up to her neck and flipped off her bedside lamp. "Good night."

"You actually think we're about to go to sleep don't you?" Annabelle chuckled. "Well I'm sorry to burst your bubble but I'm not finished with you for tonight."

* * *

"I envy them." Absalom said, as he and Barranca stood atop the Deling City gateway looking out at the lights of the city. "Isn't that the strangest thing?"

"It does throw me a tad." Barranca agreed. "I mean they're barely animals; feeding off each other's flesh. It's nauseating."

"I look around at humanity and it's hilarious." Absalom said thoughtfully. "I look at this planet and what do I see? Six or seven billion lunatics looking for the fastest ride out. Everyone's smoking, drinking, shooting, shooting each other or just plain screwing their brains out because they just don't want them anymore."

"Whatever gets them through the day," Barranca pointed out. "We can't begrudge them that can we?"

"I suppose not." Absalom relented. "Still, you only need the briefest of glances to see how amazingly screwed up they are. I mean really, really screwed up in a monumental fashion."

"I could use a little context here." Barranca raised an eyebrow.

"They have no purpose that unites them," Absalom went on. "So they drift around through life until they die. They know it's coming and yet every single one of them is surprised when it happens to them. They're incapable of thinking about what they want beyond the moment. They kill each other which is clearly insane, but here's the thing. When it really matters they fight. They're lame morons to keep fighting but they do. And when they fight, they have a nasty habit of winning. Sorceress Ultimecia never grasped that, and that's why she was destroyed. I still have a plan for this world, but I can't pull it off without humans, yet I can't have them around messing the works up."

"It's quite a brain teaser." Barranca remarked. "But it's not my problem. All I want is one of those lame humans."

"You'll get your chance to have it out with your son." Absalom assured him. "You stand with me and you can have anything, or anyone you want. I was going to give you a shot at Rasconza actually. You can have anyone. Except for Leonhart. He's mine."

"I'll get back to you on that." Barranca nodded. "You know seeing as we're working together maybe you can give me a couple of hints about what exactly you're up to?"

"All in good time Aloysius." Absalom patted his cheek patronisingly. "You just sit tight and be patient and soon you'll know. Suffice to say; soon enough my name will be on everyone's lips, providing their lips haven't been torn off. In one way I'm a politician. I make campaign promises. In another way, I'm unlike any politician because I keep my campaign promises. I was watching this human television programme a while back and one line struck me as apt."

"And which one might that be?" Barranca asked.

"A Lannister always pays his debts." Absalom answered. "I like to think of myself as a supernatural Lannister. Sure, stirring up a war between Dollet, Galbadia, Esthar and Garden didn't quite work, but there's more than one way to skin a cat. I happen to know that metaphor is factually true."

"Right," Barranca said uncertainly. "I'm thinking about going to the pub. Do you want to come?"

"I have things to do." Absalom shook his head. "Don't be too long. I'll need your help soon enough."

"With what?" Barranca enquired.

"Like I say, all in good time." Absalom grinned. "I will warn you, my methods aren't going to win me many fans amongst civilisation as a whole and I doubt even you will think much of them. Trust me though, if you try to work against me you will regret it because I will kill you slowly and inventively. Believe me Barranca, I can do things to you the devil fears." With a wink, Absalom walked over to the edge of the gateway and jumped off. In spite of the fact it was a balmy night in Deling City Barranca shivered.

_You're insane_. Barranca thought. _I wasn't sure before but now I know_ _you're a total sack of hammers. A little knowledge can be a dangerous thing but I'm happy I know. If you'd done your homework you'd know Aloysius Barranca isn't the type to jump through hoops for someone well past midnight on the crazy clock. You can give me my son, I'll take that but if you think I'm going to help you reduce the world to cinders you've got another thing coming. You're not the only one who knows how to inflict ludicrous torment on people. I'm really beginning to regret freeing you. _

Barranca pulled out his mobile phone and quickly punched in a number before putting it to his ear, the person on the other end picked up midway through the first ring.

"It's me." Barranca said. "I need to talk to Mad Hamish."

There was few seconds of silence and then a click as the person hung up, leaving Barranca staring at his phone as it was a handful of plague virus. He slid it back into his pocket before sighing and string out into the night.

"Can't stop now." He murmured.

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

**A/N: In case you're wondering, Cassie's reference to "girls who have tits the size of basketballs" was nod to all the seriously weird pictures of principally Tifa on the internet. I know she's rather well endowed but the artists of these pictures seem to think her tits are the size of giant pumpkins with foot long nipples that stick out like ICBM's. Boobs do not work this way; they should not account for sixty percent of a woman's mass. You have problems guys, you have big problems. Rant over.**

**Not much else to say about this chapter that will not be covered in the reflections.**

**~Ally**

**P.S. Who caught the Game of Thrones reference?**


	28. Reflections

**Let Us Burn: Reflections**

Honestly speaking, I don't really think Let Us Burn improved on Hell Still Waits for a number of reasons. Don't get me wrong, I am proud of it and after ten months I am very proud of what I achieved but there is something irrational and instinctive that tells me it's not my finest work. It's not better than Hell Still Waits but it's not worse either. It's odd. They both have areas where one was better than the other but I genuinely believe Let Us Burn is as close to perfect as I can get it. Some of my niggles with it, I'd have to restructure the whole thing and I don't have it in me to do that just yet. When I wrote the last word of chapter twenty seven it was one of the most satisfying moments of my career as a writer. I am proud of it, make no mistake but like every fic ever it has it's weak points.

One of my readers in particular (you know who you are) has a nigh supernatural eye for characters being OOC and something tells me she's had a field day with this because I'm a highly independent writer and I do like to take artistic liberty with the source material. I also feel the pacing, particularly in the early chapters was a tad disjointed and it had little to no cohesive flow. That said, I particularly enjoyed weaving all the plots together. I always knew where it was going and while you might think Absalom was the primary antagonist I always thought it was Vinch Marcus instead. I also enjoyed going into the fact that Squall has killed hundreds of people and it's odds on every one of them had someone who loved them. Soldiers are killers; it's a sad fact of life.

I always said from the beginning that this was Rinoa's story, in the same way Hell Still Waits was Seifer's and I think in that respect I did a half decent job. Rinoa has always been a character I'm a bit nervous to write because it wasn't so long ago I hated her but I was surprised at how easily it came to me. I've always written a lot of dialogue and delving into Rinoa's thoughts and internal logic quickly became one of my favourite things to write. Then there was her relationship with Zann. Zann quickly became very important to the arc and for that I cannot apologise enough. Overly important OC's was one of my main problems with Doomsday. The only way I can even try to justify his exposure is because Rinoa does define herself through her relationships with Seifer and then Squall in the game, so it stands to reason that the same thing might occur with Zann. Oh and while I'm on the subject I request that all Squall/Rinoa fans kill me quickly. I don't want to suffer.

If Zann and Rinoa were overused, Seifer was underused woefully but I'm not going to attempt to justify it because that was deliberate. After all, most of Seifer's interactions throughout Let Us Burn were Barranca and as of now, the honourable Mr Almasy is a mentally traumatized, skeletal savage with serious anger management problems. Barranca was a character I wrote as I experienced him. He's a different breed of cat, that's for sure and you'll see more of him in the future. I enjoyed fleshing him out and giving him a distinctive personality. He's evil but human with it and when he commits acts of unspeakable evil he does it with purpose or because he has to. In a sense he's a tragic character because he finds it easier if everyone hates him so he doesn't have to live up to anyone's expectations.

If anyone has undergone a more radical change in Let Us Burn it's Rasconza. At the start of the fic he was still a mysterious and morally ambiguous demigod who I didn't really know. I started slowly building a relationship, or more accurately a rapport with Quistis but back then I didn't realise how important and pivotal it would become. Now look at him, ending up in bed with the SeeD Commander. Even for a Dantis, he's moved up in the world. You can expect his relationship with Quistis to evolve and change in the sequel. They play off each other remarkably well and I've already written a ton of material for them.

One thing my reviewers gave me confidence to try was my first lemon scene. I've always incorporated a sexual element in my writing in this 'verse because let's face it, we're talking about a group of young adults/hormone bombs. I've always stopped short of actually describing the interaction but I thought I might as well have a go. If the one chapter of _Fifty Shades of Grey _I read was anything to go by I wrote sex a lot better than E.L. James did. I was careful to cut down as much as possible and I had scenes written for both the Rasconza/Quistis and the Cassie/Annabelle relationships. Neither really worked and it would've seemed like I put them in as padding. So for the time being only Zann and Rinoa have received the lemon treatment, which suited me fine as one half of said relationship was essentially the protagonist for this fic.

The sequel to this fic is to be named Flames of Prophecy and while I don't have a "release date" for it just yet I can give you a few more hints about what will happen. The more observant among you may have picked up on the numerous references to a character called Mad Hamish, yet another member of the Dantis. You'll meet him soon enough and believe me, "mad" does not do him justice. He's absolutely diabolical and mad as a box of frogs with it; not a good combination. I've created some crazy characters in my time (cough Gaston Obsidian cough) but Mad Hamish is a complete whack job. There will also be a new romance for Squall while I develop the Zann/Rinoa, Quistis/Rasconza and Cassie/Annabelle ones. You'll also get to see Squall enter bad ass mode. The Lion Heart was just a warm up act. Finally, you'll also see Absalom put his plans into action. They will not be a good day out.

So what's next for yours truly? I'm honestly not sure but I plan to take a break because if I didn't I'd end up going gaga. I have many a project that requires my attention and I'll have to choose one to focus on. So far the nominees are; the redux of Doomsday Part One, Flames of Prophecy, my original work and a crossover in 'verses I haven't tried for a while (Angel and Harry Potter if you must know). If anyone has any ideas about what I should do PM me or leave a review. I am kind of drawn to the Doomsday Redux truth told but only time will tell. God help me whatever I decide. The strain may well make me go gaga.

Last but by no means least I have to thank my reviewers. Starting from the top there's h34rt1lly, who was almost an unofficial beta for me and I cannot thank her enough for putting up with my ramblings which were not entirely rational most of the time. Dragoon Dave's reviews, while there weren't too many were invaluable and complimentary. Quality over quantity says I. Then there was Nathan who wouldn't let a technicality like losing the password to his account stop him from giving me a ton of encouragement and constructive criticism. I was honoured to receive a review from the legendary Layla Evercrest, though I'll understand if she wants me dead given what I did to her OTP. Ah well, I cannot and will not please everyone. I also must thank SilentStarlightSky and advise people to check out her work. toran74 and Astramentis I thank you for your feedback as well. Firecracka gets a shout out, your reviews always seemed to come along when I was depressed and they cheered me up no end.

Finally I think I should give you some suggestions for stuff to read while I'm recovering.

Black Swan and the Journey Home by h34rt1lly.

Phoenix by Bebedora

On The Tides of Fate by Strings805

The Newlywed Game by SilentStarlightSky

The Gunblade Saga and Legacy of the Chimera by Peptuck

The Set Up and Leather Black Diary by Niqsta

Bleed It Out by Freyjadour.

Or just read anything by a certain Ashbear. Maybe you've heard of her?

~Ally.

P.S. Some chapters can be credited to the voice in my head I have dubbed Idiot Jed.


End file.
